Love's Ultimate Virtue
by pikagurl23
Summary: Sequel to Through Darkness Shines Love...Ash, Misty and their friends have been living in peace for nearly 12 years, the events of the past firmly behind them. However, a new threat presents itself that sends their serene lives into an uproar...AAML!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay so here is the next installation and sequel to 'Through Darkness Shines Love.' Hope you all like it! By the way, this story takes place approximately 2 years after the epilogue of the last story. With that said, enjoy!

Ash: 35

Misty: 36

Brock: 37

Aly: 12

Andrew: 10

Prologue

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, you have a beautiful, healthy baby boy!" announced the doctor as he held the squirming bundle in his arms gently.

The minute old infant was wrapped in soft blankets dyed light blue, which was a sharp contrast to the darkness of the little tuft of hair growing on top of his head. As soon as the infant was placed in his mother's arms, however, the squirming ceased and he looked around curiously, as if examining the couple.

"Thank you, Doctor," sighed 35 year old Ash Ketchum happily, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Yes, thank you so much," smiled a tired 36 year old Misty Ketchum.

"You're both very welcome, would you like me to call in your children?" the doctor asked, referring to Ash and Misty's other kids, 12 year old Aly and 10 year old Andrew.

"No, can you just give us a few minutes alone? I'll go and get them in a minute," answered Ash.

"Yes, of course," smiled the doctor as he wiped his hands on a rag and turned to leave the Ketchum's in peace.

Hearing the door close, Misty looked down at the bundle in her arms and smiled proudly. It had been a difficult pregnancy, with many complications along the way, but Misty knew she would do it all over again if only to experience this moment once more. She gently caressed the cheek of her third child and whispered softly into his ear, things that were meant just for him.

"Ash, he's perfect," she whispered, her gaze never leaving the small child's.

"Just like his mother," Ash countered, resting his head on his wife's and giving her a quick kiss on the head, "I'm so proud of you."

Misty merely nodded at her husband's words and laid her head back down on her pillow. She had a small trail of sweat occupying her brow, but was too tired to wipe it away. Instead, Ash gently wiped at it with a nearby towel, trailing soft kisses onto her forehead, which eventually found their way to her lips.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too," she sighed.

Both Ash and Misty's gaze turned back to that of their newest addition to the family. Ash gently placed his finger in the child's tiny hand in which he responded by grasping it with as much force as a newborn could muster. Ash could only smile.

"He's gonna be a strong one…I can tell," he informed.

"Just like his father," added Misty, "He has your hair and your face."

"But he has your beautiful eyes," commented Ash.

It was true. The young child had developed his mother's cerulean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like diamonds even with his small demeanor. The ladies would definitely be after him when he got older, Ash decided.

"Ash, he still needs a name," Misty reminded him.

"You're right. Hmm…" Ash paused for a second to ponder this before speaking up, "Should we continue with our little tradition of naming our children with names that begin with 'A?'"

"I think that's a good idea," Misty agreed.

Ash caressed his son's cheek then smirked in anticipation at the expression his wife would portray when he said what he was thinking.

"I suppose Aki is out of the question then?"

"Ash!" Misty shrieked angrily, punching her husband in the arm hard.

"Ow! Damn it!" he yelped, grasping his now throbbing arm. He had sometimes forgotten how strong his wife could be…

Before Ash had time to react, Misty bestowed yet another right jab to the same arm she had inflicted pain on previously, a scowl adorning her face.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" he retorted, rubbing the hurt from his arm.

"The first one was for the stupid Aki comment and the second one was for cursing in front of the baby. Care to try for a third?" she countered, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"Aww, come on Mist. It was just a joke," explained Ash.

"Oh really?" Misty mocked, finger under her chin, "Because I wasn't laughing."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry dear," Ash accentuated that last part particularly dramatically. Misty only rolled her eyes at this.

Several moments of silence ensued between the two before Ash was seriously contemplating whether Misty was truly mad at him. She spoke suddenly, however, startling him for a moment.

"Aiden," she said confidently.

"What?" Ash asked dumbly, his mind being brought back to reality.

"His name Ash," Misty explained.

"Who's name?" he questioned, his mind still recovering from its minor shock.

Misty only shook her head and lifted her arms dramatically to show Ash the little bundle.

"Oh, the baby! Why didn't you say so?" he shrugged.

Misty could only shake her head and let out a deep, loud sigh. Sometimes her husband could be so dense…

"I like it," he announced, "Good choice dear."

He gently kissed his wife's lips, allowing her to fall into a state of bliss. This is why she loved him, she thought. She could get through the denseness if only it meant that he would love and protect their family forever.

He was, Misty knew, her knight in shining armor and, at one point in her life, she had thought that his invisible armor had been penetrated. It had been nearly 17 years since that fateful rockslide had almost claimed Ash's life, 17 years since she had lost all hope, and 17 years since she thought she would never love again.

Now, years later, here she was, holding her now sleeping baby boy in her arms, her husband by her side. She had three wonderful children and life couldn't be better.

She shuddered thinking about what would've happened had Aki and Marissa actually succeeded…

Ash, picking up on this sudden change, gently caressed his wife's cheek, causing her to look up at him and into the eyes she had trusted for the past 25 years. They were warm and caring, as they always were, and held a hint of worry in them.

"Don't think about it," he soothed, "It'll only make you upset."

Misty simply nodded and sighed once more, "Would you like to hold him?"

Ash nodded eagerly and gently stooped down to scoop the small child into his arms. He carefully cradled the infant, rocking him back and forth, and smiling at him proudly. The baby, as if on instinct, slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times at Ash.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your dad," cooed Ash gently.

Misty smiled warmly as her husband and newborn child bonded for a few minutes. Feeling the tiny weight lifted from her arms, she laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes, if only to gain a few minutes of sleep before she let in her relatives that were waiting just outside the door.

"Mist?"

"Hmm?" responded Misty sleepily.

"You want to let the kids in now or get some sleep? They can wait until--"

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead and let your mother and Aly and Andrew in," yawned Misty, "Once they're done, we can let Brock and the others in."

Nodding and handing the infant back to his mother, Ash left the room to fetch his family and announce the good news. Misty cradled him in her arms, reveling at how much he truly looked like his father. Perhaps he would share his courage and lust for adventure as well?

"Where's that grandson of mine?" Delia Ketchum asked entering the room her arms open wide. When she saw the tiny baby wrapped in Misty's arms, she let out a small gasp, "Oh Misty, he's beautiful."

As Misty handed Aiden to his grandmother, Ash stepped in, followed by Aly and Andrew. Their eyes went directly to the newborn in their grandmother's arms and they surrounded her, playing gently with Aiden.

Misty sighed happily. Finally, her life was complete. Three beautiful children, a loving husband, what more could she possibly want?

Both Aly and Andrew walked over to their tired mother and engulfed her in a much needed hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey you two," smiled Misty, kissing the tops of her children's heads.

"Hey Mom," they both greeted simultaneously.

"How are you feeling Mom?" asked Andrew.

"Just a little tired, but I think I'll live," reassured Misty, "How do you like your new brother?"

"He's so adorable!" squealed Aly, caressing the toddler's tiny hand, "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Aiden," Ash and Misty confirmed.

"Well, little Aiden, you've been born to a very loving family," cooed Delia softly, "He looks just like Ash when he was first born."

Misty giggled at this, causing Ash to blush a little.

"Really Grandma?" asked Andrew.

"Absolutely!" said Delia proudly.

After a few moments of soft laughter, Delia gave up the tiny child to his mother and grabbed her purse.

"Well, I better get these two home. When will you be able to leave Misty?" asked Delia.

"We'll be home tomorrow," answered Misty.

"You'll be staying with her, I take it?" Delia prodded, directing her question to her son.

"Yeah, I'll stay here the night," nodded Ash, engulfing his kids in a hug.

Delia only smiled at this, knowing full well how much her son loved his family. She watched as he kissed his kids and as they, in turn, kissed their mother good-bye.

She sighed, realizing how close Ash came to losing this life. Had evil prevailed, Misty would no longer be here and her son, she knew, would be a wreck without her. Nor would she have the grandchildren that she adored now. Misty, according to Ash, had sacrificed herself in order to save him, almost losing her life permanently in the process. And her own deceased husband, Satoshi, had given up his mysterious powers to save her and make Ash happy. Had he not sacrificed that, Delia didn't even want to think about what would have become of her son.

"Alright, let's go kiddos," called Delia to her grandchildren.

They filed out of the room quietly. Delia hugged her son and daughter in law, shooting them both admiring smiles.

"Congratulations to both of you," smiled Delia.

"Thanks Mom, we'll call you on our way home tomorrow," assured Ash.

Delia nodded at them then proceeded out of the room to grab the next group of relatives. No more than 5 minutes later, Brock, Dana, Brock's wife of 5 years, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Togetic, and Pikachu marched into the room, squealing and gasping at the little baby Aiden.

"Oh my god, Mist he is like so totally cute!" exclaimed Lily who was now caressing the little baby's hand.

Pikachu jumped up on Misty's bed followed by her Togetic and awed at the tiny baby.

"Pika…" it cooed, looking up at both Ash and Misty.

"What do ya think pal?" asked Ash.

"Chu!" it replied, giving Ash a thumb's up and approval.

"Chiku!" smiled Togetic as it began to caress with Aiden's tiny hands, "Toge!"

"Well, I think the pokemon have already accepted him," laughed Misty as Pikachu and Togetic continued to stare at the small bundle.

"Congratulations you two!" smiled Dana as she stole a glance at the tiny child.

"He totally looks like his dad," added Violet as she played with the little tuft of hair growing out of his head.

"He has your eyes though Misty," nodded Daisy.

Misty simply nodded, too tired to do anything else. Brock, meanwhile, gave Ash a pat on the back in recognition.

"So how's it feel to have kid number three?" joked Brock.

"It feels…good," replied Ash.

"Just good?" prodded Brock cheerfully.

"More than good…it's…indescribable," Ash finished, pausing for a moment to consider his words, "It's hard to believe that I almost missed out on this life, that my life was almost taken away from me."

Ash looked to Misty and draped an arm around her shoulders lovingly. Giving her a small kiss on the cheek, he gently took his newborn son and cradled him in his arms.

"You can't think like that Ash," explained Brock, "Just look at what you've got now. You have a wife, three healthy kids…you have a family to love and take care of."

"Yeah, I know, it's just…"

Sensing the uneasiness in her husband's voice, Misty drew herself upwards and gently stroked his arm. Ash looked up into the eyes of his beautiful wife and shot her a look of worry. She knew he would forever be worried about the well-being of his family, like any good husband, but his worst fear, she realized, was the reenactment of their dark and dangerous past. Neither of them would ever want to submit any of their kids to the horrors they once faced as teens and young adults and would do whatever it took to keep it that way. However, Misty knew her husband's worries lingered beyond that point.

"Ash…we're safe now," Misty assured simply, "Aki and Marissa are gone…it's over."

Ash only nodded at her words and gently rocked Aiden until he fell into an undisturbed slumber. He walked over to the window and stared out at the open valley with which the hospital was situated. Brock quietly ushered his wife, Misty's sisters, and the pokemon out of the room and, giving a light nod and a smile to Misty herself, left the room.

"Ash?"

"Misty, did you ever think you'd reach this point in your life where everything was perfect?" asked Ash almost skeptically.

Misty simply stared at the back of her husband's head and sighed aloud, "No…but don't you think we deserve it? Look at everything we've gone through together. We almost lost each other…but look at where we are now."

Ash reverted his gaze back to his son and smiled warily at his sleeping form. Little Aiden had no idea how close he came to not being born…nor did Aly and Andrew.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Thank you," he finished, looking back at his wife.

"For what?"

Ash approached her hospital bed and stooped down to her level. He bestowed a light, yet powerful kiss on her lips and then lifted up and smiled.

"For giving me this family…and your love," he whispered.

"Your love for me is thanks enough," Misty smiled, caressing his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured as they shared yet another kiss, little Aiden sleeping peacefully in his father's arms, completely oblivious of the world around him.

A/N: Okay so there's the end of the prologue and what should be the start of a totally awesome fic! I have all these thoughts and ideas in my head about what will happen and I am totally stoked about it! Please review and tell me what ya think! Thanks guys and AAML for life!


	2. Reason to Celebrate

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter of 'LUV.' Also, I have several pokemon battle scenes at the beginning of this one, however, I am not huge on battle scenes, attacks, etc. so the attacks may not match up with what level the pokemon should be. Just bare with me! Anyways, with that said enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Reason to Celebrate

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

"Torchic, flamethrower!"

Pikachu, at its' master's command, evaded the wall of flames and strategically hit its' mark, sending the small firebird pokemon reeling back in shock.

"Pika…"

Aly grimaced as her first pokemon and best friend received the full brunt of her father's Pikachu. She knew it was strong, quick, and more experienced than her Torchic, but was determined not to give in.

"You okay, Torchic?" called Aly worriedly.

"Torchic!" it replied, jumping to its' feet and resuming its' battle stance.

Ash smiled in pride as he watched his first born prepare another attack. Her style was much like his own when he had first started his pokemon journey and, though she was somewhat experienced, she tended to make the same mistakes he had once made in his younger years.

"Fire spin!" Aly commanded, breaking her father from his thoughts. Pikachu, however, was alert and dodged the attack effectively without so much as a command from its' trainer.

"You better start paying attention or she's going to beat you," commented Misty coyly from the sidelines.

She was holding little Aiden in her arms and rocking him gently as she watched the practice battle between her husband and daughter. Andrew, who was standing next to his mother, was watching the match intently with his newest pokemon partner, Bulbasaur, and taking mental notes as he prepared to battle his father next.

"Thanks dear," replied Ash as he rolled his eyes playfully at his wife.

Misty merely smirked at her husband and took a seat next to her son and her Togetic.

"Quick Torchic, use ember!" ordered Aly suddenly.

"Torchic!" it exclaimed, releasing several balls of fire in Pikachu's direction.

"Use agility to dodge it then use thundershock!" countered Ash as the flames from the ember attack narrowly missed Pikachu.

"Pika!" nodded Pikachu as it directed a powerful electric attack at the young Torchic, "Pikachu!"

"Tor!" the tiny pokemon yelped as the attack engulfed it.

Pikachu landed back on the ground after performing its' attack and then jumped atop Ash's shoulder, awaiting the verdict with Torchic.

"Torchic!" Aly yelled worriedly as she rushed over to her fallen companion, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Tor…" it replied weakly allowing it to be scooped up by its trainer.

"What have I told you about using only physical attacks?" sighed Ash as he approached the pair, "Your Torchic has a wider variety of attacks then just fire. You need to learn to use the rest of them to your advantage."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Aly who was now cradling her injured Torchic.

"Torchic," the pokemon soothed, picking up on its' trainer's disappointment. It nuzzled Aly's neck affectionately in an attempt to cheer her up, however, it knew how serious its' trainer took her father's criticism.

Ash, seeing the dejected look on his daughter's face and feeling somewhat guilty, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did good though. You just need more practice," he encouraged, giving her a smile.

"Thanks Dad," she smiled, giving her father a hug, "Good job Pikachu."

"Yeah, well done pal," congratulated Ash as he placed an arm around his daughter and gave Pikachu a well deserved scratch behind the ear.

"Chaa…" it purred then hopped off of Ash's shoulder, "Pika!"

It gave a thumbs-up to its's trainer and best friend while Torchic hopped out of its' trainer's grasp, suddenly feeling its' strength return. The two pokemon scampered about the yard playfully as Ash and Aly looked on, smiles adorning both of their faces. Ash's eyes then grazed over to the side where his wife was standing and smiled. Aly, noticing this, could only smile admiringly at her parents. She knew how in love they were and often times wondered if she would ever be blessed with a similar love.

"Alright, your up pal," yawned Ash, referring to Andrew.

"Let's go Bulbasaur!" exclaimed Andrew as he ran to the open field.

"Bulba!"

"Bulbasaur eh?" asked Ash, yawning once more. He had been battling his daughter all morning and, quite frankly, was a little tired to say the least. He wasn't as young as he used to be and knew that multiple battles wore him out easily, not like they would in his younger years.

"Yeah, we need the practice," he said simply.

"Ash, you want to sit this one out? I'll battle him," called Misty from the sidelines.

"Yeah, sure. You won't mind battling your mother, right?" questioned Ash turning towards Andrew.

"I don't mind," shrugged Andrew non-chalantly.

"Alright then," nodded Ash, walking over to his wife, "I'll take this little guy then."

He scooped Aiden into his arms and sat himself on one of the lawn chairs next to Togetic, who was currently taking a nap.

"Behave for Daddy now, ok sweetie," cooed Misty as she kissed the tiny baby on the head.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" smiled Ash expectantly.

Misty giggled at this and rolled her eyes, while giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek. She then proceeded to the middle of the yard, unclipping a pokeball from her belt and preparing to face her oldest son.

"Ready?" called Misty.

"You bet!" answered Andrew, fists clenched in anticipation.

Misty smiled at her son, realizing how much he resembled her husband in every aspect...right down to the messy black hair and the love of pokemon. She knew one day her son would be an excellent pokemon trainer because, unlike his sister, he was completely absorbed with strategic planning. However, his strategy sometimes made him think too much which resulted in slower reflexes. That was her daughter's strong point…Aly had always been the quicker of the two when it came to battling. She never hesitated to call out some sort of physical attack, but sometimes did so without thinking. These two, Misty knew, were every bit their father.

"Let's do it Staryu!" exclaimed Misty, throwing the pokeball containing Misty's first pokemon.

The star shaped pokemon came out spinning like a windmill and landed gracefully to face Bulbasaur. Its jewel in the center of its body glistened in the afternoon sunlight as it let out a battle cry to inform its' trainer that it was ready.

"Perfect," smirked Andrew, "You've got the advantage Bulbasaur, just stay sharp!"

"Remember what I told you about type advantages," reminded Ash, "You can't always assume you'll win based on that alone."

"Yeah, I know Dad," nodded Andrew.

"You can have the first move," smiled Misty.

"Bulbasaur, tackle!"

The small grass type charged at Staryu, gritting its's teeth as it did so.

"Counter with your tackle Staryu!" yelled Misty.

Staryu nodded and collided with Bulbasaur in the middle of the field, both tackles canceling each other out.

"Grab it with your vines!" announced Andrew.

"Bulba!"

It shot out two vines and firmly held onto Staryu as the star pokemon struggled to get free.

"Good job!"

"Use rapid spin!"

"Huh?"

Staryu nodded and started spinning at an alarming rate, reeling Bulbasaur in closer towards it.

"Bulbasaur!" cried Andrew as he watched his pokemon being reeled in like a fish. Leave it to his mother to involve her love of fishing, even in a battle…

"Bul!"

"You're fine pal, use poison powder!" he called, as Bulbasaur opened the bulb on its' back to release the venomous powder.

"Water gun it away Staryu!" commanded Misty.

"Hiya!" it exclaimed, shooting a jet of water towards the poisonous particles while also releasing Bulbasaur's grip on it.

Andrew grunted as Staryu landed on the ground, seemingly unaffected by the attack. His Bulbasaur, on the other hand, was panting if only because of its' low level and age.

"You okay to keep going Bulbasaur?" asked Andrew worriedly.

"Bulba!" it answered confidently.

"That's the spirit! Try your razor leaf attack!" ordered Andrew, his confidence matching that of his pokemon's.

"Bul!"

Dozens of razor sharp leaves shot out from Bulbasaur's bulb and were aimed straight for Staryu. Misty, however, didn't flinch and waited for the opportune moment to strike.

'What's Mom doing?' thought Aly curiously.

"Now Staryu, suck up the leaves with rapid spin and send them back where they came!" ordered Misty.

Nodding, Staryu started up yet another rapid spin attack, but this time the leaves from Bulbasaur's attack were caught in the swirling mini tornado, spiraling around Staryu.

"What the--" exclaimed Ash, stunned by the sudden turn of events.

"No way!" gasped Andrew, unsure of how to respond.

"Wow…" awed Aly, watching as Staryu gracefully spun in the air.

"Now Staryu!"

Staryu quickly switched positions and started spinning like a pinwheel, shooting the razor leaf attack back at Bulbasaur.

"Bul!" cried Bulbasaur as its' own attack got reflected back at it.

"Bulbasaur!" yelled Andrew, running over to his fallen companion, "Are you okay?"

"Bulba…" it nodded weakly, its eyes drifting over to Staryu and Misty.

"Excellent job Staryu!" congratulated Misty happily, before reverting her attention to her son's pokemon, "You okay there, Bulbasaur?"

"Saur," it responded, standing up to congratulate Staryu.

As the two pokemon chatted, Ash and Aly walked over to Misty and Andrew.

"Mom, that was an incredible last move!" marveled Aly.

"Yeah, I didn't know you and Staryu were so good. Maybe I should try my luck with Dad before I battle you again," smirked Andrew, watching his father's reaction.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ash shot back. To this, Misty merely giggled and wrapped her arms around her husband's frame, being careful not to crush Aiden.

"What he means, is that I may be just as good, if not better, than you," explained Misty coyly.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Oh is that so? Well, who's the one that made it to the t--"

"The top 16 in the pokemon league and won the championship in the orange islands," finished Aly, who had interrupted her father, "Just because Mom's a better trainer, doesn't give you the right to be jealous Dad."

"What?!"

Misty could only smile at this and drew herself closer to Ash, "It's okay sweetie, you know we all still love you, regardless of your skills."

Ash only rolled his eyes playfully and pulled his wife in closer, "Yeah, yeah, I'm glad you're all getting a kick out of this."

"I'm sorry, but you're always good for a laugh," smiled Misty, kissing Ash on the cheek and hoping it would sever as some sort of consolation.

'Thank you dear," grinned Ash, returning Misty's kiss with a kiss of his own. His kiss, however, found its way to her lips as they both got caught in their own little world, ignoring the fact that Andrew was dramatically throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"So this is where the happy couple is!" announced a voice, causing both Ash and Misty to look up.

In the doorway to their house was Brock, a grin dominating his chiseled face. Brock had been an absolute angel to the Ketchum clan in the past couple of years, helping out whenever he could, whether it be babysitting or just simply lending a hand with the kids. Ash and Misty appreciated all the help their brotherly type friend offered and knew that he need no invitation when it came to stopping by.

"Brock!" the Ketchum's, excluding Aiden of course, exclaimed simultaneously.

He strode over to them, giving Ash a handshake and Misty a hug. He then turned and greeted Aly and Andrew, to which they both responded happily. Both kids loved Brock to death and valued his visits however frequent they oftentimes were.

"And hello to you too little guy," cooed Brock as he took the infant from Ash's arms.

Aiden merely stared at Brock curiously, his light blue eyes scanning Brock's features.

"Those eyes will definitely lure the ladies in when he's older," noticed Brock.

"Yeah, but hopefully we won't have to worry about that for awhile," smiled Misty, watching as Brock interacted with the youngest of her three children.

"So Brock, what are you doing out here anyways?" questioned Ash, realizing that Brock was alone, which was a rare sight, considering his wife of 5 years, Dana, was always at his side.

"What, I can't come and visit my best friends at my own leisure?" mused Brock.

"You know you're always welcome here Brock, but is there a particular reason you've graced us with your presence?" wondered Misty.

Brock broke out into a huge grin, keeping his eyes fixated on his two confused friends.

"Guys…Dana's pregnant!"

"Are you serious?! Oh my gosh, congratulations Brock!" squealed Misty, pulling him into a hug, while also being mindful of a clueless Aiden.

"Congratulations bro! It's about time!" laughed Ash, giving his friend a pat on the back in recognition.

"That's so awesome!" remarked Andrew.

"Wow, another baby! I can't wait!" exclaimed Aly excitedly.

Ash and Misty's oldest loved kids and though she was still young, she took it upon herself to aid her parents whenever she could. She loved Aiden and Andrew and knew that sometimes taking care of the three of them could be a bit wearing on her parents, which was why she was always so adamant about babysitting Aiden as much as possible, if only to give her parents a few moments of peace to themselves.

"Oh, you're going to be a great father Brock!" beamed Misty, giving him another light hug.

"Thanks guys," laughed Brock, staring intently at Aiden, "I just hope the pregnancy goes well."

"It'll be fine, don't worry," soothed Misty.

Brock only nodded, "Yeah, she's about one month along and we're taking extra precautions this time," he informed, referring to a particular time when his wife had suffered from a miscarriage. She and Brock had never really gotten over the emotional loss and Brock hoped that this time around would mark the start of their new family.

Brock, however, had had plenty of experience watching kids and loved watching Aly and Andrew when they were younger. He absolutely adored the trio of kids and considered them to be his own, if only because Ash and Misty were his best friends and because of his love for kids.

"Say Brock," noticed Ash, as he searched the rest of his yard, "Where _is_ Dana?"

"Oh, she's in the house 'freshening up'…whatever that means," he explained, motioning to the Ketchum residence.

"Oh terrific! I want to talk to her all about her pregnancy! Maybe we could go shopping for baby clothes and toys and--"

"Calm down there Mist," laughed Ash as he interrupted his wife, "The kid isn't even born yet and they won't even know what it is for a few months. What's the rush?"

Misty merely raised an eye at her husband, "What's the rush?" she repeated, "A baby's on the way and there's tons to do! Brock has no idea what to expect."

"And that's where you come in I suppose?" questioned Ash, giving his wife a look of bemusement.

"Well, she did have three of us Dad," sighed Aly sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her father playfully.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact sweetie. Thank you for pointing that out," smirked Ash.

"Well Dad, sometimes you tend to be, how can I put this lightly…completely oblivious," supplied Andrew, placing his hands behind his head.

"And the insults keep rolling on in," sighed Ash in exasperation, though a smile still dominated his face.

Pikachu rushed up to its' master and jumped atop Ash's head and lightly tapped him as if to say that it agreed with Andrew and Aly.

"Not you too," laughed Ash.

"Pika pika!"

Misty, Brock, Aly, Andrew, and Togetic laughed at Ash's misfortune until he too broke down and joined them. Once the giggles died down, Brock noticed his wife emerging from the house.

"Hey guys! What's everyone laughing about?" Dana asked, joining them on the lawn.

"We were just teasing Ash," explained Misty simply.

"What else is new?" giggled Dana, "No offense Ash."

"None taken," he shrugged, then broke out into a huge smile as he remembered what Brock had told them moments ago, "So, we heard a certain someone's expecting."

"Oh yeah, congratulations! You two will make great parents!" squealed Misty, pulling Dana into a light hug.

"Yeah, good for you," smiled Ash, placing an arm around his friend's wife and giving her a light squeeze.

"Thanks guys," she grinned, as she came up next to her husband, "You practicing sweetie?" she asked, noticing little Aiden in his arms.

"Of course he is. He'll be doing a lot of carrying, diaper changing, and feeding soon enough," joked Ash, "Might as well get in a little practice before then."

Dana merely nodded and watched as her husband of five years cradled Aiden in his arms gently. Brock would be a great father, she thought.

"Hi Aiden," cooed Dana as she caressed the toddler's face with her finger.

Aiden simply stared at her, as he had done with Brock, and examined her a moment before turning away.

Ash and Misty smiled at this obviously happy couple and remembered a time when they had been in their position when having Aly. Ash placed an arm around Misty and pulled her in closer, realizing that they must have been the luckiest people in the world.

"Hey, I have an idea!" announced Misty suddenly, "Why don't we celebrate? It seems like the perfect reason to."

"Yeah, that's a great idea! We could have a nice dinner here, just relax for a bit and inform you guys of what exactly your getting into," teased Ash.

"That sounds good to me. I have this new recipe that I've been dying to try," nodded Brock.

"It's settled then," smiled Ash, "Mist, why don't you go to the store with Brock and Dana and I will set up here."

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Ketchum," bowed Brock, extending an arm to Misty. Giggling, she took it then turned to her daughter.

"Aly, can you watch your brother while I'm out," she asked.

"I guess Mom, but he's such a pain…always whining and crying all the time. And to think, he's 10 years old…" smirked Aly, awaiting her younger brother's reaction.

"Hey!" shouted Andrew, realizing that he was being made fun of.

"You know which brother I meant," laughed Misty.

"Oh, you meant Aiden? Sure thing Mom," she quipped, receiving a menacing glare from Andrew.

Misty redirected her gaze to her oldest son, Pikachu, and Togetic, "Can you three help your father and Dana set up. You know how challenged your father is in the kitchen," smirked Misty.

Misty and Aly, Ash thought, were identical in almost every aspect of their personality, from the sense of humor to the sarcasm that laced their every being. He, however, loved the part of them that held that hint of playfulness and would not have it any other way.

"Thanks Mist," sighed Ash.

"One more thing Ash," added Misty, "Why don't you call up Alex and Jason to join us tonight?"

Alex, Misty's close friend from Pokemon Tech, had married her crush and love of her life Jason. They had gotten hitched about a year after Ash and Misty and had twin 10 year olds, Lexie and Nathan. After the events of 12 years ago, Misty and Ash had kept in close contact with both of them and had included them in anything concerning their families.

"No problem Mist," smiled Ash warmly, "Have fun and if so much as make a move on my wife Slate…well, you don't wanna know what'll happen."

Brock laughed and released Misty's arm, "No problem there bro."

He handed Aiden to Aly and proceeded to walk to his car, Misty trailing.

"Alright, you three heard her, let's go," ushered Ash as both Pikachu and Togetic leapt up from their positions.

"Pika!"

"Chiku!"

They bounded inside, followed by Andrew, Aly holding Aiden, and Dana.

Before heading inside to join his family, Ash turned to the mountains that loomed in the distance and gave a light smile. His life, he knew, was perfect. He had everything he could ever want in life…a beautiful wife, 3 healthy kids, great friends…and he knew there was only one person he could thank for that.

Smiling to himself, feeling the breeze sweep through his hair, he whispered three words into the wind meant for the one person with whom he could never repay…

"Thank you Dad…"

A/N: Yay, the pokemon gang are all back together! Sorry it took soooo freaking long to write this but in-between tests/quizzes, papers, homework, and work who has the time? Me that's who lol! Anyways, you all know the drill, please review and AAML for life!


	3. A Strange Encounter

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: So here's the next installment of 'Love's Ultimate Virtue.' Not much else to say other than read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 2 – A Strange Encounter

"Hmm…which one…" pondered Brock as he held up the seemingly identical looking steaks.

"They both look exactly the same to me," countered Misty, examining the meat and giving her friend a weird look.

Brock had, quite literally, been staring at the two cuts of meat for nearly ten minutes, deciding on one then taking it back to determine if he really had made the right choice. He kept muttering to himself about the weight of the meat and how fresh each one was, while also taking a whiff of each package in which case Misty merely shook her head.

She had never seen anything like it.

With her being the sole cook in her house and feeding 5 people every night of the week, she was not given the leisure of being picky, nor did her husband and kids care. They normally devoured everything in front of them, receiving their unusually large appetite from their father.

"No…I can tell," he murmured to her, though Misty was inclined to assume he was talking to the meat.

She merely rolled her eyes and figured he knew what he was doing. He _had_ cooked for her and Ash while they were traveling all those years ago and he had never dished them anything less then incredible, so she assumed he was fine.

"I'll just leave you three alone then," she smirked, walking away, but not before hearing Brock mutter some sort of response, "I truly worry about him sometimes," she sighed to herself, before deciding to go in search of the drinks for the evening.

Finding the correct aisle, she lightly hummed to herself while looking over the wide selection of champagne. She figured the adults, save for Dana, could use a little 'bubbly' to celebrate the joyous occasion.

Locating the right brand, she reached up to try and grab the bottle but found her height preventing her from doing so. Sighing and crossing her arms in frustration, she figured she would find Brock first, that is, if his staring contest with the steaks was over.

"Need a hand Miss?"

Misty turned her head to the right and caught the eyes of a young man about her age, maybe a little younger, with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Unlike her own cerulean eyes, his icy blue eyes gave her an uneasy, almost cold feeling that she couldn't quite shake. However, he had a familiarity about him that she couldn't quite place her finger on. His features, his build even, seemed so recognizable yet oddly unfamiliar all at the same time.

She, however, quickly dismissed her thoughts when she realized that she hadn't answered him yet…

"Well, actually, I was trying to reach that bottle, "she smiled sweetly while pointing to the bottle on the top shelf, "But as you can see, I didn't exactly inherit the height in my family."

The man merely chuckled at her and retrieved said bottle for her, "No, but I see you've inherited the natural beauty gene."

"No, not quite," laughed Misty, taking the bottle from him and temporarily forgetting about the chill she had felt from him moments ago, "Thank you so much."

"It's always my pleasure to help a beautiful young lady," he said suavely, "So, is this vision of beauty taken?"

Misty giggled, "Yes, I'm afraid so, but I'm very flattered."

"Can you at least do me the honor of telling me your name?"

"Misty," she answered, extending her free hand to him, "It's nice to meet you."

"What a beautiful name…" the man whispered.

'Man, this guy is good,' thought Misty, 'But boy does he come on strong.'

"The name's Aaron," he replied, taking her hand in his and giving it a light kiss, "Your husband is one lucky guy."

"Yes, well I try and remind him of that from time to time," she grinned, recalling her husband who was, no doubt, probably trying to maneuver around the kitchen with no sense of direction, "Well, it was very nice to meet you Aaron."

"Likewise, I--"

"Ah, there you are Mrs. Ketchum," announced a voice to the left.

Misty's head shot up and caught the sight of Brock holding his now chosen steak and striding towards them with his cart in tow.

Aaron, however, shot his head up for a different reason. Ketchum…that last name was so familiar and yet it was like poison to his very soul. It made his insides squirm with anger and he felt a burning sensation within his very being. Without even realizing it, his face had turned into a dark grimace, all signs of friendliness gone from his face.

'It can't be…' he thought darkly.

As Brock neared them, he threw Misty a knowing smile, "Ash would kill me if I didn't bring you back in one piece."

'Ash?' thought Aaron suddenly, 'As in Ashton Ketchum…from Pallet Town?'

That name, even more so than the last name, brought his blood to a boil. He clenched his fists in pure rage, if only to suppress himself from punching the nearest shelf of items. He turned back to the two friends and felt a funny niggling at his heart as he watched the two companions talk about their groceries. Even so, he was able to drown them out and focus on one name and one name only. The mere mention of _him_ made him angrier than he realized. And to think, he was talking to and openly flirting with _his _wife.

_His_ wife…

Aaron stole a glance at Misty, her beautiful figure almost taunting him into a false sense of security; her smile that seemed to warm even his dark heart, and the lightness in her voice that told of the happiness she now shared with _him_.

He scoffed at the thought of true happiness.

It didn't exist as far as he was concerned. He had been abandoned all those years ago, left to fend for himself, while _they_ worshiped and praised everything _he_ did. He had never known happiness and knowing that Ashton Ketchum was happy _and_ had a beautiful wife didn't help his anger any.

"Oh Brock," laughed Misty, rolling her eyes playfully.

Brock looked to her side suddenly, as if noticing Aaron for the first time, "Who's this? A friend of yours?"

"No, not really. We just met," she explained simply.

"Well, I have to warn you pal…thank your lucky stars her husband isn't here. He's very protective," warned Brock in a mocking tone.

"I see," muttered Aaron darkly, speaking for the first time in a while.

So, Ash was protective of his little wife? No doubt, they probably had kids of their own…

Aaron pondered this for a moment. Now he knew…he knew Ash's weaknesses, his flaws, his breaking points…and Aaron would use them all to his advantage. That is why, after all, he had agreed to track Ketchum down, for the sake of watching him yield to a greater power.

He had been searching for the Ketchum's for years but didn't bother thinking that he would stay in his hometown all of his life. He could neither sense nor detect any traces of their spiritual power, leading him to a continuing dead end. He searched high and low, leaving no stone unturned and now, here he was standing amidst his wife and seemingly close friend by mere coincidence.

So, mission one had been accomplished and now he knew that it would not be long now. It wouldn't be long before he made Ash and Misty _their _hosts. They had, in spite of everything, lost their physical forms, fading away into the darkness as that retched red-head sacrificed it all to save her friends and lover.

Once Aaron had been informed that Aki, his master and own uncle, and his female apprentice had all but evaporated into the darkness, his rage had overwhelmed him to the point where he knew what he had to do. He needed to track down the only two people that carried the power to become host to his fallen masters. Was it, perhaps, a mere coincidence that his masters' names began with an 'A' and 'M' as was the case with Ash and Misty?

No, Aaron figured…it was no coincidence…this was his destiny…

Watching as the two chatted away, Aaron figured it was time to take his leave and plan…plan for the future and plan for _his_ imminent downfall.

"Well, it was good meeting you Misty," breathed Aaron, his tone strangely different from before, "But I really have got to go."

Misty noticed the change in the young man's voice and raised an eyebrow. He had been so cheerful and suave just moments ago and now, here he was, a dark undertone to his voice. The icy blue eyes from before glared at her in an almost menacing fashion as she attempted to put the pieces together as to what had brought about the sudden change in attitude.

"Okay, well, thanks for your help," offered Misty, holding the bottle up to accentuate her point.

"Sure," he said gruffly, then stalked away to the exit.

Watching him walk off, Misty couldn't help but wonder about the young man. She would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little bit intimidated by his cold glare and, at that moment, she instantly wished Ash was with her.

'Ash…' she thought for a moment.

That's what it was. Aaron, strangely, reminded her of her husband, minus the blue eyes and coldness she felt when she was near him. How could she even compare Ash to this stranger? She didn't quite know the answer herself and decided against trying to figure it out. Instead, shrugging off the uneasy feelings that had developed, she handed Brock the bottle.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing that she had gone considerably quieter.

"No…it's nothing," she answered vaguely.

Brock raised an eye in curiosity, but decided to drop the subject, knowing that if something was wrong, there was only one person who would be able to get it out of her…

"No, you don't need to bring anything," responded Ash, who was currently talking on the phone to Alex, Misty's long time friend.

"You sure Ash?" she asked.

"Positive," he confirmed with a nod, "We've got everything here, just bring Jason and the kids."

"Well, okay then, if you insist," she said, giving in, "What's the occasion anyway?"

"You'll see when you get here," he grinned, receiving a look of confusion from Alex.

"Whatever you say, we'll see you in a bit then," she nodded.

"Sounds good," he ended, hanging up the phone.

Ash, tired from the day's events (which really hadn't even gotten underway), sat on the couch massaging the tender muscles surrounding his neck. For some reason, it seemed every muscle in his body ached with an unseen force. And, to top it off, he had a massive headache.

Rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe the pounding migraine that had overtaken him, he called for his eldest son, "Andrew!"

"Yeah, Dad?" asked Andrew, popping his head from inside the kitchen.

"Can you grab me a couple of aspirin and some water please?" he groaned, desperately trying to rub the pain away.

"Sure thing Dad."

Andrew disappeared into the kitchen where various noises could be heard. Dana was currently setting up a work station for when her husband returned with the groceries and wanted everything to be perfect. Andrew, Pikachu, and Togetic had been helping her, for fear that she would over work herself in her fragile state. Ash, however, had been ushered out of the kitchen because of his poor kitchen skills and decided it best to stay out of everyone's way. Instead, he had busied himself with trying to set the table before he had remembered his promise to Misty to call Alex.

And that's when the migraine hit him.

It had come on so suddenly, Ash wondered what had even brought it on. He normally wasn't the type to get sick, thanks to his strong immune system, but his headache was starting to become unbearable.

"Sorry Dad, but we're fresh out," replied Andrew, walking over to his father, a bottle of water in hand.

Handing the bottle to Ash, he leaned on the arm of the sofa and examined his father a bit. He seemed completely drained for some reason and Andrew found that extremely odd, considering his father always seemed to have endless amounts of energy. His parents were by no stretch considered 'old,' however, his father seemed to be a bit out of it to say the least.

"Thank you son," sighed Ash, opening the bottle and taking a long grateful sip of the cold water.

"You okay Dad?" questioned Andrew, cocking his head to one side.

"I will be once I get some pain killers in me," moaned Ash, standing from his seat and walking over to the phone, "Why don't you go back in the kitchen and help Dana and the others. I'll be fine, I'm just gonna call Mom and see if she's still at the store."

Andrew merely nodded in response then retreated back to the kitchen where he was sure Pikachu and Togetic were waiting for him.

Sighing, Ash picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar numbers and waited for several rings before it was answered.

"Mist, are you still at the store?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we're almost done though. Why? What's up?" she questioned stopping in her tracks.

"Can you grab me a bottle of painkillers, we're all out," he explained, standing up and walking over to the dining room table.

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a huge migraine," he groaned, a bit of a mocking tone in his voice.

"Oh my poor baby," teased Misty, "I'll get your medicine and then we should be on our way home. Drink lots of water okay?"

"Yes, dear," sighed Ash, "I love you."

"Love you too," she grinned and then hung up the phone.

"That your lover?" joked Brock,

"If you must know…yes," laughed Misty, "Seems he has a bit of a headache."

"He's not getting sick is he?"

"I hope not," she said worriedly, "I think he's just been under a lot of stress lately with Aiden and all."

"Understandable," nodded Brock, as he was not fully aware of what it was like taking care of 3 kids.

As the pair walked down the aisle, Brock looked up at the shelves wistfully before he came to a stop. Misty slowed to a stop as well and looked at her friend in confusion.

"Brock, what are you doing? This isn't the aisle…" she started, but trailed off as she realized what aisle they were standing in.

The shelves were lined with endless amounts of baby food, diapers, and countless other items that any infant would need during their first few years of life. Brock sighed aloud, unaware of the fact that he was staring at the seemingly endless amount of items. Misty, however, put a smile on her face and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mist…am I truly ready for this?" he whispered, though it sounded as if he was asking himself more than anything.

Misty only smiled at her longtime friend, recognizing the familiar words Ash had once said to her when she was pregnant with Aly. She knew Brock's feelings mirrored that of any good husband; he was scared, nervous, anxious, and worried all at the same time, however, Misty was confident that he would make an excellent father.

"You're more than ready Brock," she answered confidently, "Trust me…Ash had the same doubts you did."

"He did?" asked Brock, looking up suddenly.

Misty merely nodded and looked at the shelves in front of them, remembering to a time where things were much more difficult, "Yeah…when I was pregnant with Aly, he was so worried that he would fail her somehow as a father…but look at him now."

"Wow…I can't believe he was scared," muttered Brock, trying to picture his younger friend in a similar situation.

Misty laughed, "Scared is an understatement! He was terrified!" she exclaimed.

Brock laughed at the thought of his friend in such a position then turned back to the shelves.

"It's just scary to know that I'm going to be responsible for another life…that my decisions will shape my child's life," he explained, "There's no room for mistakes…I can't fail."

Misty shook her head gently, her long hair swaying as she did so.

"Brock…the fact of the matter is…both you and Dana are gonna make the occasional mistake, but as long as you raise that child with as much love as you can, it won't matter," Misty soothed, "Mistakes are a part of life…god knows Ash and I made plenty of them growing up and with the kids."

"Yeah…I guess," pondered Brock quietly.

"Brock, it'll be fine. You're terrific with all our kids and you treat them as your own. It's about time you had a little one to pamper just as much as you do our children," she said.

Brock turned to look at Misty, a newfound respect for her overwhelming his being. She was much wiser than he took her for and he would forever be grateful for her friendship, especially now.

He grinned at her, his previous worries from before slowly ebbing, and placed a friendly arm around her, "Maybe your right," he said, "Thanks Mist."

She returned his embrace and gave a smile of her own, "No problem Brock, you're going to be a great father."

"Ash is lucky to have you," he said.

"I know," she giggled.

"Well, come on, let's get that medicine for your man before he sends a search party for us," joked Brock, a newfound confidence surging through him like never before…

"You sure your okay Ash?" asked Dana worriedly as she watched him rub his temples in an attempt to calm his headache.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, taking a sip of his water, "It'll go away once I get the medicine in me."

With that said, he shuffled into the kitchen to check on his son, Pikachu, and Togetic.

Dana merely shrugged as she continued to set the table where Ash had left off. She started off towards the china cabinet and grabbed a stack of plates. She set out each plate with the utmost care, humming to herself as she did so. Then, she set down the silverware beside each plate, making the whole table seem fit for a king. Thinking that the table needed a bit more, she went in search of candles. While she searched one of the cabinets, her eyes fell on the picture sitting on the table next to her.

The picture was recent, that much was sure, since it contained both Ash and Misty as well as their three kids in front of the Ketchum residence. She smiled at the happy family in the picture and realized that in about eight months time, a family of her own would be starting.

Sighing to herself, she scanned the other pictures on the table and noticed a slightly older, somewhat faded picture. Picking it up and carefully holding its oak frame, she examined it further.

"Oh wow…"

The picture was of Ash and Misty before they had gotten married, seemingly just as in love as they were now. They were standing in front of Ash's house, smiles on both of their faces, though they looked a bit younger.

"That picture's almost 20 years old," said Ash as he approached Dana.

She looked up at her friend and smiled, "Looks like you two were just as much in love."

"We were," he said, taking the photo from her.

Strangely enough, Ash had remembered the exact day the photo was taken. Brock had taken it several weeks before he left to the so-called Emerald Coliseum to compete in a tournament that was meant to lure him away from Misty. Had he known what was to come, he would have never left her…but Ash knew that dwelling in the past would do him no good. Besides, Misty was alive and well, they were happily married, and the evil, that was Aki and Marissa, had been eliminated.

As he continued to stare at it, however, he remembered that it was this exact picture that had reunited the two lovers after they had thought they had lost one another. It was the same photo Alex had found with his wallet while he was attending Pokemon Tech as the social outcast, Darren. And it was the same photo that both Ash and Misty had kept all those years as a reminder of the importance of life.

"This photo changed our lives," he whispered, lost in thought.

Dana nodded in understanding. When she and Brock had first gotten married, he had told her all about Aki and Marissa, the evil celestial beings out to ruin Ash and Misty's lives. Dana, of course, had thought it all a joke, a mere story that Brock was testing on her. Besides, who would believe that evil beings with magic powers roamed the world seeking to destroy everything Ash and Misty had built their love upon? However, Dana's doubts were put to rest when she saw the power that Ash and Misty possessed. Ash had the ability to produce pure spheres of energy in the palm of his hand, while Misty had the amazing power to heal.

She remembered being speechless and unable to control the amount of questions spilling from her mouth. She must have sounded like a lunatic! But it wasn't everyday that your two friends admitted to having magic powers. Upon listening to their story, however, she had been pressured not to say a single word to any of the kids regarding Ash and Misty's dark past. She relented, knowing the children did not need to be exposed to that.

"It all turned out for the better though, right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Right," he confirmed as the front door to the Ketchum residence swung open.

"We're here!" announced a voice as four figures appeared in the doorway.

Ash and Dana turned to be greeted with Alex, Jason, and their twins, Nathan and Lexie, all with smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" greeted Ash and Dana simultaneously.

Alex and Jason, with kids in tow, rushed to their friends and greeted them with a flurry of handshakes and hugs. It had seemed like ages since the group of friends had met up and this reunion would be the perfect setting to the exciting news that Brock and Dana were about to share.

"How are you guys?" asked Alex, walking further into the living room.

"Everyone's been great!" responded Ash, "Kids are all happy and healthy and keep me and Misty plenty busy."

"Speaking of Misty and the kids…" Jason trailed off, noticing that the usually busy house seemed rather empty.

"Misty and Brock are at the market and the kids are around the house," supplied Dana simply.

"Is Andrew here?" piped up Nathan eagerly, "I've been practicing my battling strategy and I want a rematch."

Ash smiled at the young boy and directed him towards the kitchen where Andrew, Togetic, and Pikachu were rushing about.

"Are Aiden and Aly here too?" asked Lexie, anxiously.

Lexie absolutely loved spending time with Aly. She looked up to her like an older sister and idolized her in everything she did. Aly, of course, was used to interacting with younger children (she was the oldest out of three after all) and oftentimes missed the female interaction she could only find with her mother.

"Hey Lex," came a voice from the top of the staircase.

Aly carefully descended the stairs, Aiden in her arms, to more properly greet her guests. Upon reaching the bottom, Alex took young Aiden from his sister and rocked him gently.

"Ash, he's gotten so big since we last saw him," remarked Alex, amazed at how much the infant had grown, "Haven't you little guy?" she said the last part, directing her attention back to Aiden.

Little Aiden just stared back at Alex, his eyes ever inquisitive about his surroundings. He looked around the room, until his eyes came to rest on Alex once more. Letting out a whimper of discontent, he started to squirm about in her arms.

"You want to go to Daddy?" Alex questioned rhetorically with a small giggle.

Ash lifted the infant in his arms in the hopes of calming him down, however, his cries of unhappiness continued. Sighing, he rocked him higher into the air, still Aiden cried, letting his father know of his unhappiness.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lexie, walking up next to her father, a perplexed look on her face, "I just changed him."

"I'm not sure, he usually doesn't cry like this," commented Ash, as the door to the residence flew open.

Brock and Misty emerged, bags in both their hands and smiles on their faces at their guests. Aly and Lexie, without another word, rushed to help the adults and hurriedly scurried off into the kitchen where Andrew and Nathan were probably talking.

At the sight of his mother, Aiden ceased his crying and his face lit up into a smile. His little arms reached out in an attempt to touch her, but realizing that he was far from succeeding, let out a few whimpers.

"Guess that solves that mystery," laughed Jason, crossing his arms.

"Hi sweetie!" cooed Misty, lifting the bundle into her arms. Aiden, in turn, squirmed about happily and even let out a few giggles to express his joy.

"Looks like all he wanted was his Mom," smiled Alex.

"Must run in the family," joked Ash, encircling his wife in his arms and giving her a light kiss on the cheek, "Did you get everything you needed?"

"That and more," answered Brock, remembering his one on one chat with Misty about fatherhood.

Giving his long time friend a quizzical look, Ash just shrugged it off. He then proceeded to explain to the pair that the kitchen was ready and waiting for them and that Brock had full kitchen to his disposal for whatever it was he was 'whipping' up.

Several hours later, resulted in full stomachs, and funny stories about the 'good ole days.' Everyone, minus the children who were occupying the dining room table, had gathered in the living room and were talking amongst themselves.

"I'm glad we got the chance to do this," smiled Misty, leaning in closer to Ash, "It's not too often we get a free chance with all the kids around."

"I'm in agreement with that," sighed Jason, as he leisurely draped an arm around Alex.

It was then that a thought occurred to her.

"Hey guys, what was the big occasion anyways?" Alex asked, realizing that Ash had never answered her earlier that day on the phone.

With that said, Brock got up from his seat, a smile on his face, and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?" whispered Alex, unaware what had made Brock suddenly get up.

Dana and Misty giggled and were about to answer when Brock reemerged holding the bottle of champagne and five glasses. He quietly uncorked the bottle and carefully poured the cold bubbly liquid into the glasses. Handing them out to his friends, minus Dana, he remained standing and raised his glass in the air.

"Brock, what's going on?" asked Alex, eyeing the pokemon breeder carefully.

"Guys, I want to make a toast to my beautiful wife," he started and looked at Dana lovingly. He held her hand gingerly and helped up off the couch.

Alex and Jason merely stared at him in confusion and wondered what could possibly cause such excitement. Even the children had overheard the conversation between the adults and were gathered around the sofas in the living room, listening intently.

"Dana's pregnant…we're finally going to be starting our family," Brock managed to get out. Unbeknownst to his friends, his emotions had gotten the better of him as he felt tears and a strong surge fill the back of his eyes. However, he held it in when he saw the shocked looks of Alex and Jason, which soon turned to looks of excitement and happiness.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" squealed Alex, throwing her arms around the pair and hugging them tightly.

Jason gave Brock a pat on the back and shook his hand firmly, "Congratulations you two, you definitely deserve this."

Ash and Misty also stood up to congratulate their friends once more before Ash realized that they were still holding their drinks.

"To Brock and Dana," he said, holding his drink high in the air, "May this bring you all the happiness and joy in the world as it has for the rest of us."

The rest of the group 'cheered' and sipped their drinks, letting the cold beverage calm their excited nerves. The children, even Andrew and Aly who had already known about the news, talked excitedly to Lexie and Nathan about the new addition to the 'family' that had grown over the years.

Once the excitement had calmed down, the realization of how late it was getting hit the adults. Checking his watch, Jason stood up.

"Well, it's getting late, we better get these guys home," yawned Jason, as Alex too stood up beside him.

"Jason, why don't you let the kids spend the night? I'm sure Aly and Andrew would love the company," offered Misty.

"You sure Mist? I mean, you already have Aiden to worry about, we don't want you fussing over our kids too," said Alex.

"It's no problem at all, let them stay the weekend and enjoy each other for a while," she explained.

Alex looked at her husband unsurely, but then gave in and nodded her head.

"Okay, if you insist," she smiled.

"They'll have a blast here," reassured Ash.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. We'll be over again tomorrow to drop them off some clothes for the weekend," said Jason, firmly shaking Ash's hand, "Thanks guys."

"It's no problem," nodded Ash, "Why don't you all come down tomorrow? We'll do lunch and make a day of it."

"I don't think we have anything planned tomorrow," Brock said turning to his wife for confirmation. She gently shook her head in response, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

With that settled, the adults said their goodbyes with plans to return the next day. The children rushed up to their respective rooms, excited about the night to come. With Aiden already put to bed, however, Misty decided to clean the kitchen up a bit.

She was cleaning the table and humming contently to herself. The day had been a total success. Brock and Dana's announcement was enough to put everyone in good spirits, she had the opportunity to spend time with her friends, and she was looking forward to doing it all over again the next day. She was feeling full of anticipation of the day to come.

When, all of a sudden, she felt a cold sensation sweep her body.

Her eyes darted to the door, but found that it was closed. Continuing to stare at the door, she rubbed arms in an attempt to rid herself of the sudden chill that had crawled up her spine.

Trying her best to ignore it, she swallowed and tried to focus on the task at hand. However, the familiar feeling swept her body once more causing her to shudder. Shaking the sudden feeling of emptiness within her, she turned towards the sink and began to wrap up her cleaning. She felt cold all over and wanted nothing more than to finish her job and crawl into bed with Ash.

The feeling was unsettling and caused her to unnecessarily shudder. She noticed her hands had suddenly become shaky and clammy and, in an effort to dry them, she reached for a towel.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms around and, without thinking, she yelped and whipped herself around only to be met with the confused and worried eyes of her husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Clutching her heart, Misty closed her eyes in an attempt to mentally calm her nerves.

Finally, she stuttered a response.

"N-Nothing…I'm fine," she stammered, clutching the counter behind her, "Did you need something?"

"Well, my intention was to come and see if you needed help," he answered, still perplexed about her sudden outburst, "Do you?"

She smiled at him sweetly and held her hand up to his cheek.

"No, I'm fine, I was just finishing up," she sighed, trying to reassure him, "Why don't you head on upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

Ash smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but his smile faded when Misty turned away, something she had never done in all the years they had been married.

Misty watched as her husband's expression changed from happy to hurt. She stared into his eyes and her heart instantly broke in two. His eyes seemed clouded over as if he was replaying what had just happened a moment ago.

Misty, herself, didn't even know why she avoided his lips. Did it have something to do with the mysterious chill mere moments ago? Of course, that had to be it, she opted. She had been unnerved about the sudden feeling and, when Ash had surprised her, it probably only added to her distress.

"I'll meet you upstairs okay?" she whispered, avoiding all eye contact.

He slowly nodded his head and backed away from her. Watching him walk towards the threshold of the kitchen, Misty clenched her fists together.

"Ash…"

He turned at the sound of her voice, the pain evident in his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, displaying a weak smile and trying to mend the invisible rift that had formed between them.

He gave a smile of his own, however, his hurt still present, "I know…I love you too."

With that said, he started his ascent up the stairs and into their room.

Misty's eyes followed him the whole way. What had just happened between them? Not quite sure how to answer this she ran a shaky hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

Rubbing her hands on a vacant towel, she trudged up the stairs, her heart feeling as heavy as the footsteps she took. Reaching the closed door to her bedroom, she wiped away the small tears that had formed in her eyes and opened the door to find the room engulfed in darkness. The only light that could be seen was from the light of the full moon streaming in through the open window. A light breeze ruffled the curtains and gently stirred the flower on her nightstand next to the bed.

Her eyes then fell on the still figure of her husband, his back towards her and facing the window. She did not know whether he was asleep or not, but kept silent as she crept in and readied herself for bed.

She crawled into bed, facing the ceiling and placed her hands on her stomach. She turned her eyes to her left and watched as Ash remained still.

What was wrong with her? What had caused her to react the way she did? She loved Ash more than anything. He was always there for her, no matter what and she had so easily turned her back to him, just as he was now.

Biting her lip in frustration, she let her tears silently fall to her pillow and mentally scolded herself for treating her husband with such disregard.

And, for the first time in their marriage, Misty fell into a fitful sleep, without so much as a kiss from her husband.

A/N: Wow…I actually finished a chapter! Major props to me! It was so weird writing this. I started so easily, then I went into a major writer's block type thing, then everything sort of came to me again. Anyways, thanks for all your patience and reviews for the last chapter and hopefully I can pump out the next one in record time! Love you guys and AAML for life!


	4. Dream of the Unforgotten Past

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Hey guys! I thank you once again for the reviews and I hope this fic is meeting everyone's expectations. Also, I apologize for the amount of grammar errors in the last chapter. I was reading over it to get a sense of where I was and realized that I made a lot of mistakes. Anyways, hopefully this one will be better! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Dream of the Unforgotten Past

It was pitch dark…

Ash found himself wandering around in the seemingly endless darkness, with no sense of direction and no idea of how he got there. Each step he took echoed mysteriously into the distance, the only other noise other than his own breathing.

The darkness had a familiarity about it that reached a part of his heart that he had tried to shut out since he was young. It was cold, utterly cold, and the worst part was that he felt as if he were being watched.

Then, he stopped walking.

The sound of a gentle breeze swept behind him as Ash stood there, unsure of the presence behind him. Dare he turn around and face what had brought him here? Knowing he probably had no other choice, he slowly and cautiously turned his head to be met with a pair of icy blue eyes no more than ten feet away. The eyes glowed fiercely in the darkness as if whatever they belonged to was eyeing Ash with the intent to kill.

Perhaps, Ash thought, that was its intention…

The eyes remained fixed on Ash, its gaze never faltering and ever inquisitive about his predicament. Ash, however was rooted to his spot, too afraid to move for fear that the beast (or whatever it was) would strike him down where he stood.

The eyes blinked several times, almost in a taunting fashion and, as it did this, Ash felt a cold chill run up his spine and through his very soul. Trying to shake off the feeling, he clenched his fists tightly and, for whatever reason, felt the need to call for his two best friends.

"Misty! Brock!" he yelled into the abyss.

He hadn't even known why he had called out to them. He needed to find the light in this darkness and, to Ash, his family and friends shined the brightest. And perhaps it offered some sort of comfort?

The eyes, this time, seemed intrigued and stepped a bit closer. By looks alone, it would seem that the mysterious creature was smirking…

"She doesn't love you anymore," a voice came from the darkness, which Ash could only assumed belonged to the figure.

'It's human,' thought Ash, erasing previous thoughts of a menacing beast.

"Who's there?" he called out, trying his best to keep his composure.

He heard a small half-hearted laugh come from the shadows before trying again, "Who are you and why did you bring me here?"

"Love is a strange thing isn't it?" the deep voice started, seemingly ignoring Ash's questions, "Lack thereof turned me into who I am today and it brought you here."

"_You_ brought me here," Ash corrected, "I'm sick of these games. Show yourself!"

"But the games are only beginning," taunted the figure, "Here's one I'm sure you'll love."

In a flash of white light, a scene was put before Ash that made him forget where he was for a brief moment. He watched the scene tentatively as, for the second time that day, he watched Misty turn away from him. He saw the hurt in his own eyes and recalled every painful step he had taken upstairs to their bedroom. Trying to shut out the pain, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists in pure frustration.

"I told you," smiled the figure, "She no longer loves you, but don't blame yourself Ashton…it runs in the family."

That last part made Ash whip his head up to meet the mysterious eyes once more. What had he meant by that and how did he know his name?

Just then, another flash lit up the area around him, but this time however, the entire space was illuminated. Ash looked up to see his captor and was a bit surprised when he didn't recognize him.

The blue eyed man seemed only slightly younger than Ash. He had a head full of raven black hair, much like his own, and aired a confidence that Ash immediately picked up on. The one attribute that, in Ash's opinion, seemed to unnerve him and set him apart from normal people were his eyes. They were glowing even more fiercely than before, almost as if he could see right through him.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Ash, taking a step closer.

"You don't recognize me?" the man teased, "I'm hurt Ashton, especially when I know everything about you."

Ash swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. This definitely wasn't good. He had no idea who this mysterious person was and yet, _he_ knew everything about him? Nothing was making sense.

"Perhaps you might recognize me in another form," he said as, all of a sudden, his body began to shrink.

Ash jumped back a bit, surprised at the sudden change in events. Now, before him, stood the figure of a young boy, no older than 5 years of age. The young boy eyed Ash, a small smirk forming on his lips as he saw Ash's reaction change.

Ash, in turn, took a step backwards upon seeing the young boy…a boy that he thought he would never see again. He was now trembling in anticipation and his heart was pounding so hard he thought the young boy would hear. His palms started to sweat and he attempted to force the lump down that had formed in his throat.

'It can't be…' thought Ash.

"Now do you recognize me?" asked the boy, however his voice was still the deep voice from before he had transformed.

"You…I-I thought you were dead…all this time…" stuttered Ash, forcing some sort of coherent response.

The boy watched, amused, at Ash's predicament, "Now you know that I am very much alive," he said darkly, his small frame portraying his dark intentions, "For too long I've watched you from the sidelines…watched you save the world countless times, encounter most of the legendary pokemon that most people never see in their lifetimes, watched you receive praise when you didn't deserve it, and watched you become the so-called 'chosen one.'"

Ash took in the words of the young boy and watched as, yet again, he transformed into his older self. The young man menacingly stared at Ash, hating everything about him.

"You took everything away from me…now I'll return the favor," he growled.

"W-What are you talking about? I-We loved you," explained Ash, "We thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not, as you can clearly see," he stated, slowly walking towards Ash, "Tell me something…why is it you get everything handed to you on a silver platter? Title of 'chosen one', children, friends, and family…"

"You think I've been given all those things? You have no idea what I went through to get where I am today," countered Ash.

"Perhaps I do," smirked the man, "Perhaps I watched you fail and then prevail against evil…and perhaps I watched as your wife sacrificed herself to save your pathetic life."

"My wife…" whispered Ash, suddenly remembering the events from earlier.

"That's right, your beautiful wife…mother to your three children, your best friend, and partner for life," recalled the man, "But, as I said before, she no longer loves you."

"Your wrong…" whispered Ash, "She does love me…why are you doing this?"

"Like I said…you took something from me and I'm aiming to get it back," he snarled.

"I didn't do anything! You were my brother for god's sakes--"

"Exactly! I _was _your brother…until I was abandoned and left for dead by our uncaring and unscrupulous parents," he practically yelled, grabbing Ash by his collar.

Ash, however, only stood there unsure of what to do. He knew fighting back would do no good and would only further upset his brother. And upsetting him would be the last thing he wanted.

"Why can't you understand?" whispered Ash.

"Because I've wanted everything you've been given," he whispered, "Because Mom and Dad never loved me the way they loved you…and because I was accepted into another family."

"Another family?"

The man backed down for a moment and smirked. He turned his back towards Ash and paused a minute before speaking, "My new family…that you took away again…you exiled them into the darkness, your little wife sacrificed herself to ensure their destruction…and now I'll have my revenge."

Ash gasped. It couldn't be. His own brother wouldn't join them, would he? Could he have been pushed that far that he found no other choice than to join evil?

"No…you don't mean…"

"Aki and Marissa were my masters, my idols," he explained, "They took me in when my own family abandoned me."

"You ran away from home! What did you expect us to do?!" Ash argued.

"The only reason I ran was because they praised and worshiped everything you did! They would never love me the way they loved you," he yelled.

"That's not true! Our parents loved us both equally," countered Ash, as he attempted to reach into the part of his brother's heart that had not been corrupted.

The young man gave out a light chuckle and merely shook his head.

"No brother…they didn't," he said simply.

"So, to get your revenge, you joined Aki and Marissa?" questioned Ash.

"No…my revenge will come in due time," the man whispered.

The young man turned and began to walk away from Ash and into the impending darkness. Ash, however, called out to him needing to know the answer to a question that had been plaguing him since the beginning.

"Aaron…"

The young man turned at the sound of his name, his eyes gleaming a bright blue.

"Did you love us?" Ash asked, hoping to find his answer.

Aaron drew his eyes away from Ash and turned back towards the darkness, however, he did not move. Ash thought he was going to respond when, all of a sudden, Aaron waved a hand nonchalantly into the air.

Ash felt himself being pulled downwards, as if he were falling through a never-ending vacuum.

Then, he closed his eyes…

Ash's head shot up as the mysterious dream ended. His forehead was lined with a cold sweat as he attempted to calm his racing heart. He sat up and held his head in his hands, wondering what the dream meant or if it was something that should cause him worry.

Sighing, he looked over to his right to see Misty, her back facing him, sleeping soundly. Her face, however, portrayed a look of sadness even as she slept and Ash knew it must have had something to do with what had happened between them the night before.

Peering over at the clock, he realized it was only 7 o'clock. He could have gone right back to sleep, but could he especially after the dream he had had?

Shaking his head, he slowly got up, grabbing his robe as he did so. Slipping his slippers on, he walked over to the other side of the bed where Misty was facing.

In his eyes, she was the image of beauty. Small strands of hair found their way across her delicate face, almost adorning it in a most picture perfect way. Her light breathing only reassured Ash that she was real and not a figment of his imagination.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, but frowned when she gave a light wince at his touch. She then turned around, her back facing him once more.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought to himself, feeling hot tears forming on the insides of his eyes.

Clenching his fists, he stood up and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Needing some fresh air, he proceeded downstairs and into the backyard.

The morning dew that had accumulated tickled his feet and the light breeze refreshed him, as if knowing where he was headed. The sun's early morning rays beat down on him gently, almost in a reassuring gesture, warming his mind, body, and spirit.

Feeding off of the energy around him, he continued to walk…

He headed deeper and deeper into their backyard until he finally came to a stop in front of a small shrine adorned with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Dad," Ash whispered, "I'm not quite sure what brought me out here…maybe I'm just searching for some answers."

The wind picked up once more, almost encouraging Ash to continue.

"Dad…I think Aaron's alive, but I'm not sure," Ash explained, "And, to top it off, Misty's been acting strange lately."

Ash stuffed his hands into his pockets and stared at the small shrine. The beautiful marble shone brilliantly in the morning sunlight as Ash attempted to form the words that were mixed about in his head.

Sighing, he looked towards the sky, "I'm worried about another attack from Aki," he admitted, "It's been 12 years but…after this dream and Aaron being alive, I don't know…I just…how am I supposed to keep my family safe with all these unknowns?"

As if on cue, a flock of Pidgey flew and cawed overhead, heading west towards the next region. Ash's eyes followed them until they were no longer visible and, nodding his head, he turned back towards the shrine.

"I'll protect them no matter what," he replied to himself, "No matter what…"

"Ash…"

Turning to his left, Ash gazed at the figure of his wife, watching him intently as he made a move towards her.

"Hey did I wake you?" he asked warmly.

She shook her head gently, "No, I realized you weren't in bed and was worried."

'She was worried?' he thought with hope.

Misty bit her lip and looked away for a moment before small tears started forming in her eyes.

"Ash, about last night, I--"

Before she could finish, however, Ash had a firm grasp around her frame and was gently caressing her back. It was then that she finally broke down into tears, clutching onto him for all he was worth.

"Shh…it's okay Mist," he soothed, resting his head on hers, "We've all been under a lot of stress with the baby and all…I understand."

She shook her head, tears still falling, "No, it's not that. I just…I don't know what came over me. I'm s-sorry, I don't know…I'm just so sorry."

Ash just nodded and kissed the top of her head in an attempt to offer some sort of comfort.

"You don't need to apologize…I know," he whispered.

"But I do…" she whimpered into his shirt, "I-I love you so much and I…I just don't know what I would do without you."

Ash smiled at this and held her tighter. She did love him just as much as he loved her. Perhaps the rift that had formed the night before would be mended in due time after all, he thought.

"I love you too," he smiled, "You don't know how precious you are to me."

Misty merely nodded and looked up into the eyes of the man she had trusted for the past 25 years. She gently reached up to caress his cheek and then, bestowed a powerful kiss on his lips.

Ash, surprised, returned the kiss with just as much passion, feeling their problem from the night before slowly drifting away. Releasing the kiss, Ash looked at Misty and smiled, wiping away any remaining tears that still lingered.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know…I love you too," he smiled.

Wrapping his arms around her once more, he reveled in the feeling she gave off when she was near him. He felt renewed, which was a huge contrast to what he was feeling when he awoke that morning.

"So what brought you out here anyway?" she asked suddenly, her cheek still buried in his chest.

Ash's thoughts then drifted to that of his dream and his brother. Should he tell her and risk her being worried constantly? The answer should have been easy, but he could have never been farther from the truth. He didn't want to unnecessarily worry her if this dream was only that, a mere dream. However, he had learned from past experiences that nothing was as it seemed, especially with him.

Something was definitely amiss here.

But Ash, ever worried about his family decided it best not to worry them, especially Misty.

"Ash?" Misty whispered, wondering if he had even heard her question.

He had become quiet all of a sudden and Misty didn't like it one bit. She spun herself around to face him and saw that he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ash, is there something wrong?" she tried again, "Is there something I need to know?"

She had given him the perfect opportunity, Ash thought. But no, he would not subject her to that again. She didn't need to know, it was all a bad dream after all right? Shaking his mind from these thoughts, he gave Misty a reassuring smile.

"Of course not," he answered, "You worry too much, nothing's wrong."

"Ash, in all the years that I've known you, I've always been able to tell when you're lying to me," she said, reaching a hand to touch his cheek.

Ash grasped her hand and held it tightly, "I know, but everything's fine. I promise," he finished, but instantly regretted his last words.

_Was_ everything going to be alright? Could he truly keep his promise if he wasn't even sure himself of what was going on?

Yes, he thought, he would keep his promise to protect them and keep them all out of harm's reach.

Misty, in turn, raised an eye but then smiled knowingly.

"Ash Ketchum…I swear if you're keeping something from me and I find out…" she started playfully.

She was back, Ash thought. His Misty, his wife, was back to her old self again in what seemed to be a matter of minutes. A weight instantly lifted from off of his chest and he felt lighter than he had in a long time. He gently grasped her shoulders and gave his trade mark smile, one that always seemed to make her heart melt ever since they were young.

He nodded his head and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, if you say so…I trust you," she smiled warmly, taking hold of his hand and making small circles on the back of it with her thumb.

Ash inwardly cringed at that but gave off a smile of his own, if only to ease her worries. Misty trusted him with her life…and he had just lied to her. He had just lied to the only person he had ever given his heart to. If he couldn't tell her, who _could_ he tell?

His only hope was to wish and pray that the mysterious dream was, in fact, just a dream. It would have made his little lie to her the truth and life would return to normal as it should have been. However, a little niggling inside of him suggested otherwise.

Hand in hand, the couple headed back into the house, the light breeze picking up once more and blowing through both their hairs. Ash, however, turned back around towards the shrine, wondering if he had just made a terrible, terrible mistake.

A/N: Well, even though this chapter came out in what most might think was record time, I actually finished it the day after I released the last chapter lol! For some reason, I was hit with inspiration and the words kept on flowing! Anyways, I hope you all liked and AAML for life!


	5. Exposing a Secret

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation for a while so I didn't really get the chance to update this story. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 4 – Exposing a Secret

"Dad, what are we doing up here?" questioned Aly as she watched her father rummage through piles of boxes in their attic.

The attic itself was cluttered with boxes upon boxes filled with old baby clothes, toys, photo albums and junk that had accumulated in the household over the years. The house by itself was older than her father, seeing as this _was_ his childhood home as well. Because of this, many of her father's old belongings took up space in the cramped attic only adding to its clutter.

From what Aly understood, her grandmother had owned the house up until she was born and had given it to her parents when their family had grown. Delia Ketchum now lived in a smaller house down the street with her Mr. Mime and often visited them if only to check up on her 'favorite grandkids.'

"You'll see," he murmured, moving a box marked 'albums' from off of a sturdy looking chest.

Aly folded her arms in confusion and sighed in pure boredom. Scanning the room, her eyes landed on a small ball, perhaps an old toy of her or her brother. Without thinking, she kicked it aside sending it careening across the floor and into another pile of boxes, causing an explosion of dust and a couple of boxes to fall to the floor.

Ash whipped his head around, his eyes falling on the cause of the noise and then rounded on his daughter, "Aly, will you cut it out!" he snapped.

Aly merely stayed quiet, her eyes focusing on something on the floor. She had noticed her father acting strangely all morning, a little more quiet than usual and an unwillingness to look her mother in the eye. Aly wasn't stupid…she knew something was up, but continued to put up the fake front in order to uncover the mystery.

"Here, help me with this," grunted Ash, pulling the large chest into the clear space. Aly rushed over, grabbing the other handle of the chest, and helped her father drag it towards the middle of the attic.

"What's in it?" she questioned, wiping some of the excess dust off of the keyhole.

Ash knelt down, merely staring at the strangely marked chest. Was he really doing this? Was there a need to?

Running his fingers slowly across the markings on the chest, he realized it had been nearly 12 years since he had come into contact with the items in the chest. 12 years…would they relive that nightmare, he wondered.

"Hello, Earth to Dad," exclaimed Aly, waving a hand in front of her father's face to try and grab his attention.

"Sorry," he muttered, throwing his hand into his pocket.

He pulled out a small key on a chain and showed this to his daughter.

"This key opens the chest, remember that," he said sternly.

Aly nodded, not quite sure where this was going. She knelt down next to her father and watched as he inserted the key into the hole and slowly turned it. A soft 'click' could be heard from within, signifying the freedom of the objects inside. Hesitating a moment, Ash slowly and cautiously lifted the lid from the chest.

Aly peered inside curiously and saw what seemed to be a white table cloth and a black outfit of some sort. Watching as Ash pulled the objects out of the chest, she backed up allowing him to place them upon the floor. Upon closer inspection, however, Aly found that the white cloth was not a mere table cloth, but what appeared to be a cloak which seemed to be wrapped around some other objects.

Ash grabbed the cloak and carefully unwound it to reveal a sword and its' sheath and a bow.

Aly gasped, unsure of what her father would need of such weapons and wondered if her mother knew such items existed in the house. Aly watched closely as Ash unsheathed the sword taking in all its splendor and power and reveling in the feel of the cool handle on his hands.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Placing the sword back in its' sheath, Ash sighed and placed it back on the ground next to the bow.

"Aly, something's come up…" he started.

He was a terrible father, Ash decided. Exposing his daughter to his past and behind Misty's back no less. He glanced up at Aly and saw a look of curiosity mixed with confusion and anticipation. This wasn't going to be easy, but, he was convinced he was only doing this as a precaution in case something were to happen to him.

"You remember when I told you and your brother about the rockslide…"

And so, he told her every detail, from the very beginning when Ash, Misty, and Brock had first encountered Aki and Marissa to the point where Misty had sacrificed herself to save him and their friends. He spared no detail in retelling his daughter the events of their past and tried as best he could to make light of the situation.

Aly, on the other hand, remained quiet the whole time, unsure if her father was only joking with her or was actually serious about this whole thing. Her mind was reeling and she was finding it difficult to comprehend anything of what he was telling her. Millions of questions swirled about in her twelve year old mind…what kind of powers did her parents wield?...did her mother really fake her own death?...why was her father dubbed the chosen one?...who exactly _were_ Aki and Marissa and why did they seem so adamant on killing her parents?

"This is a joke right?" she cautioned after he had finished.

Ash simply shook his head in response then said, "I know it's not fair for me to expect you to understand all of this, but I think your old enough now to know the truth."

"The truth…" muttered Aly, still a tiny bit unconvinced at her father's story.

Sensing her uneasiness, Ash held open his hand and concentrated. Aly cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was doing until she saw a small blue, transparent sphere materialize in the palm of his hand. She backed up in surprise and simply stared into the depths of the sphere.

"What is it?" she breathed, reaching out her hand to touch it.

"Don't touch it," he warned, as she whipped her hand back, "It's an energy sphere and it's extremely dangerous."

"So then…what you were telling me earlier…"

"Is all true," he finished, closing his palm and eliminating the small sphere.

"And Mom? Does she have some sort of power too?"

Ash nodded and looked at his own hands, "Your mother has the power to heal, however, she refused to use it while you kids were growing up. She said you needed to heal on your own, just like normal kids."

"Wow," she breathed, unable to believe that her parents contained supernatural powers, "Why now? Why tell me now?"

"I took on a tremendous load of responsibility when I was your age and was forced to mature faster than I would have liked," he stated, fingering the sheath gently, "I have complete faith in you and your abilities. I felt like you needed to know what happened all those years ago if only to be prepared for the worst. And, to tell you the truth, I am a little worried."

"About?"

Ash continued to stare at the sword, wondering if it was truly right to be confiding in his 12 year old daughter rather than his own wife. His eyes then redirected to that of his daughter, who was awaiting an answer to her question. She was so young, so vibrant and she held much promise as a pokemon trainer. Again, Ash asked himself, was this fair?

"Dad," spoke Aly, snapping Ash out of his reverie, "I want to know."

She spoke with an urgency that Ash had only ever heard from his wife. It made him smile a bit, realizing how similar the two truly were. Swallowing the lump in his throat and taking in a deep breath, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm worried about another attack," he admitted.

"From Aki and Marissa?" she asked.

Ash was a bit surprised that she was not taken aback by the news and only nodded to confirm her suspicions.

"But how?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed, picking the sword up once more, "I just have this feeling that something's not right, but by no means are you to tell your brother or your mother, understand?"

Aly simply nodded in understanding.

"She would kill me if she knew I was telling you all this," he muttered.

"Sounds like Mom," smirked Aly.

Ash laughed, then handed the sword to Aly, who took it with hesitant and inexperienced hands.

"Whoa, it's heavy," she remarked, lifting it up and down, "This is the sword you used to defeat them?"

"That's the one," he said.

"And this is Mom's bow?" she asked, pointing to the bow lying to the side, "Where is the dagger you said she used?"

"The dagger only appears when she feels the need to use it. It will materialize in her hands when the time is right," he explained.

"Cool!" Aly smiled, "Who else knows about all of this?"

"Brock, Alex, and Jason were all there the last time Aki and Marissa attacked, but we also informed Dana once she and Brock got married," explained Ash.

"I see," pondered Aly.

"Now listen, like I said, you aren't to tell anyone what you saw here okay. Secondly, I'm leaving the key to the chest with you," he finished.

"W-What? But why?"

"Because, if something goes wrong, the key will be safe in your hands," he stated, placing the chain of the key around her neck, "Keep it safe okay?"

Grasping the key and feeling a newfound confidence swell within her, Aly nodded, "Sure thing Dad!"

"Good," he smiled and proceeded to place the contents back into the chest. Shutting the lid, Aly went to lock it then pushed it back where it belonged.

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu bounded up the stairs to the attic, frantically waving its arms about, and pointing downstairs.

"Pikachupi pika!"

"Misty's home?" asked Ash.

Nodding in confirmation, it leapt onto Ash's shoulder.

"Well, come on, we don't want her suspecting anything," nodded Ash, giving Pikachu a light scratch behind the ear.

"Right," Aly confirmed, tucking the key into her shirt and proceeding downstairs with her father and Pikachu in tow.

"Aly!" Misty's voice rang throughout the household, "Can you help me with the groceries please?"

"Sure thing Mom," called Aly, rushing passed her mother and out to the car.

Ash followed, but stopped short when he saw Misty placing her keys on the countertop and handing Aiden to Andrew. Lexie and Nathan soon followed Andrew to his room, excited for the day ahead. Ash smiled and, before Misty knew what was happening, he swept her in his arms and bestowed a light kiss on her lips.

Upon releasing, Misty smiled sweetly at him, lifting a hand to gently caress his face.

"What was that for?"

"No reason, I just love you, that's all," he smiled.

"I love you too," she said, hugging him tightly, "Now come on and help me, Brock and the others should be here soon."

The next hour was spent organizing the kitchen, preparing sandwiches, salad, and fruit for the luncheon ahead and tidying up for the guests that were sure to arrive soon. The kids and pokemon set the picnic tables in the backyard then set off to practice battling. In the middle of Andrew's second battle, the door flew open and Brock, Dana, Alex, and Jason walked in, holding bags of food for the day ahead.

Ash rushed to greet them and directed them to the backyard where Misty was currently setting the food out while tentatively watching Aiden in his highchair.

"Kids, lunch!" called Ash, as the 4 kids eagerly rushed towards the picnic table and seated themselves next to one another.

As the younger kids dug into the food placed before them, Aly quietly sipped at her soda, thinking of what her father had shown her and what it could mean. She still wasn't sure why he had entrusted such information with her and without her mother knowing. It all seemed so surreal for her to grasp but he had clearly shown her proof of her parent's mysterious powers, what more evidence could she need?

She looked to her side and watched as her parents excitedly talked to the other adults about Dana's pregnancy. Nothing really seemed amiss. Her parents were acting as normal as any of the others, it even seemed like her father's agitation from earlier that morning was gone as well.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Turning her head to her other side, Andrew had his sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other.

Aly merely shrugged at him and picked up her own sandwich. She started nibbling at it, still lost in thought about the day's events. Just then, acting as an alarm to her thoughts, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," mused Misty, standing up.

"I'll get it Mom," offered Aly, rushing to the front door.

Looking through the tiny peephole in the door, Aly could make out three figures, none of whom she recognized. Opening the door slowly, she greeted the strangers.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely, examining the group.

She noticed the first one, standing in the middle, wore strange robes of pure white that almost seemed to shimmer in the afternoon sunlight. The young woman seemed no older than thirty and her long dark locks flowed down her back in a tight ponytail. Her cloak billowed in the light breeze behind her where her comrades stood.

Aly looked to the other young female standing to the right. She seemed to be about her parents' age and had shoulder length light brown hair. She was holding a staff of some sort with strange markings on the top and was dressed in a pale pink uniform similar to that of the first woman.

While the two women smiled warmly, the third companion, a male about the same age as her parents, had his arms folded in a menacing fashion. He too had short dark brown hair and wore a suit of mint green, his cape billowing in the wind. She also noticed the sword dangling from his belt and the tiny bell hanging from the handle gently blowing in the breeze. He looked intimidating, to say the least, and Aly wondered what on Earth these people would want.

"You must be Aly Ketchum," smiled the one with the white robes.

Aly raised an eyebrow at that. She had never met or even seen these people in her life, so how did this woman know her name?

"It's okay, we're friends of your parents," she explained further, sensing the uncertainty in the young girl.

"Oh, um…okay," responded Aly, though she held the door firmly in place.

"Aly, who was at the d--"

Aly whipped her head around to be met with her mother who now had a hand clasped over her mouth. She was frozen to the spot, her eyes fixated at the group standing on the porch.

"Aly…g-go get your father," breathed Misty, finding her words once more.

"But Mom," started Aly. If her mother knew these people and _this_ was her reaction, she didn't want to leave her alone with them.

"Just do it!" Misty snapped.

Aly quickly nodded and moved away from the door.

"It was nice meeting you Aly," sighed the first person.

She nodded once more before heading into the backyard to fetch her father.

Misty, on the other hand, could do nothing else but stare at the trio. She felt hot tears form in the back of her eyes as they let themselves into the living room and merely stared at her with sympathy. Misty, however, would not release those tears until she found out exactly what was going on and what their reason for being there was.

Ash walked in the living room several minutes later holding Aiden and followed by the rest of the house guests. He turned his attention to the trio and gasped. Brock, Alex, and Jason's responses were the same.

"D-Dad, I--"

"Take Aiden and the rest of the kids upstairs please," started Ash, handing Aiden to Aly.

"But Dad--"

"Aly, please, just do it okay," he almost pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded despondently and led Lexie and Nathan up to her room. Andrew, however, hung back a bit to examine the group in the living room. Judging from the building tension in the room, he could tell something wasn't right. But he didn't get the chance to further explore this thought when his mother's voice rang through the air once more.

"Andrew, upstairs with the others," Misty ordered.

Nodding, he trudged upstairs and into his sister's room where he knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

Hearing the upstairs door close, Ash and Misty turned to the trio and sat themselves on their sofa as their friends, minus Dana, looked on, still shocked into silence.

Ash tightly held Misty's hand and was the first to speak.

"So, Hikara, Li, and Sakura, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

A/N: Not much else to say but review and I hope you enjoyed. AAML for life!


	6. Broken

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

A/N: And here's chapter 5, enjoy!

Chapter 5 – Broken

"Misty, your children are beautiful," smiled Hikara warmly, trying her best to ease the growing tension within the room.

"Thank you," replied Misty, though her voice held a hint of fear and worry.

Hikara looked at the group of adults before, wondering where the time had gone. What was once a group of young teenagers now had turned into adults with children, lives, and families to worry about. The stakes had increased ten fold, making what she had to say that much more difficult.

"As you might have guessed, my reason for being here isn't a good one," she sighed, seeing the saddened and scared looks on all of the adults faces, "But we should be thankful that this time around I was able to give you fair warning."

"Warn us…of what?" asked Misty, clutching onto Ash's hand even tighter than before. Ash, picking up on her sudden change of attitude, draped a loving arm around her shoulders.

"There's been a disturbance," said Li grimly from the back of the trio, "It's different this time though."

"Different how?" questioned Ash.

Hikara sighed deeply, not wanting to expose this group to any more than she needed, but she knew it was her sworn duty to do so. After all, it _was_ in their best interest to know what they were up against this time.

"Someone is seeking to revive Aki and Marissa," explained Hikara.

Misty bit her lip to suppress her tears at the news while Ash just continued to hold her hand and attempt to be her wall of strength. How could this happen to them again? After all the years of struggle and suffering, why was this happening _again_? Why, why, _why_?!

Nothing seemed fair anymore…

After several moments of silence, however, Ash stood up.

"Who…who is it this time?" he asked.

"Surely you know Ash," responded Hikara, giving him a perplexed look.

After giving her a questioning look, Ash merely shook his head in complete confusion.

"Didn't you have a dream this morning?" she asked, "With Aaron, your brother…"

Realization dawning on him, Ash ran a hand through his messy black hair and sighed. It was true then…the dream _had _meant something after all. His instincts, of course, just had to be right, didn't they? His brother truly _had_ been consumed by the darkness and now he was attempting to resurrect his fallen masters.

Just then, Misty's voice brought him back to reality and made him remember his promise from earlier that day.

"This morning…" she trailed off, realization hitting her as well, "Your brother?"

She stood up to face her husband, confusion, anger, and hurt etched on her face.

"Y-You told me that…you promised me!" she yelled at him, pushing him back, "Why didn't you tell me?! Why would you keep something like that from me?! And-And…you have a brother?!"

"Misty, listen, I was worried and didn't want to worry you either," he quickly explained, regaining his composure, "Please, Mist, I'm sorry I lied to you, I just--"

"You just what Ash?!" she continued to yell, tears streaming down her face, "How could you keep something like this from me?! Especially after you promised…you _promised_ me that everything was fine! You looked me in the eye and…and lied to me…your own wife, your best friend," she finished the hurt evident in her voice.

"Misty please…I was just trying to protect you," he began, "You know I love you more than anything!"

"If you loved me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have lied to me! Damn it Ash!" she cried, clenching her fists as she did so.

"Mist--"

"Don't!" she yelled and, before she knew what she was doing, had slapped him clean across the face, the echo of the slap reverberating within her.

Gasps were heard across the room for, in all their years of knowing the couple, none of the friends had ever witnessed a physical dispute between the two.

Ash, on the other hand, merely held his stinging face, but the pain he felt was much deeper than mere physical pain. He had let her down…his wife, his friends, his family, he had failed them and Misty had let him know that.

By this time, Misty had thrown her hand over her mouth, surprised at her own actions. She had never hit him before, but she was just so angry with him. He had _lied_ to her…to her face no less. What else was she supposed to do?

Suddenly filled with a mixture of guilt and fear, as tears mercilessly rolled down her face, she backed up towards the countertop until she inadvertently bumped into it. All eyes were on her as she avoided all eye contact and her gaze was solely on Ash who was, still holding his cheek and looking off to the side in an emotion she couldn't decipher. Spotting her keys on the nearby table, she quickly grabbed them and ran out of the house, not daring to look back.

Ash's gaze was still locked on the ground when the door slammed shut and the sound of a car engine started and sped off in another direction. Knowing that this was getting them nowhere, Brock spoke up.

"Ash, you okay bro?" asked Brock cautiously, placing a hand on his long time friend's shoulder.

Ash only ignored him, his gaze never faltering. Instead, he plopped himself heavily onto the nearby couch and held his head in his hands, though he shed no tears. He was too shocked and too scared to shed any.

Just then, Sakura stood up and approached him kneeling next to him and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ash…this is hard on all of us. You were just doing what you thought was right," she tried to explain, "You were just trying to protect your family…protect Misty."

She waited awhile for him to respond, but he didn't, though she knew he was listening.

"You were being a good husband…a good father and I think…," she paused to consider her thoughts before continuing, "I think she knows that now. Go after her…she needs you now."

At this, Ash slowly looked up, tears evident in his eyes. Quickly, wiping them away with his hand he nodded.

"I know I'm not the best father or husband in the world…but, I love my family more than anything and I would do just about anything to ensure their safety," he whispered hoarsely, "I just…it was stupid of me to keep it from her thinking she wouldn't find out."

"Yeah, how could you be so dense," joked Brock, "I mean, this _is_ Misty were talking about after all, isn't it?"

Ash let out a small laugh at his friend's words and stood up, feeling renewed after hearing the words of comfort he so desperately needed to hear.

"Thank you Brock…Sakura," smiled Ash tiredly.

Brock just gave a thumbs-up while Sakura smiled at him warmly.

"Ash, we need to get her spirits up and get her back to us as soon as possible," stated Hikara, "I need to try and explain just what we're up against here."

"I'll try," he sighed, grabbing his jacket from off of the coat rack.

"How will you know where she is?" asked Jason.

"After being married to her for this long, I know exactly where she went," he smiled grabbing his keys, "Can you guys watch the kids while I'm gone?"

"It's already been seen to," smiled Brock, nodding at his friend.

"Thanks," Ash said, before departing the household.

The occupants left inside the house let out huge sighs; however, none of them were aware of the two figures perched at the top of the staircase listening intently to the whole conversation.

"What's going on? Mom's never hit Dad before," whispered Andrew.

"I'm not sure…" Aly whispered back.

'This must have something to do with what Dad told me earlier…' she thought, 'Please hurry Dad…'

Ten minutes later, Ash had arrived at the destination and, as if on cue, Misty's car was parked on the side of the road. He parked next to it, hopped out and carefully descended the slope to the edge of the stream.

There, sitting no more than ten feet from him, sat Misty. She was seated on a flat slab of rock, her head buried in her knees as she cried and shivered from the cold air the night had to offer. Ash quickly, but quietly slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

She jumped at the sudden presence next to her and turned to be met with the same eyes she had woken up to for the past 12 years. Seeing her husband, standing by her as he always did, she broke down into tears trying to form a single sentence through the jumbled words that escaped her mouth.

"Ash, I--"

But he didn't let her finish as he swept her up in his arms, rubbing her back gently as he did so. In turn, she threw her arms around his neck in pure love and elation. It was so good to have her back in his arms again, Ash thought. The past couple of days were wearing on the both of them and it was times like these, with her warmth forever near him, that he cherished the most.

"I guess I can't say I didn't deserve that," he smiled, referring to the slap.

Misty shook her head in his embrace, but continued to cry into his chest, "No, it was wrong of me. I should have never…never…"

"It's okay, what's done is done," he whispered, "Just know that whatever happens between us, I'll always love you."

She nodded still sobbing into his chest, "I-I love you too…god Ash, I love you so much. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh…there's no need to apologize Mist. I'm the one that should be apologizing," he said, as she looked up at him, "I should know by now never to keep anything from you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she attempted a smile then lifted her hands to cup Ash's face and gently caressed it.

Ash closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin against his. The warmth emanating from her very touch seemed to fill him with hope and the strength that they could get through this together. He leaned into her hand, grasping it as he did so, and opened his eyes. He then took his other hand and gently cupped Misty's cheek causing her to smile.

Then, as if on cue, the two leaned in and shared a kiss.

It was neither rushed nor aggressive, rather, soft and forgiving. The feel of Misty's lips on Ash's sent his mind into an uproar that caused a small smile to play on his occupied lips. Misty also couldn't help but smile at the closeness she felt with her husband at the moment. He was just trying to protect them…keep them safe, she realized. He had, after all, promised her that he would do everything in his power to keep them all safe. He had kept it from her to protect her…

Breaking apart, the couple looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Just then, a thought occurred to Misty.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a brother?" she asked.

"I'll explain it later, it's a long story," he sighed, standing up his hands firmly around hers, "We should head back. Hikara will need to start explaining what we're to expect."

She nodded and started her ascent up the hill but stopped in her tracks at her sudden realization, "Wait…how did you know where to find me?"

"Come on Mist…give me more credit than that," he smiled, "Coming back to the stream where we first met, I figured, was the first place you'd head."

She giggled at this then, once again, proceeded to walk up the embankment until her eyes fell upon the moon in the night sky. It showered them with an eerie glow as its ghostly rays of light bounced on the surface of the stream. The ghostly light also careened off of the spray from the nearby waterfall, causing the whole stream to sparkle as if dozens of fireflies occupied the area.

"It never stops does it?" she asked, turning and looking up at the full moon.

"It certainly seems that way," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and burying his head in the crook of her neck, "But together I know we can make it work."

She nodded, grasping onto his arms and leaning into his gentle embrace. With nothing else said between the two, they headed back to their respective cars and headed back in the direction of the house where their lives would once again change forever.

A/N: Thanks guys, please review! Later and AAML for life!


	7. Explanations and Decisions

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

A/N: Not much else to say but enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Explanations and Decisions

The night was, simply put, beautiful.

The full moon shown brightly through the scattered clouds and the stars sparkled brilliantly as if winking at the tiny bundle of houses situated below. A light breeze swept through the sleepy town of Pallet, making an almost picture perfect scenario. However, the occupants of one house in particular did not get the luxury of enjoying nights such as this.

Ash was seated next to Misty, his hand firmly grasped around hers, as he faced the trio once more, Hikara at the forefront. She smiled sadly at the group. Always the bearer of bad news, she wondered. Would these kids ever catch a break? Would there be no end to the evil bent on ruining their lives? Hikara did not know the answer to these questions, but knew that these kids…no, these adults had survived unparalleled amounts of danger in the past and that, yes, they _could_ do it again.

"So, what's Aaron up to and what's his connection to Aki and Marissa?" Ash asked Hikara.

Misty raised an eye, for this was the first time she had heard Ash utter his brother's name. Aaron…now why did that sound so familiar?

"As you know, he ran away from home at the tender age of six. For some reason, he felt unloved, neglected even, and felt that running away was his only option," she explained, "He thought that you, Ash, were his superior. He could never hope to best you in anything and felt that your parents cared and loved you more than they did him."

"But that's not true!" Ash argued, "They did love him. They sent search parties to look for him for weeks on end! They never gave up…"

Ash's hand had started to tremble in Misty's grasp, and she could do nothing but hold it and rub her thumb gently over the top, if only to remind him that she was there to support him.

"Yes Ash, I know that and so did Satoshi," sighed Hikara, "I suppose Aaron felt otherwise."

Ash only nodded at this, looking down at the ground. His mind was reeling. He was still having trouble piecing together this very confusing puzzle and, quite simply, it was starting to wear him down.

"After running away," Hikara continued with her story, "I can only assume that Aki found him, cold, hungry, and confused. As a child, we most often go to those who offer us comfort and protection from the outside world. Aki must have offered him all of those things and more."

"So Aki took him in?" asked Brock, starting to piece it all together.

"That's right Brock," nodded Hikara quietly, "Aaron thought that he had truly found his real family. Aki took him away from your world and into his where he trained him in the darkness…the darkness changed him and he soon developed powers much like Aki's."

"What happened after we defeated Aki twelve years ago?" asked Misty with interest.

"Again, Aaron was left alone with no family to rely on," she smiled sadly before continuing, "He was determined to seek whoever ruined his perfect world. But, little did he know, his old family had clashed with his new."

Hikara sighed once more as she walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. Pallet truly was beautiful at night, she thought. But despite the tranquility and beauty of it all, she knew evil lurked within the shadows of the small town.

"When your father found out Aaron had formed an alliance with Aki, he was heartbroken. He never talked of it, even to me, his most trusted assistant and ally," she turned around to meet the group once more and folded her arms across her chest, "He didn't want to tell you Ash because he knew what you would try and do."

"What exactly--"

"He'd try and change him…find the good in him," Misty interrupted Alex, looking into her husband's eyes, "It's your curse…you have the need to try and find the good in the most wicked of people."

"I couldn't see it in Aki and Marissa," muttered Ash, thinking back to a time when he had almost lost Misty.

"No, but I know that, even now, your thinking of Aaron and ways in which you could turn him around," she finished, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"How do you know me so well?" whispered Ash lightly, squeezing her hand as he did so.

"Call it my curse," she answered, leaning into him as he put a loving arm around her shoulders.

The occupants of the room merely smiled at the couple who, through the years of turmoil and pain, had always seemed to come out as much in love as they were from the very beginning. Love, everyone knew, would be the deciding factor in all of this, as it normally was.

"After Misty sacrificed herself to save us all and destroy Aki and my sister, Aaron sought revenge and refused to rest until you were all found," Hikara eyed the group carefully before continuing, "It wasn't until yesterday when he discovered where you were."

"Yesterday?" pondered Misty.

"Yes, you had a close encounter with him Misty, don't you remember?" asked Hikara, as Ash whipped his head in her direction.

Misty crossed her arms and looked to the side, deep in thought. She willed herself to rewind to the day before and went through her exact activities she had participated in.

She remembered Aly and Ash battling in the backyard, and then Dana and Brock had come over to announce that Dana was expecting, and then they had decided on dinner to celebrate the occasion.

Misty sighed, shifting a bit in her seat, trying to remember what had happened next.

Her and Brock had gone to the store for groceries, but had parted ways when she had decided to find the drinks for the evening. She couldn't reach the bottle…

Misty let out a gasp, realizing why the name sounded so familiar.

"Mist, what is it?" asked Ash quickly.

"Brock, it was _him_!" realized Misty, as she quickly turned to face her friend, "That guy at the store!"

Brock knitted his brows together, thinking back to the day before when they had gone to the store together. He remembered meeting up with Misty after he had selected the steaks and found her chatting with a mystery man. His eyes widened at the revelation.

"No way…_him_?!"

"Yeah, he told me his name was Aaron. I thought his name sounded familiar…and I guess it didn't click until now," she said, another realization forming in her head, but before she had the chance to voice this, Ash spoke up.

"You-you were within inches of him…" he stuttered, "He c-could've killed you or at the very least kidnapped you."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair in pure fear and frustration. Misty had been so close to him…he could have easily taken her away from him. Why didn't he?

"He had the perfect opportunity," mused Misty, catching onto Ash's sudden change in mood, "Why didn't he act?"

"It would've been too easy for him. He's developed a sort of attachment to challenges," explained Hikara simply, "His plan, as it would seem, is to resurrect Aki and my sister."

"Resurrect how?" asked Brock.

"In order for a resurrection of this magnitude to occur, Aki and Marissa would need hosts that harbor a sufficient amount of magical power in order to survive," she said, walking over to Ash and Misty.

"But who…" Misty trailed off and before she could properly ask, she had already figured it out, "Us…? Me and Ash?" she whispered to herself.

Hikara merely nodded.

"What?! That's crazy!" Ash blurted out, "He can't possibly…this isn't…this is…"

Trembling, he held his head in his hands, unsure of what to do or say. Misty, just as shocked, leaned back in her seat, trying to absorb the information. Meanwhile, the group of friends merely stood around, looks of sympathy going out to the couple.

Misty, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Their lives, once again, seemed to be spiraling out of their control. How in the world could this be happening to them again? _How?!_ Why did history seem to want to repeat itself? In pure frustration, Misty slammed her fist into the table in front of her and broke down into tears.

Ash, having responded to the noise, whipped his head up and engulfed his sobbing wife in a much needed hug. Rubbing her back gently, he started to wonder if his brother was truly lost to this world. Was there hope? Was the small vulnerable child Aaron once was still lingering within, clawing its way to the surface? Maybe there was still a chance…

"I have to talk to him," he decided after a long silence, "I need to talk to him, if only to let him know that I am still his brother."

Hikara simply stared at him and shook her head, but before she could speak, Li straightened up and cleared his throat.

"That's not wise," he said softly, but sternly his eyes focused on the ground.

"Li's right Ash, it may be harder than you think. He's too far gone," agreed Hikara.

"I need to try…he's still family. I can't rest unless I know I've tried to get through to him," he explained.

"Then you'll need your weapons--"

"No weapons," stated Ash, cutting her off.

"But Ash--"

"No, I don't want him to feel threatened or give him a reason to attack me," he said, "Maybe, if I talk to him one on one, explain how much we loved him…how much we still love him, then maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to pull him out of it."

"This is exactly what your father meant," sighed Hikara, shaking her head with a slight smile playing on her lips, "But, I do trust your judgment. If you think there's hope, then, by all means, go for it. Hope is, after all, how you and Misty were reunited, if you remember."

"How could I forget?" he gave a half-hearted smile as he held Misty closer, her sobs now subsided. She was still clinging onto him for all he was worth, but still didn't have the strength to talk.

After a long silence, Brock stepped up, arms folded, "So, how do we find Aaron?"

Ash's ears perked up at this and he whipped his head up to look at his long-time friend, a questioningly gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'we'?" asked Ash slowly, "The only one that needs to go is me."

"Oh, so we can wait around and see if you survive it? Yeah, brilliant plan Ash," scoffed Brock walking closer to his friend, "Bro, we're all in this together. I was there from the very beginning…and there's no way in hell I'm going to let you do this alone."

Before Ash could respond, Misty lifted her head up from his chest and spoke softly, "Brock's right. You're not alone Ash, so don't try and think you need to do this on your own. You may be the fabled 'chosen one' but no where in the prophecy did it say you couldn't have some backup."

"Brock…Misty…you guys can't. This is crazy! I won't let you willingly sacrifice yourselves to go with me!" argued Ash.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do in the meantime?!" Misty asked, standing up to face Ash, "Do you expect me to wait here while I sit and wonder if he's converted my husband or not? I won't do it Ash…I refuse to wait here for you while you go out on this 'mission' of yours and try to be the hero!"

Ash stood to face her, a look mixed with worry, fear, and uncertainty staring back at her.

"No, it has nothing to do with me being a 'hero'! I just…I can't go through that again! Don't you understand Mist? Losing you the first time, let alone the second time…it nearly killed me," he stuttered, clenching his fists and remembering back to his darker days, "I can't go through that again…"

Misty, sensing his distress, held a hand up to his face and caressed it gently. She knew he only wanted what was best for her, to keep her safe and far away from the evil that invaded their lives. But, regardless of what he wanted for her, she would never allow him to face such an enemy on his own. There was just no way she was going to let that happen.

"Ash…we've been through it all and despite the sometimes dangerous situations, we've always stuck by each other," she explained, motioning to Brock as well, "We're stronger when we're together. Our power is immeasurable when we're together and I know we can beat this _together_."

Ash let her words sink in. Yes, it was true that the three of them had been through much over the years. In their younger years, they were inexperienced, confused, and misinformed. This time, however, they were older, wiser, and given fair warning of the possible dangers that lied ahead, but would it be enough?

Ash looked up and stared at his two best friends. He trusted Misty and Brock with his life. Could he trust the fact that they would all come out alive in the end? Would he allow them to accompany him on this, potential, suicide mission? He looked down, giving off a half-hearted smile, knowing the answer all too well. Of course he wouldn't _let_ them come, they would just follow like they had from the very beginning.

Knowing the answer to his questions, he nodded at his wife and best friend…

"So, what's the plan then?"

A/N: Finally done! I will start the next chapter shortly so, until then, keep cool and AAML for life!


	8. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter guys! Please enjoy chapter 7!

Chapter 7 – The Confrontation

"So, what's the plan then?" Ash asked, standing to face Hikara with Brock and Misty on either side of him.

Hikara merely shook her head and grinned half-heartedly. She crossed her arms and eyed the trio of friends carefully before speaking.

"If you truly wish to do this with no weapons, I will not stop you," she started, pausing a moment to consider her thoughts, "However, I would advise extreme caution. He is not the same person you left behind Ash."

Ash nodded his head in understanding, "I know, but like I said before, I need to try."

"Very well then," sighed Hikara, "I can teleport you to his dimension, however, getting you back here is another story."

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"If Aaron is strong enough, he may not allow me transport you guys out of there if the situation turns dire, however, that type of magic requires much concentration and focus on his part. It is a power that I am unsure he possesses, but we must be ready for anything," she finished warningly.

Hearing this, Ash turned to Misty and Brock, a worried expression in his eyes.

"Are you guys s--"

"Yes, we're sure," both Brock and Misty answered simultaneously, knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

"But we may not be able to come back here, to our world," he argued, "If you guys stayed here, at least there'd be a chance."

"Well then I suppose we'll have to take that chance…I've always been the gambling type anyway," shrugged Brock good-naturedly.

Accepting Brock's answer, Ash turned to Misty and awaited another lecture about them being a team, but it never came. Instead, she merely took his hand, gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and smiled.

"It'll be fine," she said simply.

"Pikapi, pikachu pika!"

Pikachu, with Togetic trailing, had emerged from the top of the stairs having heard the whole conversation.

"You too buddy?" sighed Ash.

"Pika!" it nodded, folding its arms in defiance.

"Fine," he answered, "I just hope you know what you're getting into."

It nodded its head confidently and turned towards Togetic for a moment. After chatting for a few minutes, an understanding came between the two and Togetic flew over to Misty. It gave her a hug as if to say 'good luck' and flew off towards the children's bedrooms.

"Pikachupi, pika pika," explained Pikachu.

"Okay then, thank you Pikachu," smiled Misty graciously.

Li and Sakura raised their eyes in confusion, their gazes directed at Misty. Realizing that they probably had no idea what Pikachu had said, she elaborated.

"Pikachu is coming with us for protection and Togetic is going to stay and watch over things while we're gone," she explained.

The two merely shrugged and nodded in understanding.

Pikachu hopped onto it's masters right shoulder, readying itself for departure. Ash looked to Hikara, taking in a deep breathe, and spoke.

"When can we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, I can take you now if you want. The sooner the better I think," answered Hikara, glancing over at the clock.

"Right," nodded Ash, turning to the remaining group of friends who had, up to this point stayed quiet, unsure of what was really going on.

He first turned to Alex and Jason.

"Can you guys please watch over the kids until we get back?" he pleaded, almost desperately.

"Of course we can," smiled Alex, "Just get back here in one piece. I'm not ready to have another child, let alone three!"

Ash smiled at this and gave his thanks before Alex engulfed Misty in a tight hug. Misty allowed herself to fall into her friend's embrace, hoping against all hope that this was not the last time they would see each other.

"Please…stay safe," Alex whispered."

Misty nodded in response, "I will, just knowing that the kids are well looked after puts me at ease."

All the while Brock was holding a now shaking Dana as he attempted to calm her and explain the situation to her.

"It'll be okay," he soothed, "I'll come back to you, I promise. I'm not ready to give up on being a dad just yet."

"I-I know…I'm just scared for you," she whimpered, clutching onto his jacket for fear that she would faint, "Please come back to me…you've got to."

"And I will," he whispered briskly into her ear, "I love you and I will come back. Besides, Ash and Misty will be with me, it'll be fine."

Dana nodded, wiping a stray tear that had silently made its way down her cheek. It was times like these where she truly admired her husband for his courage and loyalty to his friends. Of course, from the very beginning of this whole conversation, she knew in her heart that he would venture into the unknown with his two best friends. He would always sacrifice himself for the safety of others and, for that, she would always love him unconditionally.

"I love you…you're going to be a father soon, don't forget that," she sighed, kissing his cheek.

"How could I forget?" he said as he gave a small chuckle, "I love you too, just stay safe."

Nodding, the couple shared a passionate kiss, not caring that everyone in the room was staring at them with complete adoration and a little sadness.

Pulling away, Brock gave her one last hug and joined Ash and Misty who were alongside Hikara, Li, and Sakura.

"We'll see you guys soon then. Be careful…all of you," sighed Jason, putting an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"We will and thanks," responded Ash, giving Hikara a light nod.

With those last words said, a bright light engulfed the room and Ash could feel himself being sucked through, what felt like, a never-ending vacuum. He closed his eyes, unsure of what exactly was going on around him. But he knew his friends were still there. He could almost mentally feel their presence beside him and this only helped to calm his racing heart. However, his heart rate picked back up once he felt his feet connect with solid ground.

Slowly, but cautiously he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. The first thing he spotted was his friends, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Li, Sakura, and Hikara, looking with expressions that mirrored his own. Upon further inspection, Ash found that they were in some sort of building. A building, he thought, that brought back many painful memories.

"Yes, this is the same building you fought in before," stated Hikara, almost reading his mind.

The group of friends looked about the large enclosure, remembering a time when they were fighting for their lives. They had first encountered Aki and Marissa here…Brock had finally been reunited with his two best friends…Misty had almost died sacrificing herself to save Ash…and now, it would start over from the very beginning.

"Ah, I see the whole group's come to play," came a smug voice from the shadows beyond the group's line of sight.

Whipping their heads around, a dark figure made his way to the center of the room, where the light shined the brightest. He was fully cloaked in red, from head to toe, a hood covering his facial features and a blood red cape billowing gently in the unseen breeze.

He stood menacingly before the group, surveying the scene and examining each one of the members individually. They had all come, as he had planned, with his brother leading the pack. Hikara had done exactly what he knew she would. The fool! She had lured them here by her influence and now they were trapped and, apparently, unarmed.

Everything was falling into place…

"Aaron…is that you?" asked Ash, taking a step forward to make his presence known.

The figure snapped out of his day dream and coldly stared at the one addressing him. He loathed everything about this man. His life…his luck…and his love. It completely and utterly disgusted him to see him experience so much in his life time and yet always come out on top. He was jealous, but would never bring himself to admit it. He was angry, but would use his anger to fuel his selfish desires. But, most of all, he was determined. He was determined to take down the 'chosen one' and receive the praise of his masters once they were reincarnated. He would _not_ give in easily…

With an eerie silence falling between the group and hearing no answer from the man in front of him, Ash took another step forward, ignoring the silent tug of worry that Misty had caused on his arm.

"Aaron?"

"So brother, we meet again. But, as it seems, this shall be our last meeting together," spoke Aaron nonchalantly, keeping his place in the spotlight, "I'm glad you brought some friends. They can retell the stories to your children about how their parents fell into evil's hands."

Misty involuntarily shivered at this, but still remained silent knowing that only Ash could reach the misguided Aaron. She gripped Ash's arm tighter and was sure she was cutting off all circulation to his arm, but was soothed when he took a firm hold of her hand in his.

Ash sighed, already realizing that this was not going well. Perhaps he should have taken Li's advice about the weapons…

"It doesn't have to end like this Aaron," Ash explained carefully, "We can end this, right here and right now. Regardless of what you may think, I am still your brother and will always lo--"

"No…" Aaron grimaced, interrupting Ash, "Don't say that you always loved me, because we both know that to be untrue. The only love I ever received was when I was taught dark magic by my masters. They took me in, cared for me…even loved me."

"No, it was all a lie. _We_ loved you…Mom and Dad and me," Ash desperately argued, "When you ran away, it tore them up inside. We-We thought you were dead!"

Aaron shook his head and chuckled, though not in a friendly gesture. No amount of explaining would make him think otherwise. He was abandoned, left for dead, and resurrected…end of story.

Ash's body tightened as he watched Aaron take a few steps towards the group. Li gripped the handle of his sword, Sakura held her staff up in case she needed to call on the powers of one of her cards, Pikachu's cheeks started to spark, and Ash stood his ground in front of Misty, his arms slightly outstretched to protect her if need be.

Aaron stopped walking and merely chuckled at this, "Oh, don't you worry Ashton. I won't harm her just yet."

By this time, Misty had gripped Ash's shirt and peeked around to catch a glimpse of the man she had only encountered the day before. His hood was still masking his face but Misty could almost picture those rich features she had glimpsed the day before. It was almost as if fate was laughing at her naivety and scolding her for being so friendly to the enemy.

"Perhaps she told you of our little encounter yesterday?" inquired Aaron jovially, "Of course she did…she is quite the beauty, brother."

Ash's eyes narrowed at this and he clenched his fists in frustration and fear.

"You keep her out of this, understand Aaron? Whatever your problem, it's between you and me," stated Ash firmly.

"But you've brought such an array of people, you've hardly allowed me to keep this personal," Aaron argued, "But, perhaps, I will let her go free…but not without watching you fall first."

Misty shivered once again at this, but it did not go unnoticed by Brock. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder if only to reassure her that everything would be alright, though the answer to that would be unknown until the very end of it all.

"Aaron, we can end this together. It doesn't have to go down like this…brother against brother, it's not right. You don't have to fight this personal battle alone," breathed Ash, still standing at the forefront.

Aaron brought his hood down, finally revealing his rich features to the group before him.

Brock looked the young man up and down, finally deciding that, yes, there was a slight resemblance to Ash and was surprised that he hadn't caught on earlier, though he would never know that it would escalate to these heights. Had he known, perhaps he could have warned the group…

Aaron casually brought a hand to his chin, almost contemplating what Ash was saying to him.

His personal battle? The only _real_ battle he had was to defeat his eldest brother and allow Aki to take over. There was no _personal battle_! Aaron had shut out any and all types of emotions from his past life and locked them deep within the bowels of his dark heart. He would never venture into his dreary past ever again.

Misty, feeling the need to do something, _anything_ took in a deep breathe and released Ash's shirt sleeve. Summoning up what courage she had brought with her, she stepped around Ash's protection and slowly approached Aaron. Ash, surprised, grabbed her by the wrist, but she only wriggled out of it, standing before the red-cloaked Aaron. She needed to try, as Ash was. She needed to persuade Aaron that this was not right, that there were other options. Perhaps she could do what Ash could not?

"Aaron…you have so much to live for. Why do this? Why go the way of evil?" Misty asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "Please…you must understand. Ash _does_ love you…he always has. He's your family…and I've known him long enough to realize that he doesn't give up on family."

Aaron stared at the woman before him. She really was quite beautiful. Another win to his brother, thought Aaron bitterly. But, this time around, things would be different. _He_ would be labeled the victor, not his overly confident brother.

"My dear…aren't you scared of me? Why, I could take the breathe from you in an instant and yet you approach me with such conviction and confidence…why?" asked Aaron whole-heartedly.

He would be lying if he had said the young woman didn't intrigue him. She was, unique, to say the least. She was trying to reach a part of him that no longer existed. Why was she trying so hard? Didn't she know it was hopeless? Of course she would never know his struggles…his hardships…or his pain. But Aaron would _make_ her feel all those things, he would _make _her understand his pain, _force_ her to feel his regrets and his sorrows and he would do all this if only to spite his only brother.

"Because I, like Ash, believe that there is still good in you," she explained, answering Aaron's questions from before, "You weren't born into evil, Aaron. You were born into a healthy, loving family…one that had thought you were gone forever."

"Loving family, huh?" scoffed Aaron, his rage escalating, "I had no _loving family_, as you so easily put it. How can you presume to know who I am? I've never even met you until yesterday and yet you act as if we've known each other our whole lives. You don't know the suffering I went through, the pain that was inflicted upon me, the heartache of knowing your only family abandoned you."

"No, I can't assume to know anything of what you went through. I can only try to help you, regardless of the fact that I just met you. You _are_ Ash's brother…and, because of that fact, you are my family as well. You must understand…I love him so much and I know it would make him so happy to know that you've returned to your innocent, good-hearted self."

Aaron tilted his head to one side, his icy blue eyes glittering in the light. He smirked to himself. She actually thought she was getting through to him? He knew this was their weakness. Their uncanny ability to see the ultimate good in all people would become their imminent downfall.

But, for now, he would play along with this charade. He would give her what she needed to hear, if only to get her to come closer to him. Once she was within arm's reach, he would seize the advantage…

"Perhaps…you are right," breathed Aaron, looking down to the floor, "You would be willing to sacrifice yourself to help your lover?" Misty nodded in response, "I do not understand any of this, really. You are truly willing to help this misguided soul?"

Misty nodded once more, a small smile dominating her face. However, Hikara narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She knew Aaron was not likely to be swayed _this_ easily. Was he planning to gain Misty's trust then strike without warning? Whatever the case, she was worried. Multiple lives were on the line here and she would be damned if she knew she could have prevented a possible death. Not wanting to be taken off guard, she concentrated her energy to speak with Ash via telepathy.

'_Ash, whatever you do, do not be alarmed,' _said Hikara hurriedly. She did not want to alarm Ash and, therefore, let Aaron in on her worries.

Ash picked his head up, wondering where the voice had come from. He discreetly shifted his eyes to his right and saw Hikara, head lifted and arms crossed, as she watched Misty and Aaron exchange words.

Was he hearing things? He _had_ been under a lot of stress lately, but had never heard voices before.

Before he could contemplate this further, the voice spoke again.

'_Yes, it's me, Hikara. Please, whatever you do, don't give Aaron the opportunity to see us communicating with one another. I am using telepathy, just keep your eyes on Misty and Aaron and we should be fine,'_ Ash nodded discreetly before waiting for Hikara to continue, _'If you need to answer me, only think of the response. I will hear it.'_

Ash, as instructed, kept his eyes on his wife and brother as they continued to stare at one another, locked in a battle of mixed emotions. He had started feeling less worried about the fact that Misty was so close to him since she had seemed to be getting through to Aaron, however, with Hikara contacting him via telepathy, he wasn't so sure anymore.

'_What's going on Hikara? Misty's making progress, isn't she?'_ he asked, his eyes still focused on Aaron.

'_I don't believe he can be brought back to the good side as easily as you may think,' _she paused before continuing, _'I'm not quite sure what he's got up his sleeve, but you can be sure it doesn't involve magically realizing that Aki was wrong all along. This whole confrontation is making me uneasy.'_

Ash's breathing had increased a bit, but he did well to hide it. His heart rate had slowly started to climb at what Hikara was telling him. Sure, he had his uncertainties about this whole confrontation as well, but he was even more nervous now with Misty being only mere feet away from him.

Hikara had inwardly cringed, for she felt the aura surrounding the building. It was exactly as she had feared from the beginning. Aaron had become so powerful that he had created a type of barrier, preventing all forms of teleportation from occurring. This was bad…_really_ bad, she thought with a shudder. If his dark powers had escalated to _this_ extent, what more was he capable of?

"I am willing to help you, Aaron, that is, if you'll accept it," offered Misty, taking a step closer, "Please, I only want to help and free you from your inner demons. I know you can do this, I have faith in you."

"But I have done many terrible things in my life time, can I truly be forgiven for these sins?" asked Aaron.

"Yes, yes you can. But you have to trust me, please, do it for yourself…do it for those that you love," reasoned Misty.

"Yes…maybe I can," said Aaron unsurely, though his words foreshadowed his true intentions.

Misty, in an attempt to encourage Aaron, reached out her hand to him. Aaron, in turn, took a small, timid step towards her, slowly closing the distance between them…a distance, Ash thought, was far too close for his liking.

"Mist," Ash called warningly.

She didn't turn around and only waved him off, feeling that she was making some sort of progress. Aaron was so close, he was willing to change for her, willing to leave behind the life of evil he had been raised in, and she would be damned if anyone stopped her.

Watching as Misty took another painstaking step forward, Ash tensed up, every muscle in his body tightening with fear. She was too close…if Hikara's suspicions proved right, he needed to get Misty away from his brother without leading him on to their uncertainties.

"Misty," Ash tried again, this time with more conviction in his voice.

The urgency in her husband's voice finally caused Misty to turn around, a slightly annoyed look on her face. Ash had his arms folded across his chest and was looking at her warningly. She wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. Didn't he want her to help Aaron? Didn't he deserve this second chance? What was wrong with him?

"Ash, Aaron's willing to change, isn't that what you want?" asked Misty, turning around to completely face him.

Aaron smirked at his fortune. Her back was turned, leaving her completely and utterly vulnerable to an ambush. Their friends were still several meters away, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike. And Aaron was not one to let an opportunity like this pass him by…

Without warning, Aaron closed the remaining gap between him and Misty securing her neck in the crook of his arm while she, surprised, grabbed the arms that were holding her in place.

Ash's heart plummeted.

He clenched his fists in fear and rage and quickly approached the pair, but stopped in his tracks when Aaron tightened his grip around Misty's neck.

"I wouldn't if I were you," smirked Aaron darkly, "Her life is, literally, in my hands now."

Misty swallowed the lump in her throat and continued to pull at Aaron's arms, finding breathe slightly hard to come by. She had been so stupid in thinking she could change one of Aki's minions. But she had been so sure that he had actually wanted to change…all she had wanted to do was make Ash happy, but now she could just as easily be used as a bargaining chip.

The tension within the group became unbearable. No one dared make a move for fear of what Aaron would do to Misty. They all simultaneously looked to Ash for answers, but even _he_ was at a loss about what to do. No matter how many times he found himself in this similar situation, he could never come up with the right answers. This time was no exception.

"Aaron, I'll do anything you want, but please, just don't hurt her," pleaded Ash.

"An interesting proposition," taunted Aaron, placing his face near the crook of Misty's neck, "I might have to mull this one over for a bit. I quite like this position."

Ash's eyes narrowed in pure anger. He was at a complete loss about what to do. He would do anything to have Misty back in his arms, but knew that Aaron would not do so without something in return.

Aaron, sensing the distress he had put his brother through, only widened his smirk. Ash's life was now in his very arms. Misty's life _was_ his life…a small fact that his deceased masters might have overlooked. However, he was smarter, better informed and soon, he and his resurrected masters would conquer this world and other dimensions along with it.

"How do you like seeing your one true love in the arms of another?" asked Aaron rhetorically, "I hope to the powers that be that it hurts like hell."

Ash tried his best to ignore this little comment, but found Aaron's words like poison to his very soul. Aaron was in control now. He controlled the playing field, the players, and the grand prize. Because of this, Ash knew there was only one thing he could do.

"You want to resurrect Aki, don't you?" asked Ash.

Hikara's ears perked up at this and she raised an eye in Ash's direction. Surely he wouldn't be _that_ rash…

Aaron also raised an eye in response to Ash's question. This is what Aaron had been aiming for. He knew his brother could no longer stand to see his lover in the dangerous arms of another without giving in. It was Aaron's ultimate prize.

"And, you would be willing to make a trade?" questioned Aaron unsurely.

"You let Misty go and…and you can have me instead," he paused for a moment, hearing the gasps around the room then continued, "Do what you want with me, convert me, whatever you want…it's a pretty good deal if you ask me,"

"No…" Misty choked out, feeling the hot tears stinging at the corners of her eyes, "Ash, don't."

"There's no other choice. I won't stand here and watch him hurt you," he said earnestly.

"There must be another way," she cried, racking her brain for other possible options, though everything pointed to a dead end.

"There isn't," Ash stated firmly.

"Hmm…very interesting. It is clear to me that you would risk your own life for this woman…why?" inquired Aaron, pulling Misty in closer towards him.

"A person like you would never understand so there's no point in me explaining it to you," retorted Ash dryly.

Aaron only shook his head at this, obviously unfazed by his brother's words.

"Unfortunately, I cannot go through with this deal," smiled Aaron tauntingly, "I need the both of you in order for this to work."

"What difference does it make if you get Marissa…all that really matters is Aki, isn't it?" argued Ash, trying his best to keep his composure and not reveal his true frustrations.

"Ah, that is true Ashton, but I believe there is a way to…how should I say this? Persuade you to come to our side of thinking," smiled Aaron, keeping his face nuzzled in the crook of Misty's neck.

Aaron knew this was _his_ time.

He was in control and his brother knew it. Smirking darkly, he reached into the depths of his pocket and produced a small vial, a syringe sticking dangerously from its' end. The vial contained a dark, red sticky type substance that coated the inside of the glass vial like a thick syrup.

Hikara, seeing the vial in Aaron's hands, stepped up next to Ash her heart pounding madly. It couldn't possibly be what she thought it was…If that certainly was the case, they were all in grave danger, especially Misty.

Sensing Hikara's uneasiness, Aaron only sneered, "Look familiar Hikara? It should, it _is_ the blood of your sister, after all."

"No…Aaron you must stop this! No good can come from it!" she yelled, clenching her fists together.

Ash looked from Aaron to Hikara, slightly confused. The blood of Hikara's sister…wouldn't that mean Marissa? If Marissa's blood was in that vial then…

Ash's eyes widened in realization.

So, _this_ is how Aaron was planning on resurrecting the duo. Samples of their blood had been preserved and, when the time was right, he would inject the blood into his and Misty's bloodstreams therefore resurrecting both Aki and Marissa.

'_Hikara, can't you teleport us out of here!?'_ thought Ash frantically, feeling the situation slipping out of his grasp.

'_No, I've already tried. He has some sort of barrier around the building. Unless he loses focus for a fraction of a second, there's no way I can get us out of here and Misty will be…' _she trailed off, not wanting to finish the terrible reality of what was unfolding before them.

Raising the syringe in the air to accentuate his point, Aaron slowly lowered it Misty's exposed neck, waiting a moment for dramatic effect.

Misty, try as she might, could not force her way out of his strong grasp. Salty tears had slowly started to make their way down her face and she watched, through blurry eyes, as Ash desperately tried to negotiate with Aaron.

"No, Aaron don't! Please, I'll do anything! I'll give you whatever you want, just please, give her back to me! Don't put her through that! Please…" in a matter of moments, Ash had been reduced to a nervous wreck. Misty was about to be converted to Marissa before his very eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

"Sorry brother, but there's no other way," he teased and, with that said, inserted the syringe into Misty's silky skin, ignoring Ash's desperate pleas as he did so.

Misty gasped for a moment, surprised at the sudden searing pain in her whole body. She felt each drop of blood enter her body as Aaron released the sticky substance within her very being. She felt cold, utterly and unexplainably cold. She felt all the happiness being sucked from her and vaguely remembered hearing Ash call her name. The happiness had then been replaced by anger fueled by revenge. Vengeance that did not belong to her…

"Misty!" Ash screamed, running up to her as Aaron dropped her shaking body to the floor.

Ash watched as Misty fell to her knees…watched as her hands started to shake uncontrollably…watched, helpless to do anything to stop her conversion.

Aaron stepped back, satisfied with his work. He threw the syringe to the side carelessly then crossed his arms to await the verdict with the young woman.

He had finally succeeded.

Round one went to him. After Misty had been converted, his brother would no longer be able to fight. Marissa would then strike with full force, converting Ashton into Aki, his master who would eventually rule the world.

Ash couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Misty was still shaking uncontrollably and all he could do was watch, throwing the occasional comforting word her way. His friends and Pikachu watched from the sidelines, unsure of their next move and awaiting the verdict with Misty. They all knew what would happen next, but none of them could accept it.

"Mist, come on, fight it! I know you can!" Ash pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're stronger than that witch! Please baby you have to fight it!"

It was then that Misty's convulsions stopped altogether. An eerie silence filled the room, followed by a cold chill filling the entire space of the room. Everyone held their breathe, eyes cast on Misty, wondering what exactly had happened that had made her mini seizure cease.

When she looked up, would she still be Misty? Did Marissa win the internal battle? What was to happen _had_ Misty been converted?

Just then, almost as a foreboding answer to all questions, a sinister female laugh broke the silence in the room and, by the look in Ash's eyes, the answers were as clear as day.

A/N: Well, this one was quite a bit longer than I had hoped it would be. I actually wasn't even planning on stopping here, but I'm glad I did! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it and please go and review! Until the next chapter then AAML for life!


	9. Unbroken Promise

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait guys but it took me a little while to get started on this one for multiple reasons. First off school (enough said), second of all, my one-shot 'This is My Now' took longer than expected, thirdly…no excuse just laziness . Anyways, read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 8 – Unbroken Promise

And all Ash could do was take in a sharp breathe of air at the revelation.

_She had won…that witch Marissa had taken Misty away to a place where he could not follow…_

Ash slammed his fist into the floor; it was all he could do from breaking down into the relentless tears that he felt form behind his dark eyes. The quiet, yet confident evil laughter in front of him only solidified the fact that Misty had lost the internal battle. He had let Misty down, he let Aaron take her away from him and now, as a result, she was suffering the ultimate price for his carelessness. Now, Marissa was in control…

"Ash, get away from her!" warned Hikara, clenching her fists and hoping her sister did not spring an attack with him so close.

Ash found himself unable to move and, soon, found himself literally being dragged backwards. He looked up and saw Brock and Pikachu struggling to ensure his safety by bringing him back to their side. Letting them do their job, he averted his gaze back to that of his wife. She was still on her knees eyes focused on the ground, but something had changed. She was no longer the caring individual he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Her fate was now in Marissa's hands.

Struggling on unbalanced feet, Ash slowly regained control of himself and watched as Marissa, in Misty's body, arose to face the group.

Marissa had an evil smirk adorning Misty's pale face. Her eyes, that were once so full of life and beauty, were now an eerie crimson red, the same shade as Aaron's cloak. She emanated pure evil and Ash felt a chill crawl up his spine at the sight of it.

For it was the first time he had _ever_ felt like this around his own wife…

"Marissa, release her!" demanded Hikara of her sister to which Marissa only replied with a haughty laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sister dear!" Marissa mocked, "It pains me so to do this to the chosen one, but what must be done must be done," she finished, though she didn't sound in the least bit sorry.

It was then that Aaron came up behind Marissa discreetly and bowed to her.

"Master Marissa," he regarded, "It is good to have you back."

Marissa turned around to greet her apprentice and nodded at him in response.

"Ahh, Aaron, excellent work as usual. Master will be pleased with you," she smiled wickedly, before remembering something, "The phial, do you have it?"

Instead of answering, Aaron dug around in his pocket and produced the said phial, handing it carefully to Marissa. It was similar in shape and color to the previous one, however, the contents of this phial seemed to be thicker and were a deeper shade of red and, at once, Ash felt his stomach drop.

He knew what was in this phial. It had been his worst nightmare becoming a reality before his very eyes and he knew _exactly_ how Marissa was planning on using it.

All at once, Ash felt every emotion swell within him at the sight of the phial of blood…_his_ _blood._ The demon master who had almost killed Misty _twice_, the one who had taken away his father and now his brother…and the one who would soon be resurrected if Ash wasn't careful.

"You bitch!"

All heads turned to look at Ash, gazes of sympathy going out to him. His fists were clenched into tiny balls and he was shaking uncontrollably, probably in an attempt to keep his own tears of frustration and fear at bay.

Marissa only looked at him in an amused sort of way before pocketing the phial. She loved the look of pure loathing and hurt in his eyes. He was absolutely pathetic with the way he openly allowed her to see his emotions. Such a dangerous weakness, she mused. But, perhaps, she could use it to her full advantage.

"You…" she regarded, almost in a delighted way, "So, we are here again…at the beginning of it all."

"Let her go! You can have me, just _let her go!_ Don't you want your master back? Then, take me, but please, release Misty," he almost begged, struggling to keep himself on his feet.

Brock placed a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder, eyes downcast while Pikachu growled menacingly at Marissa, sparks forming in its red cheeks.

"Now why would I do that, chosen one? Why would I give up this body and be trapped once again in exile?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice, "Don't worry yourself so…she is not dead yet."

Before Ash had the chance to voice his questions, Li spoke up, "Misty's soul will remain within her body, so long as Marissa doesn't remain in control for too long. We need to get Marissa out of her if we're to save Misty or else…"

And he couldn't finish his sentence, for fear of it becoming a reality. Li could feel Ash's eyes on him, willing him to finish the sentence, but he could not. And, at the same time, Ash knew the answer.

"I-I'm gonna lose her…aren't I?" he whispered despondently, swallowing the lump in his throat. He could now feel those hidden tears forming near the corners of his eyes and could no longer suppress them. Though he made no sounds, two trails of tears made their way down his face and dropped down onto the concrete floor below him. He could no longer put up the strong front and felt himself withering away at the mere idea of never seeing Misty, the _true_ Misty, again.

"No, you aren't," came Brock's voice, as confident as Ash had ever heard it.

Ash looked up at his long time friend and saw that Brock was glaring down at Marissa. He had a fire in his eyes Ash had never seen before and it made him believe that they had more than a mere chance of bringing Misty back from this demon.

"They aren't going to win and you aren't going to lose Misty…I'll bet my life on it," continued Brock, his energy and confidence feeding the rest of the group. They all nodded at his words, a newfound vigor restoring the once sullen group.

At that point, Ash could not have been more thankful for Brock's friendship. He wiped away his tears and nodded at his best friend. He needed to do what he believed was right for Misty…not to crumple and give in, but to fight, even if it meant fighting her physical form.

Marissa looked about the group and folded her arms casually in front of her. She examined each and every one of them and took note of how much each one had changed, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. They seemed stronger, more confident than their last confrontation. Even with her taking control of the 'treasure's' body, they still believed that they could win. A slight sinking feeling hit her stomach at the realization that the chosen one was prepared to fight his beloved, even when Marissa had taken control of the body. This young man was not going to give up easily, she thought.

At the mere contemplation of the chosen one, Marissa felt a burning sensation near her heart and knew that the treasure, or Misty as they called her, was struggling to be freed from her prison. Closing her eyes, Marissa focused her energy on subduing the young soul so as not to distract her later.

Hikara raised an eye at her sister's change in mood. Misty was fighting for her body…_for her life._ Marissa was having trouble keeping her at bay and this thought caused a small smile to form on her lips.

'_Ash, now is the time to strike,'_ advised Hikara via telepathy, _'Misty's fighting Marissa's powers. If we're to save her, we need to do it now.'_

Ash looked to Hikara, a look of understanding dawning on him. He nodded his head slowly then, with a nod to Pikachu, gave the command.

"Pikachu, use a thunderbolt," he commanded with an unhappy sigh.

"Pika?!" it exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open at the command. Its trainer actually _wanted_ it to attack Misty? Didn't he know how powerful its electric attacks were by now…

Ash, sensing the shock and worry from his small friend, only gazed at it, eyes ablaze.

"I know what your thinking pal, but we've got no other choice. We need to weaken Marissa if we're to have a chance of getting Misty back. Please, do it for her," he begged, before Pikachu sighed and nodded its little head regretfully, "And don't hold back."

Pikachu nodded once more before scampering before Marissa, cheeks sparking dangerously.

"You think your electric rat will stop me?" scoffed Marissa haughtily.

"Now Pikachu!"

"Pika, pikachu!!"

Out of nowhere lightning gathered together and came billowing down upon the unsuspecting Marissa, striking her where she once stood. The room filled with a bright yellow flash as Pikachu ended the attack, panting a bit at the strength of it. All the occupants shielded their eyes and braced themselves as, the impact of the attack, had made the building start to shake.

Once the dust had settled and the flash had subsided, Ash quickly opened his eyes and rubbed at them vigorously, willing his vision to return quicker. What he saw made his heart drop. There, in the middle of the arena and on her knees, was _his_ Misty a bit charred but other wise okay. She was coughing and when she looked up at her surroundings, Ash could clearly see her beautiful blue eyes, the ones that had, just moments ago, been clouded over by red.

"M-Mist…?" Ash spoke timidly, unsure if she was truly herself.

"W-What happened?" she whispered, her voice strained and sore.

Ash, eyes full of tears, rushed to her. In an instant, he was on his knees hugging her and kissing her head, thanking whatever force had spared her. Misty could do nothing more but hold him and try to suppress a moan from her now throbbing headache.

"Y-Your okay then?" he asked, pulling away from her and eyeing her from arm's length.

"Yeah, I think so, that thunderbolt must have done the trick," she smiled weakly at both him and Pikachu.

"Hmm…Marissa's soul must have been extinguished then right? I mean, isn't that the most logical explanation. Pikachu's thunderbolt must have driven her away," said Sakura as she tried to piece together the puzzle of events that had just taken place.

"I'm not sure," mused Hikara quietly.

"Who cares what happened as long as she's herself," announced Ash happily, staring deeply into her cerulean blue eyes. She mirrored his action and watched as he slowly leaned his head towards her and captured her lips upon his own.

The mere feel of her warm, soft lips gave Ash the satisfaction of knowing that, in the end, everything _would_ wok out. Deepening the kiss further, Ash ran his hands through her long hair, relishing in the feeling of warmth her body naturally emanated.

Then…everything was cold.

Misty's lips had gone from being soothing and warm to cold and shocking. Ash's eyes flashed open in an instant as he felt a sharp pain rattle his body. He slowly and painfully pulled himself away from Misty…just far enough away to see the crimson red glow in her eyes.

"Ash!" Brock yelped, unsure of what had just happened, but clearly aware that Marissa had been far from gone.

Unable to speak, Ash slowly backed away from Marissa, gasping for air. He swallowed the lump in his throat and willed himself to breathe normally. He would not go down like this!

He staggered a bit before turning around, only to be met with the terrified eyes of his friends and Pikachu. Blood was dripping down his clothing and his face was starting to lose color at an alarming rate. The silver dagger that had caused the damage stuck in Ash at an awkward angle and was now a deep shade of red.

"Pikapi!"

Both Pikachu and Brock rushed to their fallen friend, completely ignoring Marissa as she stood, dusting herself off nonchalantly. Brock was too concerned about his friend's well-being to really be bothered with her and, therefore, swiftly lifted Ash onto his feet, dagger still in place, and slowly walked him over to their group.

"No! Don't come another step closer!" demanded Hikara, arm outstretched.

Brock looked behind him, thinking that she may have been talking to Marissa or Aaron, but shrugged as he continued to move Ash closer.

"Brock! I said leave him!"

Realizing that he was now being spoken too, he gave her a look of disgust, "Are you crazy?! He's hurt, he needs help or haven't you noticed that yet?!" he exclaimed, completely infuriated about the fact that Hikara could easily just leave him to die. What the hell was she thinking?!

"Listen! That dagger was tainted with the blood of Aki! He'll start transforming at any moment and, trust me, he won't hesitate to kill you! He will no longer be the Ash you know…" she explained, receiving a shocked look from Brock.

Brock looked down at his friend and noticed that Ash was gripping the spot where the dagger was sticking out and grimaced. What was he supposed to do, just leave him to die? He couldn't do that, even knowing that Aki would, eventually, rear his ugly head. Ash was his friend, no, his best friend and he'd be damned if he let either him or Misty down.

As Brock thought this, Ash painfully mulled over what exactly was going on around him. Only one thing was floating about in his mind…

Marissa had tricked him and had used Misty to get to him.

This thought infuriated him to no end and he angrily shoved Brock's hand away, refusing help from anyone.

"Ash, what are you doing? You need help," pleaded Brock, trying to grab hold of his unsteady friend.

"No Brock…Hikara's right. I'm dangerous now…any minute now, Aki will take over and-and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold him off," Ash replied darkly, "Just, whatever you do, get Misty--"

Before he could finish his sentence however, a blood curdling scream filled the air, forcing all heads to turn at the cause.

Marissa was thrashing about uncontrollably, hands on her head and screaming incoherently. Her eyes were flickering between blue and red and her whole body was sparking much like Pikachu would prior to an electric attack.

Aaron looked very taken aback at the whole situation and approached his master slowly, arm held out, "M-Master Marissa, what's wrong? What's happening?"

Marissa fell to her knees and grimaced, "Th-This brat refuses to give in…" she ground out, teeth clenched and eyes snapped shut.

Aaron gasped and merely stared at her back, not knowing what else to do. He surely hadn't anticipated this. He was so certain that Marissa's powers far outweighed that of Misty's, but, from what was happening now, he wasn't too sure.

It had seemed that Marissa had taken full control of the body with ease, but perhaps…

He looked to his brother, now on his knees and viewing the situation with scared eyes, and realized exactly what had happened.

In trying to resurrect Aki, Marissa had sealed her own fate. The pain of seeing her beloved fall at her hands must have given Misty the resolve and the energy to fight back with more force than before.

Hikara gave a ghost of a smile, given the circumstances, and spoke quietly, "It would appear that Misty doesn't give up that easily…in other words, she's pissed."

Ash continued to look on, hopeful, that Misty would win this battle. As he was starting to lose his, he only prayed that she, at least, would make it out of here alive.

"Pikachupi!"

"Come Misty, fight her!" encouraged Brock, clenching his fists into tiny balls, "You're stronger than she is!"

Though Ash had wanted to scream alongside Brock words of encouragement to his wife, he could do no such thing. His voice was caught within the confines of his throat as a searing pain ripped at his insides, threatening to shred every organ within his body. Resisting the urge to scream in pain, he focused and concentrated all of his energy on keeping the evil force at bay for only a little while longer…

"Ahh!! This brat!" yelled Marissa in frustration, "I can't hold off…"

Then, another piercing scream filled the room.

Misty screamed and battled and fought until she could finally feel Marissa's evil presence slowly slip away from her body. Just a little longer, she thought tiredly. She couldn't give up now, especially when Ash's life was hanging in the balance. She needed to do away with Marissa as soon as possible if there were to be a fraction of a chance to save Ash from transforming into the ultimate evil.

And then a final scream ripped through the air, however, this time it had belonged to both Marissa and Misty.

As Misty continued to win the battle, Marissa's soul slowly slipped from the body, a black cloud of sorts seeping from Misty's heart. Marissa continued to scream and fight, but to no avail. Misty's mysterious power had gotten the better of her and, with a gut-wrenching scream, the black fog that surrounded Misty descended into the heavens, the scream echoing in the distance.

Misty dropped to her knees, exhausted at the battle that had just taken place. But she could not rest now, especially knowing the position Ash was in. She picked her head up and ran to him, dropping to her knees once more to examine the damage.

"Oh my god, Ash, I-I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her, I just…I couldn't," she cried incoherently.

Ash placed a gentle hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears, "It's not your fault. Marissa was controlling you…you had no power over it. But I…I don't have much time left before-before Aki takes over," he explained hurriedly, yet painfully.

Misty nodded quickly, now fully grasping the severity of the situation.

"I won't be able to fight him off this time. He's too strong for my body…"

"No! Why are you telling me this?!" she sobbed, not caring if her friends saw her tears, "You can make it! You always have!"

"Mist, I'm weak and I can't hold him off for much longer, I need you to--"

Another searing pain ripped through his body, causing him to let out an involuntary scream of agony. Slowly and painfully, he stood to face her. With every breathe he took, he could feel his insides burn with the intensity of fire and darkness. He knew his time was limited.

"Don't leave me Ash…don't leave me…" pleaded Misty, standing to face him as well.

He was as weak as she had ever seen him. She knew in her heart, as strong as Ash was, this was too much for his body to take. He wasn't as powerful as he used to be and Aki was proving to be too much for him.

"I need you to promise me something," he attempted.

"Anything."

"Don't come back for me," he stated, watching as her reaction changed from simply shocked to horrified.

"W-What…?"

"Do not come back for me, understand?" he repeated, his voice shaking.

Misty could not answer for what he was asking was simply impossible. She couldn't just leave him here to die or be taken into the darkness. What would she do without him? And what about their children, what was she supposed to tell them?

Instead, of answering, she shook her head, tears still falling.

"You have to…you _need_ to," he argued.

"No! I won't leave you!" she argued back, clenching her fists together, resisting the urge to hit him for his stupid suggestion.

"Misty…"

She turned her head to be met with a warning glare from Hikara.

"No! I-I won't leave him alone! I don't care what happens, I--"

"But I do!" Ash interrupted, making Misty jump, "Think of the kids, you need to be there for them."

"And what about you? What exactly would you like me to tell them?! That they're never going to see their father again because some-some demon has taken over his body?!" she yelled, a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice.

Ash sighed painfully. He knew this would not be easy, but did not want Misty anywhere near him when Aki came forth. He needed to push her, make her leave…it was for her own good, after all.

"I love you…" Ash lifted his head up for he had barely heard her words. Though he had heard them from her everyday since the day they realized their feelings for one another, never, had he heard such sincerity in her voice. What he saw, however, made his heart drop once more.

Misty's eyes were clenched shut and her hand was pressed over her heart. Tears were now silently streaming down her face, but she did not sob. It was an eerie experience to see her like this, however, Ash knew it was for the best.

"Just go…" he replied darkly, feeling his soul slip away.

Misty's eyes shot open at his words. It was the last thing she was expecting to hear and her heart almost shattered to hear her own husband say them. She thought that maybe he hadn't heard and, so, tried again.

"Ash, I love you," she tried, speaking louder and more clearly this time.

His eyes remained fixed on her, taking in every detail as this might have been the last time he saw her. Pain racking his body and his heart, he merely turned around and started walking towards Aaron who had, by this point, remained quiet for his master would soon be alive.

"I said go…leave now!"

Misty gasped at the harshness of his words and, with anger etched on her face, she marched up to him and grabbed his shoulder, forcibly turning him around to face her again.

"I love you damn it!" she yelled, "That used to mean something to you!"

That struck a chord with Ash, but, no matter what, he could not give in. As long as he was around, she was in danger and he would not submit her to that, especially when he knew he could prevent it.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, hating himself for breaking her heart, "Leave now…please…"

Misty averted her gaze to the ground, her anger being replaced only by sadness. He had never spoken words such as these to her in all their years of marriage. It broke her heart and she felt a tightness in her chest that she could not shake. Her heart had always belonged to him and now, he was breaking it in two.

Understanding, Misty took a step backwards, her tears back in full force. She slowly turned around and nodded her head.

"Okay Ash….you win. I just…I'll always love you…wherever you are, just know that."

And, at that moment, at her sincere words, Ash's resolve crumbled. Ignoring the searing pain in his body, he limped to her and quickly took her in his arms, pressing his lips upon hers.

Feeling the lips of her lover on her own, she cried even harder. She lifted her hands up to caress his face and run her hands through his hair if this was the last she would see of him. She wanted to remember every inch of him…his touch, his scent, his lips.

The warmth of her lips caused Ash to forget about his pain, and, in doing so, had let his guard down…

Misty gasped suddenly, feeling a sharp chill crawl up her spine. Ash's lips were like ice and he was now grasping her neck tightly and pulling her away from him slowly.

She gasped again and cried out again at what she saw next.

Instead of the warm brown eyes she was accustomed to seeing day after day, she was met with eyes of the purest crimson. She grabbed his hand and tried to pry it away from her neck but to no avail. He only squeezed tighter, her airway becoming more and more constricted.

Aki, now in full control of Ash's body, smirked at her misfortune. The stupid chosen one had gotten caught up in the moment and had let his guard down, allowing him time to strike. It felt good to be back, he thought. His smirk grew as he gripped Misty's neck tighter and watched as she struggled to draw her next breathe.

"Aki!" yelled Hikara.

He tilted his head to one side, regarding her with a mere glance and a small laugh, "Ahh Hikara, so good to see you once again."

Hikara shivered at the sound of his deep, foreboding voice and stepped to the forefront, "Can't exactly say the feeling's mutual."

Aki chuckled jovially, "Of course, of course. How long has it been?"

"It doesn't matter. Release them both, they don't deserve to be--"

"They deserve everything they get!" he shouted suddenly, his grip strengthening around Misty's neck, causing her to yelp.

"I was supposed to win this battle long ago! How did mere children defeat me all those years ago?! Well…" he said, calming himself, "At least I can finally do away with them as adults. Their dear children will lose their parents…they will lose each other. Perhaps, it was meant to be this way?"

"You bastard!" yelled Brock.

"Pi pikachu!"

Aki merely ignored them and turned his attention back to Misty.

"I won't need to kill the chosen one off if I kill his treasure with his own hands…I guarantee he won't be able to live without her," smirked Aki, his cold eyes on Misty's, "Farewell my dear…the last few decades have been fun, but your time is up."

Misty shut her eyes for she knew what was coming next. She felt him squeeze her neck and braced herself for the snap that would surely come. Instead, however, she felt him loosen his grip.

"Fool!" yelled Aki, "Curse this mortal human body!"

Misty opened her eyes and saw blood covering the same hand Aki was holding her in place with. His wrist had been slashed, causing his grip on her to loosen. Misty looked on in confusion until she saw the dagger in his other hand and noticed how Aki's eyes flickered between red and a familiar brown…

They were red then brown, then red again, and once more brown…

"Go now!" Ash commanded, releasing her and dropping to his knees, his blood loss severely weakening him.

Misty was frozen to her spot, unable to comprehend anything. Ash was back…he had saved her life, but was now fighting for his own. If she stayed, his sacrifice would have been in vain…

"Misty, go!"

She nodded quickly and ran back to where Brock was standing where his mouth was hanging open at what was happening. Misty couldn't turn back around and face him, it was all too painful.

"Do you promise not to come back here?!" Ash yelled once more, feeling Aki enter his body again.

Instead of answering, she just nodded and gripped Brock's jacket tightly, feeling her knees weaken and her eyes fill with tears.

"Pikapi…" came Pikachu's response as tears filled its own eyes as well.

"H-Hikara, get them out of here!"

"You can run for now, but we'll find you sooner or later!" called Aaron darkly.

Hikara's gaze was still on Ash's struggling form as she ignored Aaron's warning. He was so weak, yet he was sacrificing himself to save them all. It was a trait both him and Misty shared, yet she felt her heart wrench at the idea of leaving him here all alone, even knowing that Aki was not far behind.

"Hikara!"

"Right," she said, shaking her head of her thoughts and gathering the group together around her.

Misty's face was still buried in Brock's jacket as he draped a comforting arm around her. She needed to look at him one last time, she decided. She wouldn't let this moment slip away without seeing him again.

So, she chanced a glance and saw him struggling on the ground, gripping his wounds and bleeding profusely. When she caught his eye, he gave her a light reassuring smile, but it did nothing to mend her broken heart. This was it…there was no turning back…Ash now belonged to Aki…

Misty could feel the energy of Hikara's powers fill her as she focused on teleporting them. All the while, Misty's eyes never left Ash's and she almost missed it when he said the three words that she had so desperately impressed upon him earlier…

"I love you…" came his whisper, before he let out an agonizing scream, signifying that Aki was about to emerge once more.

Misty felt her heart drop as she, literally, felt her body being lifted off of the solid ground and into the air.

Then, her mind clouded over with darkness…

A/N: Okay, sorry this one came out so late but I hope you all enjoyed it. I actually had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter because it had a little bit of everything. Anyways, please review and AAML for life!


	10. Family Mission

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Well, here's chapter…mmm….what number is this? Chapter 9 I guess lol! Anyways, with that said, enjoy!

Chapter 9 – Family Mission

Alex stared blankly out the window and into the darkness of the night.

The stars twinkled brilliantly as the occasional car passed idly by. The streets were calm and quiet with a slight breeze blowing through the trees of the small town. It would have been a beautiful evening had Alex not been deathly worried for the safety of her friends.

She crossed her arms in front of her and turned her head to, _again_, glance at the wall clock.

It was nearing midnight already and her friends still had not returned from their mission. Alex, as well as the other occupants of the house, was starting to get worried. She wasn't sure how long she could keep the children 'in the dark' about their parents' whereabouts and wished that everything had turned out for the better.

She needed to keep reminding herself that everything would be okay, that Misty and Ash were stronger than this evil and that if they had done it once, they could surely do it again.

"Al, you okay?"

Alex turned and stared into the concerned eyes of her husband. She smiled weakly at his obvious concern for her and lightly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm just worried that's all," she replied, turning back towards the window, "I was sure they would be back by now."

She heard Jason sigh as he walked up next to her and placed a loving arm over her shoulders. Alex leaned into his gentle grasp, taking in his warmth and suddenly feeling extremely thankful that they had not been dragged into this whole mess.

'Wow…how selfish do I sound?' she thought to herself, thinking of all the things that Ash and Misty had to endure over the years just to conquer this mysterious evil.

"I'm sure they're both just fine," he tried to reassure though he wasn't sure of the answer himself.

Alex simply nodded and turned her head to watch as poor Dana sat, hands in her lap, as she stared blankly in front of her, eyes void of emotion.

Alex nodded her head towards Dana, indicating that her husband go and comfort her for she was probably worried sick about Brock's whereabouts. Jason understood immediately and sat next to Dana, draping a friendly arm over her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

Alex smiled wearily at the pair until she heard soft footsteps descending the staircase.

Aly appeared at the foot of the staircase, eyes wide with fear and mouth slightly hanging open in a look of indescribable shock. Her breathing was very heavy, as if she had just run a marathon.

"Aly, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Alex, taking a step towards the young girl.

"I-I don't know…I was sitting in my room and it hit me," she explained vaguely.

"What do you mean Aly?" asked Jason who was now alert to her sudden change in attitude.

"M-My Dad…something's not right…" she trailed off, looking to the ground and grasping what seemed to be a chain around her neck.

Before either Alex or Jason could probe further, a bright flash illuminated the room and all occupants shielded their eyes at the intensity of it all. Alex was the first to recover from the initial shock and widened her eyes as her friends now vacated the full living room.

"Oh Misty, thank god!" exclaimed Alex, rushing to her friend who was clinging onto Brock.

Alex pried her away from him and threw her arms around her, a smile forming on her lips. However, her happiness was short-lived when she felt Misty trembling uncontrollably and heard the unmistakable sound of sobs filling the air. Alex pulled Misty away slightly to look her friend in the eye and saw only pain, fear, and sadness.

Alex swept the room with her eyes immediately and saw a very worn looking Brock, Hikara, Li and Sakura shaking their heads in disbelief, and Pikachu lowering its ears in defeat. It was then she noticed the absence of one particular individual…

"Where's Dad?" voiced Aly, from across the room.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu whimpered, before scampering into Misty's arms.

Misty held onto Pikachu and cried into its soft fur. Dropping to her knees, she could no longer take it. How could she possibly tell her children what had happened? How could she tell them that their father would no longer be there to hold them close, to love them, and to guide them through their futures?

Misty looked up into the scared, yet unsure eyes of her first-born and felt the words catch in her throat.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Aly tried again, her voice more stern and unwavering.

Misty had to suppress a small smile at the way Aly so openly reminded her of Ash. Their resemblance and way of thinking was uncanny and it made her cry even harder to know that he would no longer be there to be their shoulder of comfort.

"Aly, he's-he…"

"No…he-Dad's dead…?"

"No," came a stern answer from the back of the group.

Li stepped forward, arms crossed and yet his facial features held a hint of softness to them.

"He isn't dead, just…not himself," he finished for lack of a better word, "We'll be fine once we get him back."

"No…" Misty responded timidly.

The group looked at her in shock but awaited her explanation.

"He told me not to come back, made me _promise_ not to come back…and I won't…I _can't_," she cried, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"But Mist, you can't be serious!" exclaimed Brock incredulously.

"I am Brock!" she shouted, swallowing the lump back in her throat.

Brock backed down and walked towards a now trembling Dana. He sighed aloud and directed his gaze towards the ground, unsure of how to respond. Misty really couldn't be serious? She couldn't just give up on the man that she had loved since day one, could she? He looked up once more to see herself wrapped in Alex's loving arms, and seeing the pain ridden look of pure heartache and fear etched on her every feature.

Brock then shifted his gaze to Aly. The poor kid had no idea what was going on, and yet, she had taken the whole 'teleporting out of thin air' thing very calmly. He narrowed his eyes at the young girl who was by now, clenching her fists and staring at her mother, and started to wonder if she knew anything of what was going on. He knew Misty was probably too distraught to even realize that Aly had been present when they had returned from Aki's realm, but still, something just didn't add up…

"Mom, what's wrong?" came Andrew's voice as he descended the staircase to find his living room full and his mother in tears.

She regarded her son with a small shake of the head and continued to cry into Alex's shoulder.

With a confused and scared look, Andrew turned to his sister for answers but was only given a similar reaction.

A bout of silence filled the room as all occupants were too worn, scared, and still in disbelief about what had happened to speak or even move. Misty's crying had died down some, but she still did not have the heart to face her two children who were now staring her down, almost demanding answers through looks alone.

"Mom, you have to bring him back…"

An unwavering voice sounded in front of Misty, causing her to look up. Her daughter, Aly, took a step closer, determined as ever and not about to back down, a stern gaze filling her deep brown eyes.

"I-I can't Aly…"

"Yes, you can!" countered Aly harshly.

Misty stood up, anger now filling her once fear filled eyes. All her emotions: fear, pain, confusion, and helplessness were all aimed towards her daughter now…

"What the hell do you want from me?!" screamed Misty, surprised at how demanding her own voice had sounded.

Andrew's eyes widened a bit and he looked to his sister to find her unfazed by their mother's sudden outburst. He wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking, but something told him that if anything could get their stubborn mother back to normal, it would be Aly.

"I _want_ you to stand up and fight! Why are you backing down!? And_ why_ the hell are you giving up on Dad?!" Aly yelled back, emphasizing every word.

"I can't! He made me promise not to go back for him! I promised him to keep you kids safe!" Misty yelled, trembling a bit while doing so.

"That's bullshit!"

"Aly Ketchum, you watch your language!" hissed Misty, appalled that her oldest would use such language.

Aly only grimaced, mouth set in a straight line. Whatever happened, she would not back down to her mother. She knew if she did, she may never see her father again. A few harsh words to her mother she could deal with, what she couldn't face was, potentially, never being able to see the face of her father again. _That_ she wouldn't be able to face…

"Mom…I want to fight, I want to bring Dad home…back to you and me and Andrew and Aiden…" Aly whispered, the fight leaving her, "Back to Brock and Grandma…and to everyone else who loves him because, let's face it, the world would be a lot quieter without him around."

Misty looked to Aly in disbelief and a little admiration at her words. Not able to help herself, Misty walked to her and engulfed her in a well-needed hug on both ends. She could feel Aly's arms wrap around her waist and kissed her daughter lightly on the head.

"You kids don't even know what's going on…" whispered Misty solemnly.

"I know more than you think I do," Aly whispered back, causing Misty to falter and pull Aly away slightly.

Misty stared at her and caught a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of her delicate lips. What did her daughter know about _any_ of this? Before Misty had time to contemplate this, Aly spoke once more.

"Mom, I want to fight alongside you. Dad believes in us…you should too," she explained.

"No, whatever you've heard…I don't care, it's too dangerous," Misty said sternly, "Besides, I need you kids here to watch over things while I go bring your father back home."

Aly, Andrew, Brock, and the rest of the group smiled at Misty's newfound confidence. She smiled back, wanting nothing more than this nightmare to end and to have her husband back in her arms.

"You're serious then?" asked Brock, lifting a hand up to show that he was speaking.

"I'm serious Brock," she confirmed and saw the looks on her children's faces light up, "And, I'm also serious about the two of you staying here."

"But Mom, this is serious! You might need help!" countered Aly.

Misty giggled slightly and responded, "And what is it, exactly, that you plan on doing?"

Gripping the tiny key under her shirt, Aly was about to argue back when, all of a sudden, another bright flash filled the room.

Shielding their eyes in an attempt to filter the light, the group gasped and groaned at the intensity. Misty was the first to recover from the sudden change in lighting and looked around. Everyone had seemed okay, just a little shaken, and all were accounted for. It was then that Misty noticed an additional person, unrecognizable to her, that now occupied her already full living room.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Brock, taking a step in front of Misty and the kids. Now that Ash was temporarily out of action, Brock was now taking it upon himself to stand as protector and 'leader' of the group.

The newest addition to the residence looked around the room, an amused expression filling her mysterious features. The young woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, was dressed in dark black robes, a hood covering her head and a cape draped over her shoulders.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked in anticipation of this newcomer and growled menacingly at her.

Seeing this, she merely gave off a small laugh.

Removing her hood, long black locks flowed elegantly from the cover and immaculately cut bangs framed her petite face in a very mysterious way. She had piercing blue eyes of ice that held a hint of playfulness and amusement in them as she looked about the confused and fearful group.

"If you want my opinion…" the young woman finally spoke, her voice stern, deep, and filled with confidence, "I think the girl should fight."

Hikara let out a long drawn out sigh and rolled her eyes in the most obvious of ways.

Hearing this, all heads turned to her, hoping she knew something of this stranger and that she would soon elaborate.

"Mari, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Hikara, though she wasn't at all upset at the intrusion and held a bit of a smirk on her lips.

"Seeing if everyone is here and accounted for…however, seems like the chosen one has conveniently gone missing," sighed Mari, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Enough fooling around. What are you doing here? The higher ups didn't think I could handle it? I'm the guardian of light and therefore--"

"Don't need my help?" finished Mari, a look of satisfaction on her face, "Did Satoshi not have your help when Aki was defeated before? The higher ups figured you were a bit short-handed and, with the chosen one converted…well, they sent me to tag along."

Hikara sighed heavily again but before she could argue, Misty and Brock both cleared their throats rather loudly. She turned and saw their confused looks, obviously desperate for answers. She smiled to herself, completely forgetting for the time being that they were even there.

Mari, catching the glances of the others only smiled to herself, "So, you haven't told them about me yet? Oh, and I thought _we_ were so much closer than you were with Marissa," she finished sarcastically.

"Marissa?" spoke Misty, recognizing and loathing the name all at once.

"What's your connection with Marissa?" asked Brock cautiously.

Mari turned to them once more and smiled sweetly, loving the power she held with keeping everyone in suspense.

"Well, hasn't dear Hikara told you? The three of us, Hikara, Marissa, and myself, are sisters," she explained matter of factly.

"What?!" exclaimed Brock and Misty.

Li and Sakura also gasped and showed expressions filled with shock, but kept quiet for they knew all would be revealed in due time.

"You have _another_ sister?" exclaimed Brock, forcing his question upon Hikara.

Hikara merely rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, you act like that's such an uncommon thing these days. I have two other sisters, one was a power crazed lunatic and the other, well…see for yourself."

Mari bowed grandly in front of the group while Hikara let out another drawn out sigh.

"So, this is Marika, but you can all call her Mari," Hikara introduced, as Mari bowed once more, "And this is everyone."

"I see," came Mari's response, "A lively bunch, aren't we?"

"Enough of this, we need to get back to the task at hand," said Hikara, forcing her thoughts back on Ash.

"Retrieving the chosen one? Well, you _do_ have your work cut out for you," she said wearily before eyeing the group before her. Mari's gaze fell on Aly and lingered for a moment before she took several steps towards her.

Mari examined the young girl closely who was, clutching onto what seemed to be a charm around her neck, and gazing back with a fierce determination in her dark eyes. She had never seen a child so young display so much courage and determination; well, with the exception of one person in particular.

"You don't seem at all perturbed at the situation young one…you seem, confident, sure of yourself even," noticed Mari, cupping her chin in her hand, "As I said before, I believe you should fight. It's a just cause after all."

"No," intervened Misty sternly, "I will not have my children exposed to that…_that monster_--"

"With all due respect, that _monster_ is your husband."

"Mari!" reprimanded Hikara, watching as the serious look on Misty's face changed to that of complete hurt, "Misty, she didn't mean--"

"No, she's right," Misty interrupted, "She's right…Ash is dangerous now and needs to be treated in that way. We can't have any more screw ups, but my decision still hasn't changed about my children. They are too young and don't understand the risks involved."

Mari smirked confidently and snapped her fingers. The television that had been sitting dormant in the living room, blinked to life and flickered as various scenes filtered their way onto the screen.

Misty watched in awed shock and slowly stepped closer to the television. The sound was now blaring but all she could do was watch, for she had witnessed it all before.

Aly and Andrew stared as well, watching as the pictures vaguely reminded them of their parents, but significantly younger. They watched as, who they presumed to be their father, dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, blue jacket, and pokemon league cap, ride atop Lugia, one of the fierce legendaries they had heard so much about, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. They continued to watch as the Lugia that was carrying their father had been attacked and sent careening into the vast ocean below…and they watched as their father resurfaced, unconscious, and losing hope of winning the battle of the legendaries.

Misty gasped when she saw Ash hit the water. It was like an awful reminder of what they all endured that day and of how close she came to losing him. All common sense had flown out the window when she saw him fall and she knew that, right then and there, he _needed_ her more than anything, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Brock only shook his head in amazement. He had heard through Tracey about what had happened all those years ago in the Orange Islands, but had never truly grasped the dangers the trio had put themselves into. He could never really grasp how close Ash had been to dying and he would never know the inner turmoil Misty must have gone through to witness it first hand.

"Is-Is that Dad?" Aly had asked of her mother, her eyes still glued to the screen, waiting and watching what would happen next.

Misty only nodded slowly, dropping to her knees silently and awaiting what would happen next. To her, the next events truly cemented her feelings for Ash and would forever be ingrained in her memory…

"_Legend or not, Ash can't do this alone,"_ _Melody had said, shoving the mystical flute towards Misty._

_Misty gave a surprised look, but softened a bit as Melody glared at her through determined eyes, and shook her head gently, pushing the flute back towards its' owner._

"_You'll have to play Lugia's song, I'll go look for him. And Ash is never really alone cause he's got…me," she smiled, looking off into the distance, praying that Ash was okay and that he hadn't fallen victim to the fierce torrent of waves._

_Melody gazed at her in a little shock and then with admiration. The two clasped hands, signifying a new friendship and mutual understanding that it was something that Misty needed to do, had to do, for the sake of everyone, especially Ash…_

Misty continued to watch as a younger version of herself swam towards a young Ash with a frantic Pikachu. At that moment, she remembered her heart almost pounding out of her chest for fear that he would be lost to this world. But she refused to give up…she would _never_ give up for the man she loved.

The group watched as Misty braved the waves and retrieved the 'chosen one' from the storming seas, even putting her own life in danger to save his. They watched as Misty, frantic and scared, attempted to revive him, shaking him, calling his name, _anything _to get him to regain consciousness.

And when he finally did open his eyes again, she couldn't be more proud of him.

The screen then, suddenly, flicked off and left the room in a silence that no one wanted to break. Misty had her hand held up to the screen, eyes closed, as if relieving and retrieving those memories of their past and how this whole _legend_ had begun.

"I almost…lost him that day," spoke Misty, eyes still closed, and hand curled into a tiny fist.

"You were what, 11? 12 at the most? And Ash was only 10? Putting yourselves in such danger, yes, was incredibly wearing on kids at your age, however, age is only a factor, it is what you do, that makes you special," explained Mari, a softness in her voice that hadn't been present before, "Misty…your children are special. They are the offspring of you and Ash, which means that, unfortunately, the prophecy concerns them as well."

Misty stood from her kneeling position, head hung low and shoulders slumped a bit. Her eyes were still shut tightly, but she turned around suddenly, a small smile creeping to her lips. She had to admit, these were _Ash's_ children after all and she knew recklessness was a trait that both her children shared predominantly.

"You're right…they're the same age Ash and I were when we all started that crazy journey of his," she said, recalling memories of her past, "And, you have a right to know exactly what's been going on lately."

"Mom…?" questioned Andrew, unsure of where she was headed.

"Let's go get your father back…all of us," smiled Misty wearily.

Her children broke out into broad smiles and rushed their mother, hugging her tightly in a moment made only for the Ketchum's. Misty hugged them both back with equal strength, taking in their warmth and confidence that she had somehow lost along the way. It was times like these she truly cherished the fact that they both shared their father's spirit for adventure and insurmountable courage.

Though Misty did not necessarily like the idea of her children going into the 'lion's den,' so to speak, she knew there was no other way around it. If what Mari had said was true, they very well could be the deciding factor in all of this and finally break the connection Aki had over Ash. It was a slim chance, but Misty would take anything right about now.

"You'll be needing your weapons then," spoke Li from the back of the room who, with Sakura, had remained quiet for most of the time, "And you will, perhaps, be needing to fill your children in on the details along the way."

"Right," agreed Misty, "The weapons are in the attic."

With that said, Misty led the way to the attic as everyone followed suit silently. Nothing more needed to be said; there was a mutual understanding between all and, yet, no one could help but feel a little guilty at what this family had had to endure over the years. They called Ash _special_ or _the chosen one_ and yet all he and his family wanted to do was finally settle down and, for once, not worry who was out to get them.

Peace, that was what everyone was aiming for and yet the battle had only just begun.

Misty threw open the door leading to the upstairs room and flicked the switch, illuminating the small space and casting everything into an eerie glow. She trudged up the stairs slowly and had begun her search of the ancient chest that, she knew, held her weapons as well as Ash's.

"There it is," she said finally, pointing to a large chest buried in the corner of the room.

Brock and Jason rushed over to the chest and lifted it off the ground, causing a creaking sound to reverberate within the entire room. Once they had gathered their bearings, they set it in front of Misty and awaited what would happen next.

She simply stared at the chest, wondering how long it had been since she had last seen the items deep within. She had, once, never thought that she would ever have to unlock its contents, but now, here she was, about to expose her guests to the powers within.

Misty trailed her fingers lightly over the oak lid until they finally fell upon the keyhole. She gasped suddenly, remembering that she did not have the key…

"Misty, what's wrong?" asked Hikara upon hearing this.

"The key…I-I don't have it," she panicked, turning to face the group.

"Well, who has it?" asked Brock.

"Ash does," Misty replied solemnly, realizing now that their chances had just decreased significantly.

Groans were heard from around the group, but Hikara stepped forward nonetheless, refusing to give up.

"What about magic? Will it open it?"

"I don't know, we sealed the chest with magic of our own and placed a special protection around it so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands," she sighed, realizing the irony of it all.

She and Ash had tried so hard to keep their weapons from the wrong hands and now, when they truly needed it, they could not retrieve it themselves.

"M-Mom…?" came Aly's hesitant voice from the back of the room.

"Not now Aly," replied Misty's distracted voice, "We need to think of something. There has to be some way to get in there."

"If only we had that key…" mused Sakura, cupping her chin in a thinking position, "We can't give up, there must be _some_ way."

At this, Pikachu scampered up Aly's shoulder and whispered hurriedly into her ear. No one observed this, however, and were all too caught up in what to do about their current predicament.

However, Mari, ever watchful of the young girl, took a step closer to her.

"I think I have an idea," Mari offered, "Or rather, I believe your daughter has the answer around her neck."

The group turned towards Aly who was clutching onto the charm around her neck protectively. Misty lifted her head to gaze into her daughter's eyes and caught a glimpse of hesitancy. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, urging her to tell her all she knew.

"Please Aly…what do you know? Did your father tell you something before this all happened?" questioned Misty quietly.

Without another word, Aly tore the necklace from her neck and handed it to her mother, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Maybe…" came her soft reply.

Misty opened her hand and what she saw made her gasp in overwhelming shock and happiness. The silver key that she and Ash had painstakingly bewitched was now sitting in the palm of her hand, glimmering in the dim lights of the attic. She glanced at her daughter again, awaiting some sort of explanation.

"I think Dad knew something bad was going to happen and he knew that it would be safe with me if either of you ever got caught," Aly explained hurriedly.

Misty bit her lip, feeling tears come to the corners of her eyes, but instead of letting them out, she hugged her first born with all the love and admiration she could muster. They had a chance now of defeating Aki once and for all and to bring Ash home safe and sound.

But another thought decided to cross Misty's mind at that moment.

"Aly…did Dad tell you…"

"Everything," Aly finished, "He told me everything, but it wasn't until this morning when you went out to the store with Andrew and the others that he showed me…well, the stuff in the chest. He said that he was worried about another attack and that he needed me to watch the key if anything happened to him."

Misty absorbed the information rather well and had, for once, been thankful that her husband had thought ahead for a change. She couldn't be mad at him for keeping her in the dark, but only a bit worried that he had decided to confide in their 12 year old daughter rather than his own wife.

Aly, sensing her mother's uneasiness about the whole explanation, tried to ease the tension.

"He was worried about you, Mom. Dad, he…he's different when he's around you. I mean, he…well…Andrew, help me out here," sighed Aly, the excitement of the day finally taking its toll.

Andrew nodded, knowing where his sister was going.

"Dad worries about you more than any of us and I guess, for good reason. He loves you more than anything Mom and me and Aly both know that he would do anything, even give his life, to ensure your safety. He…well, _we_ see how you two interact everyday and it's not how our friend's parents act," smiled Andrew, feeling a swell of admiration and pride for his parents all of a sudden, "You guys are different like that, but I guess that's what makes you and Dad special."

Misty stood, clutching the tiny key to her chest, and simply stared at her children, awestruck. The sincerity in their voices amazed her and she took great pride in knowing that her children understood her connection with their father. They understood that their love was different and had been broken apart and mended together on numerous accounts. They knew, much like her friends, how much that man truly meant to her.

"They're right, you know Misty," came Brock's response.

Misty turned to her friends to be greeted with head nods and warm smiles. Smiling to herself, she nodded along with them and briskly walked to the chest, throwing the key into its hole. Turning it slowly and hearing the all too familiar 'click' of the lock being released, she took a deep breathe before slowly lifting the oak lid from its base.

Everything was right where she and Ash had left them so many years ago. The cloak of purity, Ash's magic resistant uniform, his sword, and her bow and arrows…all of it was stacked in a neat pile giving off a faint energy. All of the weapons but one was present…

"And your dagger Misty? You still remember how to summon it, don't you?" asked Hikara in an almost teasing voice.

Misty smiled and held her hands out. A faint glow appeared in the palm of her hands and, soon enough, a silver dagger with a ruby embedded in the handle materialized. She smiled once more, surprising herself at how easily it had come to her and how 'right' it felt in her hands again.

Placing the dagger off to the side, she lifted the rest of the contents out of the chest and displayed them on the floor. She took the bow and arrows and handed them to Andrew while also taking the sword and handing it to Aly.

"If you insist on coming, you'll need to protect yourselves. Pokemon won't be of much use where we're going," Misty explained standing to face them. She noticed an extremely apprehensive look on Andrew's face and watched as Aly shifted the sword carefully between her two hands, getting a feel of the weight of it.

She turned to Andrew first and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I know what your thinking," started Misty who was met with Andrew's anxious eyes, "I didn't know how to use it at first either, but when I placed an arrow at the bow, it just came naturally, as if I'd done it for years."

Andrew stared at the weapons once more and nodded, a bit more confident after his mother's explanation.

Misty then turned to Aly, who seemed a bit more confident than her brother.

"I don't think I need to tell you how to use that thing. Just be careful, it's extremely powerful," she warned, receiving a nod from Aly, "It's your father's sword and your grandfather's before him. Keep that in mind and know that powerful blood runs in your veins."

Aly nodded at her mother, sheathing the sword and smiling confidently, thankful that her mother had finally allowed them to do this together.

Misty turned to the rest of the group, smiling. She viewed each and every one of the occupants of the room. Sakura and Li stood side by side, confident smiles spread over each of their faces. Brock and Dana stood on opposite sides of the room looking on admiringly at the trio. Hikara had her arms casually folded with a very stern gaze, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. Alex and Jason looked equally worried about the whole situation but stayed quiet, knowing that they literally knew nothing of what was to come.

But it was Mari's expression that unnerved Misty most.

Her arms were crossed in front of her, her long black robes falling down to the floor. Mari's gaze was fixed on Misty's in a way that could neither be described nor ignored. She was stern, yet she seemed to see straight through Misty's physical appearance and into her soul. It was unnerving to say the least, especially with her piercing blue eyes. But regardless of all that, Misty knew she had become an asset to the team and her help would be much appreciated.

"Mari, are you--"

"I am coming. I have trained in the ways of dark magic, however, unlike Aki and my sister, have not been consumed by it. I have learned how to control it and, therefore, will be able to assist you in any way possible," Mari explained, her arms now folded into her robes, "I will do my best to return the chosen one to you, however, you must understand that our efforts may be in vain."

"I do understand, but I can't give up on him," Misty stated bravely, looking to Aly and Andrew, "He wouldn't give up on us…so this is how it needs to be."

Mari nodded curtly, "Very well, let us prepare for departure then."

"Right," confirmed Misty, clenching her fists tightly and continuing to stare into the apprehensive eyes of her children, "Let's go get your father back."

A/N: Chapter 9 done! Thanks for the wait guys and I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Stuck InBetween

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Well, not much else to say but enjoy!

Chapter 10 – Stuck In-Between

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Brock warily, gazing at the silver sheathed sword in Aly's hands.

The group was now re-gathered in the downstairs living room, settling last minute plans and strategies for the journey and battle ahead. Misty had already done her best to try and explain to both Aly and Andrew the dangers involved in this so called rescue mission in the hopes it would deter their decision, however, her worries fell on deaf ears.

Misty lifted her eyes up to her friend and gave him a questioningly glare, before he then, quickly elaborated.

"I mean, last time, Ash impaled that thing in Aki _and at close range_, but it still didn't do anything to stop him. He only flung the damn thing right back at Ash! How do we know he won't do it again?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Hikara nodded simply and replied, "You're right Brock, it _didn't_ work last time. But the circumstances this time around are drastically different, wouldn't you agree?"

Brock sighed in exasperation, "But how? I don't get how we're supposed to release Ash's-_Ash's soul_ from this demon! How is it different?"

This time, it was Mari's turn to explain.

"If you haven't noticed, Aki no longer has a physical body. He's _borrowing_ one for the time being. As much as he would hate to admit it, his new body has limits. Ash bleeds, _he_ bleeds, Ash feels pain, _he _feels pain…he has restrictions now that we must consider and use to our full advantage," she finished explaining, seeing the look of dawning on Brock's rugged face.

"She's right, if anything else, Aki's mortal now," added Misty, "We need to use that."

Brock, along with Sakura, Aly, and Andrew nodded. Li, however, stood, as stoic as ever behind the group, arms crossed and eyes focused on the floor before speaking his mind.

"It won't be easy," he stated simply, lifting his head up slightly to meet Misty's gaze, "You'll have to forget the fact that Ash is inside Aki and focus, _solely_, on defeating him. I'm not sure you have it in you to do that."

Misty, expression unreadable, walked slowly over to Li, standing in front of him to face him head on. He glanced up at her, unfazed at her positioning and merely stared back, trying to read into her thoughts.

As she continued to look at him, he raised an eye at her for it had been the first time he had ever had so much trouble trying to read a person. Her blue eyes pierced through him in an almost caring, yet sad way, though he could not put his finger on what exactly was going through her mind. Perhaps, she could do this after all…

"I never said it would be easy for me Li, but I know that I need to try, if anything else…" Misty whispered, her gaze faltering for a moment, "He wanted me to just-just walk away from him, to run away from all the memories we've ever shared together, to never look back," she breathed, her gaze slowly shifting to that of her mantle where various pictures of her, Ash, and the kids were adoringly placed.

She walked over to one picture in particular, the most recent of the bunch where the whole family stood in front of their quaint, white picket fenced two-story house. Picking it up, she gently thumbed the oak frame and gazed at it, a small, but sad smile coming to the corners of her lips.

"But I can't. No matter what, I can't forget about him or walk away from him. But, if it's one thing I've learned from that man, it's to never give up…and I don't plan on it," she finished before replacing the photo firmly back in its place on the mantle.

Li, from his corner of the room, cracked a small smirk and nodded.

"Heh…seems I've underestimated you and your confidence Misty," he said, walking past Sakura to face her once more, "Alright then, you're in charge of this mission, so what now?"

Before Misty could answer, Mari cleared her throat and spoke impatiently, "The plan is to get back the chosen one before it's too late. We've already wasted precious time here, we need to move or he could be lost forever."

"Right," confirmed Misty, who then turned to her two children, "Now, are you two absolutely su--"

"We're sure!" both Aly and Andrew confirmed simultaneously.

Misty let out a small sigh and nodded her head anyway.

"Mom, don't worry about us. It's like you always say, we're Dad's kids, after all," smiled Aly, attaching the sword to her belt and fingering the pokeballs she also carried with her.

"Yeah Mom, how could we lose?" announced Andrew, equal confidence heard in his voice as he twirled a pokeball in his hands and slung the pack of arrows over his shoulder.

Misty had to suppress a laugh at them. She knew now was neither the time nor the place for open happiness; instead, confidence and focus was key in winning this battle. A concept Misty knew all too well.

"Alright then, let's go. Pikachu, it's time!" she called from upstairs, where the electric rodent had taken refuge for the past couple of minutes.

A second later, Pikachu scampered down the stairs, something in its mouth as it squealed in readiness and confidence. It bolted up Aly's shoulder and nodded at the item in its mouth.

"Dad's pokeballs?" asked Aly, relieving Pikachu of the weight and lifting the pokeballs up higher to inspect.

"Pika! Pikachu pika pi chu pikachu!" it explained hurriedly, waving it's arms frantically.

"You think they can help?" translated Misty, which was followed by a small 'pika!'

Aly handed the belt over to her mother who only shook her head and handed it back.

"Hold onto them for now. You may need them later," Misty explained, receiving a small nod from Aly as she attached the belt to her own.

After the 'goodbyes' and 'be carefuls' had been said, not much else was left to do but return to the place in which Ash was being held captive within his own body. With a light nod of confirmation to Hikara, Misty prepared herself for the small journey that was to come. Soon, like before, she felt herself being sucked into what felt like a black hole, only to reemerge, unscathed, but a little shaken in the same building they had left Ash in.

Misty gazed around her, caught sight of her slightly disoriented children then immediately started to search the building.

"Keep your eyes sharp. They could be anywhere," warned Misty as all occupants nodded.

Mari, however, had other ideas, "That won't be necessary."

She calmly walked to the forefront of the group and opened her palm up. A blue flame ignited and soon engulfed the whole area, causing a blinding blue flash to illuminate the said area.

Recovering the quickest, Misty gazed ahead and saw a new figure standing before Mari. He was cloaked in red robes, head bowed, and hands placed together within his flowing robes. Misty gasped suddenly as he removed his hood to reveal the rich features of her husband.

"I thought I smelled a rat," smirked Mari, "No offense Pikachu."

"Pika…" it growled, ignoring Mari's comment and directing its anger towards the demon controlling its master and best friend.

Aki smiled wickedly at her and was unfazed by the arsenal she had brought with her.

"Ah, Marika my dear. To what do we owe the unexpected pleasure?" he smiled, addressing her.

"Oh you know, just the usual," she replied casually, beginning to circle him slowly, "You know Aki, you surprise me. I would have thought mortal human beings were too weak for your liking. So, why this one?"

Aki let out a slight laugh at the quite obvious question, "Surely you know of the chosen one's powers? He has been weak thus far, only using his powers for _good_ and _pure_ deeds. Absolutely disgusting!" spat Aki, almost as if it pained him to even utter the words 'good' and 'pure.'

"Power, huh? And here I thought you'd come up with something a little more, oh I dunno, _original_," she taunted sarcastically as she noted Aki's sudden change in attitude.

"You know nothing of the power I possess," he grimaced in return to her taunt, "I hold the world's fate within my very grasp. Angering me would not be wise, Marika."

"Your body is still just a mortal one, as powerful a person Ash is," explained Marika, losing the evil playfulness in her voice, "You can't win in a mortal body."

Aki's expression lightened a bit at this and he smiled at her, though it was not a pleasant one.

"Ah, but once I take over this body completely, mortality will no longer pose a threat to my existence," he smirked, taking a step towards Marika, "And I can assure you, it will be soon. The chosen one is ever so slowly slipping into a state of utterly pure submission. His soul will not last much longer."

At this, Misty let out a strangled gasp. She knew Aki was only saying those things to get to her, because it couldn't be true. Ash couldn't be losing to him, he could never allow Aki to win. Ash was powerful and strong and…mortal.

At this last thought, Misty dropped her head a little.

Ash was still only mortal. Of course he wouldn't be able to take extreme physical and emotional beating and even hope to succeed, unscathed. He was human, after all, and _death_ was always an option for the living. A term Misty was all too familiar with in her life.

At the sudden sound, Aki turned his head and peered past Mari. He raised an eye as if noticing the group for the first time, then smirked at his fortune. Two young children stood alongside the precious treasure. They both had heads full of raven black hair, the deepest shades of brown in their determined eyes, and a demeanor that spoke of much confidence and courage. These were the many traits Aki had observed over the years and it was as if he were looking into the past, back to a time when the chosen one was much younger…

Their offspring…

At this thought, Aki's smile widened. It was then that he could feel the chosen one within him, making futile attempts to claw his way to the surface.

_He _had seen them too apparently.

Aki could feel fear, anger, nervousness, anxiety…traits that were not the norm for the chosen one. Could these children truly mean that much to him?

"So, your offspring, is it?" he asked, ignoring Mari for the time being.

Misty stepped in front of them protectively, arms widespread and ready to take any attack head on.

"I see," he continued in understanding, "Very interesting. By bringing them here, you do realize you've sealed their own fate?"

Misty said nothing to this and merely stared back at the man in front of her. What could she say? Aki knew already, as she had known he would, and there was nothing further she could do to protect them. If fate went their way, no harm would come to them. But, Misty of all people knew, that oftentimes, it didn't always work out the way she had hoped. And so, with that in mind, she summoned her dagger into her hands and was poised to fight.

She would fight for her children, for herself, her friends…and for Ash.

Aki gave her an awkward glance, as if seeing her for the first time. Never had he seen her filled with so much…conviction. _Never_ had he seen so much focus and will within her blue orbs, nor had he felt such a strong aura of resilience from her.

Something had changed…

But what, Aki did not know. He could only hope that this was not an ominous sign of the future.

"Seems I've underestimated you," he breathed darkly, "You continue to fight? But for what purpose, dear treasure?"

Misty's glance was unwavering, confident and determined. She held the silver dagger in her hands tightly, feeding off of its warmth and power and feeling her anxieties from before slowly dissipate. Her own energy made her weapon glow eerily, as if engulfed by flames of light, but she did not waver. Fire was in her eyes now as she stood her ground, glaring at Aki and remembering all the terrible things he had done over the years. Fueled by her memories of the past, she took a confident step forward, unafraid for the first time in the past couple of days.

"I fight to get my husband back…and I will continue to fight until you are finally destroyed and nothing more than a bad dream," she breathed, her grip on her dagger increasing, "You will _not_ win this time Aki. I _will_ send you straight back to the bowels of hell where you belong."

At this, Aly and Andrew looked to their mother, wide-eyed. Never had they heard her speak like this, with such malice and anger in her voice. Even when she yelled at them as a form of discipline…it still could not compare to the traces of hatred found deep within her normally calm voice.

Andrew looked to Aly, unsure of what to do or say to their mother's change in attitude. Aly could do nothing more than glance back at her brother with confusion written all over her face, but still ever vigilant to her surroundings and their current situation.

Aki, on the other hand, looked positively livid. Something in Misty's harsh words had set him ablaze and he was now gathering enough energy to blast her into the nearest wall. Not to kill her of course; no, where would be the fun in killing her so soon? She needed to suffer for all her transgressions, she needed to die from the inside out and see what pain and heartache truly felt like. Yes, he would eventually kill her off, but would patiently bide his time and wait for the opportune moment to strike, when she would have nothing left but her regrets and her sorrow.

"Why do you continue this meaningless charade?"

Li stepped up beside Misty, his sword dangling from his belt as he crossed his arms in front of him. He wasn't one to normally confront Aki one on one, that was always Ash or Misty's job, but he felt Aki was stalling, but for what reason, he could not tell.

"Ah, Li, my friend. How go your meager attempts at magic and sorcery?" taunted Aki knowingly.

"Pointless chatter…" scoffed Li, ignoring Aki's comment, "You're stalling for time. Are you waiting until the chosen one is all but lost to this world, or is it that you're scared that you may lose this fight once again? The odds are against you, after all."

Aki laughed at Li's remark, almost finding humor in this whole situation, "Afraid, you say? My friend, you are the one's that should be fearful!"

With that said, Aki threw his arm forward, a bright red blast shooting out of his hand and straight at Misty. She hadn't even seen it coming when she felt herself being lifted off of the floor and thrown back into the stone wall behind them. She gasped in surprise as her back hit the hard wall and she felt her grip loosen on her weapon. She closed her eyes momentarily before the sickening taste of blood tickled her tongue and forced her to sit up straighter, though she felt every muscle in her body cramp up as she did so.

"Mom!"

"Misty!"

"Pikachupi!"

All yells were directed towards their fallen comrade as all rushed to come to her aide. She was hardly moving, and no one could blame her. No one had seen the attack coming, lest of all Misty, and now she was coughing up blood, a dazed expression plastered on her pale face.

Aly was the first to reach her mother and kneeled next to her frantically, "Mom! Mom, are you okay?! Please, say something!"

Brock and Andrew, followed by the rest of their entourage, followed suit and were soon speaking in rushed words.

"Mist, are you okay?!" panted Brock, as he placed a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Mom…" breathed Andrew, unsure of what to do or say.

"Pikachupi!" called Pikachu worriedly as it stared up at the confused look in Misty's eyes.

"Give her some room guys," Hikara ordered, parting the group of people crowded around Misty's slumped form.

Her gaze was fixed at the floor as blood continued to trickle from the corner of her mouth and the back of her head. Misty could barely hear the calls of her friends and family as she felt herself slip into a state of unconsciousness.

But she couldn't…she refused to, but it just seemed so tempting to just lay there and fall…

No! Misty inwardly scolded herself. She couldn't give up after just one meager attack. She was stronger than this and she had an obligation to uphold! For some reason, however, her brain was having problems comprehending the severity of this situation if she fell asleep.

And so, as the voices of her friends and family became fainter by the minute, she could feel herself being pulled away from them and into an inevitable blackness that she knew she would not wake from…

***

Misty's eyes suddenly snapped open in realization of what was going on. But, instead of being met with the faces of her friends and family crowded around her, she was only met with the darkness that she would always fear.

Slowly and cautiously, she stood up, dusting herself off. She wasn't even sure _why_ she even bothered dusting herself off when she could barely see three inches in front of her face, let alone microscopic pieces of dust on her clothing.

Ignoring her insecurities for the moment, she took a tentative step forward and heard it echo into the abyss. She quickly pulled her foot back, the echo having startled her to near death, but miscalculated and felt herself falling backwards…

Awaiting the bone crushing impact that was sure to come, the last thing Misty expected was for two gentle arms to enfold around her waist, saving her from whatever damage she could have inflicted upon herself. She felt the arms lift her up and back onto her feet and they continued to hold her there, making sure that she was stable enough to walk.

Misty turned to see her savior, but was met only with the impending darkness. The mysterious arms then chose that exact moment to release her waist and fall back into the shadows, but Misty was quicker and grabbed one of the mysterious figure's wrists, which caused her to shiver at the mere chill of it, and held it in place so that she could get a better look. But no matter what angle she stared, she could no better see the person's face than she could see her own hand in front of her face.

Just then, she felt the arm in her grasp move slowly upwards and towards her face. She let out a small gasp as she felt the warm hand connect with her soft face, but instantly relaxed at the familiarity of the touch. Closing her eyes, she felt tears well up but she refused to let them fall. There would be a time and a place for that.

"Ash…" Misty whispered hoarsely, firmly holding the hand that was caressing her face, almost afraid that it would suddenly disappear.

And, as if her voice were a switch to the darkness, the area illuminated into an ugly gray. She gasped suddenly, not for the sudden change in light, but for what she saw in front of her.

Yes, it was Ash who was holding her, but he was different. Shackles were bound to his wrists and ankles, securing him to the seemingly endless, floating floor. He was cut, bruised, and extremely worn looking, but still flashed her a warm smile nonetheless. A black aura surrounded his body, like a flame, making him look all the more miserable.

"Ash…" Misty breathed again, forcing her tears back at the sight in front of her and covering her mouth to suppress her sobs. She had never seen him look so helpless and tired and just so…_unlike_ himself.

"No!" she yelled out of frustration, fear, and sadness for the man in front of her. She rushed him, pulling at the shackles that bound him in place, trying _anything_ in a desperate attempt to free him from his prison.

"He-He can't do this to you! He can't do this…he can't!" she cried, not caring that she was supposed to be the strong one now. She couldn't _stand_ seeing him like this!

She continued to pull hopelessly at the shackles, but with each attempt, came the fear of facing reality. Continuing to grasp the metal chains, she dropped to her knees, giving up her futile attempts to free him. She just sat there and sobbed, as Ash gave her a sad smile.

He kneeled down next to her, grimacing slightly, and reached up to touch her face gently, causing her to look at him.

"You can't stay here," he finally said, albeit, weakly, "You can't be here…you need to go back and fight."

"I- I can't Ash…I'm not strong enough, I never was! I can't do this alone, I can't do this, please, just put me out of my misery, please…" she whimpered, crumpling to the floor, her sobs coming harder and louder, "I'm s-sorry. I-I'm not strong like you--"

"But you are, if not stronger," reassured Ash, "And I believe in you, that's why you can't stay here with me. I'm sorry I pushed you away earlier…I just, I was worried about your safety is all. But now I realize that you would always come back for me…regardless of the circumstances, wouldn't you?" and Misty nodded, while wiping her tears away, "Now that you're here, you need to go back and fight Aki. I'm slowly starting to lose my energy and my grip on my body, there's not much time left."

"But we're together now," Misty tried to reason, "It's all I've ever w-wanted…to be next to you forever. We're living it Ash, right here, right now and I don't want to leave it…leave you."

"And what about Aly, Andrew, and Aiden? Are they to suffer and lose both of their parents because we decided to just give up and give in to Aki's selfish intentions?" asked Ash suddenly, an urgency evident in his harsh voice.

Misty's eyes flashed open at his harsh, yet true words. She had almost forgotten about her children. What a _terrible_ mother she was! How could she have forgotten her own children?! They were her babies, proof of Misty's love for Ash, and now, they were up against Aki, alone and probably very much afraid.

"Don't let them go on alone…without us," whispered Ash, "They are stronger than you give them credit for. They're ready for this…they can help."

Misty stared up at him, her mouth slightly quivering as another sob escaped her lips. He was right, she knew. How could she have been so selfish and inconsiderate to not even think about the well-being of her own children? The reason they were there, after all, was staring at her. Ash had helped her breathe life into them, he gave them purposes, hopes, dreams, and, above all, love. Yes, they were their children, but they also symbolized so much more. They were the physical proof that their love knew no bounds, that everything they had built around them, was possible only because of their love for one another.

Finally, Misty understood. She understood what Ash wanted her to do…what _she_ wanted and needed to do. It was all so clear now, she was amazed how she could have missed it before.

"Aki feels pain now because of me," spoke Ash after the long silence.

Misty only nodded her head, clenching her fists together into tiny balls.

"You know what you need to do, don't you?" he asked, though she looked away when he said it.

Misty let a few more silent tears trickle down her face and hit the ground before answering.

"Yes, though I may not like it…it-it's the only way to free you, isn't it?" she breathed, biting her lower lip as she finished.

Ash nodded solemnly, "It won't be easy, but you can do it. I'll…try and distract him somehow for you to get an open shot at me. Once he feels pain, he should lose focus, if only for a minute. That should give me the opportunity to escape…if I'm strong enough, that is…" he trailed off, looking to the side.

"You are strong…me of all people know that," she smiled sadly, reaching up to gently caresses his cheek.

He closed his eyes at her touch and felt himself falling into the trance she had always cast over him. It always amazed him at how easily he could fall for her simple, yet warm touch. But as much as he loved her, he could not keep her here any longer. She was needed elsewhere.

Opening his eyes and grasping her hand, he spoke in hushed, calming tones.

"The longer you stay here, the less time we'll have in the end. You need to go…" he said almost reluctantly.

"But what if…what if I end up killing you?" she asked, afraid of the worst case scenario.

"You have the power to heal me and I know you can. I trust in your ability…now just trust yourself," he reassured, giving her a small kiss on her cheek, "I love you more than anything in the world…and believe me, if this was truly goodbye, I'd give you more than just a peck on the cheek."

She smiled at him, genuinely, and even let out a tiny giggle at his insinuation. Ash smiled back at her, knowing that she needed to be in her element for this to work. She needed to be calm, commanding, and confident if she was to succeed, and Ash had learned that laughter was always a good precursor for things like that.

But then Misty's face became concerned.

"But how am I supposed to leave this place?" she asked suddenly, fear evident in her eyes.

Ash smiled warmly at her, "Just stand up."

Misty looked at him oddly, unsure of whether she heard him correctly. He only smiled at her, giving no other instructions. So, she shrugged and sighed to herself. What other choice did she have but to listen to him?

With renewed confidence and her objective firmly in hand, she stood from her kneeling position and was suddenly blinded with a bright light. The last thing she saw was Ash's smiling face quickly being swept from her view…

***

"Mom! Please, please…you need to get up!" Aly exclaimed frantically, watching as Aki approached them slowly, an amused look on his face.

"Stay away from us!" commanded Andrew, raising the bow and positioning an arrow clumsily at Aki.

"Pikachu pika!" growled Pikachu as Aki advanced further.

"I always hoped she would have more fight in her than that…but I suppose we grow weaker with age," smirked Aki, holding his palm out and readying another attack, "Now stand aside, all of you, while I finish the job."

Andrew shook his head and glanced back at his mother and Aly, who were both still on the ground. Aly and Brock were still frantically trying to revive Misty, while Li and Sakura stepped on either side of Andrew, readying their own weapons for the imminent attack on the group.

"Let me try something," murmured Mari as she kneeled closest to Misty and held out her palm.

As soon as she had done so, Misty's body jolted forward, her eyes still closed. She had begun to float into the standing position, a mysterious blue aura surrounding her. All had forgotten what was about to take place and stopped to stare at the phenomenon unfolding before them. Even Aki stopped his advances and gave an amused look at what was happening.

"What did you _do_?" whispered Aly, staring as her mother's body finally stilled, though she remained floating.

"I-I didn't do anything…she didn't give me the chance," confessed Mari, bewildered at what had just happened.

Aly looked from Mari to her mother, her heart rate picking up tenfold. Her mouth was left agape as she continued to float above the floor, that eerie blue flame surrounding her entire body. However, had she not been so focused on what was happening, she would have almost missed the faint voice that reverberated within her...

"_Just stand up…"_

Aly whipped her head around at the voice and watched as Andrew did the same. Their eyes met, an almost knowing glance coming from the two siblings.

"Did you hear--"

But Aly beat him to it, "It was Dad…I know it," she said confidently, as her eyes trailed over to that of her father's possessed form. And she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she saw the faint outline of her father through Aki's darkness for only a second. He seemed to be smiling at her, before he faded away into nothingness.

"Dad…" she breathed, faintly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Andrew, following his sister's gaze and seeing nothing that differed from before. He waved a hand in front her face, worriedly.

This seemed to snap her out of her reverie and she glanced back at her brother confidently.

"It was Dad. He's the one that helped Mom," she explained in rushed words, "He's helping us from within."

Andrew nodded dumbfounded and chanced a glance back at his mother, only to see that she was still positioned in front of Aki, floating mere inches above the floor with that eerie glow about her.

"Very interesting…seems I've underestimated you once more," breathed Aki, irritated.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Aki was thrown back, hard, against the wall, via a blue blast of energy emanating from Misty's open hand. She was awake now, her dagger back in her other hand, and was standing firmly on the ground. The blue flame that had engulfed her had faded somewhat, yet was still present. She stared hard at Aki, watched as he growled at her, and continued to watch as he readied an attack of his own.

"You'll pay for that!" he bellowed, throwing his hand forward and unleashing another, equally powerful blast in her direction. Misty pushed both Andrew and Aly to the side and watched as the red beam struck the wall behind her, reducing some of it to a pile of rubble.

Aly and Andrew hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly when they realized what almost happened.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu squealed, hopping onto Misty's shoulder.

"Pikachu, stop him with a thunderbolt. Only daze him though," she commanded.

It sighed but nodded at her nonetheless. Pikachu trusted Misty with its' trainer's life and knew that she knew what she was doing.

Bounding down from its' perch, Pikachu's cheeks sparked dangerously in Aki's direction before letting loose a volley of electricity in Ash/Aki's direction.

"PIKACHU!!!!"

Misty shielded her eyes for a split second, but kept a close eye on Aki. He was only dazed, as she had wanted, but still there was no sign that Ash was reemerging from within. She sighed distractedly. Misty had at least hoped that Ash would have made some sort of struggle, but that only proved how much weaker he must have been getting. There was only one thing left to do…

'Come _on_, Ash,' urged Misty, silently, watching and waiting for any sign of her husband to emerge from his shadowy prison. But as she continued to wait, she felt her hope slowly slipping away.

Dusting himself off, Aki smirked her way, forming a sphere of energy in the palm of his open hand. Once formed, he held it there for all to see.

"I'm afraid your futile attempts are all in vain," he said darkly, "Now…I'm afraid you must die!"

Extending his arm outwards forcefully, the sphere was released and Misty only barely had enough time to react, by throwing her own two arms forward in an attempt to shield the attack.

"Get back!" Misty ordered Aly and Andrew. She grimaced with pained effort as she fended off the attack, a white glow emanating from her own palms. Misty threw her head to the side and caught the eyes of Li and Sakura, "Now, you need to immobilize him!"

"Right," Li nodded, turning to Sakura, "We're on."

She nodded with confidence and held her mystical staff closer to her chest. Li ran to the forefront of the group as Misty had only just recovered from the attack. Sakura followed suit, chanting some words, and powerfully thrust her staff towards Aki.

"Freeze!" she commanded, and watched as an icy wind blew from the staff and enveloped itself around Aki's form.

"Storm!" bellowed Li, driving his sword into the ground and causing a tornado to form from its depths. The tornado hovered over an amused looking Aki, before ensnaring him in its harsh winds.

"Aly, the sword!"

The young girl watched with bated breathe as her mother stood before her, arm outstretched, and a pleading look on her face. Aly clutched the heavy sword like a lifeline and stared back at her mother, wondering what she could possibly want with her father's sword…

She had a weapon of her own. Why would she need…

And then, it hit her.

Aly's eyes widened in realization of what Misty was intending on doing. She couldn't possibly be thinking of doing _that_. Had she given up already? Had she given into what Aki truly wanted: the destruction of her father?

"No…" she whispered, and watched as her mother gave her a stern look, "No! I won't let you do it! You can't just give up now! You want to just kill Dad and that be the end of it! Are you crazy!?"

Aly's words stung Misty more than she cared to realize. Didn't she know that she loved Ash with all of her heart and that she would never give up on him? She had to hold back the tears and be strong. No, Aly could never understand the inner turmoil she was going through at even considering, let alone, having to commit that sort of action.

Clenching her other fist close to her heart, she extended her arm a little further, as if reaching out to the young girl.

"Aly…you _need_ to trust me…_please_. This may be his only chance of coming back to us," Misty had to swallow the lump in her throat as she said this. Aly still looked unconvinced, but chanced a glance over at her father.

Aki was fighting off Sakura and Li's relentless attacks, each one being repelled back in their direction. The two were beginning to wear down, Aly realized. There wasn't much time before Aki was through playing and did away with them permanently.

Aly glanced back at her mother and saw pleading scared eyes, eyes that were so unlike her mother. She knew, deep down, that her mother loved her father, but to what extent would she go to save him, to save them?

"Al, just give it to her."

She turned and caught the stern gaze of her younger brother and looked at him, almost surprised at the tone of his voice.

"But, what if--"

"But nothing! There's nothing else we can do! What are you going to do about it?! We know nothing about this, but Mom and the others do. So, for once, drop what you know and give in to what you don't…please…" Andrew pleaded.

Aly looked taken aback by the response, but nodded nonetheless. Her brother's words had, unexpectedly, snapped her out of her trance and had made her see the bigger picture, a feat that was oftentimes hard for her to do.

"It's like Dad always says…you can't always win on type alone," he repeated, giving a ghost of a smile, "Sometimes you got to do something unexpected to catch the other person off guard."

Aly gave a half-hearted laugh and nodded. Hearing her father's words being thrown back at her, caused her to open up a part of her that only he was capable of releasing and, with that, she reverted her gaze back to her mother and handed her the sword, slowly. She smiled up at her mother and nodded confidently, yet, silently.

Misty nodded as well, taking the sword into her own hands. A silent understanding had crossed between the two as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Turning to Brock, she jerked her head in her children's direction.

"Keep an eye on them," she said, turning back towards the battle field.

"R-Right…" Brock stuttered.

Misty then turned to Pikachu, the electric rodent on its hind legs and peering at her unsurely.

"Trust me pal," was all she said before taking a few steps forward, sword raised and poised to intervene.

"Pika, pikachupi!"

Misty smiled at its positive response and ran into the fray, her eyes focusing on Mari and Hikara for a fraction of a second.

"Stay sharp."

The sisters nodded, keeping close to Brock and the children, completely aware of Misty's intentions. They both knew what had to be done in order to have any chance of freeing Ash.

'I'm sorry Ash…but you told me to do whatever I had to…' she thought, as she made her advances on Aki and twirled the sword in her hands expertly.

As Aly and Andrew watched their mother enter the battle field, their heart rates increased, hands became clammy, and both were afraid to close their eyes for fear that they would miss something vital. Though, in that moment, both wished there was another way to stop the evil demon that had ensnared their father.

As Misty neared the preoccupied Aki, she felt every muscle in her body ache, her heart pleading with her to withdraw, but she knew she could not. She knew that if there was the tiniest of chances that Ash could be freed, she needed to take it.

Mere feet from the demon sorcerer and still preoccupied with Sakura and Li's attacks, she recoiled the sword behind her to, quite literally, stab him in the back. As she did this, Misty had to keep in mind what she was doing _was_ the right thing to do. She had to remind herself that this was the only way to free Ash and possibly take out Aki once and for all.

Gritting her teeth and feeling the familiar sting of hot tears form behind her eyes, she plunged forward using the weight of the sword as momentum. She felt herself being carried forward, but was stopped short when Aki, with amazingly quick reflexes, intercepted her advances.

He held the sword's blade between his hands with inhumanly strength and grinned evilly at a very shocked Misty. She gasped, trying to pull the sword away from his grasp, but to no avail. Instead, Aki laughed maliciously at her vain and weak attempts and continued to grasp the sword, with no intention of releasing it.

Sakura and Li watched tentatively for a moment, stopping all attacks for fear of hitting Misty, and keeping a close eye on Aki's movements. Both knew that he was dangerously close to Misty and would not hesitate to kill her at such a range. If she was gone, there would be no hope of destroying Aki, for Ash would be lost to this world as well.

"Using them as a distraction, are you?" whispered Aki, his grip on the sword still firm, "I must commend you on your courage, young treasure. I did not think you had it in you to stab your true love in the back, but apparently, once again, I have underestimated your…unique capabilities."

Misty gulped back the lump in her throat, but remained quiet. She still held the sword's handle at arm's length, her knuckles turning white in the process. Whatever happened, she needed to keep the sword in her possession. It was the only thing standing in the way of Aki, ultimately, receiving Ash's soul into his own.

"Mom…" whispered Aly, clenching her fists at her sides and trembling with anger, fear, and uncertainty.

The young girl bit her lip and looked at the group around her, distractedly.

Andrew was standing to her left, his look mirroring that of her own, as he stared at their mother and Aki locked in an endless tug of war. He kept shaking his head in disbelief, his pained eyes roving the scene as his mother struggled against the will of the demon.

Brock was standing to her immediate right, his eyes constantly switching back and forth between Misty and Aki, watching for any sign of movement from the two still beings. He kept muttering something under his breathe, but it was too hushed for Aly to hear. The only words she could make out were the names of her parents and a few words of encouragement. It was almost as if he were trying to reassure himself more than anything that this would turn out alright in the end…

Mari and Hikara were standing next to Brock, both their arms folded into their capes and staring at the scene with uncertainty. They occasionally looked to one another, though nothing was verbally said to the other, they both had a mutual sort of understanding. An understanding Aly almost wished they would share with them.

And, off in the far corner of the room, closest to Aki and her mother, stood Li and Sakura, weapons at the ready and prepared to defend if need be. Their eyes were mainly focused on the pair in the center of the arena. Aly couldn't possibly know what they were thinking in that moment, but she wished they would do something, _anything_ to help alleviate the situation. But, deep down, she knew they were not at fault and, even if they could, attacking probably would not be the smartest move, especially with Misty within arm's reach of Aki.

Finally finishing the circle her eyes had made, Aly's gaze came to rest on her mother and 'father.' They were fighting each other on the inside, trying desperately to break free of the evil that constantly entered their lives. And it was at this moment that Aly wondered how terrible things had been before she had been born. What sacrifices had they made back then? How much had they suffered to tear themselves from evil in their younger years? If they could take it all back, would they?

And, before she knew it, the young girl was dropping to her knees, feeling the endless pressure of hurt and pain fill her mind and heart.

Andrew jumped at the sudden movement to his side, but quickly recovered when he noticed his sister kneeling on the ground, eyes fixated on the scene in front of them, mouth slightly ajar. He scanned her features and realized the look of fear in her eyes, the same look that now mirrored his own.

And, at that instant, both preteens wished for nothing more than for their parents to return to them, to return unharmed and as happily in love as they had been before their world had turned upside down. But both knew that as much as they wanted that to happen, something would have to give first. One could not live without the other, _someone_ would have to give…

It was then that a very startling revelation hit the siblings as they stared at the two figures in the center.

Their parents, so in love and passionate about one another, could very well cause the destruction of the very foundation that love was built upon.

A/N: And chapter 10 done! Thanks for the patience and sorry for the long wait, but I've been swamped with school work and preparing for finals and all that sort of thing. Hope you all enjoyed and take care!


	12. Children's Plight

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: What's this?! Is pikagurl actually updating? *gasp* Yeah, I know it's been…holy cow, almost 2 whole months?! I need to get my game into gear! Anyway, thanks for all your patience, encouraging PM's, and reviews from my Christmas fic. Love you guys and enjoy!

Chapter 11 – Children's Plight

Dana sat distractedly in the Ketchum residence, flipping through an old magazine and trying to focus on anything other than the fact that her friends and husband were in another dimension, possibly fighting for their lives. Realizing that her attention could only be distracted for so long, however, she closed her reading material and leaned her head back against the sofa.

She tilted her head to the left and noticed Jason sitting off in the corner, his gaze focused out the window, though Dana was unsure whether or not he was actually seeing anything. He had his cheek rested against his fist as he lightly drummed his fingertips against the oak tabletop, apparently finding himself hard to distract as well.

Dana's gaze then moved to the center of the living room, where Lexie and Nathan had fallen asleep in front of the television. The twins had no idea what was going on and had only been told that the Ketchum's had an emergency to attend to, nothing more, nothing less. The two, being as young as they were, accepted the simple explanation and waited patiently for their friends to return, only to have fallen asleep only moments ago.

Dana smiled at the pair, relishing in how youth could always equate to naivety and innocence. They could never know the problems that the other children, namely Aly and Andrew, were currently going through. To them, life was a big game, with no problems or obstacles. But, Dana knew, Aly and Andrew knew better. Because of these events, they knew about challenges, sacrifices, and, quite possibly, the realization that everything might not turn out okay in the end.

Dana sighed deeply once again, letting her thoughts drift to that of her husband and friends. It was nearing 2 o'clock in the morning and still no contact had been made. They had swiftly made their exit after quickly explaining that Ash was in danger and that they needed to be quick if they were to save him.

'God, I can't imagine what Misty must be going through,' thought Dana sympathetically, 'She's by far one of the strongest people I--'

Just then, a piercing scream filled the air from the upstairs bedroom followed by an indignant wail from Togetic, halting Dana's thoughts abruptly.

She quickly sat up as Jason did the same, his eyes widening in fear, for it was Alex's scream that had resounded throughout the household.

"Alex!" Jason yelled, rushing up the stairs two at a time as Dana rushed to follow him.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Aiden's bedroom, Jason gasped as he saw his wife on the ground, unmoving and unresponsive.

"Alex!" he called, rushing to her still body and feeling for a pulse.

Dana also kneeled next to him, fearful for her friend's condition, but it wasn't until an unnerving chill crawled up her spine that forced her to look up within the shadows of the room. Togetic was growling angrily at the mysterious shadow that Dana swore was not there before.

"Toge…" it growled, hovering several feet from the ground, a grimace on its face.

"She'll live," came a cold voice from the shadows.

Jason lifted his head up, a low growl coming from the confines of his throat. He caught the bright blue eyes of the man that was now vacating the room, a familiar bundle tucked away in his arms.

"Aiden…" whispered Dana, standing up and realizing that this stranger had her friend's baby in his grasp, "Please…don't hurt him."

The young man chuckled and looked loathingly at the sleeping baby in his arms. Little Aiden was quite content in his positioning and didn't stir when the man changed positions.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him…yet," he added, a sinister smirk gracing his features, "He'll make a wonderful apprentice, wouldn't you say?"

Dana knitted her brows together in confusion. Apprentice? What exactly was this man talking about?

"You…" growled Jason menacingly, "You're Aaron…Ash's brother."

Aaron gave a half-hearted laugh and nodded at him.

Dana's eyes widened at the revelation as she looked from Jason to Aaron. If Aaron was here, what had happened to Ash, Misty, and Brock? Had they been unable to free Ash and relinquish the evil that had overtaken him?

Before she could think anymore on this subject, Jason slowly set Alex's head down on the carpet and stood, hand reaching for a pokeball on his belt.

"You'll pay for what you've done," he breathed, enlarging the familiar red and white ball.

Aaron only smirked at this and shrugged, "You think that's a wise choice?" he asked, shoving Aiden into plain view. Jason faltered a bit and lowered his hand slowly, feeling defeated.

"Please, don't take him. He's only a baby for godsakes!" yelled Dana incredulously.

"A baby that will one day carry powers much like his mother and father…I cannot let that happen unless he fights for my master," explained Aaron, "We'll teach him all about dark magic and how to control it. And soon, he will help us rid this world of all the good. He'll help us rid it of Hikara, Mari, and, if my master does not succeed, then his own parents as well."

"No, you can't do that!" screamed Dana, tears filling her eyes, "You're family…Aiden's uncle by rights. How could you do such a thing?!"

Aaron said nothing, but tipped his chin down slightly to look at the baby in full. He squirmed slightly in Aaron's grasp and slowly, yet tiredly opened his eyes to gaze at his surroundings. He truly _had_ inherited much of his father's attributes…right down from the black tuft of hair to the tiny baby's facial structure.

After Aiden had thoroughly looked about the room in wonder, his tiny eyes landed on his captor.

Aaron knitted his brows in confusion, for what he assumed would be a deep shade of brown staring at him, was a beautiful sea of blue instead.

'Inherited from the mother,' thought Aaron, as he continued to stare into Aiden's blue orbs.

With each second that passed, Aaron found himself more and more drawn to the young child's gaze. They were alluring, beautiful things, a much calmer, less fierce shade than his own eyes.

The child even seemed to know the power he held over Aaron's heart and let out a gurgled giggle to show his apparent pleasure at the situation.

Aaron just shook his head, a half-hearted smile gracing his dark features.

How could a small child seemingly overtake his whole being, when others could not even think to penetrate his thick exterior?

"Aaron…"

He looked up at the sound of his name, finally tearing his eyes away from the baby's, and stared into the green eyes of the young woman in front of him. Looking her over, he noticed the slight swollenness of her stomach and could only guess that she was pregnant and that her husband was the breeder, no doubt.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice calmer from before, "Ash and Misty are _good_ people. They don't deserve--"

"Who are you to say what they do and do not deserve," snapped Aaron, cutting her off abruptly, "My brother…my _family_ could care less about me. This was my destiny, to leave that loveless house and find Aki, my master."

"But he's evil!" argued Dana, "He's tricked you into thinking Ash and Misty are bad, but they aren't! They're just trying to live their lives as normal as possible, why can't you understand that?"

Aaron scoffed and muttered something under his breath. He really did not feel like explaining his situation to a complete stranger, especially when that stranger knew nothing of his past. How could the breeder's wife know the pain he had endured as a child? How could she possibly know half of what he was feeling?

Aaron's resentment, anger, and pure jealousy consumed him. Ash had taken everything from him and, he would soon return the favor. First, he would take the life of his wife, that fiery red-head whose beauty surpassed that of anyone he knew. Then, his first born, that daughter whose courage and strength matched his own. Next, his son would suffer a similar fate.

Aaron paused in his thinking to look down at the bundle in his arms.

Little Aiden had fallen back asleep, his sparkling blue eyes hidden beneath thick lashes and tucked away from the world. He had no idea of the dangers that had taken hold of him, nor would he ever know why his family was involved in the legend.

Aaron smirked evilly at the baby, his true intentions all too clear.

The final blow would be to convert his youngest into one of them; to train him in the arts of dark magic and teach him to hate with all of his heart. Aiden would learn to serve under the one true master and, once his training was complete, would dispose of his own father with his own hands.

It was Aaron's only reasoning for leaving Ash alive if Aki did not succeed. He wanted him to suffer just as much as he had. He would be without his loved ones and have no one with which to turn to.

He would be alone…

And, with a final glance back at the young woman who opposed him, Aaron turned his back, sinking back into the shadows, a sleeping Aiden within his grasp.

"There is nothing _normal_ about this family…" he had said, before completely disappearing from view to leave a stunned Dana, growling Togetic, and angry Jason in his wake.

***

"Do you think you're strong?" Aki had asked, an evil smirk curving onto his lips.

Misty remained standing tall and strong, Ash's sword clutched tightly within her grasp, the blade still trapped between Aki's hands as she desperately tried to find a way out of her current predicament.

The sword was her only way out and, no matter what, she couldn't let Aki have it. The fact that the weapon was in her possession gave her the strength she needed to weaken him; its loss would be a tremendous hit to her confidence.

"Your strength is but a mere illusion," Aki continued, "You will not win this fight."

"My strength lies within the love I hold for my family," Misty countered, "And that's something you can't take away."

Aki only smirked, giving a half-hearted chuckle, "Oh…we will see about that."

With amazing strength and agility, Aki flung both Misty and the sword towards the side, as if she weighed nothing. She landed on the ground with a painful thud as the sword flew past her and clattered to the ground uselessly.

"Mom!" both Aly and Andrew had called, seeing their mother overpowered so easily.

Aly ran towards her, followed by Andrew, but both were stopped abruptly as a white sphere of energy exploded on the ground in front of them. They shielded their eyes for a moment before gathering their bearings and widened their eyes to see that their own mother had initiated the attack.

Misty was struggling on her knees, a single arm outstretched as the light from the attack had started to dissipate. Her blue eyes were strained as she stared back at her two children, an unknown mass of emotions filtering through her gaze alone. Slowly, yet painfully, she stood, redirecting her gaze back to Aki and to the purpose at hand.

Aly and Andrew remained frozen to their respective spots, mouths slightly agape at what their own mother had done. With eyes wide in fear, the siblings simply stared on, unsure of what to do or say. Surely, she hadn't meant to attack them?

"M-Mom…" whispered Aly, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Stay…back!" grimaced Misty, holding her left shoulder in pain.

"No, we can't let you do this alone!" argued Andrew, gripping onto his mother's bow.

"It wasn't a question Andrew, it was an order!" responded Misty harshly, without even turning to give them a second glance.

Andrew was taken aback by the harshness in his mother's voice and was stung by her words, but was soon brought back to reality when Aly nudged his arm with her own.

"She can't do it alone…and she won't accept help," she whispered, her eyes still focused on her mother and Aki, "But she can't do anything to stop us if we just run in there, now can she?"

Andrew looked at his eldest sibling incredulously, "But Mom will--"

"Kill us?" Aly almost laughed sarcastically, "We're dead anyway if we don't do something and fast."

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" he asked, a hint of exasperation laced in his voice.

"We need to--"

And, in that moment, a blast could be heard from where their mother and Aki had been standing. Popping their heads up simultaneously, Aly and Andrew witnessed the beginnings of yet another battle between good and evil.

Aki had launched an onslaught of attacks on Misty, throwing black spheres of energy her way. She dodged, dove, and ran, avoiding most of the attacks being thrown at her, though not coming out of it completely unscathed.

Misty was beginning to wear down quickly. Her powers were weakening with each attack she issued and she was sure it wouldn't be long before Aki scored a direct hit. There was only one hope.

She quickly scanned her surroundings, looking for Ash's sword and, finally, located it off to the side, discarded and untouched, several meters from her current position. Misty's eyes lit up as she bit her lip and looked to Aki. He too had seen the sword and had noticed the look of realization in her eyes.

And with that, Misty ran.

She was within feet of the sword; her only hope. It was in her sights and, seeing a glimmer of hope escape her features, she dove for it.

But, unfortunately for her, Aki was quicker. Smirking, he reared back yet another attack and aimed it directly at the sword. The dark magic hit its intended mark, sending the sword flying back even further and out of Misty's grasp.

Both Misty and Aki watched as the sword careened across the floor and came to a halt in front of Aly's feet.

"Trying to get your husband's sword?" laughed Aki, approaching Misty slowly, "That piece of scrap metal is useless to you. He is the only one that can bring out its true powers and, as you can see, he's no longer here."

"If it was useless, you wouldn't care that I have it in my possession," Misty shot back, seeing the dangerous glint in Aki's eyes and smirking at him, "And you wouldn't be trying so hard to prevent me from getting it either."

Aki allowed a low growl to escape his throat, eyes slit, unwavering, in Misty's direction. His anger was boiling at how openly she mocked his power. In that moment, he felt the urge to rip off the treasure's pretty little head and painfully torture her offspring until they desperately called for their parents and wished for death.

He would not allow her to gain the upper hand; to be confident in the fact that he could be defeated. That sort of satisfaction simply would not do.

With a sweeping hand, a gust of harsh wind blew from his fingertips and swept Misty off of her feet and into the nearby wall. She gasped in surprise as her back hit the hard concrete and felt the wind, literally, get knocked out of her as she struggled to breathe normally once again.

"Mom…" muttered Andrew, a grimace escaping his lips as he watched his mother getting thrown about.

"Drew…" Aly had whispered, catching the attention of her brother. Once she saw that he was looking, she discreetly motioned to the sword that had been discarded in front of her. His eyes widened in realization and he nodded at her, gripping his mother's bow and pulling an arrow from the pack slung over his shoulder.

Brock, seeing the exchange take place between the siblings, interjected, knowing full well what they were planning, and that, until Ash and Misty were alongside them once again, the pair were still his responsibility.

"Hold it you two," he whispered, catching their attention and causing both preteens to turn at the sound of his voice, "It's my responsibility to watch you guys and you're not going in there if I can help it."

"But Brock, this may be the only way to help Mom and Dad," argued Aly quietly, watching as Aki had begun his approach towards her mother.

"We can't just sit back and watch this guy kill our parents," added Andrew.

"I understand, but--"

"Do you Brock?"

And it was Aly that had spoken with such conviction and strength in her voice that Brock had to almost do a double-take. The tone in her voice had sounded _so _Ash and Misty and it didn't surprise him in the least that she had much the same qualities as both of them.

However, he could not let her and Andrew just jump into the fray, where the dangers were continually increasing by the second. Misty would most definitely kill him if he did.

"Brock, this is something we need to do. When you guys were younger, you always watched Mom and Dad constantly putting their necks on the line to save the world from whatever force that threatened it," Andrew explained, "This situation is no different…just…Mom and Dad need a little help this time around."

Brock sighed and looked at the two children, their eyes brimming with confidence and pleading for his consent. He truly could not believe he was actually considering _letting _a twelve and ten year old fight for their lives in a battle that was still undecided.

Then again…how old had he, Ash and Misty been when they were constantly getting themselves into dangerous situations?

He sighed once again, running a hand through his short brown hair. Looking to the side, in contemplation, he caught Mari's vigilant eyes and watched, curious, as she nodded slowly. It had seemed like she had heard everything.

"I should have known since the moment you two were born that you would be _too_ much like your parents," he murmured, folding his arms in front of him, "And, I guess you two can't help it, can you? It's in your blood. Just, whatever, you do, please be careful. Aki's powerful, but he's a cupcake compared to the wrath of your mother," he finished jokingly, seeing the looks on the siblings' faces light up.

"We will Brock," nodded Andrew, readying his weapon.

"Pikachu, why don't you give them a hand," added Brock, reaching for his pokeballs, "You're going to need all the help you can possibly get."

Releasing all of his pokemon in one swift motion, Brock turned to the two and smiled confidently, "Let's do this."

Onix, Geodude, Golbat, and Marshtomp roared in anticipation, facing their opponent.

"You'll need a distraction," commented Brock, motioning towards his pokemon, "And I think I should be able to provide that for you."

"Thanks Brock," smiled Aly, picking up the sword and facing Aki and her mother, "Let's go Andrew, Pikachu."

"Pika…" it growled, hopping atop Aly's shoulder as its cheeks sparked dangerously.

"It would not be wise to mock my power, treasure," murmured Aki, the tone in his voice deepening an octave, "I will make you suffer for all the pain you've caused me, all the unnecessary energy I've had to put forth…" he trailed off, approaching Misty's struggling form.

Misty grimaced, forcing herself to her feet, knowing that if she could not stand, that would be the end of it. But, as soon as she reached her feet, Aki made a split second move towards her, grasping her throat between his outstretched hand and catching her between the wall. Forcing her back against the concrete wall, he squeezed, hearing her yelp and taking pleasure in her pain.

"Y-You kill me…and you'll have A-Ash to deal with," she forced out, grasping Aki's hand and trying to pry it away from her neck.

At this, Aki merely laughed, "The chosen one has become deathly quiet…"

And it was all that needed to be said, before Misty's eyes widened and she gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. She could feel the start of hot tears forming on the insides of her eyes, but refused to break down in front of Aki. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose all control.

Besides the fact that it just couldn't be true.

"You-You're a liar…" Misty replied, trying her best to maintain her strong front, but surprised herself when her voice sounded faint and weak.

"Am I?"

But before Misty could respond, Aki felt a searing pain rip through is right shoulder, causing him to drop Misty and clutch at the unforeseen pain. He looked to the cause and saw a glowing arrow sticking out haphazardly, blood, _his blood_, oozing out from the gash that formed as a result.

Growling in anger, eyes glowing a deep red, he ripped the arrow from his shoulder and swung his head to the side, searching for the fool that had dared to attack him with his back turned.

And there, standing in a corner bow raised and ready to fire another arrow, was the middle child of the chosen one's family.

Misty, who had recovered from the shock of Aki dropping her, peered past him and gasped. Andrew was standing confidently, bow and arrow poised to attack, while he glared menacingly at Aki, not an ounce of fear present. He even gave a tiny smirk, to which Aki responded with a low growl.

'God…these truly _are_ Ash's children…' thought Misty, as she slowly stood from her position.

"Little brat…" Aki breathed, snapping the arrow in half and throwing it to the side, "You think you can defeat me where your father failed?"

"Think? I know," smirked Andrew, eyes narrowed and awaiting Aki's retaliation.

Aki merely chuckled bitterly, approaching the young boy, "Why don't we test that theory!"

He reared back an arm, a sphere of dark energy forming within his open palm, and smirked.

"No, Andrew!"

But Misty's calls fell on deaf ears as the energy ball was released and Andrew made no moves to dodge it. Instead, he released the arrow he had been harboring and watched as it sliced through Aki's magic, disintegrating it into nothing.

"Amusing…" whispered Aki, readying another and releasing it with amazing speed.

Andrew's eyes widened in surprise at how quickly Aki had retaliated and, with trembling fingers, fumbled with the arrows in his pack before the energy could hit its mark.

'Come on, come on, _come on!_' he thought to himself, readying the arrow and taking aim.

And, just as the sphere hit its mark, Onix roared defiantly, picked Andrew up with his teeth, and slithered out of the way just in time for the energy to bounce harmlessly off of the wall.

"Nice work, Onix!" encouraged Brock from the sidelines.

Aki clenched his fists together in rage and approached the center of room, readying yet another attack to send the young boy careening off of the large pokemon.

"I'll get you soon enough, young one!" he bellowed, but stopped short when he saw the little electric rodent scamper to his right.

"I don't think so! Pikachu, thunder!" and it was Aly this time who was commanding as she stood off on the opposite side of where Andrew was currently recuperating.

"PIKACHU!"

Fierce thunder clouds formed over head and several bolts of lightning came down to strike against Aki. He grimaced in temporary pain, but soon shook off the feeling of electricity that sizzled throughout his body. He swung his head in Aly's direction, eyes aglow, and clenched his fists in anger.

He growled yet again, a dark aura surrounding his body and causing an almost ethereal glow. A dark flame consumed his body, making his bright red eyes seem to bleed with rage. A cold chill surrounded his frame as his anger escalated at the children's meager attempts at attacking him.

"You've made a grave mistake, little girl," he snarled, voice low and deep.

When Aly did nothing but stare back at the demon, Aki reared his arm back once again, a sparking dark energy forming in his hand, and prepared to attack.

However, this time around, Misty was aware of his actions and took the initiative.

"Aly!"

Misty tackled Aki from behind, causing his energy sphere to release and hit the stone ceiling harmlessly, resulting in small bits of rubble to fall to the ground.

Aki hit the ground with a thud, Misty atop him, as he struggled to regain his bearings. With a fierce scream of frustration, he turned briskly and slapped Misty hard across the face, a yelp escaping her lips as her head hit the ground and she ceased to move.

"M-Mom…" whispered Aly, a lump forming in her throat as her father's sword dangled precariously from her hands.

Misty was still, _too still_.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu yelped, rushing to Misty's side.

"Misty!" Brock had called, rushing over to his fallen friend and kneeling down next to her, "Please Mist, don't do this…" he muttered, checking for a pulse. He let out the breath he had been holding when he found one, albeit weak. He gently placed her head on his lap and looked up to both Aly and Andrew. Nodding his head in response to their fearful looks, he gave them a weak smile.

Aly's blood was boiling now.

This demon had taken her father, hurt his mother, and was endangering everything she held dear to her. She couldn't stand by and watch him succeed in his plans, especially if she could do something about it.

"You're going to regret that!" she yelled, charging, sword in hands, hot with rage.

Aki only smirked, his dark flame rekindling around his body once more.

"I admire your courage, young one, but enough is enough," he smirked, flicking his wrist towards Aly and in an upwards motion.

A strong gust of wind emitted from his hand and thrust Aly, sword and all, up towards the ceiling. She hit the concrete hard and felt the wind getting knocked out of her system. She gasped in pain, dropping the sword, and felt herself falling back down to Earth…

"Aly!"

She could faintly hear Brock and Andrew calling her name as the pain racked her back as she fell faster downwards, feeling the wind rush through her body and awaiting the bone breaking impact that was sure to come.

Just then, however, she heard the familiar sound of a pokeball opening and, in one swift motion, she felt two strong arms enfold around her torso, lifting her up and slowing her descent. Catching her breath and realizing how close she had come to hitting the ground, she looked up to her savior and gave a weak smile.

"Charizard," she smiled, recognizing it as one of her father's most loyal pokemon, aside from Pikachu.

It smiled at her as well, roaring in confidence as it nudged her to motion to what it was holding.

Looking into the massive dragon's claw, Aly broke out into a smile, seeing that it had also caught the sword, the one that she had dropped when she had hit the ceiling.

"Charizard, you're the best!" she praised, receiving a roar in response.

At its roar, Aly could feel her father's pokemon, which had been secured to her belt, move about in anticipation. Then, as if sensing that they were needed, four simultaneous pokeballs opened, the respective pokemon landing on the ground below them as Charizard eased itself down, releasing Aly in the process.

Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, and Bayleef stood defiantly, looking for the cause of the danger. They all gasped in shock, seeing Ash standing, that dark aura surrounding his frame. However, something was amiss…

"Pikachu pikapi, pikachupi pika ka chu!" Pikachu explained quickly, waving its arms about, pointing from Ash to Misty.

"Pikachu's right!" nodded Andrew, "Dad's being controlled by some demon. You can't take orders from him; he hurt Mom!"

The pokemon looked to where he had pointed and saw a fallen Misty, Brock by her side, and growled at Aki.

"Bay bay!" Bayleef growled, charging at Aki blindly, vines flailing dangerously.

"Pika!" Pikachu cautioned, seeing the glint in Aki's glowing eyes.

In one swift motion, Aki shot a powerful blast towards the over protective grass type, sending it flying back towards an unsuspecting Aly.

Aly closed her eyes and shielded her face, expecting the full impact of the pokemon.

"Bulba!"

With vines as quick as lightning, Bulbasaur let loose its vines, securing a grip around Bayleef's torso and gently reeling it in before placing it firmly on the ground.

"Bay," Bayleef nodded to Bulbsaur as a means of thanks, then redirected its gaze towards Aki.

"Your meager attacks can do nothing to harm me. You're all weak," smirked Aki, sensing the distaste in the gazes he received from the chosen one's pokemon.

Growling, Squirtle stepped up in front of the line of pokemon, its tiny blue claws clenched in fury as its ever present stubborn attitude shone through, as always.

"Squirtle, squirt! Squirt squirt squirtle!"

Aki raised a brow, smirk disappearing for a fleeting moment, before quickly being replaced by a grimace. He had understood everything the tiny turtle pokemon had said and, quite frankly, remained unimpressed by its attempts to threaten him. If it was one thing Aki never felt, it was fear.

"So, you say I'm the weak one? That I should merely give up and let your pathetic trainer go?" he clarified, receiving a sturdy nod from Squirtle, "I'm afraid that is not possible."

"I would take its advice, Aki," cautioned Mari, who had been observing the confrontation and exchanges between the people and pokemon for quite some time.

"Determination and anger oftentimes fuels the soul," added Hikara, sensing Aki's impatience growing, "With the pokemon and children fighting against you, there may be little to no chance of survival and you'll be forced to crawl back, powerless, to the vortex you crawled out of."

Aki had to stifle a sarcastic laugh, "Oh is that so? Please, by all means try and stop me. As you can see," and it was at this point that he motioned to a still unconscious Misty, "I've already brought the treasure to her knees and it won't be long until the chosen one has completely submitted to my will and succumbed to my great powers."

"You're crazy…" breathed Sakura, clutching her staff like it was her life line.

"There's no way we're going to let you do that," Li added, magical sword in hand and ready for the oncoming fight.

"As I said before, you _can_ try…but you will not succeed."

"I guess that means you don't know us very well," smirked Andrew confidently, to which Aki gave a confused glance, "We're Ketchum's…"

"And we hate to lose," supplied Aly, equally as confident as her younger brother, "And if Mom and Dad taught us anything growing up…it's to never give up."

It was at this point that both Aly and Andrew made eye contact, an understanding coming between the two siblings, as they nodded, confident smirks gracing their lips.

"Squirtle, hydropump! Bayleef, Bulbasaur, use razor leaf!" commanded Andrew, pointing in Aki's direction.

"Pikachu, thunder! Charizard, fire blast!" called Aly, directing two of her father's most powerful pokemon.

All of the pokemon nodded and roared their respective battle cries, readying their attacks to take aim at their own trainer. Though it pained them to do so, they all knew something was out of place and trusted their master's children to do the right thing. However, it still did not help to ease the pain, knowing that they could physically hurt the one person whom had trained them since the beginning. Ash had been the only person that had taken in these…_misfits_ and taught them the valuable lessons that had molded them into the types of pokemon they were today.

And now, despite everything, they were forced to attack that same man.

All six attacks collided into Aki's form, sending the entire room into a tornado of debris and dust. All seven of them coughed and spluttered on the suddenly unclean air and rubbed viciously at their eyes to rid themselves of their blurry vision.

Aly was the first to recover and had cringed just before the eruption of the attacks had met Aki in the middle of the arena. Though he was evil, deep down, her father was still lying, weak nonetheless, within Aki's control and power. A part of her had wished that Aki would be gone, that the attacks _had_ been strong enough to force him from her father's body. However, her more reasonable side figured otherwise.

Once the smoke had cleared, all eyes darted to the center of the room where they were met with nothing but air.

Aki was gone, but the question still remained as to whether he was simply hiding or really had been destroyed.

Li's next words only confirmed what they all knew, but were too afraid to speak, "He's still alive! Stay sharp!"

And almost as soon as he had spoken them, Aly saw a blur pass in front of her and felt her airway constricting.

"Aly!"

It was Misty who was calling her now. She had woken up after the blast and was now propped up on her knees weakly, Brock holding her up by her arms and shoulders.

Aly strained to see what had happened and was met with those blood red eyes that held such anger and malice.

Trying her hardest to get in a breath, she released her father's sword from her trembling hands. It bounced to the floor harmlessly and the loud clatter of metal on concrete met everyone's ears. She gasped and reached up to grasp Aki's hands, which were currently clutched around her neck. She pried and dug her fingers in-between his hands and her neck and pulled as hard as she could, but her attempts were in vain as she felt his hands squeeze even tighter.

Aly's mind felt fuzzy and she felt light headed from lack of air. Her eyes became droopy as she weakly surveyed the scene around her. Her mother was struggling against Brock's protests to try and reach her. The pokemon and Andrew stood staring, afraid to attack for fear of hitting her. Li and Sakura also stood, mouths agape and weapons at the ready, secretly planning a way to free her. And Mari and Hikara stood, side by side, in a corner, not doing a damn thing to help her.

This was it, she thought. She was going to die at the mere age of twelve…_twelve!_

She hadn't even done _half_ of the things she wished to have accomplished in her life.

_Be a successful pokemon trainer…explore and travel the world…fall in love…_

She would never get to do any of those things all because of this _damn_ legend and the _damn_ prophecy and her whole freaking family being involved in something that should have never taken place to begin with!

It wasn't fair!

Why did she have to suffer because of something that had happened so many years ago to her parents? Why did she and Andrew have to take it upon themselves to fight a battle she was unsure they could win? Why did she feel the need to place the world on her young shoulders, when she had absolutely no idea as to why?

But, then again, how old had her parents been when they had first been dragged into the stupid prophecy and her father been dubbed the 'chosen one?'

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning,  
Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail. Thus the Earth shall turn to ash._

Aly knew she had heard the prophecy from somewhere before, a book or on television perhaps, but never had she ever expected it to apply to her father. He had endured so much as a child, taking the world's fate upon his shoulders several times during his youth, and being successful so that the people of Earth may be able to live in peace.

She was being selfish, she decided weakly.

And, in those few moments before Aly lost consciousness, she vowed to never give up for it would be what her father would want in the end, regardless of the outcome.

A/N: Wow…did I seriously just finish a chapter? Yay me! And I bet you all thought I forgot about Aaron, didn't you? Anways, sorry for the late update guys, but I've had lots piled on my plate the last few months! So, I hope you liked it and please review!


	13. Escaping Evil and the Sting of Reality

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: So I've written yet another chapter of this massive series and actually enjoyed it more than any of the other chapters. Perhaps it's because Ash…well, I'll let you read and figure it out for yourselves! So, read on and please enjoy!

Chapter 12 – Escaping Evil and the Sting of Reality

Aly instinctively placed her hands on her temples, the pounding feeling of her head becoming almost unbearable for her. Her dark brown eyes were closed in pain, as she tried desperately to cope with the migraine that had consumed her almost instantaneously. She groaned in response to the now cold feeling that had overtaken her senses and weakly responded by bringing her arms to cross over her chest, finding little warmth to comfort her.

Aly sighed with temporary relief as the pounding ache eased ever so slightly. As she wrapped her arms tighter around her frame, it was then that she noticed something.

Silence.

Everything had become deathly silent. Not long ago, hadn't she heard the sounds of her mother calling out to her? Wasn't she battling alongside her brother and her father's pokemon? What exactly had happened? Surely, she couldn't have been out _that_ long…

But it was then that a flood of memories seized her mind and she remembered, bit by bit, what had transpired only moments ago.

Aki had had her in his grasp, arm outstretched and her neck within his cold hands. She remembered feeling light headed from lack of air and she could faintly hear her mother and brother calling out to her in fear of what would happen to her. And, above all else, she could vaguely remember slipping away, as if her soul were being dragged from her body by some unknown force.

With those thoughts remembered and the cold chill slowly subsiding, Aly reached to touch her neck, making sure that everything was still intact. She let out a breath of relief when she felt the smooth skin of her own neck and realized, with a start, that Aki no longer had a hold of her.

Aly quickly opened her eyes, expecting to see her family and pokemon fighting Aki. Perhaps they had saved her and, in all the commotion, she had lost consciousness?

But, as she opened her eyes, she was met with a sight she was completely unprepared for.

She gasped, hand flying to her mouth in shock, as she watched the dark figure of her own father, on his knees, head bowed, and unmoving. A dark flame surrounded his frame and his wrists had been rubbed raw from the rusty metal shackles that bound him to the seemingly endless floor.

Aly was frozen in place, unable to move for fear of what she would discover. It was too dark to tell whether or not her father was breathing and she found herself silently wishing and praying that he was only asleep or weak from his struggle with Aki.

Slowly, Aly took a step forward, her shoes echoing in the endless darkness that she found herself in. She cautiously reached out her arm, hands trembling in fear and anticipation, and took yet another terrifying step forward.

With that step taken, the dark flame surrounding Ash intensified, yet he still remained, unmoving and quiet and, above all, miserable. His hair was limp and sagging and his whole demeanor screamed weak.

But Aly knew her father was not weak. He had always taught them to fight for what they believed in, to never give up even if all hope seemed lost, and to always listen to your heart if they ever felt they were walking in circles.

And now, she needed to prove to herself that she was not weak.

Ignoring the increase in size of the dark flame, Aly moved forward slowly, arm still hesitantly outstretched, as she closed the gap between her and her father. She carried herself forward until she was mere inches from his flame encased body. Aly could feel an almost other worldly chill emanating from the flame and she hesitated once more before she reached her arm through, penetrating through its dark exterior, to place it atop her father's cold shoulder.

"D-Dad…" and Aly's voice came out in a crackled whisper, unable to control her own emotions at her father's disposition.

But as soft as she had sounded, something seemed to stir within Ash and made him shudder.

Aly sharply inhaled at the sudden movement and almost retracted her hand, if it weren't for the fact that her father was now holding it.

"W-Who…" came Ash's ragged voice, hoarse from disuse. Though he was clearly alive, however much Aly was unsure, he still did not look up at her. He just kept his hand atop hers, the chill from his uncharacteristically cold touch causing her to jump slightly.

"Dad, it's me," Aly whispered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, ignoring the biting cold that was nipping at her own hand, and tried her best to sound confident, "You have to get up."

Ash groaned quietly, the pain evident in his tone, as he struggled to lift his head up. His shoulders were shaking with effort, as if it were the hardest thing in the world for him to do, as he slowly found her eyes with his own.

Though Aly was torn at seeing her father so despondent and miserable, she couldn't help but give a small smile at her father's warm, brown eyes. His eyes seemed to be the only aspects of him that had not given into the dark magic that currently surrounded his body and, though the dark flame attempted to shield the loving warmth that Aly always felt when her father was near, it could not dissolve the fact that, deep down, her father had not succumbed to evil.

"Aly…" Ash breathed, trying his best to give her an encouraging smile, "Hey kiddo."

"D-Daddy..."

And Aly found she could no longer suppress her bottled emotions. Unable to control her inner turmoil, she flung her arms around her father's neck, ignoring the cold chill she experienced whilst in the dark flame.

Ash felt the warmth of his daughter's hug fill him with momentary relief, for her mere presence was a constant reminder that she was alive and well. He wrapped his swollen hands around her thin frame, relishing in the feeling of the father-daughter closeness they now shared. However much Ash wanted to hold his first born, he knew time would not allow it; time, after all, seemed to be a constant enemy.

Aly shed silent tears as she held her father desperately, silently pleading for him to help her through this mess. She had always had her father to turn to in her times of need and it was now, she realized, that she had greatly taken advantage of those instances.

Now it was her turn to be strong, it was now Ash that needed her.

"I-I'm sorry to have dragged you through this…" he murmured weakly, "You…your brother…neither of you deserve to be put through this."

Aly didn't respond, but merely held her father for fear that he would slip away from her. She let her tears continue to fall and refused to let go, as if her actions would prevent her father from leaving her. And though Aly would never admit it, in that moment while she held her dad's dark form in the cold flame of black, she was terrified.

And, as if Ash sensed this, he immediately spoke up.

"It's alright to be afraid," he reassured, pulling away from her in order to look at his daughter in full. She had truly grown and had entered the infamous 'preteen' stages of her youth and, though Ash was terrified of this in his own way, he knew that he would not give up watching her grow into a beautiful young woman for anything in the world.

Ash held her shoulders firmly, their eyes meeting in a mixture of fear and desperation.

There was a long bout of silence between the two as they each tried to take in the other's presence, needing the opportunity to feel as if they were in no danger and that Aki was a mere figment of their imagination. As much as they had wanted to believe this, reality soon reared its ugly head and brought them crashing back to the present.

"This kind of sucks though, doesn't it?" Ash joked weakly, his true personality shining through the darkness. Aly let out a muffled giggle, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand while listening intently, "Remind me to give you and your brother advances on your allowances once we're out of this mess."

Aly sniffled and nodded in response, her dark hair swaying about her in the invisible wind.

She had to admire her father's optimism, especially considering how dire the situation had become. He hadn't even the strength to stand, yet he could still find the energy to crack little jokes and still be as warm as the day he had become Aly's father. He was the same man that had swept her mother off her feet in their youth and the same man that had successfully fathered all three of them through childhood (though Aiden was still a work in progress) and Aly still could not believe how terribly _unlike_ himself he appeared.

"Dad, what's going to happen to us?" she had asked, a semi-scared tone lacing her voice as she held Ash's hands tightly within her own.

Ash's small smile fell slightly at her question and, though he could come up with no definitive answer for her, he spoke purely what was on his mind.

"Aly," Ash spoke calmly, albeit weakly, trying his best to convey what exactly he was feeling without worrying her too much, "I can't tell you the outcome, you know that," and Ash sighed as he watched Aly's shoulders slump and eyes turn downcast. He continued before completely diminishing her confidence, "But, what I can tell you is that, at the end of the day, we'll always have each other, right?"

Aly looked up to meet her father's warm gaze and gave him a light smile and a nod to reassure him that she understood what he was trying to express. Though she knew she shouldn't have expected some fabricated response on his part, hearing the truth was no more comforting than hearing a lie.

Right now, Aly wished for someone, _anyone_, to tell her that this was some bad dream or made up story of some sort, but the fact that it _was_ real and that, yes, she could very well lose her father, didn't help to abolish her fears of the future.

"How is your mother?" Ash asked suddenly, some of his strength seeming to return at the thought of the well-being of his partner.

Aly sighed and smiled lightly, "Mom's doing okay, but for how much longer, I'm not sure," and Aly could feel her voice tense up at the thought of her parents separated from one another, unable to reach the other due to unwarranted circumstances. She watched as her father's expression hardened for a moment, before giving a sigh of his own.

"She misses you Dad…we all do," Aly continued, watching her father's demeanor change at the mere thought of his wife being so close, yet so unbearably far away.

"You don't know how much I miss all of you. I wish I had the strength to…to break away from Aki, but I-I just can't. I'm sorry…" Ash apologized weakly, his voice breaking up as his emotions had gotten the better of him.

Aly, sensing how distraught her father had become and knowing that her time here (wherever 'here' was) was extremely limited, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, once again ignoring the biting cold from the dark flame, and squeezed gently.

"Dad, you don't need to fight anymore. All your life, all you and Mom have done is protected us, made sure we had a good life with unconditional love, and taught us not to make the same mistakes you guys did. So, please…" Aly smiled confidently, letting her dark brown eyes shine with hope, "Let me and Andrew handle things from here."

Ash couldn't help but smile at his daughter's words of comfort and the look of raw determination on her young face. He had raised a pair of fighters in his daughter and son and realized that, with luck on their side, they could probably give Aki a run for his money.

Either that or seriously piss off the demon that had imprisoned him.

"Right," Ash responded, feeding off of Aly's warmth, "But first, the sword," and at these words, Aly gasped, her own hand flying to her mouth to suppress her remembrance of what had happened not too long ago. Ash, sensing her worries, quickly put her at ease, "Don't worry. You dropped it when Aki grabbed you, but I promise, when you awaken, it will be back in your possession. After that, you'll only have a second, maybe less, to do what you need to do."

Aly swallowed the lump back in her throat and nodded her head confidently.

"You _do_ know what you need to do, right?" Ash confirmed, sensing the slightest bit of fear in Aly's gaze.

And, like before, she nodded once more, though she couldn't help the feeling of complete fear that consumed her in not knowing whether or not her father would make it out alive. Her fears overwhelmed her young mind, yet she knew there was no other way. If she did not carry out her father's wishes, they were all doomed and nothing would stand in Aki's way of controlling the world and its occupants.

If she did not succeed, her family would cease to exist.

No doubt, Aki would kill her parents, then herself and her brothers, their friends, her grandmother, and perhaps anyone who dared stand in his way as he rose to rule their world and all the pokemon that inhabited it.

"You can count on me Dad. I won't let Aki win. Everything will be okay…Mom has the power to heal you, I know she does," Aly breathed, voice shaky and reassuring, almost as if she were convincing herself of the task at hand, "Everything will be okay…it has to be."

Ash nodded his head, though he was unsure of the outcome himself and scared at the thought of potentially losing his family to Aki's power. If they were lost, it would be his fault and no one else's. He was not strong enough to fend off Aki when he had first entered his body, nor had he been strong enough to fight Aki in the past. But, none of that mattered now. All that truly mattered was that he be done away with in a timely manner.

"It's time," whispered Ash weakly, grasping Aly firmly by her shoulders. Though she hid it well, Ash could tell she was scared, though he would never let her on to his worries of her, "Good luck and I love you."

Aly nodded, "I love you too Dad," and hugged him tightly if it was the last time she ever saw him again.

Ash, though he was ready to see his daughter off, felt the need to say one last thing to her.

"Whatever the outcome, just know that I am so proud of you and your brother," smiled Ash, trying to fill Aly with some kind of pride before the moment where she would fulfill her part of the prophecy. He saw her nod wordlessly and give a small smile of her own before saying the next things that were on his mind, "And your mother…" he hesitated, feeling a tightness in his chest that was always present whenever he thought of Misty, "She…t-tell her that I love her and that I…and that I-I'm sorry for lying to her and for everything…"

"You can tell her yourself," Aly countered, confident that her father and mother would meet again, "And you don't need to apologize either, I know Mom wouldn't hear of it," and before Aly could continue, she took a deep breath, "But for the record, I'll let her know."

Ash let the breath out that he had been holding from the start and sighed sadly.

"Good, but now it's really time for you to go."

"But how?" Aly asked, looking around the darkness that surrounded them and wondering how on Earth she was supposed to escape this prison.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your body and you'll soon find yourself back in Aki's grasp, but this time, the sword will be in your hands," he explained, "Remember what I said about time being short."

"Right," she replied, nodding once before closing her eyes apprehensively, "Here I go."

Ash smiled after her and waited…until her body slowly faded into nothing.

Aly concentrated hard on returning to her body while trying desperately to block out the images of her father tethered to that dark and cold place. She imagined herself back in her body, within Aki's cold grasp and holding her father's magical sword in her hands. She could feel herself being swept away, her feet temporarily being lifted from the floor, while she returned to the place where her task awaited her.

And, as she felt her feet once again connect with the solidness of the floor, she could feel her airway constricting as Aki's cold grasp still attempted to choke the life out of her. Aly felt the warmth return to her body and attempted a smile as she felt the familiar sting of the cold steel within her grasp…

"How does it feel to watch your first born die within my grasp?!" Aki screamed towards Misty, who had been reduced to tears, too weak to really do anything but cry for her daughter's life, "And, I assure you, your husband will--"

It was then that Aki gasped, words caught in his throat and soon forgotten, as his crimson eyes widened in pain and realization. A searing pain ripped through his torso as he attempted to piece together what exactly had happened. And then he saw it.

There, in front of him, was the oldest of the chosen one's children, smirking at him satisfactorily as his grip around her thin neck weakened. Could it have been possible that she had done where her parents had failed? How had she possibly gotten a hold of the magical sword when he was so sure that it had dropped when he had grabbed her?

Aki struggled to form a coherent sentence amidst his pain, but found instead he could only utter one word, "You…"

Aly continued to smirk, confidence radiating from her brown eyes, as she spoke back to Aki, "Me…"

And it was then that Aki could no longer hold the preteen within his hands. He dropped her with a painful thud and looked down to see the chosen one's sword sticking out of him haphazardly, a deep red substance oozing from the wound she had inflicted. Taking in a deep breath, he gripped the handle of the sword, only to be surprised when his touch was repelled and a burning sensation filled his hands.

Aly watched with bated breath as Aki writhed in pain and tried desperately to remove her father's sword. As she knew it would, the magic from the sword was completely neutralizing Aki's own power, rendering him utterly useless, with nothing else to do but cope with the searing pain.

She smiled, though a small amount of fear crept into her mind, because she had done what her father had asked and had accomplished her task. She knew he was proud of what she had done and couldn't help but look at the demon with a complete sense of confidence.

"Aly!"

She whipped her head up at the sound of her mother's voice and found herself engulfed in a tight hug, her mother's tears flowing freely down her pale face. Aly, in turn, held her mother tightly, relishing in her warmth and realizing how close she could have been to losing her life.

"Aly…you're okay….you're okay…" cried Misty, smoothing Aly's long hair, her face firmly pressed against her daughter's temple, unable to believe her baby had been spared from Aki's wrath.

"I'm okay, Mom, I'm okay," reassured Aly, rubbing her mother's back while simultaneously keeping a close eye on Aki's movements, "It was Dad, he helped me."

Misty pulled away slightly to look her daughter in the eye, her own eyes widening in surprise. She grasped Aly's shoulders and, with voice trembling, she spoke, "Is…Is he okay?"

Aly's eyes went downcast, but she immediately perked up and sighed aloud.

"I don't know…he didn't look too good, but we'll have to wait and see," she explained, turning her eyes back on Aki and watching as he was now reduced to kneeling, hands surrounding the sword, "But Dad wanted you to know that he's sorry for lying to you and that loves you and…he misses you."

Misty gave a tear filled smile at her words and nodded. It really didn't surprise Misty when she had heard Aly's message from her husband. He loved her, plain and simple and was probably deathly worried for her own safety, although he was the one that was currently fighting for his life against the ultimate evil. Ash would always put her safety and the safety of their children before his and, for that, she would always love him unconditionally. Though he was not there to physically hold her, she could feel his presence stirring within her, a small spark that she had thought had dissipated when his physical form had been taken.

But no, Ash hadn't left her, nor would he ever. He was residing within her heart, guiding her and giving her the strength to fight for a just cause. He had, unknowingly, given her the power to do whatever it was that needed to be done.

And for that, she would always love him.

So, standing up, along with her daughter to watch the display before them, Misty watched with nervous anticipation as Ash and Aki fought their inner battle, while the life was literally being sucked away from the both of them.

The blood dripping from Aki's wound had intensified since Aly had struck him and he growled in recognition of what was happening to him. He could feel the chosen one once again struggling, after having been silenced by his dark barrier. He was trying desperately to reemerge, as Aki felt a disgusting warmth fill his body.

But no, Aki would not go down like this. He refused to and would not succumb to the weakness that was the chosen one and his family.

So, with a gut wrenching scream, he psychically removed the sword embedded in his body, accepting the burning sensation that ran threw his veins, and flung the sword to the side, its glow dissipating uselessly.

"You little brat!" Aki growled, blood dripping from his hands as he approached Aly and Misty, eyes aglow a fierce red, "I'll kill you!"

And as he advanced on them, Misty stood protectively in front of Aly, her dagger materializing within the palms of her hands, as she awaited Aki's attacks.

However, he never got the chance as a glowing arrow struck him in the gut, causing the demon to double over in pain.

Roaring in defiance, Aki's murderous eyes looked beyond Aly and Misty to that of Andrew, who held his mother's bow outstretched, a stern look overtaking his young features.

Andrew stood confidently, a second arrow at the ready, arm firmly extended towards a furious Aki. His eyes were slanted dangerously, a protective glint in his deep brown eyes that neither Misty nor Aly had ever witnessed. He wore an expression of such deep loathing towards the demon that he never flinched, even when Aki roared in response.

"Stay away from my mother and sister," he demanded, his voice taking on a deeper tone.

Aki growled in indignation, eyes aglow and voice deep, "You think you can save your father?"

Instead of answering, Andrew merely stood there, unaffected by the question and finding it hard to resist the urge to release the arrow from the confines of his bow. He wasn't sure how much more his father's physical form could take and did not want to press his luck. Ash had already lost enough blood without him firing another arrow at almost point blank range. Andrew needed to be absolutely sure that his father was going to break free from Aki's grasp before releasing the arrow, if only so that his mother would have ample time to heal him.

Aly and Misty watched the exchange between Andrew and Aki and waited with bated breath, unsure of whether or not Andrew would release that second arrow. They knew he had only acted the temporary part of 'man of the family' and had acted purely on protecting them, but his actions and facial expressions still surprised them nonetheless. They continued to watch the two, Aki, with the blood dripping down his dark frame, and Andrew, bow and arrow poised to attack a second time if need be.

"I smell the scent of fear on you, young one," smirked Aki, taking a staggering step forward, "But I ask you this," he breathed deeply, the searing pain still raging through his system, "Will you strike me again, knowing that it may kill your father?"

Andrew swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, yet remained quiet, despite Aki's harsh, but true words. He had hit a major nerve with Andrew and had opened up the very true possibility that, if his father lost any more blood, he could very well lose his life. It was something that played on Andrew's mind the whole time, but he knew, for the sake of his mother and sister, that he could not back down.

His father would not want him to, after all.

Sensing that Andrew was not going to speak, Aki growled in frustration, angry that the young child seemed to be ignoring him and his powers. He could clearly feel the chosen one seeping through his dark barrier and knew it was only a matter of time before he lost this body. If he was going down, he was taking someone with him.

And, with that thought in mind, he charged towards Andrew.

A dark flame surrounded Aki's frame as he charged past an unsuspecting Aly and Misty, dark spheres of glowing energy in the palms of his hands. He roared, opening his arms wider to reveal his whole torso, almost as if tempting Andrew to attack him, daring him to take a chance.

"Andrew, look out!" called Misty, fearful for her son's life.

Andrew nodded almost unnoticed and, with his heart feeling as if it would jump out of his chest, he bit his lip, "Sorry Dad."

And, with Aki within closing distance, he released the arrow.

Aki screamed in pure agony, Andrew's glowing arrow sticking out of him awkwardly. The dark flame that had once surrounded him had dissipated some and the energy spheres that he once held had disintegrated, leaving him nearly powerless and weak. Aki, weakened by the attacks made on his borrowed body, dropped to his knees painfully and watched as the crimson blood dripped from his wounds freely, staining the ground beneath him.

Aki hesitantly looked to his hands and gaped as a deep blue colored energy engulfed him. A fearful look overtook his dark features as he took a ragged breath and tried to piece together what had just happened. Had the young child truly shot him again, even with the knowledge that it could very well kill their own father? Would he knowingly risk his father's own life in order to ensure the safety of the rest of his family?

But the answers, it seemed, were all too clear.

Aly and Misty stood standing and continued to watch as Aki was reduced to a bloody mess right before their eyes. He was trembling uncontrollably now and his breathing had become labored and weak. And as soon as Misty felt the evil slip slowly slip away from her husband's body, she found herself silently praying that he would find the energy to break away from Aki for good.

"Please Ash…" she whispered ever so softly, reaching a hand out to the dark being that had engulfed him, "Please…you can't…"

As Misty trailed off, she could feel the hot tears burning within her cerulean blue eyes, and remembered back to a time where she had once uttered those same words. So long ago it had seemed that Misty had pleaded and begged for Ash to open those big brown eyes of his and tell her everything would be okay, just like he always had. Yet, those images of the past played on her mind constantly and she could almost see in her mind's eye Ash plummeting towards the stormy seas below, losing consciousness, and, with it, all hopes of saving the world.

But he hadn't been lost. Misty had seen to that herself. She and Tracey had dragged his soaked frame to the shores of that sandy beach and willed the life back into him. She had begged and pleaded and _prayed_ that he was okay. Misty knew Ash needed to save the world, but if she lost him, the world wouldn't have been the only thing that was doomed.

Her heart belonged only to him and, in those few moments as Aki struggled to regain what little energy he had left, she found herself in a similar predicament as she had all those years ago.

However, this time around, Ash had a family that needed him. He had a wife, kids, his mother, and friends that needed him to survive, if not for the safety of the world, then for the simple fact that they all loved him dearly and did not want to let him go.

And, as Aki continued to struggle on his knees, Misty released Aly's shoulders and took a small step forward.

"Mom…?" Aly breathed, wondering what she was doing and why exactly she was closing the gap between herself and Aki. But her mother only responded by putting a hand up as if telling her to wait and continued to take small steps towards Aki's trembling frame.

With every step Misty took, she could feel Ash's presence growing ever closer to her. And, with Aki a mere foot away from her, she took a chance and placed a gentle hand atop his cold shoulder.

"Get away!" came the scream that seemed to sound like a mixture of Ash and Aki's voices.

And even after the verbal command, Misty still did not budge, but continued to close the gap between herself and the dark body of her husband. She gently squeezed his shoulder, as if to reassure Ash that she was still there and was not about to leave him anytime soon.

Misty felt a warming sensation fill her hand, almost as if Ash were answering her and letting _her_ know that he was not about to give up either. She smiled at this and chanced a glance at Hikara to gauge her response and see if Aki truly was being disposed of.

Hikara gave a small nod and a ghost of a smile before folding her arms and sighing deeply.

And, it was then that Misty noticed Mari's absence.

She had been standing there the whole time, hadn't she? When had she suddenly disappeared?

But Misty shook her head of these thoughts, for they could wait for the time being. Ash was her primary concern now and she needed to focus to save him.

Aki's trembling had eased somewhat and his screams had slowly died down and, though it scared Misty to hear the silence, she knew Aki's soul was slowly leaving Ash's.

"Stay…back…" came a ragged voice, that same mixture of Ash and Aki, yet it seemed Ash's voice was the dominant one.

"No…I won't leave you alone…" Misty whispered, falling to her knees. And, instead of releasing his shoulder like he had wanted, she flung her arms around his frame, his back still facing her. She let her tears fall freely as she clung to him, as if her energy could be transferred to him by mere touch and continued to cry, "I won't leave you!"

And, as the words left her mouth, a heralding scream filled the arena. Ash's body had started to tremble once more under Aki's pain and Misty found she could do nothing more but cling to him tightly. She shut her eyes tight against her lashes and willed Ash to fight, if not for her then for their family. She squeezed him ever tighter, grunting as she felt a cold wind sweep her body and felt a strange tingling sensation fill her senses.

"Ash, please!" she cried, the screams of Aki and Ash intensifying, the battle of the dark and blue auras increasing by the minute, "You need to fight! We're all here for you!" she shouted over the noise of the harsh winds that whipped her body, "You can do this, we know you can!"

And though it had seemed that Misty's pleas had fallen on deaf ears, the wind seemed to ease and she opened her eyes to see what appeared to be black smoke filtering out of Ash's mouth. His chin was tilted upwards as a harsh scream ripped through the air, while the black smoke spiraled upwards and out of Ash's body.

The pained scream, seemingly coming from the smoke, had finally exited its host as Ash gave a strangled gasp and a cough, as if he were breathing normally for the first time in hours. He continued to cough blood, ragged breathes coming between each spluttered cough. He painfully ripped the arrows from his torso and fell on his hands weakly, clutching his open wounds and struggling to breathe properly.

It was then that Misty realized what had just transpired.

"Curse you, chosen one!" raged the smoke, as it spiraled mere inches above Ash's head, a sparking electricity surrounding its entirety, "I'm not finished!"

And, as the smoke that was Aki sparked dangerously overhead, Misty held Ash's limp frame in her arms, trying her best to shield him from anymore bodily harm, as his body had already taken quite a beating. She closed her eyes in fearful anticipation of what was to come, but was pleasantly surprised when she sensed a bright flash of light beneath of closed lids followed by Aki's pained screams. Misty quickly opened her eyes and smiled at the site before her.

Aly held Ash's sword in her hands, the blade glowing an eerie white as the remainder of the smoke was starting to slowly dissipate. It was clear by what had happened that she had taken it upon herself to retrieve the fallen sword and protect her mother and father, though she had not done so alone.

Andrew stood on the far side of the room, his lone bow poised in his right hand and the arrow he had fired mere seconds ago wedged between a crack on the far wall. Apparently he and his sister had sensed the severity of the situation and, knowing how powerful Aki was, had taken no chances in securing the demon's place in hell.

Both Aly and Andrew held their weapons tightly, watching with bated breath as Aki's smoke twitched and screamed in pure agony, its remnants slowly fading away.

"Y-You haven't seen the last of me…" he had managed before the demon's aura rose above them all and disappeared into the heavens above.

They all watched silently, no one daring to speak their mind for fear that Aki would return. And after a few seconds of anxious silence, Ash's coughing and gasping brought everyone back to reality.

"Dad!" Aly rushed the short distance to her father, Andrew hot on her heels as they were quick to check his condition, which seemed to be deteriorating by the second. The two kneeled next to him and watched as the blood continued to pour from his wounds, relentless and sickening.

The worried shouts of her children seemed to snap Misty back to reality as she quickly jumped in front of Ash's weak form, holding him firmly by the shoulders and looking him over carefully.

He had lost so much blood, Misty thought, but, even with thoughts of losing him on her mind, never lost hope that she could heal him. She would _need_ to if he was to survive…

"Ash!" she shouted, making sure she had his attention. His eyes, his warm, brown, loving eyes, roved towards hers lazily, his lids fighting against the invisible force that wanted them to shut forever. He nodded somewhat coherently, as if to tell her that he could hear her loud and clear, his eyes remaining on hers the entire time.

And she smiled a small smile for what seemed like the first time all day. She had missed his warmth so much that she had almost forgotten how alluring his eyes could be. She felt drawn to them and could feel the tears once again falling down her delicate face at the thought that she had almost lost him. The idea of never being able to stare within his brown orbs ever again scared her more than anything and, in those few moments before Aki had been vanquished, she truly thought the crimson red of his controlled eyes would never fade.

But she was proved wrong and Misty had never felt so happy to have been proved wrong.

And, though she wanted so much to hold him in her arms and tell him that everything would be okay, much like he would do to her, she could not. Well, not yet anyway. He needed help and fast and she was the only one that could provide that.

So, as Misty's worried face softened a bit at his recognition of her voice, she gave a light sigh and allowed her lips to curve into a small smile before continuing, "You're not gonna die on me now, are you?"

He shook his head, breathing deeply before completely taking her by surprise and spoke, "W-With everything w-we've been through…i-it would kind of suck if I died now, huh?"

Misty sniffled and wiped at her tears, nodding at his attempt at a lame joke, despite their current dire situation. Of course, leave it to Ash to joke at a time like this…

"Mom, you have to hurry!" urged Andrew, his voice bringing her back and alerting her to the fact that Ash was not yet out of the woods.

"Right…" she nodded, flexing her fingers in anticipation of exerting her supernatural powers upon her weak husband, "Here goes nothing…" she muttered, placing her hands atop Ash's wounds and closing her eyes, though the soft touch of Ash's hands on her own, stopped her and caused her to open her eyes in curiosity.

"You can do it…" he breathed weakly, giving her one of his trademark confident grins. He gently squeezed her hand in his and brought his free hand up to caresses her face delicately. Despite the situation, he reveled in the feel of her soft skin upon his once more and, in that moment, could not find the words to properly justify the love he felt for the woman kneeling before him.

Ash chuckled weakly, his hand still firmly over her soft cheek and whispered ever so softly, his eyes sparkling with the love he held for her, "And…if it's any consolation…just know that I'll always love you, regardless of w-what happens to me…"

Misty had to bite her lip to suppress the warm tears she could feel welling up behind her cloudy blue eyes. He had always done this to her. He had always gone out of his way to make her feel this indescribable amount of love for him in such a way that she was left almost speechless. Almost.

"And I…" she breathed, trying desperately to hold back her tears for the time being. She caressed his bleeding cheek in her hand and gently kissed his forehead before finishing her breathless reply, "I will always…_always_ love you, no matter what happens to us," and she gave a weak, reassuring smile as he smiled back, "And, just for the record…I-I missed you…_so_ much."

And it was then that Misty's barrier broke and her scared eyes betrayed her. A small trickle of salty liquid made its way down her face, though she made no attempts to wipe it away, and only gave Ash her best smile, despite the situation ahead of them.

Ash, despite the pain coursing through his system, leaned forward and gently placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and relishing in _their_ moment together after being separated for far too long. He could feel her soft breaths against his rough skin and it made a shiver rush through him. Her gentle breathing only proved to him that she was safe and had been spared Aki's wrath. It had proved to Ash, once again, that his lover had been brought back from the fates that ached to separate them and that, together, they had defied the odds of the prophecy and triumphed, though they weren't exactly out of the woods yet.

"Misty…" Brock's deep voice echoed behind the couple, forcing the two apart and gazing back at their long time friend, "Ash is losing too much blood…you need to hurry," he voiced gently, noticing the small pool of crimson liquid that had formed below Ash's trembling form.

Misty nodded and wiped away the remainder of her tears, placing her hands atop Ash's wounds once more. She locked eyes with her husband, only small traces of fear still evident in her cerulean orbs and nodded confidently at him. Misty knew that if she could not heal him, that would be the end of it. He would potentially bleed out, leaving her all alone with their children. Aki would have won and she would have to live with the guilt of being too weak to do anything to save Ash's life.

But Misty would have none of that.

She was not a quitter and knew that, above all else, if Ash believed in her, then anything was possible.

So, with a parting glance at her life partner, Misty gently closed her lids, shielding the brilliance of her eyes from the world and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She concentrated on the open wound, with her husband's precious blood slipping out of his battered body. She focused on the injury and could see in her mind the wound healing itself, under her light touch and powerful aura. Sensing what needed to happen, Misty summoned all of her powers to heal the massive wound, hoping and praying that she was strong enough to accomplish the feat.

With her eyes closed, she felt a gentle lightness fill her heart and mind and could sense a sharp light coming from the palms of her open hands. She could feel the would beginning to patch itself up, starting from the internal aspects that had been damaged and, finally, traveling towards the physical components of it. However under control Misty may have appeared, inside, she was struggling.

She was forcing every ounce of strength into healing the wound, but could not find it in her to completely heal some of the organs that had been hit. Try as she might, she just wasn't strong enough, but simply refused to give in, knowing that this was Ash's only hope of seeing another day.

Ash watched in nervous and pained anticipation as his wife kneeled next to him, palms outstretched, a gentle light emitting from them. The light seemed to be aiding in healing the injury and seemed to weave its way through Ash's body, focusing on all of the areas with which he had been attacked. He felt lighter at the mere sensation the light gave off and almost instantaneously, he felt the burning sensation in his body ease slightly.

'It's working…' he thought with a gentle smile, watching as Misty's face was contorted into a look of pure determination, the light from her hands growing steadily stronger.

"Wow…" breathed Aly as she watched, amazed, as her father's wounds seemed to be healing completely on their own. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and, had she not seen it for herself, she would have never thought it possible.

Aly and Andrew watched silently as Ash's blood spill slowed to a stop and continued to gape as his organs seemed to repair without help. It was amazing, positively spell bounding, to watch the muscles and other tissues regenerate, as if the injury had never occurred.

"Awesome…" muttered Andrew, an intrigued smile coming to the corners of his lips as he watched his father's wounds heal by itself, "I didn't realize Mom was so strong."

Ash couldn't help but smile at this, but his good spirit quickly dissipated when he heard a small grunt come from his side. Turning, he noticed that the light from Misty's hands had gotten considerably softer and the pain, which had, up to this point, been decreasing by the minute, was slowly creeping through his aching body once more. Clenching his fists at the onslaught of pain, he watched as Misty's slim form started to tremble, her eyes still shielded from the world, as her breaths started to come out as fatigued gasps.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Brock, who was standing behind Aly and Andrew and looking on with worry staining his chiseled features.

"I-I don't know," Ash replied, clenching his teeth at the searing pain that had overtaken him once more, "Mist," he called, trying to reach his wife, yet she did not respond, "_Misty!_"

Still, she did not respond, but only kept her eyes shut tight, hands hovering above Ash's now bleeding wound.

'Damn, maybe the wounds were too deep,' thought Ash, the pain finally at its peak, 'I'm as good as dead if she can't heal this.'

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" asked Aly in a panic, "She's not answering you!"

"I know, I know. Let's just stay calm, your mother knows what she's doing," whispered Ash painfully, trying to hide how pain ridden his mind was from his two children.

"But your wounds are starting to bleed again!" countered Andrew, pointing at the newly opened flesh of Ash's wounds and staring wide-eyed at the new blood spilling from his system.

"Your Dad's right, give her a minute," reasoned Brock, though it was hard to miss the fear in his voice as well.

At this point, the gang, namely Sakura, Li, Hikara, Pikachu, and the rest of the pokemon, had made a sort of semi circle surrounding Ash and Misty, breaths held for no one knew what the outcome would be, nor did they know why Misty had suddenly become so quiet and how Ash's wounds had suddenly reopened. They remained quiet, silently praying that Misty had, indeed, had the power to heal Ash, for if she did not, then they all knew what would become of the proclaimed 'chosen one.' But no one wanted to think that way. They needed to believe that this family could withstand any obstacle and, that they, despite everything they had been through, could rise above it all and win.

It was, after all, what this family deserved the most.

And, as the group of friends looked on with hope, Misty was dealing with problems of her own. For her part, she could not hear the sounds of her friends and family calling to her; the only sounds that reverberated within her were the sounds of Ash's weak heart.

She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't break through that barrier of darkness that had such a deathly grip upon Ash's wounds, nor could she find any way around it. Something would have to give if she were to save him and, as always, Misty knew exactly what that something was.

What Ash needed was a part of her. She needed to force upon him some of her life energy in order to heal him, or else he would fall victim to the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. Misty hoped she was doing the right thing and that, with her sharing some of her energy with Ash, the worst that would happen to her would be a temporary loss of consciousness.

So, with a deep breath and a silent prayer, Misty concentrated on sharing her energy.

Ash was now doubling over in pain, eyes shut tight against his skin, trying to rid himself of the awful sensation that swept his bloodied body. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart which, he supposed, wasn't too far from the truth, but all the same, he was miserable. He wasn't sure how much more he'd be able to take and still had no idea as to why Misty had suddenly become so unresponsive.

It scared him to think that her powers had gotten the better of her, but he knew that, deep down, she was stronger than that and would rise, just like she always did. Though he was optimistic, the pain was starting to become unbearable. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

"Ash, hang in there!" called Brock nervously, watching as one of his best friends grunted in agony, "Misty will pull through; she always does!" he reassured, kneeling next to both Ash and Misty.

"Pikapi…" whimpered Pikachu, ears lowered in defeat, for the little electric mouse felt completely helpless to its trainer.

Brock wrung his hands together nervously, his heart rate picking up tenfold at the scene unfolding before him. Everything had been going so well, he thought. The kids had helped to stave off Aki, Ash had been released of his dark prison, and Misty had seemingly made progress in healing him like new. But now, he wasn't too sure.

It had seemed that Misty had had everything under control. The wounds had started to heal, just like they usually did whenever she conducted one of her 'healing sessions', but this time, the wounds had reopened and Misty had become totally engrossed in her powers. Could it be that the wound was just too big for her? To Brock's knowledge, his red-headed friend had never attempted to heal a wound this large before, perhaps she just wasn't strong enough.

But If Misty couldn't do it, then what would happen to Ash?

And, just as Brock's mind had started to wander to the scary possibility of losing his best friend, he watched in curious anticipation as both Aly and Andrew placed their hands atop their mother's, the dim glow of the celestial light growing with their combined touch.

His eyes widened in surprise and continued to watch Aly and Andrew stand amongst their parents, fighting with every fiber of their being, to save their father from the grip of death that seemed to always summon him. And, instead of fearing the light, the siblings embraced it, almost as if they were expecting the light to continue to grow, that they knew the light would ultimately save Ash.

"H-Huh…? W-What's going on…" breathed Ash, as he too had witnessed the light's intensity increase at his children's touch. His fists were still clenched at his sides, blood dripping mercilessly down his frame, as he watched with worry as his wife and kids struggled to save his life.

And it was then, and only then, did Ash realize that the pain was slowly subsiding. He hesitantly looked at his wounds and noticed, with a start, that they had begun to heal once again, the regeneration of his dead tissues glowing brighter with each passing second.

Ash couldn't believe his eyes and found it difficult to suppress the small smile that crept to his lips as a result. The pain was becoming more and more bearable as he continued to watch the exchange between his battered body and his family and, in that moment, Ash couldn't have been more proud of them

Brock, along with Li and Sakura, stood gaping at the sudden turn of events regarding Ash's injuries. Even Hikara stood amazed at the great powers Misty and her children possessed, though she could not help but let out a small sigh of relief and a confident smile at what would, undoubtedly, be the outcome.

What did worry her, however, was the sudden disappearance of her sister, Mari, and how both she and Aaron had seemed to vanish simultaneously. Hikara hadn't thought anything of it in the beginning (knowing how, oftentimes, her sister would leave without so much as a 'goodbye'), but normally she would have returned with some kind of witty remark about how everything was 'taking too long' or 'was not as amusing as she would have hoped.' However, Mari still had yet to make another appearance in the vortex and it was this fact that was beginning to worry Hikara.

No, it wasn't that she believed her sister could not take care of herself. Mari was a master in the practice of dark magic, after all. It was the sole purpose that Aaron had mysteriously gone missing just before Mari had decided to leave, unannounced. But Hikara had noticed; she always did. And that left her to wonder if Aaron had concocted some kind of scheme to exact his revenge for the destruction of Aki and Marissa.

This time, Hikara knew, the two demonic beings had finally been laid to rest. They were never coming back, however, as she had learned over the years, things aren't always what they seemed. And, as always, when one evil was laid to rest, another would always pop back in its place and thus creating the perfect balance between good and evil.

However, she still could not reveal this information, for the time was not right. Ash's life was still in danger.

Ash let out a light gasp, watching as the last of his wounds had been sealed, the only real indication of his injuries being his blood stained cloak. He hesitantly ran his hands across his torso, expecting some kind of shooting pain to overwhelm him, however was surprised when he felt nothing but the firmness of his chest. He smiled and let out a half-hearted laugh, but was brought back to reality when he heard a soft moan come from in front of him.

Ash turned just in time to catch a fallen Misty in his arms, his face contorted in pure worry for his wife. From his position, he couldn't tell if she was still breathing and looked to Brock, speechless and in a silent panic.

Brock nodded hurriedly and rushed to Misty's side, his fingers instinctively reaching up to touch her neck. Feeling a weak throbbing sensation run through his fingers, he smiled, giving his best friend a relieved look.

"Is Mom--"

"She's okay," Brock interrupted Aly, watching as the looks of the two siblings suddenly turned to that of relief. He then turned to Ash, who sighed tiredly and gave a weak smile of his own, as Brock continued, "I think she's just weak; she must have used a lot of her energy to heal you."

Hikara nodded wisely, elaborating for the group, "Misty must have felt that she did not possess the power to heal you. Those wounds _were_ dire, after all. However, she must have given you some of her life force, leaving her in the state she's in now."

"Your children also sensed that Misty could not do it alone, isn't that right?" questioned Li to Aly and Andrew, though he already knew the answer. They simultaneously nodded their heads in silence, eyes still trained on their parents.

Ash also nodded, pulling Misty's warm body in closer to his own. He could now feel her soft breathes against his skin and realized how much she had sacrificed to make sure he saw another day. She, once again, had saved his life without any thought of what might happen to hers and, again, Ash had dodged the bullet. Misty was alive this time; there were no sacrifices to have been made nor were there any lives that had been lost.

And it was this simple fact that brought tears to Ash's eyes.

He loved his wife, he loved his kids, and he loved his friends and wouldn't give up their safety or well being for anything in the world. He had to sometimes wonder about the immense amount of luck that he had had to have on his side over the years to have finally conquered this evil and come out of it a stronger person, both emotionally and physically.

And, as Ash looked to the angelic face of his wife, her body gently pressed against his chest, he knew he had truly been blessed. He had to bite his lip to suppress crying openly for her and could only grip her thin frame closer to himself, if only to prove that she had survived this time around.

"Mist…" he whispered into her ear, nuzzling his face into her soft locks, "Thank you…" he murmured, eyes closing as he took in her familiar scent and held her firmly in his grasp, "We finally did it. Aki's gone and he's never coming back; he's out of our lives for good this time. And I know that it was only possible because of our love and that…and because you never gave up on me."

Ash planted a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead, content to just hold her for the time being as he hadn't done much of it since Aki had taken over his body. He closed his eyes, arms wrapped lovingly around Misty's still frame, and relished in being back in control of his own body. Though he was still weak, a result of the attacks on his body, Ash knew that everything would be okay in the end.

With Ash reunited once more with his family, what could go wrong?

"We aren't alone…" Hikara spoke ominously, tearing her gaze away from the couple and leering into the dark shadows of the arena.

Hikara's sudden interruption caused all heads to turn towards the darkened shadows in the far corner of the massive building. They watched as the shadows seemed to move on their own accord, but gazed with bated breath as the shadows formed into one being, solidifying before their very eyes.

And, before anyone could say another word, a deep, angered voice spoke from the darkness.

"So, you've killed off my family once again…now, it's my turn…"

A/N: Yay for semi-cliffhangers! Though I'm pretty sure you all know who's decided to make an appearance… Anyway, thanks for reading and please do me a favor and review, okay? It would mean the world to me if I could get those little message thingys in my inbox. I love it! Anyway, stay cool everyone and AAML for life!


	14. When One Falls

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!

A/N: Well, this is definitely one crazy chapter. Aiden is captured and Ash is stuck between a rock and a very hard place. What will he do? I suppose there's only one way to answer that…

Chapter 13 – When One Falls…

"So, you've killed off my family once again…now, it's my turn…"

Ash's heart stopped at the deep voice that seemed to come from the shadows, deep within the confines of the arena. He clutched a still unconscious Misty tighter to his chest and chanced a glance at the source of the voice – his brother, Aaron.

But, not only did Aaron reemerge from the shadows, he had a small bundle tucked away beneath the folds of his crimson red cloak. As Ash squinted through the harsh darkness of the room, he made out what seemed to be a baby blue blanket, which seemed to conceal whatever lie within Aaron's grasp.

"No…" Ash heard Hikara whisper, a scared urgency to her usually calm voice, "No Aaron! He's only a child!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" asked Brock, looking between Hikara and Aaron, "What child?!"

"Pika…" Pikachu sniffed the air around it, alert to the urgency filling the air and quickly reared back, cheeks sparking dangerously at Aaron, ears twitching in anticipation, "Pi…" it continued to growl, teeth bared and fur ruffled.

Ash, sensing his faithful pokemon's reaction, looked to it nervously, "What is it pal? What does Aaron have?"

Pikachu propped itself onto its hind legs, not wanting to be the one who told its trainer the heart wrenching news. Its ears lowered in sadness and defeat, momentarily forgetting its anger towards the unwanted Aaron.

"Pikapi…pikachu chu…pika…" it muttered, watching as Ash's face turned to that of complete horror.

Ash's eyes went wide, his breath catching in his throat momentarily, before he had to remind himself to breathe. His head was spinning as he swung his head back in the direction of his brother and took careful notice of the dark tuft of hair that protruded innocently out of the soft blankets.

"Y-You can't…Aaron, please don't…" Ash begged, clenching his fists together in fear for what he had just discovered.

For, in Aaron's cold grasp, was the sleeping form of Aiden, unawares of the danger that lie so dangerously close to him.

"Aiden…" surmised Aly, putting the pieces of the puzzle together, her eyes never leaving that of her youngest brother. She felt nothing but hatred for the man standing before them, an arrogant, yet vicious smirk tainting his handsome face.

She then looked back to her father, gauging his reaction and noticed that he had gone considerably paler. His mouth was slightly agape, mouthing silent words of worry, as his hands had begun to tremble under the intense strain of the situation that sat ahead of them. His brows were knitted with worry as he looked on, at a loss for words, as the youngest of his three children sat in the arms of a killer.

Aly, tearing her gaze away from her father, shook her head angrily, her heated brown eyes staring at the floor irritatingly. She couldn't believe this was happening! Hadn't they already proved themselves worthy of living a normal life? Hadn't her parents suffered enough, without having yet _another_ distraction out to ruin their lives?

Young Aly just couldn't understand it. Aki and Marissa had been defeated for good this time, her father had been cured from the wounds that had threatened his very existence, and everyone seemed, more or less, perfectly fine. But then, as always, there was that one flaw that was, more often than not, overlooked and, in this case, that flaw was Aaron.

And now, her youngest brother's life was at stake. With her own mother temporarily out of commission, could she truly expect her father to fight this war alone?

Of course she couldn't, nor would she allow Aaron to get the better of them. They were a family and families like this always stuck together.

So, with renewed conviction, her anger fueling her inner desires of a life filled with peace, she clenched her fists tightly around the metallic handle of her father's sword and prepared herself.

Andrew stood, a look of fear dominating his young brown eyes, as the older man clutched his younger brother's tiny form in his grasp. It had truly been their greatest nightmare turned reality and he found he could do nothing else but stare blankly at the figure before him.

Andrew could hear his father breathing heavily, probably scared out of his mind for the life of his youngest born and really could not believe how something like this could have happened. They had left Aiden within the confines of his crib back home, safe and sound, with the comforts of friends surrounding him, ever watchful of the toddler.

So how, then, had Aaron gotten a hold of Aiden? And what, exactly, had become of their friends?

As a dark thought entered Andrew's mind, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to relinquish the disturbing mental images of a slaughtered house full of their closest friends. Alex, Jason, Dana, Lexie, Nathan, Togetic…surely Aaron hadn't killed them?

"W-What have you done with our friends?!" yelled Andrew suddenly, catching everyone off guard, even the dark form of Aaron.

Aaron, however, merely shrugged off the outburst, waving a nonchalant hand in the air and replied with a sinister glare, "Your friends? Don't worry; I've left them _relatively _unharmed."

And it was the way that Aaron had said the word 'relatively' that set Brock on edge. He had left his wife and unborn child there. If Aaron had so much as looked at Dana the wrong way, Ash wouldn't be the only one gunning for his ass…

"You bastard…" growled Brock, causing Aaron to turn and catch eyes with the spiky haired trainer for the first time, "I swear, if you touched my wife, I'll--"

But Brock was cut off as Aaron chuckled jovially at his anger, "Your wife is safe, my breeder friend, but for how long…I suppose only time will tell."

"Bastard!" yelled Brock, infuriated at Aaron's attitude, "Ash may not be up to killing you, but I will! Onix!" with that, Brock turned to his ever faithful first pokemon, rage surging through his normally calm gaze, and pointed a finger in Aaron's direction, "Attack!"

Onix roared loudly, mighty rock tail swinging in anticipation as he gazed upon the much smaller Aaron who, Onix had also noticed, had the tiny baby in his grasp. The rock type let out a growl of confusion, cocking its massive spiked head to the side and looked to its trainer once more, fearing that Brock had not seen the defenseless Aiden.

But, before Onix had time to react, Sakura's voice rang out, "Brock no!" she gasped, throwing herself between Onix and Aaron, arms outstretched on either side of her, her right hand clutching her faithful mystical staff, "What about Aiden?! He'll be killed too!"

Brock grimaced, inwardly scolding himself for even forgetting about the tiny bundle in Aaron's arms, and clenched his fists in anger. His eyes, though, softened a bit and, with a look of shame, he slowly turned to Ash, whose expression of fear still had not changed, and lowered his head in humiliation.

"Sorry pal…I-I just…" Brock trailed off, unable to find the right words to complete his jumbled thought. He looked away for a brief second, afraid to meet, what Brock thought would be, Ash's angry eyes. However, his worries were unnecessary.

"It's okay Brock," came Ash's hoarse reply. And, at that, Brock turned his eyes upwards meeting Ash's. Ash gave him a reassuring glance, though he looked far from relieved, and only nodded at his long time best friend to show he understood, "I know."

Brock only nodded back, giving Ash a weak smile, before turning back to Onix and Sakura, the feeling of guilt that had seeped into his heart slowly melting away at Ash's words. Although his loathing returned when he was faced with Aaron's evil smirk, Brock couldn't shake the feeling of utter helplessness at their current situation. And, as always, Brock knew Aaron could sense this, the results being a taunting grin that sent chills down the breeder's spine.

Aaron's crimson eyes then turned to Sakura, who was still occupying the space between himself and the Onix, back towards him and arms lowered. He noticed the small breath that escaped her as she turned her eyes towards her friends.

The fool! Had she really believed she would not be attacked, especially when her back was so invitingly taunting him to strike? Did she really think he would hesitate in striking her dead where she stood, even if she had stood to defend the tiny baby in his arms?

Aaron's smirk grew wider, more malicious as he held a single arm up, a dark energy emanating from his open palm.

He would strike her down, then her meddlesome partner as well. The breeder would be next, along with the chosen one's children and pokemon. It would all be too easy for him, a task that his master should have accomplished years ago.

But, alas, that was in the past and Aaron only knew of one thing. In the end, he would reign over all. He wouldn't need his precious family. The only person that mattered was himself and his happiness and _his_ rules. There would be no one to share his rule with; he would reign alone, atop everything he ever despised in his dark life.

And no one would be able to stop him. Not his brother, not his wife, not anybody! It would all be his for the taking and he will have accomplished the goals of his fallen masters and avenged their untimely deaths.

So, with a vicious sweep of his darkened hand, Aaron released the energy ball directed at Sakura and listened as she screamed in pain, her surprised body flinging to the side in a still heap.

"Sakura!" and it was Li's voice that rang the loudest, as he ran to his fallen companion, falling to his knees before her motionless body. He gently lifted her head up to rest on his lap and immediately caught notice of the somewhat steady rise and fall of her chest. Breathing a sigh of relief, he carefully brought her closer to his chest, gently hugging her, his face buried within her light brown locks.

"L-Li…" came Sakura's weakened voice, causing the young man to sit up. His deep brown eyes met hers as she gave him a weak smile and leaned into his embrace, "You were crushing me…" she breathed, closing her eyes and nestling her head within the crook of his arm.

Li gave her a half-hearted smile, before a deep growl escaped his throat at the realization of what had just happened. He lifted his head up, eyes dangerously slit at the smirking Aaron. He clenched his fists, trembling slightly at his inability to contain his rage. Never before had he felt such anger and hate towards anyone and now, he was struggling to contain it. And, though Li had always been a master at keeping his feelings in check, he felt his blood burn hotter at the mere thought of what Aaron had done.

He could have killed her! And, to think, he could've lost her without saying those all important words that he had longed to tell her…but that, he supposed, could wait for the time being. What was important was disposing of Aaron whilst keeping young Aiden safe.

The group definitely had their work cut out for them.

And, as Li gently laid Sakura's head down to the ground, he stood to face Aaron, a single hand on his sheathed sword, a grimace masking his usually calm exterior. He let a growl resound from the confines of his throat, mouth set in a straight line, as he stared angrily at the demon who had hurt his friend.

As he looked briefly to Ash, who was still seated on the ground, an unconscious Misty still clutched to his chest, he let his mind wander to their new goal – stopping Aaron.

He had hurt too many people, ruined the lives of his friends, and was a threat that needed to be disposed of, regardless of how Ash felt towards killing his own brother. It needed to be done and quickly if they were to stand a chance at defeating him.

"So, you defy me?" asked Aaron with an air of confidence lacing his voice.

He looked Li up and down, noting the strong surge of magical energy that seemed to surround the young man and wondered why exactly the aura of this one and his partner seemed vastly different from the rest of the group. His aura was something that was not of this dimension, almost as if he was from another place, another world entirely.

And the man's weapon was not like the chosen one's, but of something ancient that spoke of centuries of bloodshed and battle. It had a large black and gold handle, a maroon colored tassel and bell hanging from its end, the metal of the sword glinting dangerously, despite the dimness of the arena.

The young man, named Li, also wore garb of black and gold, symbols embroidered on the sleeves and chest that seemed to resemble that of ancient Chinese, a language and culture that Aaron was not familiar with. His magic, even the mysterious cards that he and his female counterpart possessed, sparked an interest in Aaron and he couldn't help but ask as to where he had acquired them.

"You aren't from this dimension, are you?" Aaron asked suddenly, causing Li to narrow his eyes at what the demon was insinuating.

Instead of answering, Li simply stood there, a glare of hatred glazed over in his dark brown eyes. Aaron, satisfied with his lack of response, nodded to himself, assuming his theory had been correct.

"I see. So, this is why your magic is…different from theirs," Aaron noted, his eyes resting briefly on that of Ash and Misty, "I suppose having help from another dimension, where their magic is foreign here, would help you in your endeavors. You've made some powerful friends, my brother."

Ash only grimaced at this, meeting Aaron's hazy gaze once more, "We probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for Li and Sakura and their magic. Where they're from is something I've never really questioned, because I've always trusted Hikara and our father's judgment. I knew they would never lead us astray and, through everything we've been through, I consider them family," he finished with conviction.

Aaron raised an eye at this and couldn't help the feeling of loathing that sunk into him, causing his free hand to clench in anger.

"Once again you talk of family, of trust and faith, but where were all those feelings when your real family needed you…when _I_ needed you?" he asked darkly, head hanging slightly.

"I told you before that I was always there for you…as much as any child could be for their younger brother. I couldn't help the fact that you saw things differently, that you seemed to think that no one loved you…" Ash had to swallow back the lump in his throat that had formed through the emotions that swelled through him, "…because we did, we all did."

Aaron let out a half-hearted laugh and closed his eyes, shaking his head briskly, his free hand running through his black locks, "Again with the meaningless speeches of love and devotion…" Aaron trailed off, his heart feeling as heavy as his mind, "You'll never understand the pain I went through," and, with an evil smirk that seemed to illuminate his whole demeanor, "Allow me to share a bit of it with you!"

With amazing speed, he raised his free hand and tossed a dark ball of energy, hurtling it towards his brother and still unconscious wife.

Ash's breath was caught in his throat as he clutched Misty tighter and shut his eyes tightly, trying his best to shield her through his own physical weaknesses. He could hear every beat of his heart through each millisecond that passed them since the energy ball had been released and, through it all, Ash was optimistic that something, _anything_, would happen to spare him and his wife the turmoil of pain that he knew was unavoidable if someone did not intervene.

And, as Ash was starting wonder what had happened, he heard a clash of metal sparking from in front of him and the sound of a resisted grunt met his ears. Opening his eyes, he saw, with a start, that Li had indeed protected them. His sword was sparking indignantly with electricity as he resisted the dark energy that had been hurtled in their direction mere moments ago. Ash's children stood on either side of him and his wife, weapons at the ready and prepared to defend if need be.

"L-Li…" Ash started with an expelled breath he had no idea he had been holding.

"Y-You've done enough for us now…allow me to help just this once," Li replied, tightening the grip on his sword.

Ash allowed a ghost of a smile to radiate from his rugged features and shook his head, this action unseen by Li, as his back was still turned.

Ash knew Li would be unable to do this on his own, especially if his anger was being fueled by the fact that Aaron had blatantly attacked a good friend of his. There would be no chance of Li surviving this ordeal if he did not receive help and, as always, Ash was well aware that his role as 'chosen one' in combination with his supernatural powers would give them the extra edge that they would need in order to bring his brother down.

So, as he laid Misty's head down to the ground gently, Ash painstakingly forced himself to his knees, feeling some of his own energy return to his weakened body. He rested his hands upon his knees and, with a grunt of used energy, lifted up one of his knees so that he was now kneeling.

Upon hearing the familiar grunt, Aly and Andrew turned their eyes to the side to see their father struggling to stand. Their eyes widened as they simultaneously lowered their weapons and moved to help him.

"Dad, w-what are you doing?" asked Aly, eyes wide as she tried to figure what he was trying to do. He was too weak to stand, after all.

"Dad, you shouldn't be standing. You're too weak after what happened," added Andrew, though he moved to help his father, placing a supportive arm around his waist to further prop Ash up.

Ash gave a half-hearted laugh, placing an arm around Andrew's shoulders, while giving his two children a knowing, yet confident look.

"What have I always told you two about never giving up? Don't want to be labeled a hypocrite now, do I?" he smiled, hoisting himself up with both Aly and Andrew's help.

"But Dad--"

"Let him," interrupted Li sternly, getting a shocked look from Aly in the process.

"But--"

"Regardless of what I might think, I can't do this alone. He knows that," explained Li quickly, his back still to the trio, "And besides, he's the chosen one, right?" he finished, a tiny smirk coming to the corners of his lips.

"I guess…" consented Aly, though she was still unsure as to how her father could help in his weakened state, "But--"

Once again Aly found herself being interrupted, only this time, by her father.

"Don't worry about me. I can hold my own perfectly fine," Ash winked, finally able to stand on his own two feet, albeit a bit wobbly, "Besides," he added, a darkness passing over his eyes, "Aaron's _my_ brother…he's my responsibility and I refuse to let anyone else be hurt by his hands," he finished, taking a glance at Misty's still figure lying on the ground so helplessly.

"Brock," Ash called, motioning to Misty and giving his best friend a silent nod. Brock understood immediately and gave a nod of his own, moving closer and kneeling next to Misty's body, cradling her gently in his arms.

"Just…whatever you do Ash, please be careful," warned Brock, giving his friend a hard stare before reverting his attention to Misty's closed lids and soft features, "For both our sakes," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Name one time I'm not careful," Ash shot back, a smirk gracing his features as he released his two supports, his children. Brock smiled at him and gave him a confident nod, one that seemed to say 'I know, but be careful all the same.'

Ash nodded back and shook his legs out a bit to regain some of the circulation that he had lost whilst on the ground for so long. Feeling the blood rushing through his veins at a more even pace, he raised his right hand in front of him, palm up, and produced a small blue flame, a test of his own powers.

"Impressive…" murmured Aaron, viewing Ash's recovery and seeing that most, if not all, of his energy had been returned to him, "Very Impressive…"

Ash brushed himself off, rolling his shoulders back to relieve some of the tension in his muscles, and finally faced his younger brother, an unreadable look dominating his features.

"Let my son go," Ash demanded calmly, not wanting to anger Aaron further, especially when he knew Aaron's sole advantage lie within his very grasp.

Aaron smirked at this and shook his head, pulling his gaze away from Ash to look at the still sleeping Aiden in his arms.

"You think it's bad enough with just myself fighting to get my son back," Ash paused for a second before continuing, "Just wait until his mother wakes up and you'll wish you would have listened to me."

"You think this is a joke?" asked Aaron, a biting tone lacing his voice.

"No, this is life and death…and I don't want my son's life to be some prize that's to be won…it's more precious than that to me," Ash explained, taking a step forward, "Please don't do this to me again, Aaron. The lives of all my loved ones have been fooled with today, don't you think it's time we--"

"No…" Aaron murmured, interrupting Ash's speech, a sudden darkness passing over his face, "I won't give up, not when you've destroyed my family. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take yours from you."

Ash sighed sadly, dropping his head and truly feeling a deep sense of sympathy for his brother's outlook. It was really disheartening to hear that Aaron had such a deep loathing towards Ash and that, through the years that separated them, the loathing had only served to increase his hatred towards his 'true' family. However much Ash would've liked to save his brother from his own inner turmoil, his own family would have to come first. It was Misty, Aly, Andrew, Aiden, Brock, Sakura, and Li that were his main concern. His brother would be a close second.

"I'm not going to stand here and try to explain myself to you, especially when you've already been corrupted by Aki's power and persuasion. I can't help the fact that you thought we had abandoned you when we clearly did not. I can't _help_ how you feel about me, whether it's hatred or jealously or whatever! I can't help you with any of that Aaron," explained Ash, taking yet another step forward so that he was side by side with Li, "I'm sorry. I failed you as a brother…as a friend and it's something I know that I can never redeem."

Aaron narrowed his eyes and grimaced, "You're damn right you failed," he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, surprised at his own weaknesses and feeling the sting of emotions enveloping himself as his brother had spoken to him, "You were my older brother; I looked up to you. You should've been there for me…then, maybe _then_, you could've saved your son!"

With that, Aaron enlarged a dark sphere within the palm of his free hand and aimed it at the still sleeping Aiden, a malicious look in his crimson eyes.

"Aaron, no!" yelled Ash, reaching an arm out, but before anyone had the opportunity to act, a sparkling trail of light streaked through the sky, striking Aaron's shoulder and causing the sphere to dissipate.

Aaron howled in pain and immediately saw the source. A glowing arrow protruded from his now bleeding shoulder, its light pouring into his wound and searing the tender skin that lay beneath it. The light attempted to purify his darkness and, along with it, his demonic powers.

He ripped the arrow from his body, ignoring the burning of his own flesh as the arrow painfully left the opening. Throwing the now bland arrow onto the ground, his eyes immediately shot to the source of his agony, but what he saw shocked him and caused a growl to resonate from the confines of his throat.

"Bitch…"

Ash, too surprised at the turn of events that had just transpired, finally whipped his head around to be met with the form of his wife, arm outstretched, bow firmly in hand. From the look of shock on Andrew's face, she had, apparently, ripped the bow from his grasp to quickly save the life of her third born.

Ash had to bite his lip to suppress the swell of pride and love that had just overcome him at seeing his wife alive and well. Mere moments ago she had been knocked unconscious through her attempts at saving his own life and now, here she was, defending him yet again. But he knew that, deep down, she had other, more pressing priorities that needed her immediate attention. Though, he still couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his lips, for it was the first time he had truly seen her (when his own life was not flashing before his eyes of course) in what felt like forever.

"Misty…you're okay," Ash spoke softly, causing Misty to nod in response, though her eyes never met his, for they were still focused on that of Aaron and Aiden.

Ash let out a solemn breath, seeing the look in Misty's eyes, the one emotion that she had become all too familiar with in her life after the whole chosen one prophecy had begun. Her blue eyes wavered slightly, almost as if she were on the verge of tears, but Ash knew, she would not cry. She wouldn't let a single tear drop until the moment when her little boy was brought safely back to her. And it scared Ash to think that, Misty, of all people, felt the need to restrain her emotions when she so desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Mist--"

"I don't care what we do Ash," she interrupted, her eyes still focused on a fuming Aaron, "As long as my baby is safe, that's all that matters. We have to get him back Ash."

And the way Misty had said his name so desperately, put a serious amount of pressure on Ash's shoulders, almost as if she were relying on him to make everything better. If he failed, Misty's trust and, possibly her love, for him would waver, something that, throughout all their years of marriage, had never happened. He just couldn't let her down. Ash wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything ever happened to Aiden, especially if he had the opportunity to prevent it.

He would, undoubtedly, risk his life for his son.

"We will…" Ash nodded. Misty finally turned her eyes to his, lowering her arms to her sides, and giving him a pleading, yet hopeful look, "I promise."

As soon as the words left his mouth however, a sinister chuckling could be heard from Aaron's side.

Both Ash and Misty turned their heads in unison to find Aaron's lips pull into an evil grin.

"Another broken promise, Ash?" asked Aaron tauntingly, completely aware of the time when Ash had broken his promise to Misty the day before.

Ash, furious, clenched his fists in anger, his eyes dangerously slit in his brother's direction. He was now trembling at Aaron's remark, infuriated that he could reveal something so private. But, was Ash truly angered by the fact that Aaron had reminded him of his so called 'broken promise' or was he more mad that it might be true?

Before Ash had time to contemplate this, he felt a gentle hand close around his own hand, instantaneously ceasing his trembling and causing him to look to the source.

Misty was standing at his side, her hands closed gently around his own as she rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes. She lightly caressed his arm in a comforting manner, sedating his anger all at once while whispering comforting words to him.

"It's okay," she had said, a sense of calm filling her voice, "It's already been forgiven. Don't let what he says deter you from what needs to be done," she opened her eyes, looking into his own, "We can do this…the promise won't be broken if we succeed, right?"

And, with that, she gave him a tiny, reassuring smile, allowing a single tear to fall from her unguarded eyes.

Ash looked into her eyes sternly, silently vowing to bring Aiden back, unharmed, while assuring himself to not break his promise to her again. He knew it would break her heart, but, Ash knew better than anybody, that nothing was guaranteed and he just hoped that Misty understood that.

Almost, as if reading his thoughts, Misty gave him a light nod, as if to reassure him that she trusted him and that, whatever happened, he was not alone.

"Touching…" sneered Aaron, his shoulder still oozing crimson red liquid down his arm, as both Ash and Misty turned their heads in Aaron's direction, "If only you gave me the same love and devotion that you give her…but no, your life, every morsel of your being belongs to that girl…"

"That's not true," argued Misty, "You only see the things you want to see and fail to realize the obvious. Your mother, your father, Ash…they all loved you, but you--"

"Enough!" yelled Aaron, causing Misty to jump in surprise and halt in mid-sentence, "His love for you ran deeper than it ever would for any member of his _real_ family."

"You can't possibly know that!" Misty countered, her voice laced with emotion, "How could you _possibly_ think that?! I met him when I was twelve…by that time, you were already gone. I could never replace you in his life," she said, softening her tone a bit. She looked to Ash for confirmation and nodded, "And he knows that."

"No…no! Lies, all of them!" growled Aaron, though his tone suggested something different.

Misty took a tentative step forward, hearing the pleading cries of a young child trapped deep within Aaron's corrupted soul. She could clearly hear the sorrow in the young man's voice and her heart truly went out to him. After all, it wasn't his fault that he hadn't felt loved. He had been a child; he had been vulnerable and ready to run to anyone who offered him power and protection.

Aki had offered him that love; he had offered Aaron an eternity of power and the ability to kill off the pain that had crept into his defenseless heart. Of course Aaron hadn't known the love that awaited him back home, how could he? He was a young child, convinced that his own parents had abandoned him for his older brother instead. Misty had to wonder how her own children would have responded had they been placed in a similar situation.

"I'm sorry Aaron…" Misty uttered softly, dropping her head slightly, "I'm _so_ sorry…"

Aaron raised an eye at her sincere apologies, allowing some of his pain to reflect, "Why?"

"Because you believed, for so long, that no one loved you and I can't imagine how that must feel, especially as a child," she elaborated, meeting the crimson red of his cold eyes, "I just…I don't understand and for that, all I can say is, I'm sorry."

Aaron's eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly at her apology, almost as if he were considering accepting it. But, as much as he may have wanted to actually believe her regret, she was the last person he had expected to admit guilt. Even through the darkest depths of Aaron's heart, he felt a yearning to believe her gentle words and soothing tone. She was beginning to accomplish what he would have never thought possible and that was his ability to change.

"You…you don't know me, yet, how can you make me feel so-so…" Aaron bit his lip, at a loss for words and feeling the strange sensation of understanding dawning on him.

"I'm a mother," Misty finished, sensing where he was going, and giving him a lifting smile, "I know what it's like to raise a child, while simultaneously trying to find space for the rest of my life. It's hard and I can see where children oftentimes think they're overlooked, but that's not the case," she looked to her own children, who stood off to the side, listening intently, "I love all of my children equally and I can't imagine your mother feeling any different."

Aaron shook his head, his eyes tearing away from hers to look at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"Your mother accepted me as one of her own," Misty continued, watching Aaron carefully for she knew her son was not out of the woods yet, "When Brock and I first met her, she was every little kid's dream mom. She welcomed us with open arms and consistently thanked us for keeping Ash on track," she paused a moment to collect her thoughts before taking a shaky breath and continuing, "She's a loving person and I couldn't have chosen a better mother in law had I picked her myself."

Shaking his head to rid his mind of her strange, yet comforting words, Aaron could feel his heart, a part of him that he had ignored for the greater part of his life, pounding within his tightened chest. He felt a strong pull in her direction, a surge that seemed to come from within and lead him. The feeling gave him direction, something that his life had been lacking up until the point when he first met Aki and Marissa.

_Aki and Marissa…_

They were the infamous duo that had introduced themselves to him in his time of need. They offered him everything Ashton had gotten and more. He was promised power and glory and everything that came with being number one, but there had always been that hole in his heart that could only ever be filled with the love of a mother. But, when he was introduced to that wondrous feeling of power and darkness, he couldn't ever look back.

This power…

It gave his life meaning. It gave him a purpose. These people feared him because of his overwhelming knowledge and strength in the study of dark magic. Why would he ever give something like that up?

Torn between his decision to tread the unknown and keep to himself, he, finally, looked up at the faces that surrounded him.

Concern. Anger. Fear. Anxiety. Hope.

Aaron could read each of them like a book and could feel their emotions swirling about them in an endless rush. They now surrounded him, all eyes on what would, undoubtedly, be his next move.

Aaron's crimson eyes finally caught his brother's deep brown ones. He stared, though not menacingly, and tried to decipher the look on his eldest brother's face. The, almost, concerned look in his eyes forced Aaron to wonder if his worry was towards his wife or the outcome. He, after all, still held the tiny child within his grasp as they stood, helpless, to do anything about it.

Ash's eyes continued to stare into Aaron's, unwavering and impossible to discern what exactly was rushing through his mind. Aaron had to remind himself that his brother was nothing special, that he was given all those things because of pure, dumb luck and that he did not feel any remote amounts of love towards him. All he cared about was _his_ own family, a group where Aaron could find no place in. He had a wife, three children, and friends that would sooner take a bullet than live to think about it and yet, it seemed his brother yearned for more.

Why couldn't Aaron have achieved all those things? It was _he_ who wanted a beautiful, loving wife. _He_ wanted children to nurture and carry on his legacy.

It was Aaron who, desperately, wanted a family to call his own.

He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists in agony, "No…"

Misty tilted her head to one side, a distressed frown pulling at her pale cheeks.

"Please Aaron!" Misty cried, her feelings finally getting the better of her.

A dark flame surrounded Aaron's body as he shook in anger, "NO!" he screamed, eyes wide, a growl forced in the direction of Misty's form.

Ash watched as Misty jumped back at Aaron's outburst and it was all that needed to be done before he rushed to her side, wrapping his arms protectively around her frame. He looked to Aaron, readying himself for some kind of attack and perfectly willing to take an attack head on if it would ensure Misty's safety. Still, he stroked her back comfortingly as her body began to tremble with the beginnings of tears and, as he looked at her distraught face, his heart sank.

Misty's tears ran freely down her pale face as her normally sparkling blue eyes were clouded over in disbelief and directed at a furious Aaron. Her mouth was slightly agape as her quiet sobs racked her body and yet she could find no comfort within the arms of the man she loved. There was only one thing that could calm her heart and mind, and that was the knowledge that her baby boy would be released to her, unharmed.

Watching Ash and Misty, locked in a protective embrace, caused Aaron's cold eyes to soften in midst of his outburst.

_They have each other to lean on_, he thought, his crimson eyes flickering in recognition, _they will _always_ have each other to lean on_.

That girl, his brother's wife, gave him strength, a strength that, no matter how hard he tried, he could never possess. But he wanted it, wanted it so badly it tore him up inside. He wanted that single person to rely on, that support beam that he knew he could trust, and the ability to believe that anything was possible, especially with _her_ by his side.

And it was then that Aaron's mind was made up.

His eyes dropped to that of Aiden, still asleep and oblivious to his environment and the potential dangers that awaited him, "I'll make a trade."

Ash picked his head up at the almost inaudible words of his younger brother, narrowing his eyes carefully, unsure of whether or not he had heard correctly.

And, as if Aaron could read Ash's mind, he picked his head up and reiterated, "I'll trade you."

Ash shook his head angrily, "You're cra--"

"For what?"

Ash's eyes widened as his head shot down to his wife's form, unable to believe the words that had just escaped her lips. But, regrettably, Ash recognized that oh so familiar look in her eyes that simply screamed that she was serious. Either way, he wasn't about to just sit idly by and watch her condemn herself to his psychotic brother.

"Misty, please, think about what--"

"I don't need to think about this Ash," she cut him off, her eyes meeting his in a pleading sort of way that made Ash's heart sink deeper, "That's our baby…our _child_ and I'll do anything to get him back. We give up on him and…" Misty looked away, biting her lip to suppress the ever present tears that tore at the insides of her eyes, "…and it would be like giving up on each other. I can't do that."

Ash dropped his head in defeat, knowing full well that when Misty had her mind set on something, there was no way in hell he'd be able to change it. But, nevertheless, he gripped her tighter, relishing in the feeling of their closeness and unable to believe that this could possibly be happening. He brought his face to bury within her soft locks and closed his eyes, taking in her familiar scent of fresh cut flowers and ingraining it within his memory if this was the last time he held her.

In theory, Ash didn't actually know what Aaron wanted in return, but he had an idea and it scared the hell out of him.

Misty, too, embraced her husband of 12 years, as if this were her last goodbye. She wanted to remember every inch of him if she never saw him again and it tore her heart to think that she could, potentially, be torn away from his arms yet again. She buried her face into his strong chest and closed her eyes, finding strength within his warmth, giving her the courage to do what she knew had to be done.

Aly, Andrew, Brock, Li, and Hikara watched the couple and Aaron with bated breath, wondering what on Earth Aaron would want in return for Aiden's safe return. It had seemed that Ash and Misty knew exactly the price they would have to pay and it confused the group to no end as to what exactly he yearned to take from them. What could Ash and Misty possibly offer that would be the equivalent to Aiden's life?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Misty picked her head up to stare into Aaron's eyes and sighed sadly, "What is it you want?"

Aaron's gaze did not waver as he gazed back at her, the red haired beauty with the sparkling blue eyes that had caught his attention since he had so unexpectedly ran into her that day at the store. She looked back at him, her eyes showing nothing but fear and sadness and it was then that he realized that he could never take his brother's place in her life.

But he would try. He would be stronger than the chosen one if she were by his side. He would teach her to love him, _force_ her even. Whatever it took, he would take drastic measures to make it happen, for she had something special about her. She had an aura that surrounded her with something that Aaron had never seen before. Her power was enormous, but what fueled that power is what intrigued Aaron the most.

For, her powers did not merely stem from her inner strengths, but from an emotion that seemed so alien to Aaron.

Love.

The love she held for her family and friends pushed her to do things that would put her own life in danger if it meant that those she cared most for, would remain safe. And it amazed him that, at times, her powers surpassed even that of her husband when she was fighting for that unfamiliar emotion that caused Aaron's blood to stop cold.

And, as he looked to his brother and his wife, he suddenly wondered why love made them do crazy things. Why was it that a single emotion could make someone stronger, just by _feeling_ it? Would he be stronger if she loved him?

Deciding that, yes, he could become stronger with a head-strong woman like Misty by his side, he motioned his head in her direction, eyes void of emotion, "I want her."

Misty visibly gulped, though she did not let his declaration falter her. She knew it had been coming, after all, and, thus, she knew what had to be done.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head solemnly, clenching her fists in fear and frustration. She wished, _prayed_, that there was another option but, for the life of her, she could find none and, with that, she swallowed down the last of her fears and took a step forward.

But, as soon as she had done so, a strong hand grabbed her left wrist, halting her in her progression towards Aaron.

Misty looked down at her hand and gave a faint smile when she saw the wedding and engagement rings glittering on her finger, a reminder of who her heart truly belonged to, as he was the one that was currently holding her back. She looked at his own hand, his tight grip secured around her wrist, as his own wedding band shone back at her, almost as a startling reminder of what she was leaving behind.

And, all at once, she let her tears fall in full, allowing her true emotions to shine through, though she did not sob. Her tears merely trickled down her pale face and down to the ground below as her eyes remained on the clasped hands of her and her husband. She couldn't shake the thought of never seeing him again, for she had endured it all before. She had gone _seven_ years without him by her side and, all the while, she had thought him dead, a mere sacrifice in Aki's quest for power. She almost didn't survive it…and she wasn't sure if she could again.

But, for the sake of her son, she would try.

Misty bit her lip, trying to ease the quivering, "Please Ash…p-please…let me go…"

It pained her to say it for, in actuality, she did not want him to let go. She wanted Ash to hold her forever and never let her go because he was her wall of strength. He was the reason she fought and he was the source of all her powers. His faith and love in her allowed her to be whole and, without him, her life was simply incomplete. He would always remain a part of her, no matter where she was. No one would ever be able to take his place in her heart, though Aaron, she knew, would try.

Still, Misty found that Ash had not released her hand and she couldn't resist the weak smile that pulled at her lips.

Ash was the only one who could ever bring out the best in her. He was the one that could make her laugh uncontrollably, even if it was _at_ him. He was the only one that could make her heart melt on the spot with his warm, loving smile. He was the only one that she could yell at and know that, at the end of the day, his arms would be wide open, accepting her as he always had.

And, most of all, Ash was the only person who could ever hold her heart, for it had belonged to him from the start.

And now, she was forced to leave all that she loved, forced to leave _him_, for the sole purpose of saving her son and fulfilling Aaron's twisted beliefs on what he thought was right.

So, as Misty's tears continued to cascade down her cheeks, she brought Ash's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it, as if sealing their fate and silently bidding him farewell.

She couldn't even find the strength to look at him as she released his hand, his warmth still tingling against her skin, and turned on her heels. However, she did not walk; she merely stood there, staring at the ground, her shoulders trembling in pain before she uttered the three words that never ceased to pass between their lips in almost all the years they had known each other, "I love you."

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard Misty's almost inaudible words flow freely through the air. The words found his ears with ease and made him shudder, for it sounded like her last goodbye. She hadn't even looked back at him, a clear sign that she was scared, for if she _had_ looked into his eyes, all she'd see would be fear too…fear of the unknown, fear of what was likely to happen, and fear for all those involved.

And Ash wasn't sure if he could bear to see her like that. Those crystalline blue eyes that had captured him from day one always seemed to speak louder than her words ever could, yet, he knew she wouldn't turn on her own, for fear that she would run back into his arms once again.

It was, after all, where her home was, within his loving grasp and under his protection.

But he couldn't protect her this time and it made Ash cringe in self-loathing. He felt weak, helpless, and just plain frustrated that he could do nothing but watch as his wife gave herself up to his brother to save their son because Misty had always put family first before her own desires.

And, as her steps towards Aaron pulled Ash from his reverie, he hoarsely responded back to her earlier statement with one of his own, "I love you…" he murmured, causing her to stop in her advances, though her back was still to him, "…forever."

He watched as her shoulders trembled with hidden tears, the shaky nod coming afterwards as a sort of recognition to his words. She had heard him, of course, but her mind had been made up and she could no longer prolong the inevitable.

"No…" Aly whispered, watching the exchange between her distraught parents, "This-this isn't right…" she had to bite her lip to suppress her tears at what was happening and how, exactly, it was happening.

Andrew's head dipped low, for he felt defeated as well, "I don't know…" he muttered and, though it didn't seem to make sense, Aly understood.

Aly had seen enough as she clenched her fists in frustration, "D-Dad, you can't let Mom do this!"

Ash and Misty turned to their oldest, watching as she progressively lost it in front of them. Aaron, for his part, merely stood, unfazed and uncaring as to the sudden outburst, for it did not affect him.

"I can't do anything about--"

"Of course you can!" shouted Aly, cutting her father off, "You just won't!"

Ash's eyes slit in anger, an anger that really wasn't meant for his daughter, but he let loose all the same, "You think I want this?! You think I want to watch your mother walk away from me, knowing that I may never see her again?! You don't get it, do you Aly?" Ash marched up to his angry daughter, towering over her slim frame, "I can't do a goddamn thing to change anything! If I could, I would gladly take your mother's place, but I can't!"

"So, you're just going to let her walk away and…and that's it?! Game over?!" she screamed, tears trickling down her tanned cheeks as she glared at her father determinedly.

Ash could only stare back, her dark eyes boring into his own with urgency and fear. Perhaps she was right…maybe, he was giving up on her, but it was not as if he could do something about it. Misty was ready and willing to give herself up for Aiden's safety and no amount of persuasion could get her to think otherwise. Still, it chilled Ash to the bone to think that Aly believed he was giving up on her.

Because, in all his life, he had never given up on her.

He let his eyes wander to his daughter's features, every single one reminding him of how he and Misty were physically and emotionally connected. She had that same fiery gaze and fierce temper that Misty had. She had his own determination and belief that you should never give up, no matter how grim the situation. And it was that stubbornness that the couple shared that fueled Aly's anger and resentment, for her parents were being forced apart against their will.

"I will never give up on your mother," he responded, tone light and airy, a stark contrast to what it had been a moment ago. Aly's eyes softened at the sound of her father's weakened voice as she continued to listen to him. "I love her more than anything…you _know_ that Aly…you _know _that…"

Aly could only nod, her look of dejection evident on her young features.

"But I can't save her this time, as much as I want to," he explained, turning slightly so that he could see both Misty and Aly, "She won't listen to me anyway. Her mind's already made up."

Aly's watering brown eyes met the ground, unable to face her parents and the situation before them. She was so angry and had no one to vent her anger to, but it was understandable, wasn't it? She was close to losing her mother, _again_, and still she could do nothing, _again_. She felt useless to her parents and, all at once, she felt a small glimpse of what her father might have been feeling.

Her parents had done everything to ensure their safety throughout all of this, but, it still wasn't enough. Aaron had slipped by them, taking Aiden in his wake, and now, it had seemed, they were back at square one. What were they to do now? Just give in, let Aly's mother go with him, while their broken family continued to struggle without her? It wasn't an option…or _shouldn't_ have been, in any case.

Realizing she had been wrong in her outburst, Aly lowered her head further, "Sorry Dad…"

Ash did nothing else but nod at his despondent daughter, since he knew her outburst was nothing personal. He knew she was frustrated, as he was, but nothing could be done…until Aiden was back within their grasp, that is.

Misty turned back to Aaron and gazed at his cold eyes, silently pleading with him, "Please Aaron…please, give my son back to me."

Aaron looked at her and watched as she took a few more steps towards him. He then looked to the still sleeping bundle in his arms, truly envying the tiny baby, for it had people that loved him. His parents loved him enough as to sacrifice their own lives for his well being. What kind of devotion would need to be present for _that_ type of love?

Aaron nodded calmly, "Of course," he, all of a sudden, let go of Aiden, though he did not fall. Surrounding him was a red aura that seemed to aid in the baby's levitation. He slowly floated past Misty and into Ash's arms, his sleep undisturbed during his flight, "The trade's been made."

Ash cradled Aiden gently, kissing him lightly on the forehead, unable to believe that his little boy was back amongst them…but, it had cost Ash a high price and, as he looked up, he cringed at seeing Misty so close to Aaron, her eyes brimming with unseen emotion. She had her hands calmly folded in front of her, her eyes glued in front of her, though she did not seem to be focusing on anything.

Ash then focused on Aaron, his eyes slit in anger at his brother and what he had done. This wasn't over for Ash, not by a long shot. His deadly glare boring into Aaron's being, Ash handed Aiden over to Aly and walked to the forefront once more, eyeing the situation in front of him.

It was true that Aaron may have had the upper hand, with his capture of Misty and her safety being a huge concern to Ash, but he wasn't about to give up on her. So, as he stared Aaron down, he silently vowed that, at the end of the day, he would be walking out of this hell with Misty, his children, and friends by his side.

He would regret nothing.

So, as Ash clenched his fists together, blue flames surrounded his hands, the glow giving his face an eerie look.

Aaron, seeing this change in his brother's demeanor, raised an eye in wonder.

"She belongs to me now," he stated easily, "How does it feel to have something you care about so much, ripped from your grasp? Do you even feel an ounce of what I felt when we were growing up or is that lost on you now?"

Ash didn't answer. He merely stood there, as if the questions had flown over him, completely unaffected.

Aaron probed further, "What is she to you? It's useless, you know," he said, emotionless. He walked closer to Misty and lifted he left hand up for Ash to see, "You cannot win, not without her anyway. I will not allow her to leave my side."

With that said, he ripped Misty's engagement and wedding rings from off of her finger, much to her shock, and tossed them carelessly in Ash's direction, "She's mine…you no longer have a hold on her," he hissed, grabbing her wrist forcefully as she was left to watch, helplessly, as her rings, symbols of love from Ash, rolled across the floor to come to a stop in front of her husband.

Misty let a strangled gasp escape her lips as she heard the metallic 'clank' of her rings striking the floor and watched as they rolled away from her and towards Ash. She thumbed her left ring finger gently, unnerved by how bare it felt after so many years of wearing her treasured rings. Not a second went by that she didn't wear them and she marveled at how naked she felt without them, as if Ash himself had left her. But she knew that, deep down, Ash would never leave her.

Watching as the rings came to a stop in front of Ash, she could clearly remember the day he had proposed rather untraditionally. He hadn't been on bended knee, nor had he gotten her a dozen roses laced with words of longing and jubilation. Instead, he had kissed her, the first kiss they had shared in nearly seven years, and asked her to marry him. He had said that he couldn't stand being away from her any longer and that he loved her just as much as the day they had been separated. And, in those few short moments, they were engaged.

It was a moment that truly cemented Misty's future and her love for the man that fought for her well being.

With those thoughts firmly implanted in her memory and her belief that anything was possible, she looked to Ash determinedly, knowing that if anyone could save her, he most definitely would.

Ash's blood was boiling now as he watched his wife's rings, items he had given her so long ago to seal their love for one another, roll carelessly to the floor. She never took them off and now, as it was Aaron that had forcibly removed them, Ash's anger grew, his blue flames of power growing a darker shade to symbolize his own emotions.

"Now leave…" growled Aaron, pulling Misty back a bit, "Spend time with your loved ones while you can…for the world will be mine soon enough."

Ash ignored this and looked down at Misty's rings with a mix of emotions filling his mind and heart. He kneeled down to pick them up with the utmost care, as if they were the most fragile items in the world, and held them in the palm of his hand, staring at them with a combination of sadness and anger, though he was unsure as to which emotion he felt strongest.

"You won't get away with this…" Ash growled, the depth of his own voice surprising him as it had been the first words he had spoken in a while. He tore his gaze away from his wife's rings and pocketed them safely away, making sure they were kept out of harm's way until they were returned to their rightful place on Misty's ring finger, "I'll see to it personally."

Aaron gave him a smug smile, "Will you now?"

Ash grunted as an answer to Aaron's question and allowed his blue flames to ignite once more, this time, casting an eerie glow about his whole body.

Everyone awed at Ash's power, even Aaron, who had retained a smug look until now, widened his eyes in worried surprise at the power his brother held. He hadn't known his brother harbored such power and was pleasantly surprised at the increase of strength just by provoking him the wrong way.

And it was then that Aaron's smirk returned. How much stronger would he be if he could somehow get his hands on that power? He already had his wife, one of the sources of his brother's amazing power, but what more could he take from him to limit his powers whilst strengthening his own?

His family, his children, his friends…They were all of the highest value to the 'chosen one,' each one of those people holding a special place in his heart. They each held the key to his power without even knowing it and yet, their deaths would most certainly spell doom for his brother. With Ashton's death, that unlimited power would all be his.

Just then, a timid voice rang from behind Ash, "Dad…?"

Turning, Ash caught the eyes of Aly, who had given Aiden to Brock to hold, standing with her single arm outstretched, his sword clutched in her palm. She gave him an unreadable look, her gaze unwavering and strong for her age and it made Ash wonder if she had adopted that same look from him whenever fear had stared him in the face.

"Get Mom back, Dad," she paused before adding, "I know that's what you're thinking."

Ash gave her a gentle nod before placing his hand over Aly's, which was currently over the handle of the sword. He rubbed her hand comfortingly, silently reassuring her that he would get their mother back, unharmed. Aly nodded at him in turn, an understanding coming between father and daughter, and released the sword into his possession.

Ash fingered the sword delicately, feeling its familiar warm steel against his hands once again. He gazed at the sword that had once belonged to his father and felt a strong power surge through the mighty weapon, flaring his own powers and filling him with strength. Turning around to face Aaron once more, he held the sword in his hands, a mysterious darkness bubbling from the ground beneath Ash's feet.

All at once, he was engulfed by a dark flame, his body completely unseen within the darkness. A worried gasp was heard from Misty, but she remained motionless for fear of what Aaron would do. She had never seen anything like this before and hoped that the phenomenon had been planned but, as soon as the flame subsided, her worries were instantly put to rest when she saw her husband's form, though his attire was drastically different.

Ash still held his sword in his grasp, though he was now dressed in the black, magic resistant uniform Hikara had given him all those years ago when he had dropped his current name and assumed his alias, Darren. His cape, the cape of purity that had once saved Misty's life in their younger years, billowed gently in the unseen wind as Ash stood, glaring at Aaron ruthlessly, a hidden smirk beneath his cloaked figure.

Misty couldn't help the small smile as she looked on with nothing but relief at her husband as he reemerged from the darkness, apparently stronger than ever. She felt a strong surge of pride fill her, knowing that he was not only fighting against his brother to overthrow him, but to save her as well. It was one of those well known facts about Ash. If one of his loved ones was in danger, he would do next to anything to get them out of it.

And Misty was, most definitely, at the top of that list.

With that being the case, Ash knew there were no room for mistakes. He needed to be flawless in his actions, quick with his attacks, and clean in every motion, for he knew Aaron would be expecting them all.

"Impressive…" muttered Aaron, though he sounded anything but impressed, "You're kidding yourself if you think a simple clothes change can help you."

Ash gripped his sword tighter, "You know as well as I do that this cloak is imbued with the power of our father. He's fighting alongside me…two against one."

"Foolish," Aaron gave a half-hearted grunt, folding his arms in front of him, "Very well. If you wish your life to end so quickly, so be it. I'll give you what you desire."

And, as Ash was about to make a move towards Aaron, a quick movement to his right made him flinch and look up, causing all of his attention to be focused on what had appeared in his peripheral vision.

And there, standing with a smug on her perfectly dangerous face, was Mari.

Ash raised a brow, for he hadn't seen her since she had disappeared sometime during Aki's power trip. At the time, he had wondered what had happened to her, but could not dwell on the unimportant things, for there were greater worries that needed to be dealt with. But now, with her sudden appearance and look of smugness dominating her features, something was definitely amiss.

However, before Ash, or anyone for that matter, could question her further, a soft, almost hesitant voice rang out from beside Mari, the figure hiding within the confines of the shadows of the arena.

"A-Aaron…is that you…?"

A/N: Phew…I finally finished it! I thought it would be forever until I finished this chapter. Every time I thought I was going to end it, it got even longer! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one and go tap that little button at the bottom of the page that says 'review.' I swear you will all be my best friends if you do ^^.


	15. And So, We Fight

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Alrighty…so, reason one for such a long delay: I kept writing and writing with no intentions of stopping, as I was so inspired at the time, and realized that having one chapter be around 35 pages (and climbing) was not going to be a fun thing to witness. So, I split this in what I have deemed an appropriate place and hopefully the next chapter won't be too far off, seeing as I already have 10 or so pages written. Reason two? Uh...hehe...anyway wish me luck and enjoy!

Chapter 14 – And So, We Fight

"A-Aaron…is that you…?"

The voice had come from the shadows of the dark, dank arena, scared, hesitant, and a bit unsure of itself. The mystery voice, a woman, drew all eyes, especially Aaron's, towards her presence, causing a temporary halt in the actions of both good and evil.

Ash found his heart stop at the familiar voice and felt his own voice catch in his throat, an indescribable weakness filling him all at once. He clutched his father's sword in his hands tightly, almost as if he were taking out his fear on the metallic weapon, and allowed himself the chance to focus in on the innocent presence that had caused all occupants to forget about the battle ahead. He squinted his eyes through the dim lights, trying to make out a feature, wishing desperately with every ounce of strength he had, that it was not who he thought it was. No, it couldn't be. The woman he was thinking of was safe and warm in her home in southern Pallet Town, completely unaware of the fact that her own children were fighting amongst each other, especially when she had thought one child to be deceased…

Ash, finally, found the strength to turn his eyes towards his brother, who had a look of complete confusion and was oblivious as to the meaning of this interruption.

Aaron, fearing an interruption from some powerful guardian or warlord, grabbed Misty's wrist harshly as a means of protection and took a step forward.

"Who are you?" he asked seriously, his face masking the curiosity in his deep voice.

A sniffle could be heard from within the darkness, then a light sob, finally, followed by a gentle voice that could only confirm Ash's worst fears.

"I thought you were dead…" a few more sobs could be heard before she continued, "But, here you are…alive."

Aaron slanted his eyes at the intruder, who had seemed to know him from one time in his past, and tilted his head to one side to better see the individual that spoke so sincerely to him.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" he repeated once more, his voice dripping with impatience.

A sad giggle resounded from her side before she responded as honestly as she could, "I was the one who loved you the most. I loved you from the moment you were born and never stopped loving you, even after I thought you were gone from this world," she hesitated and watched as a fearsome dawning wove its way onto Aaron's face, "I-I was the one who gave birth to you and one of the only people who could love you more than I do is the one you're fighting against."

Aaron's eyes widened in pure recognition at the intruder's identity and he mouthed words that he could not find the strength to speak, for he felt all power seeping out of him at the mere idea of who this person really was. He found himself dropping Misty's wrist, surprising her as well as himself, though he could find little within him that cared anymore. His main focus was on _her_. She had been one of _those_ people that had claimed to haveloved him when, in actuality, she couldn't have been further from doing just that. She had saved her love for his older brother, never giving him the time of day, making him feel small and insignificant, as if his life held no meaning to anyone.

"You…" he muttered, though it was unclear as to the emotions lacing his voice at the time.

"I thought you were dead," Delia Ketchum continued, stepping out of the shadows and into the dim lights of the building. She had her hands folded in her front of her, happy tears streaking her cheeks and a slight tremble to her voice. She wore her usual long skirt, this one made of yellow fabric, and a cleanly pressed off white blouse to complete her look. Her light brown hair was tied back in its loose ponytail that trailed elegantly, yet casually down her back and a single gold locket hung from her neck, shining brilliantly even in the dim glow of the arena.

"You must be crazy bringing her here," and this time it was Ash who had spoken, directing his attention back to his mother and Mari, whose facial features had remained unwavering until now.

Mari raised a brow at Ash's statement and could clearly hear the distaste in his voice, for what he must have thought was poor judgment on her part. She merely stared back at the young man, catching his deep brown eyes with her own ice blue ones, his cloaked uniform covering the rest of his features. She wasn't quite sure what he was thinking, probably something along the lines of hatred and disbelief for bringing his mother, but she knew she had done the right thing.

After making a discreet exit, she had no second thoughts about where her destination would be. She knew Ash and Misty could not do this alone, regardless of the help they already had, and she felt the need to do something to help remedy the situation. So, with an open mind and the weight of the world temporarily riding upon her actions, she took to her destination – Pallet Town.

Arriving at Delia Ketchum's residence, Mari let herself into the small country home, vaguely admiring the décor around her as it reminded her much of her own childhood. Without a second thought, she had gone in search of the woman with whom she knew would serve as some sort of help and finally found her mulling about in her kitchen, completely unaware of her presence. Mari immediately introduced herself, giving Delia a hasty explanation so as to not alarm the woman (though she probably failed in that department) and said all that needed to be said at that point in time. All she needed to know was that her son and his family were in danger and that, quite possibly, she had the power to bring her younger son back from the 'dead.'

With much disbelief, anger, and, finally, dawning overwhelming Delia, she complied, allowing Mari to lead her away from her home and to the place in question.

And, well, all that led to the current time and place, with Mari staring down Ash in an unwavering gaze, her eyes portraying no emotion whatsoever.

For Ash's part, he couldn't believe the mistake Mari had made in bringing his mother to this place. Didn't she understand the dangers she had put her into? Hadn't she thought of what Aaron could potentially do to her once he realized her identity? She had been too rash in her thinking and, Ash knew, her carelessness could very well cost his mother her life. She was another life to worry about, another weight upon his shoulders that he did not need, for his own wife's life still hung in the balance. Ash just couldn't understand Mari's reasoning, nor did he have the patience or energy to try to.

Though he hadn't known Mari for long, as she had conveniently showed up with his group of friends and family as they fought for his own life against Aki, she had seemed very closed off, a person with many secrets and fewer confidants. As Ash had understood it, being that he had shared Aki's mind for the briefest of moments, Mari was the third sister of Hikara and Marissa and, from what Ash could gather, the one most familiar with dark magic and a better understanding of what they were up against. And, while all that stuff was great, she failed miserably when it came to making important decisions.

Bringing his mother, someone who Aaron probably loathed more than Ash himself, was just plain thoughtless.

It was too late now, though. His mother had already been exposed; Aaron had already seen her and recognized her, increasing the dangers of his loved ones tenfold. Ash definitely had his work cut out for him.

Misty simply stared on at the exchange, a reunion of sorts, wringing her hands in nervous anticipation. Out of all of the things that could have happened, she was most definitely not expecting this one. What could Mari have been thinking? Did she truly believe that Delia's presence would help their situation?

Pondering this for a moment, she shifted her gaze from that of Delia and Aaron to Mari's still form. Her icy blue eyes were currently locked in a war of silence with her husband, invisible emotions running rampant between the two as they sought to understand each other. Misty could clearly sense the distraught in her husband's actions…the way he gripped his sword a little too tightly, the way his shoulders tightened in fear, and the sound of anger mixed with fear lacing his voice at his mother's arrival. Once again, her heart went out to him. He had another life to worry about, another aspect to bring him down…possibly, another chess piece that Aaron could use to barter with.

But, Mari was not a stupid woman, Misty knew. It seemed she oftentimes knew more than she let on, making it difficult to understand what exactly she was planning. And, though it had seemed the stakes had been raised, Misty sort of trusted the mysterious, dark beauty, although her actions had yet to be explained.

However, she knew the same did not go for her husband.

But, as was the norm, Misty just had to put her faith in those of higher power, praying, hoping, and believing that things would turn out okay in the end, for it would spell ultimate doom if it didn't.

"You…_you bitch!_" roared Aaron, the redness of his eyes flickering with anger, "You dare come to _my _dimension after everything you've done! That's one mistake you'll soon regret…"

Aaron took a few steps closer and, without hesitation, Ash rushed to his mother's aid, putting himself between his brother and mother, acting as a barrier between the two.

"Stay back, Mom," warned Ash, placing his sword in front of him and resuming his battle stance, ready for a surprise attack if one came.

Aaron smirked at this, his eyes dripping with hatred for the two in front of him. Oh, how he hated them! They stood for everything that was despicable in his world. His childhood had been taken from him because of their combined insolence, never to be returned. Though, he pondered, he would never have become the man he was today had he not met his masters and, had he not been stripped of the kind of love every child yearns to have, he would not have been the powerful warrior he was today. Thinking of this caused an almost otherworldly laughter to filter out of his mouth for he wanted nothing more than for the floor to be stained with their blood, for their cries of agony to ring through his ears, for them to beg for mercy, to say that they were wrong all along and to submit to his ways…

Then, and only then, would he kill them all…all of them, except for his brother. Aaron wanted Ash to experience the kind of pain he had had to deal with his whole life. Taking the life of those he cherished the most would certainly accomplish that, Aaron knew.

And where better to start that goal than to take away the two women that meant more to him than life itself.

Aaron's eyes quickly switched between Delia and Misty, his intentions clear to no one but himself. He could clearly see their fear, though they tried hard to hide it, and could sense their worries of the unknown for each other and everyone involved. These women _cared_ too much. They cared for their son and husband…they loved him more than anything. It was the sort of love that had been void from his life for so long that it fueled his anger further because _he_ had wanted everything the chosen one had been given, _he_ wanted the glory of being praised the almighty 'chosen one', _he_ wanted people to love him and care about him, but no…instead, he was given nothing by these people. He was forced to be a shadow in his older brother's footsteps, forced to live up to his parents' standards of the perfect child, and was _forced_ into a family that praised the special child.

Yes…he would get his revenge…

"Mother…" Aaron hissed darkly, folding his arms beneath the folds of his crimson cloak.

Delia nodded, reaffirming what she and, by now, everyone else knew, "P-Please Aaron, won't you stop this? It doesn't have to be this way."

"Doesn't it though?!" he spat out, letting his anger seep out little by little. He started to pace in an eerily calm fashion in front of Ash and Delia, his cape billowing behind him, "You forget, _mother_, that you gave me a reason to be this way. You forced this life upon me, made _him_," and he pointed at Ash furiously, "your number one child, the one that was given all of the love, all of the devotion and you and father practically kissed the ground _he_ walked on!"

Delia's eyes watered over, unable to understand what exactly Aaron was talking about. She shook her head defiantly, though, trying, without words, to get him to comprehend that she did nothing of the sort.

"W-What are you talking about?" she stammered, her voice breaking between words.

Aaron growled, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about! You come here, to _my_ dimension, seeking answers for the only reason I'm still alive and yet you refuse to let yourself see into the past and remember what you did to me!"

"The only thing you can accuse me of is loving you too much!" came Delia's bold remark.

This caused a sinister smirk to form on Aaron's lips, "Love? Is that what you call it? Well, you know what _I_ think?" it was at this point that he pulled a dagger from the confines of his cloak and walked steadily over to where Misty was standing.

She stiffened, seeing the deadly weapon in his grasp and the pain ridden look in his eyes, and held her position, afraid for what was to come.

Ash, also, visibly became rigid, his eyes flashing with worry for his wife, for he had no idea what his brother was planning. All Ash knew was that, whatever it was, no good could come of it.

"If you want my honest opinion," Aaron continued, standing next to a frozen Misty. He then held the dagger high in the air and, with a sweeping motion of his hand, landed the dagger directly on her neck, causing her to squeal in shock, though he drew no blood.

"Misty!" Ash yelled in worry, dropping his guard for a fraction of a second, his eyes focused solely on his life partner.

Aaron smirked once more; hearing the desperation in his brother's voice made him giddy, after all. No, he wouldn't kill her just yet. He only wanted to scare them, make them beg for forgiveness.

He drew his eyes downward and watched as Misty's breath caught in her throat before she realized that she was still in one piece. He had, after all, only applied a small amount of pressure to her neck, not enough to tear the skin, but just enough to scare the living hell out of everyone in the vicinity.

"_That_ mother…is true love," finished Aaron, his eyes shifting to that of his shocked mother, "Though I loathe to admit it, he really loves this girl and I would guess he would do next to anything to save her life, is that right brother?"

"You bastard!" growled Ash, hands trembling as he held his father's sword shakily in his grasp, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"Guess I was right," shrugged Aaron, as if Ash had said nothing, "Perhaps if you had loved me in the way a mother loves a child…your lives would not have to end."

"Aaron please, you don't understand," pleaded Delia desperately, her tears now falling in full.

"Then explain," he prodded, his hand with the dagger never moving from Misty's neck, "Make me understand what I've been ignorant about for so long and, perhaps, if your story soothes me…I'll let her go," he ended with a hint of sarcasm, giving those around him the assumption that he had no intentions of letting Misty return.

Delia nodded, her confidence and strength overwhelming those standing around her. She opened her eyes in full and looked around the arena at the eyes staring back at her. In one corner, she spotted Brock, her son and daughter in law's best friend, standing firm, holding her grandson Aiden in his grasp, his eyes portraying a multitude of emotions. Fear, worry, anger, confusion…hope?

Standing next to Brock, stood Delia's other two grandchildren, Aly and Andrew. The two were every bit their father and mother and she was so proud of them and what they had accomplished in their short lives. They were far too young to fully understand the situation. Hell, she barely understood it herself! And, yet, Delia would not allow them to have the same pain of losing a loved one, especially at such a youthful age. She wouldn't allow them to lose their parents. Besides, Ash and Misty were meant to be. They were meant to meet, get married, have children, and grow old together. It was the natural cycle of things and she would not allow Aaron to take that away from them.

And then, there were Ash's other friends. Li stood valiantly with his sword in his hands, ready to strike while Sakura sat nearby, still recovering, but very much conscious about what was going on around her. They both wore looks of worry and fear of the unknown and, though they both held tremendous magical powers, they knew that, perhaps, this time it wasn't enough. But Delia felt a good presence from these people and she was a very good judge of character. They would jump to Ash and Misty's aid in a heartbeat, not once thinking about the dangers involved for, if they did not sacrifice, the world would cease to exist.

Then, there were the pokemon, always so devoted to Ash in his younger years as a trainer and, even now, as a father and husband, they stood by his side, ever faithful and loyal to their longtime friend and master. They had all risked their lives for him and his family in becoming a part of this endeavor and it caused a small smile to form at the corners of Delia's lips to know that that sort of loyalty still existed in the world. It was the kind of thinking that allowed her to hope that everything would be okay in the end that, maybe, they would pull through at the end of the day and this would all just be a bad dream.

And then, as Delia's eyes finished their small circle of friends and family, her hazel orbs landed on her daughter in law, the one whom she loved with all of her heart. There was no better person for Ash than the woman standing next to Aaron, her own life hanging in the balance, and Delia knew that that young woman had given Ash everything he could ever hope for. Misty molded him into the man he was today and, without her, Delia did not even want to think of what would have become of her son. It was because of Misty that Ash was fighting and it was her love for him that strengthened his resolve, forcing him to fight even though the chances of success may have been slim. It was Misty that controlled Ash's every move for, every move Ash made, was a step towards her.

Finally, Delia's eyes landed on that of her son, Aaron. His cold, empty gaze chilled her to the bone and she had to wonder if that innocent, sweet little boy she had raised was still trapped inside, waiting to be freed once more. Was that possibility completely out of her reach or was there a remote chance of the inevitable happening? Delia didn't know and never liked to place her bets on fate. But, like so many times before, she was forced to trust in some outside force, perhaps the knowledge that her son, Aaron, would finally see the light, finally realize that he _had_ been loved and that they had no intentions of losing him as a part of their family. There was still time for him to heal as far as Delia was concerned. She never gave up on either of her children and she wasn't about to start now.

Taking in a deep breath, Delia nodded once more, allowing her nerves to run their course throughout her body and praying for the strength to tell her tale…the truth that Aaron had missed out on for so long.

"Your father and I loved you both with all of our hearts," she started, ignoring the scoffing sound Aaron made whilst she spoke, "It was never meant to be this way, two brothers, locked in battle…to the death. I would never wish that on my worst enemy, yet, here we all are, trying desperately to come to some sort of agreement as to what the truth is."

Delia paused for a moment, searching her memory for the appropriate time frame with which to start her tale. Picking up on something in her memory, she gave a light smile, "You two," she pointed from Ash to Aaron, "were always so close. You were practically inseparable. Though there was only a few years difference between the two of you, I remember so clearly how Ash would act the older brother role, taking your hand for safety, soothing you when you got scared, and, oftentimes, I knew he took the blame for your actions…even though your father and I knew that the mischief had been shared between you."

Delia looked towards the ground, thinking back to a much simpler time, a time where her children would frolic and play in their backyard and their combined youthful voices would filter in from the open window, a time where her husband was still alive and more than willing to aid her in disciplining and loving the two rambunctious boys. It was a time Delia oftentimes wished she could return to, for maybe then, she would have avoided some of the mistakes she had made in her duties as a mother.

A pained expression made its way onto Delia's pale face as she continued with her story, "The day you left…it was Ash's last day of third grade and he had just informed us that he had gotten top marks, the highest in his class in fact. Your father and I were so proud of him that day…" she trailed off for a moment, getting lost within her own memories of the past. It was then that she looked at Ash and then to a still unconvinced Aaron and suddenly wondered how it could have possibly come down to this, "We were so proud of Ash that day that we neglected to notice your accomplishments. You taught yourself how to a ride your very first tricycle, do you remember that?"

Aaron held his ground, mouth slightly ajar and facial expression completely unreadable, though it was clear that he had been hanging off of those last words. He looked almost intrigued with her story, as if he were hearing it for the first time, though he knew it had all been buried in the depths of his mind, never to be recovered. However, a small nagging feeling forced him to continue to listen to his mother, for what she was saying sounded truly genuine.

Perhaps that little boy that he had loathed for his weakness had been inside all along.

Aaron found himself nodding at his mother, though he still gave no hints as to what he truly believed for, in actuality, he didn't quite know himself.

Delia allowed another smile to grace her features. Maybe her little boy was still in there after all, she wondered.

"You were so happy that day, Aaron…and, maybe, if your father and I hadn't been so consumed with Ash's accomplishment, perhaps we would have seen the pain we put you through," Delia bit her lip to suppress the ever present feeling of tears welling up in her eyes, before continuing, "Y-You were so upset that w-we were ignoring you…you left us a letter before you ran away."

Delia carefully placed her hand in her pocket, fished around for the ancient piece of paper, and gently pulled it out, showing the crumpled up letter to those around her. She unfolded the dilapidated piece of parchment that had definitely seen better years, and gazed at the messy, misspelled, shaky handwriting of her youngest son. As she gazed at the words that had changed her whole world, her memories came back to her in a flash. Many sleepless nights, fights with her husband, days searching to no avail, and tons of tears shed for the loss of her little boy…she remembered each and every painful memory as if they had only happened yesterday. But, she knew, nearly thirty years had passed since those somber days in the Ketchum residence and things had drastically changed…though for the better or worse were still yet to be determined.

Delia swallowed the lump down in her throat, forcing herself to read the simple words that had ripped her heart from her chest all those years ago, "D-Dear Mommy and D-Daddy, I'm sorry I'm not like Ashy," she paused to close her eyes, feeling those tears yet again invade her eyes for she had read this at least a million times before, "Y-You love him more than me, so I-I'll go away now. Love, Aaron."

Finishing the letter, Delia could say no more before letting her tears fall in full, the dripping of her tears falling on the floor the only sound present in the arena. She sniffled quietly, trying so hard to suppress her emotions, to control herself in the midst of these events, but she found she could not, for those words her five year old had written had simply carved a burning pain in her heart.

Ash, for the first time that evening, lowered his weapon, hearing his mother's heart shattering words and feeling a familiar ache in his heart that he had learned to suppress over the years. He remembered seeing that letter and blaming himself as the reason Aaron had run away. He had never been the same since, though he hid his true emotions well, he could never repair that crack in his heart that had formed as a result of his brother's leaving. And, although his parents had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, that it was their burden to carry, Ash had always believed that he had pushed Aaron away. Perhaps if he had been a better brother, maybe if he had been stronger, none of this would have happened and Aaron would not have fallen for Aki's tricks.

Perhaps then, he would still have his younger brother beside him, as innocent as the day he had been born.

After several tense moments of nothing but silence, Aaron finally spoke, his voice calm and emotionless, "I'm changed now," he said simply before continuing, "I'm no longer that stupid little kid from long ago. I no longer stand in the shadows of my eldest brother…I've surpassed him in every way possible," and it was then that Aaron stared at Ash, a cold glare emanating from those scarlet eyes, "And that's all thanks to my master."

Delia shook her head desperately, clinging to the letter from her past, "No, he's tricked you! Don't you understand, we looked for you for months but…we were forced to give up. The police had no leads and nothing to go off of…but your father and I never stopped looking for you, praying that one day you would return to us and forgive us for ignoring you…"

Aaron gave a half-hearted laugh and folded his arms in front of him, "You looked for me? Sounds like some fabricated lie to get me to back down."

"It's not a lie!"

Aaron's eyes turned to Ash in amusement, his eyes glowing with something indescribable, and his ears listening intently to what his brother was about to say.

"It isn't a lie," Ash repeated, sheathing his sword, allowing Aaron the chance to understand that there were no hostilities in his words, "You don't know how long and hard Mom and Dad looked for you, even when Dad got sick…you were the only thing on his mind in his last days. The doctors had said he had died of complications of the heart…my theory? He died of a broken heart and it never really healed."

"So, you blame me for our father's death?" asked Aaron.

"No, of course not. I would never blame a death on anyone unless they truly deserved it…and you don't," explained Ash, "You were confused at the time and you felt abandoned and I don't blame you. If our roles had been reversed, I swear that it would be me in your shoes, tainted by Aki's cruel lies and made to believe I'm something I'm not."

"And what is it exactly that I am not?"

"Evil," came Ash's simple response.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Ash in suspicion. Finally, he shook his head somberly, his eyes clouded with nothing but uncertainty.

"I'm afraid you're wrong brother," Aaron said, pulling his own sword from the sheath attached to his waist. The sword glistening eerily in the dim lights as a darkness seemed to emanate from its very presence, sending chills down Ash's spine. A black mist surrounded the blade, giving off a fearful look, causing everyone, Ash included, to be on edge.

"Aaron, they lied to you," stated Ash, trying one last attempt at reaching his brother, "You aren't like this! Aki and Marissa fed you nothing but lies; you should be alongside us and--"

"Enough," Aaron muttered darkly, "They gave me this power and I intend to use it to the best of my ability."

"So use it for good!" countered Ash, "This is a meaningless fight!"

"Because you're afraid that you'll lose?"

"No! Because all that you've been told by those two are lies! They've done nothing but lie to you!"

"They were my family when my real one abandoned me…"

Ash let out an exasperated sigh, mostly out of frustration for it had seemed that his words held no meaning to Aaron. No matter what words Ash spouted out to his younger brother, nothing seemed to work, however…

Ash looked once more into Aaron's dark eyes and saw something that resembled uncertainty. His eyes were clouded over in what could only be described as utter confusion. Maybe, that confusion was geared towards the truth, Ash hoped. It was the only thing he could bank on, for he was still unsure of how things would unfold.

Ash shook his head, "We never abandoned you and I'm sorry you feel that way. We loved you and never wanted this to happen," it was then Ash unsheathed his own sword and sighed, "I'm hoping we can come to a standstill before the day is over," he paused to look at his father's sword before continuing, "I don't want to lose you again."

"But, I'm afraid, you already have," came Aaron's retort.

"Fine," Ash nodded, preparing himself for the battle that would decide things once and for all.

Delia shook her head frantically. This was not how things were supposed to go! It was a meaningless fight! No good could come of it, but Delia was unsure of how to stop it. If Ash didn't fight, he was risking the safety of his friends and family. If he did, there was a very real chance that either of her sons could lose their life and Delia was not about to stand idly by and watch her own flesh and blood rip each other to shreds.

"Ash, don't," warned Delia, causing her oldest son to turn his brown eyes towards hers in compassion.

"I need to Mom," he replied, "I don't want to, but I won't risk my family's safety either. There's too much at stake."

Delia, feeling defeated though she knew what her son's response would be, took a step towards him, reached a hand out to touch her son's cheek as a form of comfort, and spoke calmly, "I know, but please, don't kill him. We finally have him back with us after all this time…I don't want to lose him again."

Ash gave his mother a reassuring smile, "Right."

"And you be careful too," she warned with a smile of her own, "You get my daughter in law out of there in one piece you hear?"

"You can count on it Mom," he nodded, gazing into her eyes and silently reassuring her that everything would work out in the end.

"Ash…"

Ash turned his head away from his mother and towards the soft voice that had called out to him. His deep chocolate brown eyes met those of his wife's cerulean blue ones as he took the chance to glance over her facial features and realize just how beautiful she really was. She had definitely blossomed into a gorgeous young woman since those first days with which the two had met. Even in the many days following, Ash could have never guessed that he and Misty would be together, their fates tied to some ancient legend that they hardly understood. He never pictured himself marrying this goddess and never really thought he could be as lucky as to spend the rest of his life with her.

And now, as he stared deeply within those blue eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago, he immediately saw his future within them. Ash saw her love for him and how much she worried for his safety and he wondered at that moment how he could be so lucky.

"Please…" she pleaded, voice almost inaudible. Misty clasped her hands in front of her chest, almost as an impulse to cease the rapid pounding of her breaking heart, and stared back at the man that had, quite literally, stolen her heart. "Please be careful Ash. I know your mother doesn't want to lose your brother…but I…"she hesitated, a soft sob escaping her lips, "…I won't lose you either, so please…come back to us…to me."

Ash's heart sank at Misty's genuine words and he felt himself falling victim to her love and kindness, as he had many a time before. She was so perfect. Their family was perfect. Didn't they deserve a perfect ending as well?

Ash nodded, "I guess I'll actually have to try then, huh?" and this resulted in a teary giggle from Misty's end. Ash's face then turned serious as he spoke his next words to his lover, "Believe in me Mist and I can do anything."

Misty let out a shaky breath and bit her lip to suppress further tears from falling, "I've always believed in you. I don't think I could ever stop…because I love you too much," she whispered, speaking what was on her mind, the realization of what this battle meant hitting her like a ton of bricks. Ash needed strength, not just the physical kind, but he needed to know that she was behind him all the way. He needed to be assured that she believed in him--which she did--and he needed to be fed that strength and confidence if he was to succeed. And, as always, Misty understood that all too well.

Ash gave her a faint smile and mouthed the three words they had exchanged everyday since their confessions for one another had been made public.

'_I love you,'_ he mouthed. And then, he brought his fingertips to his lips, against the thin fabric of his uniform, and gently kissed them, allowing them to linger for a while, and blew the 'kiss' to Misty. She watched as her teary eyes lit up for a brief moment and she smiled at his gesture, for Ash always seemed to know the exact things to do to make her feel better.

"If you're very much done…" Aaron interrupted the two lovers, causing the cold atmosphere within the arena to return, "Let's end this," he finished, his voice as emotionless as Ash had ever heard it.

Ash nodded once more, his eyes turning to Aaron's, "Brock, watch the kids and my mom for me. Make sure they stay out of danger."

And, though Ash did not turn to look at his best friend, he knew Brock was nodding his head in understanding of his responsibilities.

"Charizard, you and the others form a perimeter around us. I don't want unnecessary injuries to occur," continued Ash. He heard a roar of agreement from his flying fire lizard and the sound of wings flapping and paws scampering to their positions. Then, Ash whistled, a high pitched whistle, and, within seconds, a yellow blur flashed forward and took its position beside Ash, cheeks sparking dangerously.

"Ready for another one pal?"

"Pi…"

"Alright then, let's do it!"

And it was Ash that dealt the first blow, reeling back and sending a full onslaught of blue energy spheres hurtling in Aaron's direction. They exploded all around his figure, smoke billowing from the ground and surrounding areas, completely shadowing him from view.

"Pikachu, thunder attack and immobilize!" called Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu had nodded, scampering a few feet closer to its target. Charging up for one of its most powerful attacks, it clenched its tiny paws into fists and readied itself to let loose the torrent of electricity, "PIKA--"

But, before Pikachu could release its attack, multiple black energy spheres came hurtling out of the smoke, striking the poor electric type with enough force to throw it back into Ash's open arms. Ash stumbled back a bit, catching his most faithful pokemon and directing his vision back to the now thinning smoke.

Aaron stood, a cold look in his eyes, his palm glowing a fierce black from where the attack had originated.

"You okay, pal?"

"Chu," it nodded, hopping out of Ash's embrace and down to the ground to resume its battle stance.

"Alright then, try it again," Ash commanded, watching as Pikachu stored energy into its cheeks.

"PIKACHU!"

A thunderous clapping sound could be heard from above Aaron's still form, a dark black cloud forming overhead. It sparked dangerously and, finally, a multitude of thunderbolts came raining down onto its target, showering him in electricity.

But, before the bolts could even hope to strike its target, Aaron held his hand up and, in an instant, a black veil covered his body, protecting him as the bolts struck the barrier harmlessly, their electricity sizzling out on impact.

Ash grimaced as he watched this. Maybe he had underestimated his brother's power…

"Pi…" Ash heard Pikachu growl indignantly.

"Stupid, feeble attempts…" muttered Aaron as he let down his barrier.

Ash narrowed his eyes at his brother and knelt next to his most trusted friend, "Pikachu, circle around and let him have it when he lets his guard down."

It nodded in understanding, "Pika."

"Fine, let's see how you are in hand to hand combat!" bellowed Ash, charging at Aaron, his sword positioned in front of him.

Aaron gave a smirk, the first sign of emotion he had given since his mother's arrival, and held his own sword up, deflecting Ash's attack.

The two swords clashed loudly, metal on metal, as the two brothers grunted into the attack, each giving as much as the other. They pressed each other, forcing their own powers towards the other, hoping that they would back down. But neither of them did. Instead, their bodies began to glow, one blue and one black, as their collective energies started to build within them, causing a spectacle of light and power.

A cold wind swept the arena as Ash and Aaron stood in front of one another, the only thing separating them being their swords.

Finally, Aaron tired of the lack of action, struck, pushing Ash's sword in the upward direction and slicing across, catching his brother's arm in the process.

"Ash!" both Delia and Misty called out simultaneously.

Ash grunted in pain as he watched the flesh of his skin sizzle under the touch of his brother's sword and nodded at those around him, reassuring them that he was okay. Digging his heels into the floor, he charged forward with lightening speed, swinging his sword at Aaron in a valiant attempt to at least disarm him. But it was no use. Aaron was simply too fast and too skilled with his sword to even think about being caught in Ash's crossfire.

But, as Ash's nature, he would not give up. So, he charged again, their swords clashing once more, the battle coming to a standstill. Ash concentrated all of his power into his sword, forcing it upon Aaron, hoping and praying that something, anything, would happen that would give him an opening or advantage with which to deliver a blow.

At seeing how much energy his brother was putting forth, Aaron allowed a smirk to form, "Is this all you've got?" he taunted, barely breaking a sweat.

Ash smirked as well, "Not quite."

And it was then that Ash pushed off with his sword, breaking his contact with Aaron just in time for a flash of lightening to fill the air above the two battlers, engulfing Aaron in a hail of electricity. He screamed out painfully, feeling the pulse of electricity rain down upon him, as Ash shielded his eyes from the flashing lights of the attack his faithful poke-partner had just inflicted on his unsuspecting brother.

Ash took a chance and looked to Pikachu, who had perched himself near one of the pillars behind Aaron, beyond the shadows of the dim lights, its cheeks still sparkling with unused energy. It gave Ash a thumbs-up and he reciprocated the gesture as a form of thanks.

Finally, Aaron's screaming died down as the electricity ran its course through his smoldering body and he turned his red eyes towards the source of his pain.

"Stupid electric rodent!" he yelled, throwing back his hand and releasing a rather large energy sphere straight towards Pikachu.

"Pika!" it exclaimed, eyes wide as it dodged the near fatal miss.

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash called out, though his screams went unheard as the dark sphere collided with the far wall and exploded on impact.

"You won't get away from me that easily you little rat!" seethed Aaron, throwing energy sphere after energy sphere in Pikachu's direction.

"Chu!" Pikachu reacted with the speed and agility that its species was known for and continued to dodge sphere after sphere with utmost ease. However, after about the second storm of energy blasts had been aimed at it, the poor pokemon was too tired to even raise a paw in defense, let alone escape another barrage of attacks.

"Pi…ka…" it panted on all fours, its tail slightly singed from a sphere that had missed it by mere inches.

But, as Pikachu retracted its defenses out of exhaustion, one final energy sphere escaped Aaron and, as it came hurtling towards the electric type, the poor pokemon could not find the energy or the strength to move on its own.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out, running towards his partner, though he knew by the time he reached it, it would be too late. The energy sphere already had a head start and he could only hope that his poke-pal could muster enough energy to dodge one last attack.

Then, a loud roar filled the arena and a blur of orange and wings soared past Ash with lightening speed, scooping up the tired Pikachu in its claws, narrowly missing Aaron's attack by mere inches.

Ash immediately stopped in his tracks, letting out a relieved sigh and smiled warily, looking up at his two friends as they soared high above them, out of harm's way.

"Nice one Charizard!" smiled Ash, as his flying fire type sent him a roar of confidence so typical of the dragon that had become Ash's good friend.

"Chu…" Pikachu sighed, lowering its ears in exhaustion, "Pikachu," it added, patting Charizard's massive claws as a means of thanks.

Charizard gave Pikachu a confident thumbs-up, as if to say that 'it was no problem' and glided easily back to Ash's side of the arena, the tiny electric type still tucked safely away in the massive lizard's grasp. Upon landing, sudden movement could be seen from around the perimeter of the battling area, catching both Ash and Aaron's immediate attention.

"Bulba, bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"Bay bay!"

Ash watched in amazement as his own pokemon, who had been forming the perimeter around the battlers as per Ash's request, came forward, surrounding Aaron with anger in their eyes. They had seen how valiantly Pikachu and Charizard had defended their longtime master and had decided to step forward as well. They needed to show that they were there for him and would fight to the end, even if the end result was death.

And, besides all that, Pikachu was their de facto leader and close friend and attacking the electric mouse was just as bad as attacking their trainer. The poor move on Aaron's part resulted in roars of anger and resentment as the pokemon glared angrily, deep growls resonating from the confines of their throats.

"Guys…" Ash started, watching as they growled lowly at Aaron, who merely scoffed at their threats.

"Bulba!"

"Bay!"

With their bold cries of declaration, both plant types sent their vines hurtling towards Aaron, securing his arms to his side and forcing him to drop his sword in the process.

"What the hell is this?!" shouted Aaron, angered that his battle had been interrupted by his brother's foolhardy pokemon.

"Squirtle squirt squirtle!" the tiny turtle pokemon exclaimed, stepping up to Aaron's towering frame and standing its ground, confidence oozing from its very stance.

"I hurt your friend?" scoffed Aaron incredulously, translating what the water type had said, "You're all pathetic!" he sneered, eyes lighting up with anger, "And _you_!" he added, turning towards Ash, "You must have taught them about _morals_ and _friendship_ and _love_. How ironic…when you don't even practice those values with your own family!"

"How many times must I say it!" growled Ash, "I didn't--"

"Nonsense…" interrupted Aaron, for he had no intention of listening to his brother ramble on about his virtues and what he stood for and believed in, "My original intention was to keep you alive and kill those that you cherished most, so that you would ultimately suffer and wish for death," he shook his head darkly, eyes lighting up in resentment, "But no…I can no longer go through with my original plans for my hatred for you stems deeper than I thought. I swear, by this day's end, you will watch your mother, children, friends…and your little slut of a wife fall at my hands and you'll be left alone…until I fulfill my destiny and destroy you as well."

Ash's blood was boiling now at his reference to his friends and family, especially Misty. His hands trembled in anger and his heart rate had picked up significantly since the beginning of Aaron's ramblings and Ash suddenly felt a coldness fill his senses like none he had ever experienced. Something in him seemed to just snap and he found himself screaming at Aaron, an unfamiliar anger bubbling inside of him that he never knew he could possess, "_Enough!_" and, without a second thought, he reeled back and sent an energy sphere soaring in Aaron's direction. This time, without his barrier to protect him and with the pokemon pinning his arms down, the attack struck dead on.

The explosion sent both Bayleef and Bulbasaur retracting their vines out of reflex, releasing their grip on Aaron for the explosion that had followed had been too great. They reeled back, a little out of shock, and coughed at the smoke that had formed around them, trying desperately to rid their system of the thick, smoky intrusion.

On the sidelines, Ash's mother gasped at the sudden explosion, her heart stopping when the storm of black smoke arose from where he had been standing, "Aaron!" Delia shouted, for she had lost sight of her son in the attack and was now terribly worried that Ash's anger, something she so seldom witnessed, had gotten out of hand.

It was at the sound of his mother's voice that Ash snapped out of his anger induced state and started breathing heavily, panting at the amount of energy he had expended in delivering the attack. He hadn't even realized how much the attack had taken out of him until he felt his heart pounding within his chest, almost as if it were ready to spring out of his ribcage. His senses came back to him and he suddenly became very worried at the outcome.

He had just attacked his brother, unarmed no less, and had done it out of anger instead of protecting those around him. Ash had been fueled by rage at his brother's words and had taken it out on him. But, he deserved it, didn't he? Ash had done the right thing, hadn't he? Aaron would have made good on his threats had something not been done…it was his only option, Ash tried to convince himself.

And then, as if he held no more energy within himself, Ash's hands began to tremble and he dropped his father's sword as if its weight had increased tenfold. The precious sword clattered to the ground uselessly, its power temporarily gone, as the metal against concrete contact echoed to the farthest reaches of the arena, almost in a surreal sort of way. Ash threw back the hood of his cloak and pulled down the face covering, exposing his features to those around him. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his breathing came out in gasps, as if air was hard to come by and he felt no inclination to move or even speak, for he could not find the resolve to do either.

He had attacked his own brother out of anger, he contemplated with disgust. He had allowed Aaron to taunt him with those threats, get inside his head, and trap him so that death would be a just result. But no…Ash was not a killer. He had never smiled upon taking another life nor had he ever wanted the responsibility of playing judge to someone else's soul. He just wasn't the type of person. And he found himself contemplating silently that he was supposed to be better than this, better than Aki, better than Marissa, better than…

Ash stared into the now thinning smoke, expecting to see some kind of outline or even the fallen form of his brother, but all he was met with was the opposite wall and an empty space that Aaron once occupied. Even his brother's dropped sword had vanished without a trace. And, feeling no words come to his mouth, Ash continued to stare, unmoving, into the once occupied space, unable to believe what he had done.

Had he really done it? Had he broken his promise to his mother and actually killed his own brother?

No, he couldn't have. Aaron was stronger than that. He was supposed to harbor powers that Aki himself had taught him. One measly attack shouldn't have been able to do him in.

And As Ash contemplated his own actions, another onlooker tried to come to terms with what had just occurred in such a short amount of time.

Misty stood still, a perplexed look on her face. Aaron, one of Aki's most powerful minions, had been taught some of the most powerful dark magic that she had ever been exposed to. He had such a strength about him that you could almost feel the hatred emanating from his very being and, in that respect, it made him such a powerful threat. A single attack from Ash, no matter how powerful, shouldn't have killed Aaron. Perhaps injured, but certainly not killed.

But, as with most things, Misty's heart went out to her distraught husband. She watched helplessly as he stared at the blank space in front of her, the smoke having finally gone out, as his eyes, usually so bright with optimism, were as dark as night. His whole demeanor sagged and he looked as if he had aged ten years in the past five minutes. Misty had never seen him look so alone and so sad and so _unlike_ himself that it caused a lone tear to escape her blue eyes.

She closed her eyes in silence, allowing herself the time to really come to terms with all that had happened to her in the past twenty-four hours. Too many emotions swam around in her mind to fully comprehend all of the dangers, narrow escapes, and perils her and her family had faced in the time period of a few hours. It mentally drained her to think that she could have lost her family had one little detail gone a different way or someone's timing had been a fraction of a second off…

And, just as she was about to open her eyes and comfort her torn husband, she saw a flash of red in her mind's eye. Perplexed, Misty allowed herself to 'open' her mind further to explore the mysterious light she had just 'seen.' In front of her, she saw a figure, or more like an aura of a person, draped in a pale blue light. He stood with a visible sag to his shoulders and it was then that Misty realized that it was Ash's aura. As she recalled, his energy had always been the color of the sea, which was ironic being that it was _she_ that loved that water, and she could almost feel a warm familiarity emanating from his blue form. It was comforting, yet, she still could not shake the feeling of defeat that seemed to surround him.

And then, Misty saw it again. It was that same flash of red that had signaled her attention to begin with. Like Ash, it too took the form of a human figure as it wove its way around the arena. She kept her 'eyes' on it, wondering who or what the mysterious being was. She watched with curiosity as it finally stopped its approach behind Ash, and Misty almost wondered aloud what it was doing until she saw it…

The red figure, glowing more brightly than it had when Misty had originally spotted it, raised up what seemed to be sword bathed in dark light…

_Oh my God…_

Without a moment's hesitation, she opened her eyes and rushed to Ash, praying and hoping that she would make it there in time. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and inwardly scolded herself for not realizing whose aura that had been to begin with. The mysterious red aura that was closing in on Ash…she should have known better! How stupid of her! And, if Ash ever got hurt because of her inattentiveness, she would have no one else to blame but herself.

Ash, for the most part, still could not believe what he had done. He was seriously contemplating how exactly things had gone so wrong in the past few minutes when he heard a panicked voice call his name.

"_Ash!"_

And Ash barely had enough time to react as he saw Misty's rushed form pushing him out of the way and onto the ground. He hit the concrete floor hard on his side and grunted in pain, eyes shut as a searing pain shot through his right shoulder.

But, all feelings of pain receded when he heard the pained gasp of his wife, almost as if her breath had been caught in her throat.

"_Mom!"_

"_Misty!"_

Quickly, Ash looked to where he had once been standing, ignoring the biting pain in his shoulder, and his heart began to plummet at what he saw before him.

Aaron stood, materialized once more, in front of Misty, his sword imbedded in her abdomen, eyes wide with shock and fear at what he had just done. Clearly, he had intended for Ash to take his sword and, by the look of surprise present on his face, had not expected Misty to interfere. He hadn't even known how she could possibly know that he was about to strike. He had disappeared, after all, and she would have no way of knowing his whereabouts. But she had and, scarier still, she had risked her life for Ash, without a second thought as to what would happen to her.

Finally, Aaron's eyes met Misty's. Her eyes portrayed nothing but calmness and he suddenly felt a stabbing sensation strike his heart when he saw her give him a sad smile. With that, Aaron broke down. He released his sword, causing it to disappear in the process, and took a step back, as if reversing his actions would suddenly make this all just a bad dream of some sort.

He truly had not intended to hurt the young woman. She had interfered with his destiny! It wasn't his fault…she had interfered!

Suddenly, Aaron broke out of his trance as a single panicked voice rang out in front of him.

"_Misty!"_

Misty looked weakly to her side and vaguely remembered watching Ash rush to her side. And, as if the sound of her own name triggered some sort of response in her head, she dropped to her knees, unable to fully support herself for the searing pain was simply too great. Expecting to feel the firmness of the ground upon impact, she was mildly surprised when she felt two warm arms embrace her and gently lay her down, her head supported on the lap of her husband.

"My God Mist…why would you go and do that?" Ash asked desperately, eyes filling with tears. He was now mildly aware of the fact that his friends, family, and pokemon were now surrounding them, tears in their eyes and words caught in their throats, for no one knew what to say or what to do to make things right.

Misty took in a pained breath, "Y-You know i-it's always been my job to p-protect you…"

Ash shook his head and caressed her cheek lightly, "You're gonna be okay, you hear me? I won't let you leave me again…I won't…"

Misty closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, feeding off of its warmth and coming to the sudden realization that this could be the last time she ever felt his touch again, "I-I'm sorry Ash…"

"No…you have to hang on! Please Misty…" cried Ash, his tears finally falling.

"I love you Ash."

_God, I'm losing her…_

"Mom…"

Aly and Andrew huddled around their fallen mother. Aly's eyes were red with tears and it was clear that Andrew was trying desperately to suppress his own, but without much luck. They both dropped to their knees and held onto their mother's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze just so that she knew they were there with her and were not going anywhere. They watched as Misty opened her eyes to gaze back at them, a weak smile forming on her pale lips.

"P-Please Mom…you can't give up now…n-not after everything…not after…" Aly could no longer finish her sentence for the pain in her heart was too great. She broke down into tears, her sobs forcing her body to tremble uncontrollably.

Misty let out a weakened sigh and brought her hand up to caress her oldest child's cheek, "Shh baby…it'll be okay. This isn't the end…I love you so much sweetheart."

Aly shook her head, her locks of raven hair reminding Misty so much of her husband, "N-No, don't say things like that. This isn't goodbye! I won't say goodbye!"

"Fight it Mom, you have to!" and it was Andrew that had joined in now, backing his older sister up in her attempts at stopping what seemed to be so inevitable, "You can't lose to this…you can't…"

Upon hearing this, Misty let out another sigh and turned to look at her husband. His brown eyes, that were usually so bright and happy, were clouded over in darkness and pain. She could tell he was mulling something over by the way he was gazing at her and couldn't quite put her finger on what was going on in that head of his.

"Ash…?" she whispered, finding her voice becoming weaker by the second.

Ash could find no words to say, for what could he say at a time like this? I love you? Why did you risk your life for mine? None of it seemed to matter anymore. He was losing the one person whom he had devoted his life to and couldn't do a damn thing about it. He couldn't even find the energy or the strength to console his own children as they cried aloud for their mother and all of the pain that they had endured over the past twenty-four hours.

And then, in a flash, everything clicked. Ash looked to his two children, whose cries still had not died down, and who were now being consoled by Brock, who still had baby Aiden in his grasp. Ash's own mother had tears in her eyes and looked on at Misty with as much love as any mother could exude. Pikachu and the rest of the pokemon gave whimpers and light roars of pain to show that they understood the severity of the situation. Li and a now fully conscious Sakura stood on the outskirts of their semi-circle, heads bowed and weapons lowered, for the battle was over.

Finally, with Ash's thoughts shifting abruptly back to the battle that had ensued not too long ago, he glanced over at Aaron, who had backed off considerably and was now standing far off to the side, a vacant expression dominating his features. _Aaron_ had planned to kill _him_, so why had Ash felt so bad earlier about possibly murdering Aaron? And now, Misty was dying in his arms and Ash still felt a familiar stabbing in his heart that told him vengeance was not the answer. He had lost his cool once and hated the fact that he had been consumed by it; he would not let it happen again even though it could mean losing his wife forever…

"Ash…"

At the sound of his name, Ash looked down at the woman in his arms and felt that familiar sting of tears surface once more. She looked paler than before and her breathing was as shallow as he had ever heard it. No matter how strong Misty was, she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer…

"Dad, do something!" shouted Aly desperately, tears still clinging to her eyes, "We're losing her!"

Ash nodded quickly and called out to the two beings with which he knew would be able to help.

"Hikara! Mari! I need your help! I'm losing her!" he shouted desperately, hearing the shuffling sounds of the two young women reaching the center of their little semi-circle.

"Ash, we can't--"

"Do a soul split," he demanded, his eyes never leaving Misty's face. She was starting to pale and though he continued to apply pressure to her wound, the blood would not stop pouring out.

God, there was so much blood, Ash thought, scared out of his mind and sick to his stomach at what may be some of his last moments with his wife. Even with her blood staining her clothes and the color of her usually silky skin paling more by the second, to Ash, she looked like an angel and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful person.

But there was no time to think of things like that for they had little time to save Misty. Ash knew the next few moments would ultimately decide Misty's fate and it was an aspect that Ash realized he had little control over.

Upon hearing Ash's words, Hikara looked to Mari, who had an unreadable expression on her face, and then asked, "But, how do you know--"

Ash cut her short, "Just do it Hikara!"

"But Ash, the consequences are--"

"I don't care!" he snapped, the pain evident through the trembling in his voice, "I don't care what the _goddamn_ consequences are! Just do what I say!"

Hikara sighed but gave a confident nod nonetheless, kneeling down beside Ash and the still bleeding Misty.

"Misty, can you hear me?" she asked softly.

Misty moaned softly, eyes closed, her voice catching for a second, clear proof that she was fading fast, "Mmm…"

"You're going to feel as if you're floating. I need you both to relax," she explained calmly, watching as Mari knelt opposite her, readying herself for her part.

Misty nodded weakly, her eyes still closed shut and her breathing very shallow by this point.

"Yes, that's fine, just do it and quick!" nodded Ash, the desperation in his voice clear. He continued to caress Misty's face gently, almost in a soothing manner, "Hang in there Mist…you're gonna be just fine," he reassured her and got another weak nod from Misty as a result.

Hikara and Mari nodded simultaneously, lightly grazing their fingertips on both Ash and Misty's foreheads and closing their eyes. Suddenly, an invisible wind swept in all around them, pushing back their friends and family and leaving about a three foot gap between the involved party and the onlookers. Then, a glowing light descended from the heavens, enveloping the group of four in white light, completely shielding them from view whilst leaving the others to hope and pray that another miracle, so typical of this family, would happen…for everyone desperately needed one.

A/N: For the love of all that is holy…I've finally finished this one! And, better yet, the next one isn't too far off. I promise there won't be too much of a delay as I have written most of the next chapter anyway. Well, not much else to say other than thanks for reading and now would be a great time to review! Thanks all!


	16. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Alright now…here's chapter 15…wow, this thing got a lot longer than I had originally anticipated…anyway, read it, enjoy it, and review it! Can't ask for much more than that!

Chapter 15 – One Step Closer

Ash could feel himself being lifted off of the floor, as if he were weightless, just as Hikara had explained. The weightlessness he felt was almost soothing as the wind blew through his black locks and the feeling of serenity calmed his racing heart to the point where he almost forgot why he was even there to begin with.

But, just as quickly as the feelings of peace had started, a stabbing pain shot through Ash like a cannon, and he gasped in surprise at the sudden pulling sensation he felt on his body. His heart was racing once more, only this time it was different. The strange pulling was starting to play with his heart, as if its intention was to rip it straight from his chest. He resisted, dug his heels into what he thought was the ground, and prayed to God that the pain would subside soon. It was heart wrenching, burning, indescribable pain and he could only hope something had not gone wrong.

"_Do not resist,"_ a calm voice insisted - Mari. _"It will get easier, but for now, you cannot resist."_

_But_, he wanted to argue,_ it's so incredibly painful._

"_She's right, you cannot give in,"_ another familiar voice sounded - Hikara. _"This is for Misty, remember?"_

_Yes, that's right,_ he thought in a flash, remembering his reason for being there and why he was suffering such pain, _This is for Misty and I'll be damned if I let her down._

Ash opened his eyes wide, feeling the sensation ease somewhat, though it was still painful, and saw Hikara and Mari, unreadable expressions on both of their faces, standing between him and Misty's laying form. He was no longer standing in the arena and his friends and family were no longer huddled around him. Instead, he was hovering over thin air and a thick haze, almost cloud like, surrounded their four forms. It was almost as if he were high in the sky, with the whiteness of his surroundings mixing ceremoniously with light hues of blue.

He was unsure of his surroundings, yet could find little within him that seemed to care. His main focus, his priority, was and had always been the red-haired woman floating serenely behind Hikara and Mari's forms.

Though the stabbing pain still plagued him, Ash couldn't help but give a soft smile at her beauty and how calm she looked to him. She looked completely at peace, as if she were sleeping, and Ash chanced a step forward, hoping that whatever surface he was standing on would not give way.

One step down…the stabbing in his chest pounded…another step closer…the ache in his heart screamed at him…his eyes, however, were still locked on Misty's closed ones. Ash took another look at Misty's features and noticed, once again, how calm she appeared to be. Perhaps, she was too calm…

"W-Will she be okay…?" he stuttered, the pain in his heart causing his speech to come out in a breathless sort of way.

Hikara, arms folded within her robes, gave him a wry smile, "Remind me when the four of us get back to have a nice long chat with you about soul splitting."

Ash's ears perked up at her key words, "Th-The four of us? You mean--"

"She's not out of the woods yet," Mari replied, cutting him off in the process and taking a step back, revealing Misty more fully to Ash.

Ash nodded in vague understanding, "What do I need to do?"

Mari paced from one side to the other, her azure eyes shifting between Ash and Misty, as if she were considering something that only concerned them.

Ash grew impatient, "M-Mari…p-please…whatever it is, I'm strong enough…"

The young woman's eyes stopped shifting and she gazed at Ash imploringly, almost as if reaching into the very depths of his mind. She paused in her pacing and nodded slowly, as if coming to her own conclusions about the young man, 'the chosen one', that was staggering before her.

"You know Ash, I've heard so much about you and your endeavors over the past twenty-five years or so and I must say, I'm very much impressed," explained Mari softly, "Twenty-five years…and yet luck continues to be on your side in such ordeals. I used to believe that you, oh chosen one, were nothing but a fake, a mere boy chosen on accident to serve the world's purpose and defeat those stronger than yourself."

Ash's eyes knitted over in confusion as he took another step forward. However, a sharp pain in his chest prevented him from moving further and he screamed in agony at the sudden onset. He dropped to his knees and panted heavily, unsure of how much more he could take and what, exactly, Mari was trying to get at.

Forcing himself to look up once more, Ash saw Hikara and Mari holding their positions, their arms folded within their robes of white and black, respectively, as they gazed back at him, wonder showing through both of their eyes.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for," Mari continued, realizing that she had Ash's full attention once more, "You've passed multiple tests, each one proving your strength against some of the most excruciating challenges you had ever faced…and yet, you always seemed to pass with flying colors."

Ash grunted, not exactly knowing where Mari was going with all of this. He had to save Misty; surely anything she had to say about his past could wait.

"W-What are you getting at?" he managed to ask.

Mari raised a brow at him and looked his trembling form over briefly. His eyes were brimming with confidence, though his physical features suggested he was in immense pain. She knew the pain he was experiencing; it was one of the side effects of the soul split, after all. But he had to persist, no matter how painful. Misty's life was depending on it.

"The legendary birds," she Mari spoke suddenly, "Lugia and Ho-Oh, the legendary dogs, Celebi, the guardian of the forest, Latios and Latias, Jirachi the wish maker…" she trailed off for a second and watched Ash's expression of remembrance as she recounted all of the legendary pokemon that he had encountered one way or another on his pokemon journey as a child, "Groudon and Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, the legendary golems, Manaphy, Darkrai, Palkia and Dialga…" with each mentioning of the legendary pokemon that Ash had come into contact with, Mari could sense a deep understanding starting to swell within his soul, an understanding that, perhaps, this endeavor was far from over, "…Giratina and Shaymin…and, last but not least, the legendary Mew and Mewtwo."

Mari took a few steps closer to Ash's kneeling form, bending over slightly so that they were now eye level with one another. She looked at him and she could tell he was waiting for her to continue.

"All of your experiences with these pokemon were meant to test you, push you to your limits so that you would be ready for the day when you finally met Aki and my sister," Mari tilted her head to one side, staring deeply within Ash's brown orbs and trying to decipher exactly what he was thinking, "Once again, you showed your will to be stronger than any I've ever seen. You beat Aki and Marissa, but were faced with a new challenge, a new test…the test of family. Why else would a mere child be able to even see or interact with the legendary pokemon?"

At the sound of this, Ash clenched his fists together in frustration. The mention of family only served to remind him of what he had allowed Aaron to do. Had he been more aware, perhaps concentrated more, he could have sensed that Aaron would not have gone down so easily. Then, maybe, he could have prevented what had happened to Misty.

Upon thinking of his wife, he looked beyond Mari's cloaked figure and viewed the floating body of his lover. She still looked as calm and serene as ever, dressed in white flowing robes, similar to those that she had worn when she had 'died' the last time…the time where she had, once again, risked her life for his. The blood was gone though…perhaps a good sign, though Ash couldn't tell for sure.

Everything seemed so familiar to him, as if he had experienced all these things before, and yet, those times of the past were merely that. This was simply another coincidence, another stab at fate…and, in Ash's books, another failure.

"W-What does this have to do with M-Misty?" he was breathing heavily now, the pain in his chest taking a heavy toll on his body as he spoke with as much strength as he could muster.

Hikara, after being overshadowed by Mari's words for the majority of the time, finally spoke, "Another test," she said simply, "There are very few left for you to accomplish before you can finally rest and lay down your weapons once and for all."

"What…"

"The soul split has not yet been completed. Mari and I can only do so much. The rest is up to you, chosen one," Hikara answered, stepping to one side to allow Ash a clearer view of Misty.

Before Ash could ask how he could help, Mari elaborated, "With every step you take closer to her," and it was then that she motioned to Misty, "The pain in your heart, a stabbing sensation, increases tenfold, as I'm sure you've already noticed," she waited for Ash to nod his head before continuing, "The soul split allows those involved to, quite literally, split the soul of one to save another's. In order for you to accomplish this, you need to endure immense heartache…a pain so unbearable that it could break you in the process."

Hikara sighed wearily and continued in Mari's stead, "Now Ash, proceed forward and you could lose your life as well and there would be no guarantee for Misty, however, there would still be a slight chance, " her face darkened a bit in sadness, "Turn back and…well…you will be guaranteed life, but she will lose hers in the process."

Ash shook his head at that last option. There was no way in hell he was going to just walk away from Misty if he knew he could do something about her fate. Beyond what he had originally thought, he actually did have some kind of control over the outcome and he'd be damned if he didn't at least try and save Misty.

With a confident, albeit weak, smile that was so typical of the veteran pokemon trainer and warrior, he gave Hikara a gentle nod, "I'm surprised you even had to ask Hikara. How long have we known each other now? You know I'm not one to give up, especially if it involves my loved ones."

Hikara gave a smile of her own. How long ago had it been since she had first met the young man who now had a wife and three kids of his own? How long had it been since she had first asked him to fight against Aki and Marissa, knowing that the battle would, undoubtedly, be long and hard? After the numerous challenges, the attempts on his life as well as the lives of his family and friends, he was still willing to risk it all for love. How truly remarkable this young man was…

That teenage boy, so reckless and overconfident, had really grown up over the years and Hikara was, beyond doubt, proud of him and his accomplishments. Ash Ketchum had learned much throughout his life and every experience led him one step closer to accomplishing his ultimate goal - a life of normalcy. The end of the legendary prophecy that once spoke of Ash, specifically, would near its end and he'd finally be able to enjoy life without having the burden of being the chosen one on his shoulders.

Hikara gave a half-hearted laugh, for she was genuinely proud of Ash, and she knew Satoshi would be too.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint, Ash," she smiled, taking another step aside to allow more room for him to proceed onwards, "Focus all of your energy, all of your thoughts on her, and you will succeed. Good luck, chosen one."

Ash nodded at her and then shifted his gaze to Mari. She was standing stoically off to his right, arms, once more, folded within her flowing robes, and gazing back at him with alarming clarity. Then, as if giving him silent permission to continue, she allowed a tiny smirk to grace her features, as if to say 'I respect your decision and good luck.'

With the sisters' blessings, Ash forced himself in an upright position and repositioned his gaze back to his target.

And there she was, floating helplessly amongst the airy clouds and haze that surrounded them all, an almost heavenly light surrounding her body. He smiled as he watched her, for once, ignoring the biting pain he felt in his chest, and suddenly felt the resolve to move forward towards his new goal.

But, as soon as he had taken that first step, that familiar shooting pain returned, more powerful than before. He felt his knees beginning to buckle but, through all his stubbornness and determination, refused to give in.

Another step…

Ash screamed in pure agony, his wails echoing off into the distance and lost to the sea of clouds that surrounded them. The pain was now shooting down his legs and through towards his feet, causing him to tremble as if he were being weighted down by a one ton load. He felt an immense amount of pressure consuming his entire body, as if he were being forced into the floor by some invisible hand, and it caused his already hurried breaths to come out in tired gasps.

But no, he still would not give in.

Another step…

Yet another scream of pain resounded throughout the area, causing Hikara to cringe slightly in worry for her young ally. He was trying so hard to not give into the pressure, to not let the pain override his senses, and, through all the pain she knew he was experiencing, Hikara stayed optimistic. She had seen Ash do great things in his life and was sure that he could overcome this obstacle. He was the chosen one, after all…

However, she couldn't resist another cringe as Ash took yet another step closer, his screams becoming louder by the minute. Hikara ran a hand through her long black locks and looked up into the heavens. She only wished Satoshi was listening to this and sending his strength to Ash as a means of support, for she wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could take.

Another step…

Ash made to scream out, but found his voice catch in his throat due to the burning, ripping sensation that tormented his heart. His voice had become weak with those past few steps he had taken and the whole ordeal was starting to take a toll on him. He clenched his chest furiously, rubbing at the pain, desperately trying anything to get the ache to recede, but to no avail. The sting was simply too great for him to just 'rub' away.

It was then that Ash started to question his resolve. Was he truly strong enough to handle this? Could he make it to his final destination without physically breaking down? Maybe he wasn't the headstrong, confident, brave, chosen one everyone had once thought…

_Ash…_

Ash's ears perked up at the sounds of his name…or at least he thought he heard his name. He shook his head vigorously. He was losing it; he was mentally losing it. He was starting to hear things and mysterious voices out of the blue were never good omens.

_Ash…_

He grunted, shutting his eyes tight against his lids and trying to rid himself of the strange voice in his head. He couldn't lose his focus now, not when he was so close. Not now…

_Do not resist me, son…I am here to help you. You're not alone…_

Ash's eyes suddenly snapped open at the realization of who was speaking to him.

That voice…

He hadn't heard it in years and yet, here it was, as plain as day. The familiarity of it all filled him with a gentle, soothing warmth that seemed to calm the trembling in his limbs and ease the pain in his heart ever so slightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, reaching out to the voice with his mind, seeking its warmth and feeling of serenity.

_Dad, is that you…?_ Ash had asked, feeling an overwhelming sense of calm fill him.

_Ash, I am so proud of you and the man that you've become, _said the voice, as it echoed within the farthest reaches of Ash's head.

Ash allowed a small smile to come to the corners of his lips, _Dad…I'm who I am because of you._

And Ash could almost swear he heard a soft chuckling, _No son…you are who you are because of what you've done. You're strong and this is evidenced by all the great things you've done for the world. I couldn't be prouder to call myself your father._

_Dad…_ Ash could feel that tight feeling in his chest whenever his emotions took over and finally felt a sense of relief wash over him at his father's words. He was _proud _of him; happy that he had shaped up to be everything his father had wished for him. And Ash was happy too, because, everyday, he wondered if he had become the man his father had hoped he would be.

And with his dad's most recent words, he knew he had succeeded.

_Thanks Dad…_

Ash suddenly felt renewed, a whole new sense of determination filling him. He had a goal, had the means with which to achieve that goal, and now needed to fulfill it to its entirety. And he knew nothing was going to stop him…nothing…

_You're strong Ash and if I know you, and I know I do, you'll do whatever it takes to save that girl, _Satoshi's voice resounded within Ash's head once more, _You've already agreed to split your soul to save hers and you're just a few steps shy of reaching her…concentrate…concentrate on her…_

Ash nodded his head in understanding.

_One other thing son, _Satoshi's soothing, fatherly voice had said, causing Ash to pause in his efforts, _Do not blame Aaron, for he did not know. Being under Aki's watchful eye has caused him to become confused. Do not put the blame on him._

At this, Ash jerked his head up, _You knew Aaron was alive, didn't you?_

Ash could feel his father nodding his head in confirmation and was about to speak before Satoshi beat him to it, _I did not know until after I had died, so don't think I was keeping it from you while I was alive. I was just as clueless as you._

Ash shook his head in confusion, _Then, how?_

A heavy sigh resounded within Ash's mind before Satoshi spoke once more, _When I first became the guardian of light and learnt of Aki's evil intentions, I became steadily worried about you and what lied ahead. I was constantly wondering whether you'd be able to meet the challenge and, through my worries, Aki consistently taunted me. _

There was a short pause, almost as if Satoshi were collecting his thoughts and trying to find the best way to explain this to his first born. How could any father tell their son that their only brother was corrupted by darkness as a child and led to believe that no one cared? How could he so easily explain that Aaron regarded Aki as his surrogate father and wanted nothing to do with his real family? There was no easy way to explain everything that Satoshi knew, but he would do the best he could. He owed it to Ash, after all.

_After Aaron had completed his training in the ways of dark magic, Aki came to me, flaunting his newest apprentice, _Satoshi sighed deeply once more before continuing with his story, _The young man that was dubbed Aki's apprentice reminded me so much of you…youthful, passionate, and determined, yet they were for all the wrong reasons. I searched his heart and it didn't take me long to find out who he truly was. _

_How long have you known?_ Ask asked, finding words once again.

_A while now…probably around the time when you first encountered Aki, _Satoshi answered, receiving a deep breath from Ash as a result. He watched his son from within his own mind, feeling the sudden tenseness that seemed to radiate from his very soul. He needed to make amends, _I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but if you knew…you would have gone searching for him and you would have missed out on some of the greatest experiences of your life._

_What are you—_

Before Ash could finish, a crystal clear image of himself, Misty and his three children flashed in his mind, forcing him to swallow his own words and realize just what, exactly, his father had meant. He gazed at the picture that seemed to have a hold on his mind and suddenly remembered exactly when it had been taken.

The shot had been taken just a few months after Aiden's birth when the Ketchum's, Brock, and Dana had decided to take a family day trip to the riverside where Ash and Misty had first met. Ash had wanted so badly to get a good, clean shot of his family (especially with their newest addition) so he needed everything to be perfect. He had scoured the whole river bank looking for the perfect spot with the perfect amount of sunlight and the perfect backdrop to fulfill his perfect family picture. Finally, after an idea from his wife, he decided on having them all seated on a grayish stone that jutted out slightly over the river. In the backdrop was a waterfall…

It had been the same stone that Misty had been seated on whilst fishing for water type pokemon. Likewise, the same waterfall that Ash had dove into to escape those menacing Spearow had been used as the backdrop for the picture.

Twenty-five years ago, could they have guessed that they'd be where they were now? Could Ash honestly think that his jumping down that waterfall would ultimately lead him to his soul mate? Did Misty ever think that that rotten, no nothing pokemon trainer with the injured Pikachu could ever turn out to be her whole world?

Probably not and the whole idea of fate and destiny and mere coincidence caused a small chuckle to resound within Ash's mind once more.

_Do you see now why I did not tell you?_ Ash gave a brief nod before Satoshi continued, _You would have missed out on all that. You have a wonderful, wonderful life Ash and I don't ever want you to live regretting anything. _

Ash let a gentle smile form on his lips, _Right Dad._

_Three beautiful grandchildren and an even more beautiful daughter in law…you really have done well for yourself._

Ash nodded in comprehension.

Satoshi took in a deep breath, readying himself to drop the bomb.

_And it is because you have those things that I ask you to give Aaron another chance, _Satoshi could feel Ash's insides tremble with uncertainty and, frankly, he couldn't blame him. Aaron had attacked his family after all, he had gone after everything Ash ever held dear to him and had almost killed the one person he had given his heart to. Satoshi only hoped he wasn't asking too much of him, _Aaron has had nothing for so long that he no longer knows what love is, however, I believe he has caught a brief glimpse of that tonight. He watched Misty risk her life for yours and immediately realized the importance of her actions, which is why he ceased to attack further._

Ash searched his memory to the moment when Aaron had struck Misty down. It was painful, but he remembered Aaron's look of horror at what he had done, as if he hadn't counted on anyone interfering with his plans. He had released his weapon, hands trembling in disbelief, and had backed away from the group with no intentions of continuing his attack.

That's right, Ash thought, he could have attacked, could have struck me when his attention had been focused on Misty, yet he didn't. He simply stood there, a lost, confused look in his eyes. Perhaps, he wondered, Aaron's eyes had truly been opened to what love was. It was a long shot, but since when did Ash Ketchum ever believe in the impossible?

_I want my brother back as much as you want him back as your son, _came Ash's reply, _But I can only do so much and I can't exactly promise that I'll be patient…he attacked my family and something like that…_

_I know,_ Satoshi interrupted, reading Ash's thoughts with ease, _I only ask that you give him that second chance he so desires. I won't ask you to forget all the terrible things he's done…but please, accept him once again as your brother._

_Only if he truly wants it and deserves it,_ Ash added, _I still love him Dad, but he needs to want to help himself before others help him. _

_I know that son, but I have faith in you, _and Ash could almost feel his father's happiness radiating from within his mind, _Do me one last favor before I depart?_

Ash nodded his head, expecting another speech about forgiveness and patience and the possibility of give Aaron a second chance, but was taken aback at what his father said next.

_Tell him…tell him that I'm sorry…_ there was a lengthy pause after Satoshi's confession, _I failed him…I failed both of you as a parent…as a father…_

Ash sighed, _Dad no—_

_Hear me out before you say anything Ash, _Satoshi took another deep breath and organized what he had wanted to say to his first born before spilling his heart out. It could very well be his last time, after all, _The prophecy…the legend…everything that surrounds you and your destiny is because of me. When I first passed from your world and into the next, I was told by the higher ups that you were the almighty chosen one that the ancient prophecies foretold of. They asked me if I thought you were up to the challenge and…I knew you would be, but I never thought it would escalate to these heights. _

Satoshi could feel the wheels in Ash's head turning at the revelation and suddenly felt an enormous amount of guilt welling up inside him. All those years ago, he knew of the prophecy and what it could mean and, essentially, what would have to be done. When the higher ups asked him about his son, naturally, he believed Ash strong enough to fulfill his duties, but never thought of the everlasting damage that his decision could leave in its wake. He knew his son was strong, determined, and confident, which were all traits he showed to his fullest as a child, and, naturally, Satoshi believed these traits to carry on into adulthood.

And, as he watched Ash grow from a rambunctious little boy into a kind hearted, skilled young man, he had to wonder about the effects his decision had made on his life. Fathers were supposed to love their sons, so much so that they would do just about anything so that they would lead happy, successful lives. But Satoshi had been overzealous. He never thought the prophecy would extend way beyond his teen years and into adulthood where his family's lives would be at stake.

Thinking back, his first instincts should have been to just say no, but, if he had, would that have made a difference? Would Ash's destiny still somehow be connected to the prophecy? Would things have really changed all that much?

Satoshi wasn't sure and knew that it would probably remain a mystery, for he could not change his past nor his decisions. Still, he felt the need to express to Ash his utmost apologies…for if it hadn't been for him, perhaps he would be leading a normal life.

Several minutes passed by and Ash was seriously contemplating all that his father had told him. He had kept the knowledge that Aaron was alive from him…he had known about the prophecy when Ash was a mere child and had accepted its fate with open arms and yet Ash could find nothing within him that seemed to resemble resentment or anger or frustration at being kept from the truth. Instead, he felt an odd sense of understanding fill him. All of the little pieces that had been scattered around in his memory were all starting to make sense. The reasons why he had been 'chosen'…the reason why his father never spoke of Aaron until this point…it all started to come together and, for some reason, Ash felt a wave of relief wash over him.

In truth, his father had saved him. Had he known about Aaron being alive, he would have surely gone after him, therefore abandoning his pokemon journey to, instead, search for his long lost brother. Neglecting his pokemon journey would then lead to him never meeting Pikachu, Brock, and…

_Misty._

His world…the one he was fighting for…had his father told him about Aaron's existence, he would have never met the girl that he was fated to fall in love with. He would have never been so stupid as to irritate those Spearow, risking his own neck as well as Pikachu's, he would have never had jumped into that river, unsure of what lay beneath the mist of the nearby waterfall, nor would he have ever had the opportunity to be 'fished' out of a river, only to be met with a disgruntled, underdeveloped red-headed girl. He would have never thought of taking her favorite bike in the hopes of escaping said Spearow and most definitely would not have destroyed the bike, therefore, interlocking his destiny with the bike's owner.

Not that he would have it any other way, of course.

Ash gave a wry smile and shook his head in crazed disbelief at how the outcome of a single event could lead him spiraling down a path he would have never imagined himself walking towards, _Don't apologize Dad…if anything, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't done all those things, I wouldn't have ever met Misty or Brock or Pikachu. I wouldn't ever know their friendship or what it was like to be a part of a team. I wouldn't have ever experienced the kind of love I share with Misty now and I most definitely wouldn't have the three children I love if it weren't for your actions. _

Satoshi visibly sighed, _Ash, I still took it upon myself to predict, even lead your life and that was wrong of me. What kind of a father does that to their child?_

_One who loves their child to death, _Ash responded off the mark, not leaving even a second after the question had been asked, _You didn't want me wasting my time looking for him when you knew it was inevitable that we'd meet again anyway. I would have wasted valuable years as a child and it was something you couldn't do. I understand now and somehow…it makes the whole 'chosen one' gig a little more bearable._

Ash could hear his father chuckling within the recesses of his brain, _Your mother raised you well, I can tell. You've turned into a clever young man Ash._

_Just don't let your daughter in law hear you say that…she may think you're crazy._

And, on that note, both Ash and Satoshi visibly halted in their conversation for the time had come for Ash to walk those few fated and painful steps towards Misty's new life…her new soul.

Reading his thoughts, Satoshi responded, _Go to her Ash. She needs you now, as she always has. The remaining trek will not be easy, but be comforted in the fact that she awaits you at the end of the road. _

Ash nodded, _Right Dad and thanks…for everything._

Nodding, Satoshi prodded Ash with his mind and Ash stood up, not even noticing that he had dropped to his knees in pain, and opened his eyes warily. He immediately saw Hikara and Mari standing on either side of him, throwing him knowing looks, as if they sensed what had just transpired. And Ash could do nothing more but smile confidently at them, his fears of failure slowly slipping away from him, along with the aching pain in his heart.

Another step closer…

This time, Ash merely grunted, biting his tongue to prevent another scream from forming at the base of his throat. He had to hold out…for Misty's sake. She'd do the same for him, after all…

Another step closer…

Ash took a gasping breath, as if the wind had been knocked out of him, and struggled to breathe properly. He held his position and gazed up at the object of his affections. Misty still lay there, unmoving and bathed in a heavenly glow, seemingly floating amidst the clouds of wherever it was they were, oblivious to the pain he was enduring to save her. Yet, to Ash, it was all relative. He would take bullets for her, take any physical swings, emotional pain…if only so that she did not have to experience all of that pain the world had to offer. He would take it all for her and he felt a part of her must have known that too.

Another step closer…

This time Ash couldn't suppress the scream that flowed so freely from his mouth as the pain, that had now caused his left extremities to go numb, was quickly overtaking his body. Out of weakness and pain, his left knee dropped to the ground and he grunted as he struggled to regain control of himself. He needed to stay upright, for her, needed to overcome the pain just a little more, for her, needed to take that last, painstaking step, for her…

Ash let his eyes wander upwards and towards his goal, allowing his thoughts to focus on her and her only.

_God, she's beautiful…_he thought, letting a weary smile cross his features, _If I don't fight for her, who _will_ I fight for?_

"Don't give up now Ash," came Hikara's gentle voice, prodding him on in her own way, "One step separates you…and all you have to do is cross it."

"Do not force me to take back what I said about your strengths, chosen one," and then there was Mari's smooth, almost sarcastic voice pushing him on in the only way _she_ knew how.

Ash shook his head defiantly. He would not give into this pain. He would focus, concentrate on his priorities, and prevail, as he always had. Nothing would stop him from saving her, especially when he had gone so far already. He was far too close to quit now…

_One last step…_he reminded himself as he heaved himself upwards, allowing his feet to meet solid ground and giving him the opportunity to steady his racing heart. Every limb screamed at him, begging him to cease in his forward actions, but he could not. His heart ached in pain, that pure stabbing sensation shaking his very core and attempting to break his spirit, but he would not let it win. And his shortness of breath as his lungs desperately cried for more air would not deter him from what he knew needed to be done.

Even if all those things broke him physically, he would be at peace just knowing that _she_ made it out okay.

With those final thoughts, Ash lifted his right leg and took a long stride forward, dragging his left leg, that was now little more than dead weight, along behind him.

_Pure burning…_

_Aching…_

_Stabbing…_

_Heart wrenching…_

_Pain…_

Ash's insides twisted into knots as he collapsed onto Misty's still floating form. His legs had failed him and he could no longer find the energy to continue further. His heart and lungs had reached their limit and each breath he took caused him more and more pain. He was at the point where he wanted everything to just stop, for he knew his body was failing him, shutting down from the inside out. His eyes felt so heavy, as if being weighed down by some unseen force, and he wanted nothing more than to drift off into heavenly, undisturbed slumber…

_Ash…_

His eyes opened wider at the sound of his name and he strained his ears to hear further, but Ash was so out of it, he wasn't sure whether or not a voice had actually spoken to him or if his mind was simply playing tricks on him. He decided on the latter and, head still resting comfortably against Misty's stomach, he began to drift off…

_Ash…!_

Again, Ash heard the familiar feminine voice calling out to him, almost begging him to stay awake. But he was so tired and in immense pain. Wouldn't it just be better just to drift off peacefully, to put himself out of that misery and be through with it…

_Ashton Ketchum, don't you dare die on me!_

That did it.

Ash popped his eyes open wider once more and weakly surveyed his surroundings. He couldn't see much from his position, but this time, he knew he wasn't hearing things. There was only one person he knew who would be able to pull him from the brink of death and she was currently lying down beneath him, leaning on her forearms, and shooting him a worried glance.

Ash managed a weak smile and tried to sit up, but found his strength spent and his breathing getting shallower by the second.

"You're-You're alive…" he breathed, positioning his neck so he got a picture perfect view of her.

Misty smiled warmly at him and bit her lip, for those ever present tears had started to well in her crystalline blue eyes, "Y-You split your soul with me…to save me…"

Ash grunted in response, forcing himself upright, expending the rest of his energy, so that he could face her properly. He took her in, as if it were the last time he'd ever see her again. He noticed how her long locks of red hung well below her shoulders, soft curls adorning the tips and draping down to stop at her bosom, where they gently swayed as a result of the invisible wind. Her long cut bangs were swept to one side, giving way to those cerulean blue eyes that had captured Ash since day one. The lone tear that trickled down her porcelain cheek did not go unnoticed by Ash.

"I thought it was about time I returned the favor…you've saved me in more ways than one," he murmured in response to her words.

Misty let out a teary giggle and wiped at her eyes. She brought her hand to gently caress her husband's cheek and reveled in his warmth, as it was a constant reminder to her of his true nature.

At her touch, Ash felt a sudden surge of power consume him, almost as if her touch alone gave him the energy he had lost during his endeavor to reach her. He leaned into her further and sighed contentedly, for it would seem that they would make it out of this after all.

"So, I guess we're even then?" came Misty's soft, angelic voice.

Ash shook his head, "Not by a long shot," and, without warning, he came up onto his forearms and crashed his lips against hers, sealing the space between them and closing the door of death in their wake.

Misty gasped at first, surprised at Ash's sudden movements, but soon relaxed in his gentle embrace and allowed him to kiss her fervently, as if years had passed between them. She ran her hands through his hair, relishing in his taste, scent, and touch, while he cupped her chin in his hands, deepening the sensation the couple felt. Their lips and tongues desperately searched the other's, finding comfort and warmth within the grasp of their significant other.

Misty kissed him long and hard, almost as a silent 'thank you' for all he had done for her. She had risked her life to save his and, in turn, he had done the same. He had experienced physical, mental, and emotional pain to reach her and not once did he ever give in. He had fought for her, risked everything for her, and it always amazed her at how he remained the same loving, caring man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

Ash hadn't given up on her and this was his proof. He kissed her hungrily, savoring the taste of her sweet lips against his, melting at her very touch and relishing in something that had seemed long out of his reach. But he had persevered, with the help of his father, Hikara, and Mari backing him up and he had battled and he had won. And now, he was caressing and kissing and melting with the one girl who could ever have that kind of hold on his heart.

His body no longer ached, his heart no longer burned with unseen pain, and his limbs, which had become numb with pain, regained feeling, his strength steadily returning to him as if Misty's touch brought about a power within him that he never knew existed. But it had always been like that. She had always been the one to unlock that special something in him that even he could not see. She always had the immeasurable ability to make the ache in his heart recede and force all of his pains away, as if they weren't even there to begin with.

Finally, when the need for air became too great, they separated, their breathing heavy, and touched foreheads, afraid of losing physical contact if even for a moment.

When their eyes finally opened and chocolate brown met with cerulean blue, faint, almost tired, yet grateful smiles graced their lips, for they had done the impossible yet again.

"I went seven years without you…I'm not sure I could do it again…" murmured Ash sincerely.

Misty smiled and caressed his cheek, "You were perfectly okay by yourself…changing your name, living in seclusion, brooding everyday you were away from me…you were just fine, weren't you?" she joked, stroking his face gently.

Ash gave a half hearted laugh before responding, "I guess you're right. I don't need you, do I?" and he pulled her into a tight hug placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"About as much as I don't need you…" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving into his embrace and melting into his soft touches.

The two had no intentions of ever letting the other go and stayed within each other's warm embrace for a few moments before a visible sigh could be heard off to the side.

"You two have one interesting relationship," Mari said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she watched the two lovers look up from their embrace, their trance broken and their full attention now on the two sisters.

Hikara and Mari both had their arms folded, knowing smiles plastered on their gentle faces. They looked at each other and couldn't help the half hearted laughs that escaped their lips, for Ash and Misty had proved themselves worthy once more. The sisters merely shrugged and returned their attention to the young couple, feeling the ever present tension ease and knowing that Ash and Misty had beaten the odds again.

How many times had this young couple had to fight for their lives or the lives of their loved ones? How many times had they prevailed, though been scarred by the events of the past? It seemed almost improbable that these things kept happening to them, yet, here they were, testaments to their own strength and willingness to never give into the darkness.

And now, nearly twenty-five years since Aki's introduction to these kids, he was gone, never to be seen in this dimension again. They had won yet another round and were one step closer to being free of this prophecy and the burden it oftentimes carried. They were close, so unbearably close, yet one thing still stood in their way of true freedom and happiness.

Hikara let out a deep sigh, knowing exactly what that one thing was. She would have to speak with Ash later…he, undoubtedly, would not be pleased.

But, for the time being, she would allow them this short time together before the evils of this world came knocking on their door once more. It pained her to do it, but she had no choice. The duties of the chosen one were clear and the world would, soon enough, be at stake.

Ash and Misty couldn't stop smiling. They were back amongst the living, free of harm and anything that dared to separate them. Aki was gone, Marissa was gone, and Aaron was…well, they weren't quite sure what had become of Aaron until they returned to the arena, but Ash was sure some kind of agreement could be reached, especially after what his father had said. Yes, he was sure Aaron would turn over a new leaf and realize what he had been so blind about all along.

Things were finally starting to look up for him and, as Ash stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve those precious items that had been so painfully ripped from his wife's finger, he knew he couldn't be happier.

Ash pulled out the rings and held them in his palm for Misty to see. She glanced down at his open hand and gave a teary smile. She gently fingered them, as if afraid that they would shatter on impact, and bit her lip to suppress the tears that she knew were sure to come.

"My rings…" she whispered.

Ash nodded and slipped them back on their rightful place on her left ring finger, sealing it with a light kiss on her cheek. Gazing longingly at her rings, symbols of love that he had given her so long ago, sealed with the promise that he would always love her, he could not believe how lucky he was. With everything that had happened, he wasn't sure whether he'd get the chance to ever return them to their rightful owner, but Ash was relieved and happy all the same to know that his worst fears had not become reality.

Misty, too, was happy. She had her precious rings back, she had her husband back, and her friends and family were all safe and sound. And, what's more, she now had a brother in law who, she hoped, would finally understand why she had sacrificed herself for Ash. She hoped Aaron understood the love they shared and realized that he too could be a part of their lives as quickly as he had been erased. He was a part of their family, whether he realized that or not. He had a brother, a mother, a sister in law, a niece, and nephews to fill out his new family tree. He didn't need Aki and Marissa. His family was waiting for him, just as they always had, with open arms and feelings of bliss that he had finally broken free of the evil that consumed his past.

He was a free man now and it was an aspect that no one would be able to take from him.

Suddenly, Ash spoke, his words pulling Misty from her reverie, "I love you."

Meeting his eyes once more, she smiled and nodded sincerely at his words, "I know. I-I love you too Ash." She caressed his cheek as he cupped hers in his palms, content at where they were for the time being.

It wasn't until Hikara spoke that the couple realized that it was time, "We should return. The others will be wondering what's happened."

"She's right," remarked Mari, taking a few steps closer to the couple, "Well done…" she said, looking to each of them separately, giving them each a warm smile.

And, out of nowhere, Mari flicked Ash's temple hard, causing him to reel back and scowl at her slim figure, rubbing the sore area with which her finger had made contact. Before he could ask why she had 'attacked' him, she smirked, "Way to use that head of yours for once…"

Ash gave her a confused look as he continued to rub his head. Misty only giggled at this, realizing where Mari was coming from.

"That reminds me," Misty remarked, draping an arm around Ash's waist, "I heard _someone_ earned top marks in third grade."

Dawning finally found its way to Ash's brain and he chuckled to show his interest and the irony of how long it took him to figure out what she was insinuating, "Guess you married a genius, huh?"

"Good thing too, wouldn't know what to do with myself if I married an idiot," she giggled, giving him a light peck on his forehead.

An exasperated sigh soon separated the pair, "If you're very much done..." Mari started in an annoyed tone, though no one could miss the hint of amusement in her dark features, "We have much in the way of explaining left to do. And there is still the little problem of your brother."

"Mari's right," Hikara nodded, "As much as we hate to do this, we must return. I'll then explain the soul split and there are a few other…details I must discuss with you Ash."

Ash nodded, though he didn't like the way Hikara had so uneasily stated that she had things to talk with him about. A small nagging in his mind told him this was far from over, though he would never admit to these fears in front of Misty before confirming anything. He didn't want to jump to any rash conclusions, after all.

"Right, hold tight you two," stated Mari as both she and her sister unleashed their magic, sweeping their hands in sync with one another and filling the area with an intense white light…

***

"What the hell is taking them so long?!" Brock exasperated, worry etching his face and lacing his voice.

He let out a huge breath and ran a hand through his short brown hair, his nerves obvious to those around him.

"Pikapi…pikachupi…"

Pikachu was also getting testy as it had been at least fifteen minutes since its trainer and mate had disappeared in a flash of light with Ash's words of a 'soul split' hanging in the air. It didn't quite know what exactly that was, but it hoped that it could somehow save Misty and spare them all the heartache that they knew would come if she didn't survive.

Aly and Andrew had their arms folded against their chests, trying so hard to be patient, but finding it difficult. They had been extremely quiet since their parents had left them alone in the arena and were starting to doubt whether they would come back. Brock's words of frustration only mirrored what the siblings were feeling.

"Brock…" Sakura stepped up next to him and nudged him lightly, wary of Aiden's sleeping presence in his arms, "Maybe you should, you know, _chill_ for a second," was her whispered response as she jerked her head in Aly and Andrew's direction. Brock looked back to where she was motioning and instantly felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. He dropped his head low and silently cursed himself for not thinking of the kids. Aly, Andrew, and Aiden were looking up to him, after all. They trusted him as a surrogate parent and knew that whatever he was feeling, would be reflected off of them.

"Sorry…" he muttered to no one in particular, "I just…I'm worried about them. They're taking too long," he whispered to Sakura, making sure to keep his voice low so as not to attract the Ketchum kids' attention.

"We need to trust them," whispered Li, who had overheard the conversation and walked calmly over to the duo, "They've been in worse scrapes than this. Just give them a little more time."

Brock sighed and let his shoulders sag in response. He had never been all that great at keeping his feelings in check – as evidenced by the way he _constantly_ professed his love to the young beauties he had encountered in his youth – and this was really no exception. He couldn't hide the fact that he was extremely worried for his best friends' safety and couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. Misty wasn't in the best of conditions when they had left, so did their prolonged absence mean that they _had _been able to save her or did it mean…well, something entirely different?

Brock visibly gulped, thinking of the latter and not liking the results his mind was formulating. He shook his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts that kept swimming in and out of his brain and mentally scolded himself for having so little faith in his friends. They had been through some of the most dangerous situations, after all, and had still made it out okay. Perhaps, this was one of those times…

As if sensing his discomfort, Delia walked over to the young man that she regarded as a second son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He stiffened in response and turned but quickly softened as he saw Ash's mother's smiling face. The two looked at one another for a long moment, sensing the growing tension and distress in the room, until Delia finally broke the silence and spoke her mind.

"It'll be okay Brock," she said softly, chancing a glance over at her grandchildren. Brock could see the love glimmering in her eyes for them and it made him hope even harder that Ash and Misty were on their way back to them. Delia reverted her gaze back to him, "Those two are always okay when they're together. You should know that by now."

Brock hung off of her last words, mouth slightly ajar, and, after a silent moment of contemplating what she had just told him, he nodded and allowed her a wary smile. He knew she was probably right, either that or she was being extremely optimistic where optimism oftentimes wasn't enough. But, as with most things of this nature, he was not concerned and, therefore, could do nothing to help aid the situation.

He sighed once more as Delia released his shoulder and made to walk over to Aly and Andrew, most likely to comfort them or just plain be there in their time of need. She lovingly wrapped her arms around them, acting as the wall of strength the kids desperately needed, and allowed them to lean into her embrace, feeding off of her warmth. She held them tightly and rubbed their arms comfortingly, for it was all she could think of doing at a time like this.

"Grandma…I'm scared. What if Mom and Dad don't make it back?" Aly's hesitant voice asked as she turned her eyes to her grandmother, eyes full of worry and uncertainty.

Delia looked at her in full and grasped her shoulders gently. Smiling, it was in that moment that she truly admired her granddaughter for her courage and perseverance, but even this was proving too much for her young mind to comprehend. It always amazed Delia at how closely Aly resembled her parents and she was truly blessed to have such beautiful features, even as a child.

'She really has been blessed with Misty's beauty,' Delia thought, before consoling the oldest of the three, "Your parents have been through everything together. Life threatening situations, dealing with legendary pokemon, entering into the unknown…and each and every time they've come out of it stronger than before," she paused in her speaking to look fully at both Aly and Andrew, "You three are the best things that have ever happened to them…you're family and…families don't abandon one another…"

As she spoke those last words, her eyes inadvertently roved towards a dark corner of the arena. Aaron, who had remained quiet and unmoving in his spot seated on the floor, sat up a little straighter, though his head still rested in his hands and it was impossible for anyone to see what exactly his emotions were. His hood was draped lightly over his head and his knees were bent in front of him, allowing his hands and head to rest gently upon them

Feeling a strong pull in his direction, Delia released her grandchildren and slowly made to walk towards her distraught son, sensing an aura of despair surrounding him. He looked so utterly lonely and she knew it probably wasn't too far from the truth. His shoulders were slumped and his whole demeanor seemed to sag with unseen turmoil. Despite everything that had happened, her heart truly went out to him.

Aaron was confused, had been tricked at a tender age, and was still in the process of piecing together exactly what the truth was. He couldn't possibly know the pain the Ketchum's had undergone when he had made that decision to run away from home…to run away from their undying love for him. But he _had_ run…it was his only choice, or so he thought. He had really believed that his family had neglected him, that they failed to see him as he was…and perhaps, that wasn't completely off.

Delia had tried so hard, as any mother would, to love her kids to the best of her ability whilst trying to keep a form of discipline and integrity within the household. And, at one point, she had thought she had achieved this idea quite well. However, with Aaron's leaving, she had always ended up regretting her foolishness and never fully forgave herself.

It wasn't until Ash left on his journey all those years ago that she started to think about the possibility of forgiveness. And then, as she watched her oldest grow into a sturdy, confident young man, she couldn't help but think that maybe, somewhere, Aaron would forgive her too.

Delia had always done all she could to provide for her children and she would never stop loving them, as any mother would.

"Aaron…" she called out to him calmly and watched as he stiffened, though he did not look up. She supposed she really couldn't blame him. What could he possibly be thinking at a time like this?

Aly and Andrew, ever wary of the man labeled their 'uncle,' eyed their grandmother worriedly. They had seen what this man had done to their parents and weren't exactly ready to embrace him with open arms. He had openly attacked their parents, forced them apart, and now, quite possibly killed their own mother. If they felt anything towards him, it was resentment or possibly hatred if their mother didn't make it.

"Grandma…"

Delia turned and caught the eyes of her only granddaughter, her deep brown eyes glazed over in worry, fear, and quite possibly anger. Her whole demeanor reminded her so much of her parents, from the way she stood to the way her eyes portrayed her every emotion, Delia could see a part of Ash and Misty within the young girl and it caused a gentle smile to form on her lips.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know what I'm doing," she smiled and added, almost as an afterthought, "I raised your father, after all."

Aly sighed and nodded, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't be able to stop her grandmother even if she tried. Delia smiled back, giving Aly a reassuring smile, and turned back around to face the distraught form of her youngest son.

His head was still buried within his gloved hands and his shoulders sagged with sadness and confusion, the confusion of many years of being tricked under Aki's eyes. His demeanor was utterly depressing and caused a sharp ache to fill Delia's heart. Even through all that he had done, he was still her son and she his mother.

"Aaron…" at the sound of his mother's voice, Aaron shifted in his place on the floor, running his hands through his black locks before looking up, meeting her eyes with his own.

The eyes that Delia had remembered when he was a child, so innocent and full of life, shown back at her through orbs of deep brown. What had once been crimson red filling his vision, was now a deep shade of brown, matching those of her husband, oldest son, and herself. He was a part of them once again and she only wished a part of him could remember that.

"W-Why did she do that…?" Aaron stuttered, unsure of his words and all that had happened to him in the past fifteen minutes or so.

Delia merely smiled at him, needing no elaboration on whom he was referring to, "I think you know the answer to that," she replied simply, taking another step closer to him, "Why is it that this whole time those two have risked each other's lives for the other? Why have they done all they can to prevent bloodshed, meaningless fighting, and using their powers?" she watched the slow dawning that made its way to his face and smiled easily at him, "They hid their pasts from their own children, shielding them from all the evils they had faced together. They never wanted to subject them to this and, if they could, I know they'd prefer to lead normal, safe lives, away from the eyes of evil."

Aaron was listening intently by this point, his eyes and ears hanging off of her every word. He watched his mother with the utmost care, as if he were afraid she'd disappear, though his fears went unneeded. He pulled down the hood of his cloak and allowed Delia the opportunity to look at him in full, to really take in the man he had become.

Delia merely smiled and brought a trembling hand up to her mouth, "Ash and Misty feel for each other something that I've never seen in my lifetime. It's…indescribable. And it's something that reflects upon their decisions and their courage to do whatever it takes for their loved ones," she paused for a moment and knelt next to Aaron, as his eyes followed her every movement, "It's what makes those two so special…to have a love like that. You understand, don't you?"

Aaron's eyes shifted downwards as he broke eye contact with her and nodded, "I'm beginning to, at least."

Delia sniffled, trying her hardest to surpass her tears of happiness that her son was not yet lost, "That's all I can ask for."

Delia laid a gentle hand on Aaron's cloaked shoulder and her heart fluttered when he did not back down. She smiled more broadly at him, wiping at her own tears, and rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, a strange sense of déjà vu consuming her. But, as strange as the feeling was, it was welcomed and Delia couldn't be happier that her family was finally whole once again.

"What the hell?!"

Brock's voice brought everyone out of their silent reveries and caused both Delia and Aaron to look up at what had once been an empty space. There, in the center of it all, the place where Ash, Misty, Hikara, and Mari had once occupied, stood a piercing white light descending from the heavens. It formed a solid cylinder of white light that almost seemed to steal the very air from the room, leaving the occupants breathless and unmoving. A stillness seemed to surround them, as if time stood still, yet a calming sensation filled the room, as if relieving the tension that had begun to build in Ash and Misty's absence.

And, as the light slowly started to dissipate, four figures could be made out from the glow, marking the return of those whose destinies relied on the prophecy.

Then, the light exploded, sending millions of glittering shards in all directions, piercing the darkness of the arena with their effervescent radiance. Everyone shielded their eyes and, almost as soon as the light had entered, it disappeared in a flash, sending the arena into dimness once more.

All at once, the seven occupants blinked back the stars in their vision and rubbed at their eyes to quicken their recovery. It was Aly who recovered the quickest.

"Mom! Dad!"

There, standing proudly before the group, were the forms of Ash and Misty, Hikara and Mari flanking them on either side. They smiled wearily at their friends and family and watched in pure adoration as Aly and Andrew ran up to them, hugging them fiercely for all they were worth.

"You guys made it," commented Andrew, hugging his mother tightly around her frame and trying desperately to suppress the tears he had wanted to shed since this whole ordeal began. He felt his mother hug him back just as desperately and he melted into her motherly warmth, clutching onto her as if he were afraid she'd disappear, "You-You're alive…"

Misty smiled and rubbed her son's back comfortingly, kissing him atop his head as she did so, "Shh…sweetie, I'm okay now. We did it…we're okay…" she trailed off, finding her words escaping her as she looked happily at her husband, who had already engulfed their oldest in a much needed hug.

Aly visibly sniffled and looked up from her father's embrace, "You guys took so long…we thought you…"

She trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought, but knowing that words weren't needed. Ash and Misty knew what she was thinking, after all.

"We're okay," Ash said, repeating his wife's words, "And we're together and that's all that matters," he reassured, hugging his only daughter with as much warmth as any father would.

"You two sure know how to make a party interesting," joked Brock as he came over to the family, baby Aiden still firm within his grasp. He handed Aiden back to Misty and smiled, "Good to see you two still haven't lost your touch," he nodded, giving Ash a hearty pat on the back and Misty a solid squeeze by her shoulders.

"Thanks Brock," Misty gave a teary giggle as she leaned into her best friend's embrace and then rocked the bundle in her arms gently. It had seemed like so long ago that she held her little baby boy in her embrace and she welcomed the warmth that emanated from his tiny form. He stared inquisitively back at her with the same eyes he had inherited from her and blinked in pure innocence, as if he knew the power he held over her by the simplest of actions.

Ash gently placed his finger next to his youngest son's cheek and caressed it lovingly. His skin was so silky smooth and his eyes as innocent as the day he was born. Those blue orbs reminded Ash so much of his wife and he often wondered if Aiden would inherit much the same traits as his fiery red head.

"Ash…Misty…"

Delia came out of the shadows, tears in her eyes, and embraced her son and daughter in law tightly, unable to believe that they had been spared evil's wrath once more. They had endured so much in their lives, it only seemed fitting that they survive this ordeal and come out of it better people. They had their friends and their children intact and had lived through another terrifying, life threatening ordeal…all for the sake of love.

The feelings those two harbored truly amazed Delia and it was something she knew she would probably never understand to its fullest. However, she supposed, all that mattered was that they had each other. At the end of the day, it was those aspects that truly shone through.

"Thank goodness you two are alright," gushed Delia, pulling away from them slightly to give them the once over. They looked wary, but otherwise okay, but Delia couldn't miss the look of relief in both of their eyes.

Then, she found her eyes glancing at Misty and Misty alone. She had saved her son once again…risked her own life for his…and all the while, she kept up a strong front and remained the young woman whom Delia had come to adore. Misty was stronger than people gave her credit for and she held an incredible amount of spiritual power that she had learned, over the years, to control and use. It made her a powerful presence and Delia couldn't be happier that the girl she had known since Ash was a child had grown into this beautiful, young fighter.

"It's okay Mom," smiled Ash, giving his mother a tight squeeze before releasing her.

"You two gave us quite a scare," remarked Sakura with a smile, "I suppose you enjoy scaring us, huh?"

"It wasn't our intention," giggled Misty, "But, all the same, we're glad to be back."

Sakura nodded while Li, who was standing next to her, gave confident nod of his own, as he felt no words needed to be said.

Ash and Misty scanned the room and gave out sighs of relief at the happy faces of their friends and family surrounding them. Things had come out better than they had hoped and they had nothing but their loved ones to thank.

It was then that the couple's gaze fell on a shadowy figure seated in the far corner of the arena. Aaron was staring at them intently, his deep brown gaze boring into them with alarming clarity. Finally, he stood to face them and walked a few steps forward. Ash visibly tensed at this, but, otherwise, made no other movements to indicate he would step forward.

"Aaron…" Misty murmured softly, almost as if she were talking to a small child, "Are you okay?"

The question seemed to shock him and he tilted his head to the side, his eyes knitted in confusion at her inquiry.

She was asking if _he_ was okay? Didn't she realize it was because of _him _that she had almost lost her life? Wasn't she aware of the fact that her whole family probably despised him for what he had done? What could the woman possibly be thinking?!

But, as Aaron stared deep within Misty's eyes, he could sense no forms of malice or discontent from her end, only something that seemed strangely like…happiness?

"Why would you ask me such a question?" he asked honestly, as if he thought there were other intentions lacing her words.

Misty took a few steps towards the young man, a reassuring smile on her face. She could feel the slight tug Ash had on her hand and, instead of ignoring her husband's worries, she tugged him back, wanting him to follow.

And Ash did, for he would not lose her again.

He stood alongside his wife and held her hand tightly in his own. He stared straight ahead and into the eyes of his only brother, though Aaron's eyes only saw Misty. He, Ash noticed, seemed almost transfixed with Misty's gaze and Ash was having trouble comprehending what, exactly, was going on between them. It was almost as if they were speaking in silence, almost like they were trying to understand one another, and Ash couldn't help but wonder if, indeed, an understanding could be reached.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" was Misty's response to his question, "I can't imagine being away from my family like you have, not knowing when I would ever see them again, or what had become of them. And, a lot of it really doesn't make any sense to you, does it?"

Aaron tilted his head to one side, as if in silent contemplation of her words and then nodded, "How do seem to know me so well? I've never even cared to meet you before the other day and yet…"

Misty smiled easily at him and gently pulled out of Ash's grasp. She heard him give a light grunt in response and couldn't really blame him. Had the situation been reversed, she would probably be wary too. But, as with most things, Misty could sense a deep understanding filling Aaron and she knew that, this time around, he was not fooling her. He seemed genuinely interested and she could feel his confusion and need to be accepted amidst everything else that had happened to them already.

She stared deeply into Aaron's eyes, which were now a deep shade of brown, and laid a gentle hand atop his shoulder. She felt him flinch for only a second before relaxing to her touch and waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I guess…I feel like I should know you because I know Ash and despite everything that's happened…you're a part of him, which means you're a part of me too," she explained slowly, choosing her words carefully and keeping the mood light, "And if you really want to change, we're here to help you. You don't have to go at it alone…not anymore."

A dawning realization seemed to creep its way onto Aaron's face and he realized, for the first time in his life perhaps, that he was wanted. He was _wanted _by these people; they _wanted_ to help him explore the part of himself that he had so desperately shoved back to the recesses of his heart when he had run away from home and met his former master. Perhaps there was hope for him yet. Perhaps that little child that yearned to be loved and admired still sat dormant within Aaron's cold heart and perhaps he had been clawing his way to the surface this whole time, only to be ignored and pushed further back to oblivion.

"I think I finally understand now," he said softly, looking around at the people that surrounded him. After circling the small group with his eyes, his gaze finally landed on his brother's. Similar deep brown eyes stared back at him, but his expression, Aaron discovered, was unreadable. Perhaps he had done too many terrible things to even think that his own brother would forgive him.

"I have seen true love…perhaps the truest of all," he spoke, shifting his gaze between Ash and Misty. His eyes lingered slightly longer on Misty's before he continued, "Sacrifice…the truest testament of your love for him. You didn't even give it a moment's thought…nor did you think about the consequences of your own actions regarding your own life…" he trailed off for a moment, his gaze lowering to the floor in what seemed to be defeat, "I want to be able to understand that…to _feel_ it and _experience_ it…"

"And you can," this time it was not Misty who spoke, but Ash.

Hearing his brother's voice, Aaron picked his head back up and found himself standing face to face with Ash. His brother had taken a few steps closer to him, slowly sealing the gap that had been formed in their absence, and was now staring at him with a look of pure understanding. Compared to several minutes before where Ash's expression had been unreadable, it couldn't have been clearer than it was now.

"How?" came Aaron's simple question.

Ash took a few small steps towards Aaron, their bodies a mere foot apart. He looked him up and down, sensing how his whole demeanor seemed to scream at him for an explanation. He seemed so utterly confused and lost and Ash couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him.

"By coming with us and allowing us to help you," he explained.

Aaron's eyes shifted downwards in sincere contemplation of the offer his brother had given him. After all of the terrible things he had done, they were still willing to take him in?

As if sensing Aaron's uncertainty, Ash spoke again, "Regardless of what you've done in the past, you're still my brother and I still love you…besides…" Ash trailed off, watching as Aaron picked his head up and hung off of his every word, "Dad would have wanted it this way."

Aaron's eyes opened wide in sudden remembrance of his father, who had long since died in his absence. It had been years since he had even thought of his father as just that – a parent. But, as Ash's words came flowing so freely from his mouth, Aaron had to wonder if Ash hadn't talked to their father himself, as if Satoshi had given Ash explicit instructions on what to say. And, perhaps, Aaron wasn't too far from the truth.

"Dad…"

Aaron trailed off, testing the word out against his tongue. It had been so long since he had seen his father, let alone be allowed to even think of him. He had died when he was young, gone to a far better place where he could not reach and, as a result, had become a guardian of light. He was destined to die in this fashion, destined to become some ethereal being in another dimension, and destined to show his brother the part he played in the whole prophecy.

But what had his destiny been? He had been fooled by Aki and Marissa, tricked into thinking his only family had banished him away. He trained tirelessly in the hopes of becoming strong and someday defeating those who opposed him, including Ash. And he _had_ become strong, but at what price? Was this truly the end of the line for him? Was he the only one _destined_ to be tangled within a web of deceit and lies, only to find out that his whole life had been one, huge facade? Was _that_ his destiny?

Before Aaron could ponder anymore on this, Ash spoke again.

"Dad wants you to know that he's so sorry for what he's done," he explained.

Aaron's eyes looked shocked once more, as if the words he was hearing weren't real. His father was sorry? For what? Hadn't it been he who had run away from home at such a young age? And hadn't it been he who had allowed Aki to fill his head with such nonsense? Of all the things Aaron thought his father had wanted to tell him, his brother's current revelation was not one of them.

"He-He's sorry…?" came Aaron's hesitant question, to which Ash merely nodded in response, "But why? It's me who should be apologizing, not him. None of you should be apologizing to me…it's never been any of you…" he trailed off, shifting his gaze between Ash and his mother, "It's always been me…" he completed as an afterthought.

"That's not true, sweetheart," and this time it was Delia who had spoken so sincerely.

Aaron switched his focus, taking his mother in and watching tentatively as she walked several steps towards him. He did not back away, but he could noticeably feel himself tense up once more at her presence.

"Your father has never blamed any of this on you," she explained.

"You truly believe that?"

"I know it," Ash cut in, answering for his mother, "He was here, in my mind, when I was trying to save Misty. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, but didn't hold it against you if you didn't accept his apology. He wanted me to give you a second chance because he doesn't think you're evil; he knows you were tricked…we all do."

Aaron closed his eyes in contemplation of all he had been told.

His father had actually apologized…his brother and mother never blamed him for his transgressions…they wanted to, once again, accept him as one of them…

It was all so much for him to take in. He was being accepted again, he was being apologized to…they were two of the last things he had ever expected anyone to express to him. Would it be possible for him to once again regain his place amongst them? Could he even think to regain their love of him when he had done such terrible, terrible things? Why would they even want to?

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the both of them separately.

His brother was the first person his gaze landed upon. He stood with such an aura of confidence and humility that Aaron felt compelled to embrace him in a hug that he had yearned to receive ever since he was small. His brother was so strong, so powerful…unlike himself. His brother would never allow evil to penetrate his mind like he had. Ash would never have been so weak as to believe that he could hold the world's powers…like he had.

No, Ash was a loving, smart, strong individual. He had three wonderfully bright children and an equally beautiful wife to love and cherish him for who he was. Ash was a man with many strengths and little to no weaknesses…of this Aaron was absolutely sure.

"Perhaps…if I was more like you, then I wouldn't have been corrupted," Aaron said softly, his eyes glazing over briefly as he watched his brother, "Maybe…if I was strong…if I had no weaknesses…"

"Everyone has weaknesses," Ash interrupted, taking a step closer to place a hand atop Aaron's cloaked shoulder, "Though we don't like to admit it, we all have them."

"But you--"

"After everything that's happened, you should know who my weakness is by now," Ash finished, glancing over to his side to where Misty was standing. She was giving him a light smile and pressing him onwards. Ash nodded at her and turned his eyes back to his brother, "Remember what happened tonight? She almost died…and I was right there along with her…" Ash swallowed the sea of emotions that swelled at the sudden remembrance of what could have been mere moments ago. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before continuing, "She _is_ my weakness."

A dawning flashed through Aaron's eyes for a moment as he contemplated this. The girl whom had risked her own life to save the man in front of him held more power than she probably realized…held more power than even _he _realized. The young couple had such a strong bond with one another, as if they could sense when the other was in danger. If one was hurt physically or emotionally, the other would be hurting too. Whatever one was feeling, the other was sure to feel as well. It was a connection Aaron yearned to learn. It was something Aki had never taught him…it was an aspect that had never before been presented to him. But he so wanted to experience it, to have a love so deep that it affected his very soul. He wanted his one weakness to be his soul mate, the person with which he would give his all to and devote every waking moment with. He wanted that…and, perhaps with a little bit of understanding, he could soon bring himself to find that special someone, just as his brother had.

He would need to turn over a new leaf, change his old ways, and think of a life beyond that of his deceased masters, Aki and Marissa. Aaron needed to better understand himself before he could commit himself to anyone else and, he knew, that with his family's love to guide him, there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

"I understand now…" he murmured softly, "I finally understand why you do it…why the two of you are constantly going out of your way for the other…why you would risk your lives for the other in a heartbeat…why you love each other…"

Both Ash and Misty nodded simultaneously, happiness shining through their eyes at the idea that Aaron was finally beginning to understand. The fight was almost over…now, all that was left, was for him to change and be the man he was meant to be.

"You can know that kind of love too, Aaron," spoke Delia, coming up closer to her two sons to join their circle, "It's not too late."

For the first time since childhood, Aaron cracked a timid smile, one so full of happiness and acceptance that it brought Delia to tears and caused Ash to pull his brother into a tight, much needed, and long deserved hug. Delia gladly joined in, as Ash and Aaron pulled her in willingly, relishing in the family they had thought they had lost long ago. They were together again, they were a real family now, and Ash silently aimed to keep it that way.

A/N: Holy cow, I finally finished…well, that chapter at least and I couldn't be happier at finally getting this one out. Just means that we're that much closer to revealing what's next in the saga and also that much closer to seeing how this all will end. I can't wait and I hope this adrenaline rush of mine will help me to hurry and write the next chapter. Well, (can't say this enough) thanks for all your patience guys! I love you all and appreciate all of your reviews, comments, and PMs. Take care and AAML for life!


	17. An Unexpected Confession

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon!

A/N: Alrighty, so real quick, I just wanted to say that, for the sake of this fic, the second Cardcaptors movie _never_ happened! Cool? If you've seen the movie, I'm sure you'll all understand why. And, I also hope that I got down Li and Sakura's personalities down pat; it's been a while since I've seen a CCS episode and I actually gave those two their own little scene here! So, I hope all you CCS fans out there enjoy it!

Chapter 16 – An Unexpected Confession

"So…you performed a-a…s-soul split, was it?"

It was Brock who had voiced the question aloud, tilting his head to one side as he tested the word out in his mouth. If truth be told, he had never even heard of such a thing before today and, even with all of his knowledge concerning the prophecy and the legend, he had absolutely no idea what a soul split was.

And he was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one. All around him, heads simultaneously turned to the four figures who seemed to know more about this supposed 'soul split' than anyone else. Even Aaron, who was now nearest to his mother, stopped to stare at his brother, sister in law, and the two ethereal beings with amusement.

Apparently the question was warranted.

At the sudden question, Hikara suspiciously narrowed her eyes, her memory of those past moments coming back to her in a flash, and quickly shifted her gaze to Ash.

How _had _he known about the soul split in the first place? Before today, it hadn't even been explained, let alone, mentioned, especially not by her, and yet he seemed so confident that the soul split would truly work and that he would have the ability to save Misty's life. But how?

Perhaps he knew far more than he let on. Maybe she oftentimes took his knowledge of the prophecy for granted and, perhaps, he deserved much more credit than she gave him.

Still, the soul split was a tricky business indeed and Hikara wasn't quite sure what to make of Ash's sudden knowledge of it. It was extremely risky; there hadn't even been the guarantee that Misty would make it out alive, even if he split his soul properly. He had been risking his own life as well by demanding the split be done. If Misty had died after the split had been complete, he could have lost his life as well.

Perhaps Hikara had simply underestimated Ash's love for Misty. Maybe she didn't quite understand the love they shared and maybe she didn't even have an inkling as to the lengths he would go for her. Even after knowing the chosen one for as long as she had (which had to have been nearing the twenty year mark by her count), she still had much to learn about the two lovers and she swore she probably would never know the whole story as far as those two were concerned.

That being said, it would bother the young ethereal being to the ends of eternity if she didn't figure out just _how_ exactly Ash had known about the soul split. So, she figured, now was a good a time as any to interrogate him and let him know exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"Which reminds me…" Hikara murmured, getting Ash's full attention. He stared back at her, a confident smile put in perfect place on his youthful face, with eyes of fiery passion and a gaze so captivating that it seemed, for once, his profile truly fit that of the 'chosen one,' "How _did_ you know about the soul split? I've never mentioned it to you before."

Hikara watched as Ash's grin grew wider, that childish sparkle in his eyes clearly evident, as he shrugged nonchalantly in response to her question, "Simple. I didn't."

Hikara's mouth nearly hit the floor. Mari gave a half-hearted laugh and a knowing smirk. Misty looked to her husband with confusion written all over her face. Delia smiled that motherly smile of hers and shook her head, as if she knew an answer like this was coming. Brock's eyes knitted together in severe confusion; if he was confused before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. The kids, namely Aly and Andrew, looked to each other, equal expressions of puzzlement written on their faces, before turning back to the group to listen for an explanation. Li smirked in satisfaction, as if he needed no explanation while Sakura just smiled gently, knowing that whatever clarification needed to be said, would be explained in due time.

And Aaron, well, he simply stared at his brother, a gaze so full of understanding and admiration, as he awaited an explanation as well.

Hikara was the first to speak out, "W-What do you mean you didn't know?!"

Ash shrugged again and casually slipped his arm around Misty's waist, "I just went on instinct."

Hikara slapped her forehead hard, the sound echoing within the confines of the arena, and brought her hand down to wipe across her face.

She couldn't believe it. He had gone on _instinct…instinct!_ He hadn't even known that there was such a thing as a soul split! How could he have been so rash…so-so incompetent…so…so _Ash!_ It was mere, dumb luck. Yes, that's what it was, Hikara figured. The kid was always getting lucky one way or another and this was just _another_ one of those times.

That's right, another lucky coincidence…

Boy, was that the understatement of the year…

"Hikara, I know what you're thinking," Ash's voice caused the distraught female guardian to look up in exasperation. She knew she looked irritated, among other things, but that didn't seem to deter him from saying what needed to be said, "I took a chance…it was all I had left to save her. I took a chance and just prayed and hoped that something like a soul split existed…" he hesitated for a moment and looked away. Hikara could sense the sudden fear hiding within his voice and her features instantly softened, "I've seen crazier in my lifetime and I guess I just trusted you enough that you would know what you were doing."

At this, Hikara let out a sigh, though it was not of displeasure. She let a tiny, yet tired smile grace her features before walking up to Ash and placing a hand on his shoulder. In response to her gesture, he looked down to her and, sensing no further irritation on her part, gave a smile of his own.

Ash was hoping Hikara would understand his motives and, as always, she had.

"I should have known better than to doubt you," she muttered, shaking her head, though she was far from annoyed. She supposed it didn't really matter _how_ he had done it; the fact that he was successful should have been enough for her straight from the beginning. He was the 'chosen one' after all, and that being the case, luck and coincidence simply did not exist.

Ash placed a gentle hand on Hikara's shoulder, "Your doubts were justified," he gave a half hearted laugh, "_I_ even doubted me, so I don't blame you if you did too."

Hikara sighed aloud once more and bowed to Ash, "You never cease to amaze me o chosen one," she half mocked, sweeping her arm across her body as if in the presence of royalty.

Ash shook his head at his guardian friend and let out a short laugh to show his approval. Misty giggled along with him, leaning into her husband's embrace and feeling very at home within his strong arms.

"Umm…you guys never did answer my question…"

"What's that Brock?" asked Ash, turning to his best friend.

"The soul split, what _is_ it exactly?"

"Ahh…the mysteries and consequences of the ethereal soul split," and it was Mari who spoke this time, her arms folded within the folds of her black cloak. She took a few steps forward, commanding the attention of those around her, and allowed her azure eyes to land on Ash and Misty. She had the slightest traces of a smirk on her perfectly pink lips and raised a brow, as if to contemplate how she should start her explanation.

"So what _is_ it exactly that our parents agreed to?" asked Aly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Mari switched her smooth gaze to Aly and smiled that confident smile of hers, "Well, to put it into laymen's terms, it simply means to split the soul."

Aly nodded at the obvious and waited. However, after a few moments of staring into the icy eyes of the black cloaked guardian, she knew no further explanation would come unless she pressed the subject.

Aly sighed irritably, "_And?_ What the hell are the consequences?!"

Misty made a noncommittal sound of disapproval from behind, causing Aly to cross her arms even tighter across her chest in frustration. Mari's eyes, however, lit up with amusement.

"_Why_ must you purposefully aggravate the girl?" questioned Hikara, as she walked up to her sister with a look of pure annoyance and dissatisfaction.

Mari shrugged nonchalantly, turning her eyes away from Aly's to stare at Hikara's, "It's fun," she said simply.

Hikara rolled her eyes and loudly cleared her throat, "So, the consequences…" she continued, as if Mari hadn't even spoken. She could hear her sister give a soft half-hearted laugh, but chose to ignore it, "While you, Ash," and it was at this point she turned to Ash, "split your soul to save Misty," and her gaze shifted once more to Misty, "There are things I feel you all need to know about this whole…_process_. Firstly," she paused for a brief moment, switching her gaze between Ash and Misty separately, "The two of you are connected in body, mind, and spirit now. If one feels heartache, the other will feel it to an extent. If one is fearful, the other will feel a sort of numbed out fear. Although the emotion won't be quite as strong as with the primary party, it's still enough for you to know that something is up."

Ash and Misty both nodded simultaneously. It made sense, after all. They were connected, bound to each other by some invisible string of fate, and would now feel and possibly experience some of what their significant other was feeling.

"So," Hikara continued, reading Ash and Misty's reaction as looks of understanding, "If Ash is in pain, whether it be physical or emotional, Misty, you'll definitely know it and visa versa. Make sense?"

Another nod of the head prodded her to continue, "Alright…so, the bad part…"

Hikara could hear sharp intakes of breath from around the room and inwardly cringed. She took in a deep breath of her own, readying herself to drop the inevitable bomb on the group. But before she could elaborate, a recognizable voice – Mari's to be exact – rang from next to her.

"You're a terrible storyteller," she mocked in boredom, covering her mouth with a fake yawn, "Bottom line is, if one dies, so does the other."

Hikara's eyes widened in disbelief at how terribly _blunt _and _insensitive _her sister could be sometimes. She took a quick peek around the room and saw looks of understanding on both Ash and Misty's faces - apparently they had figured as much. Brock's eyes were wide with initial shock, but soon, she could tell, he had regained his senses, probably in favor of waiting to see what else she would add. Li, Sakura, Delia, and Aaron all nodded, as if they had known all along and were prepared with the outcome.

It was the eyes of the children that Hikara was fearful for.

Still, when she switched her focus from the adults to Aly and Andrew, she found nothing in their demeanor that seemed to indicate any sort of fear or distress. They only nodded along with the group and she could have sworn she even saw a bit of a smirk on Aly's youthful lips. Perhaps she had not given these kids enough credit.

Misty, ever the watchful mother, caught her children's behavior too.

Handing baby Aiden over to her husband, she walked over to them and placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Her face painted with worry and her eyes knitted in slight confusion, she voiced her thoughts, "You two are okay with this? I mean, I know there's not much that can be done now, but…"

Aly merely shrugged, her smirk still in place, "It's fine, Mom. Besides, I'd rather have you stick around a bit longer then to worry about something that we don't even have to worry about yet."

Andrew nodded in agreement with his sister, "_And_ it's not like you and Dad are going to live without each other anyway…so, I don't see what the big deal is," he grinned at her, giving her his most boyish smile, "And, between the three of us, I'm not all that keen on letting Dad take care of us by himself," he added as a joke.

Misty laughed aloud, covering her mouth and shaking her head at her two children. Ash, upon hearing the small jabs of humor being thrown his way, merely rolled his eyes, albeit, in a playful sort of way. He marched himself up to his family and wrapped a single arm over Misty's shoulders. She hugged him back, relaxing her head against his chest and sighing. Aly let out a laugh too and wrapped an arm around her father while Andrew, shaking his head in disbelief at his 'dysfunctional' family, wrapped one around their mother.

Pikachu, not to be left out, hopped atop its trainer's shoulder and gave an excited 'pika!' to show its enthusiasm. The electric type was soon joined by its poke-friends, as exuberant roars and squeals of glee filled the area, and the pokemon soon descended upon their friends in a flurry of claws and paws. They formed a sort of semi-circle around the Ketchum's and celebrated their long fought victory, their struggles, and their perseverance that, in the face of adversity, they would rise as one and never, ever give in. It was their trainer that had taught them those qualities, after all.

Li and Sakura stood at the sidelines, admiring the large family of people and pokemon alike. They couldn't help but smile at the scene before them, even Li, who usually sported that look of indifference, had cracked a confident, happy smile at the outcome.

Sakura giggled lightly to herself, a reminiscent sigh escaping her lips. Li, of course, noticed this and shifted his gaze to his peripheral vision. From the corner of his eye, he could clearly see her beautiful features and never felt more compelled to tell her the truth than now. She was so gorgeous, with her light brown shoulder length hair, her pale, porcelain skin, and her vibrant green eyes so full of life and wonder…

He continued to stare at her and he didn't even notice her eyes were on his until she giggled and pulled him from his reverie, "Something the matter, Li?"

Li felt a slight blush creep to his cheeks at being caught staring and immediately averted his gaze and, instead, went to his normal course of action – berating her.

"Do you know how stupid you are?" he rebuked, still avoiding her gaze.

Sakura only smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "What did I do wrong this time?" she asked, an almost knowing tone lacing her voice.

Li swallowed the lump in his throat, "You could've been killed tonight…"

Not expecting this, Sakura's smile faded and was replaced by a mask of confusion.

"What are you--"

He turned on her, interrupting her question, eyes flashing with worry, "What the hell were you thinking putting yourself between Brock and Aaron?! You gave him the perfect opportunity to strike, especially with your back turned! Did you want to get yourself killed?!"

Sakura giggled nervously, rubbing the back of her head, where a fresh bump was already forming as a result of Aaron's attack, and shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time, I guess."

"Seemed like the right thing to do…of all the idiotic…" he muttered, arms crossed tightly across his chest, his gaze still on the ground in front of him.

Sakura offered him a light smile, knowing that _this_ was the only way he knew how to express his feelings, "I'm sorry I worried you and, if it's any consolation, we won, didn't we?"

Li's face softened a bit at her words of sincerity, but he still refused to look her in the eye.

"The victory wouldn't have meant anything if I had lost you…"

Sakura let her smile slowly slip from her face as she tried to wrap her mind around what Li had just said. She ran an unsure hand through her short, brown locks, mouth slightly ajar and eyes desperately searching Li's face for some sort of emotion that would explain his beautiful, sincere words. But, as he still refused to look at her, she had to make do with his profile and, at the moment, he just seemed so…broken.

Watching him carefully, almost afraid that he would run if she moved too quickly, she made to grab his hand that was dangling by his side. His fist was clenched into a tight, nervous ball and he was trembling ever so slightly. She couldn't help the tiny smile that pulled at her lips at his nervousness and gently pressed her hand comfortingly around his fist.

She felt him flinch instantly and could hear his breath get caught in his throat at her touch but, instead of backing off, Sakura only pressed him further. She gently prodded his clenched fist open with her own hand and intertwined their fingers together, locking them in place, while gently rubbing slow circles into the back of his hand with her thumb. His expression softened instantaneously at her actions and she watched as he slowly turned himself to face her.

As his brown eyes met with her green ones, she could see a certain glimmer in his orbs, an aspect to Li that Sakura rarely ever saw in all the years they had been friends and it caused the smile on her face to brighten ever so slightly. And then, he did something she thought he would never do because it seemed so _unlike_ him.

That tough, cold exterior that he oftentimes exuded had fallen away briefly and Sakura could clearly see the pain she had put him through by putting her own life in danger for the sake of saving Aiden's life. Li dropped his stone walls of security and his eyes, ones that were usually so full of courage and strength, held nothing but fear and concern…concern, probably, for Sakura'a safety. And, though Sakura clearly knew that the young man before her rarely ever showed his true colors to anyone but those close to him, she had to wonder why, all of a sudden, was he acting so…scared.

And slowly, almost as if her own thoughts had urged his actions, Li brought a shaky hand up to cup her cheek softly within his palm. She didn't flinch, didn't even breathe, for she was afraid that this wondrous feeling of his warm skin upon hers would recede and, in truth, she never wanted it to stop. She suddenly felt the butterflies flutter about in her stomach and heart and knew, with every fiber of her being, that this man meant the world to her.

What would she do without him by her side? How would she have ever been able to make it this far without his help, encouragement, and courage to guide her? How had she ever survived before they had even met? To what lengths would she go for him? What lengths would he go for her…

Li was in a state of pure and utter fear. It was an emotion he rarely ever experienced and, when he did, the side effects typically weren't all that pleasant. He always had this heart wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever _she _was in danger. He rarely ever thought logically when it was _her _life on the line. And, even when they fought side by side together, forever locked within this war between good and evil, he truly felt complete. He felt that she completed him, that she was that missing piece of the puzzle that he so utterly desired in his life. Before she had come along so abruptly, he had been a shell of a boy whose only mission was to collect the Clow Cards before they completely wreaked havoc on the citizens of Japan. And, even when he _had_ met the young, amateur guardian, he hadn't thought much of her or her supposed 'abilities.'

But she had grown and so had he and he would never be so grateful to call himself her partner.

Still, he wanted to be more than that. He wanted to be her shoulder to cry on when she was upset, he wanted her to come to him with her problems so that he could, to the best of his abilities, make it all go away, and _he _wanted to be that single person in her life that she could depend on and love unconditionally until their dying days.

And even now, as his hand remained steadfast on her warm cheek, he couldn't be more relieved at the prospect that she hadn't pulled away. Still, that ever present fear, the part of him that told him she would never fall for a man like him, continued to diminish his confidence and, with it, his resolve.

But he would have to find a way to push all those worries to the back of his mind for now. All that mattered was her and that he had almost lost her today.

Thinking back to those several moments in which she had put herself between Brock and Aaron, he had to force himself to hold back a dissatisfied grunt. He should have held her back, done something, _anything_, so that no danger would ever befall her. What could he have possibly been _thinking_ at the time?! And he knew how she was, always acting without thinking and going to those that needed her without thinking about the dangers she may have put herself into, and he should have sensed that she would do something as reckless as turn her back on the enemy.

But any shred of worry she may have felt towards herself instantly vanished when baby Aiden was in danger. She had sprung into action, as she always did, and disregarded the potential aftermath. Luckily though, she had escaped with her life intact and that was really all that mattered.

He did not even want to think of what would have happened had she not made it…

And the next words he whispered to her, only confirmed these thoughts, "I would have _never_ forgiven myself if _anything_ happened to you."

His words surprised Sakura, evidenced by the way she jumped ever so slightly at the sound of his voice and it was hard for Li to tell whether she had jumped at the meaning of his words or if she was surprised that he had begun talking at all. Her eyes had been glazed over a little more than a second ago and he couldn't really distinguish between the two. Regardless of the reasons though, his hand remained firmly upon her cheek and her other hand pressed resolutely within the palm of his other. He would not be letting her go anytime soon.

"Li…" Sakura murmured, her green orbs sparkling with emotion and speechlessness. She slowly, yet surely, brought her hand to rest upon the hand that was resting on her cheek and offered him a gentle smile. He smiled timidly in return and she could tell by the look he was giving her, that he wanted to say more.

"Sakura, I…" he cast his eyes downward, his nerves getting the better of him. He inwardly scolded himself for his cowardice and reverted his gaze back to hers. She was waiting patiently for him to continue, a gentle, almost reassuring, smile painted on her soft features. Taking in a deep breath, he gathered his courage, swallowed his pride, and spoke purely from his heart.

"Sakura, I'm in love with you."

At hearing her longtime friend and partner's confession, Sakura allowed a small gasp to escape her lips. Her hands trembled slightly under his tight grasp and she found the will to speak escape her for the moment. Everything within her soul was telling her to do something, _anything,_ to try and comprehend exactly what he had just confessed to her. Had he truly just said those words? Could the stand offish, cool-headed young man she had known since she was ten, truly feel the same way for her as she did for him?

Sakura soon found her resolve crumbling around her and, with it, her worries for the future. She had always seemed so intent on making those around her happy, keeping them from danger, and cherishing those that she loved with the utmost sincerity that she oftentimes forgot that she too wished for a happy ending to her story. She never in a million years would have thought that five simple words could have meant so much to her as they did in that moment. And, as she worked up the courage to tell him, to let him know that she reciprocated his feelings for her, she released both of Li's hands and cupped his face in her own.

He looked so utterly indifferent right now, but she could tell by the way his brown orbs wavered ever so slightly, that he was worried. He was worried about her answer, worried, possibly, that she didn't feel the same way, and worried that he may have lost her forever. But she was about to put those worries to rest while simultaneously telling him how she really felt and, all at once, she felt a flutter of excitement flourish within her chest.

Li, on the other hand, was absolutely and positively scared out of his mind. Sure, going up against Clow Cards that would sooner kill him than let him breathe and fighting against evil's most powerful demons and sorcerers was tough, but they all paled in comparison to the look Sakura was giving him now. Her eyes, that were usually so radiant and readable, were staring back at him with a look he had never seen her give him. Her green orbs pierced his very soul and he felt a painful stabbing strike his heart at the very idea that she did not feel the same…however, his mind was put on hold as he felt two warm hands cup his face gently. Staring back into the eyes of the one girl who could ever make him feel this way, his heart leapt in joy as he watched a slow smile light up her angelic face. And, as if things couldn't get any better, she started to lean in ever so slowly, inching her way up to his waiting lips.

Li took in a deep breath, realizing exactly what she was aiming for and what exactly was about to transpire between them. Biting his lip in nervousness and fear of what was to come, he slowly leaned in towards her, meeting her halfway before stopping to check her progress.

Sakura smiled at Li's apprehension and couldn't help but truly feel sorry for him. Relationships and women definitely were not his forte, but what else could she expect from the young warrior? He was confident, aggressive, intimidating, and oftentimes gave her a headache the size of Tokyo and yet, Li had this special side to him that he only let those close to him experience. And she was happy that she was one of those few people that were allowed to see the true Li Syaoran and not the closed off, shell of a man he oftentimes portrayed when with those he was not comfortable with.

And, as she stared within the depths of his hesitant, yet loving eyes, she found a love more powerful than any other overtaking her heart and pressing her forward, urging her to continue her forward ascent to those lips that awaited her arrival.

In an instant, two pairs of warm lips crashed lovingly against one another with nearly twenty years of secret passion being revealed and a love that seemed to only develop with the coming of time. Sakura immediately brought her hands from his face to entangle within his golden brown locks of hair at the back of his head and let out a contented sigh from within his lips. She could feel Li smiling against her lips and shivered as his hesitant arms wound their way around her waist. Clearly, he was nervous, but she hoped with these last few steps their relationship had taken, he would quickly get over it.

Li, for the most part, was feeling a comforting sense of elation filling his senses and he was clearly enjoying every minute of it. Having not been in too many relationships himself, he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he only hoped he was doing a damn good job of it. Now that he had Sakura, he wasn't about to lose her and could only be left to hope that she would not just kiss him out of obligation to what he had revealed. He loved every part of her and wasn't about to lose her like he had almost done earlier that day.

Slowly, the two parted, their lips still tingling with warmth and emotion as two pairs of eyes opened simultaneously to look within the others'. Both of their cheeks were slightly tinged in pink and their breathing had picked up ever so slightly. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, neither daring to break the silence…

Until, that is, a certain sarcastic voice rang throughout the arena.

"So…are you going to tell him or are you going to make him read your mind?"

All heads turned to the source of the voice - Mari – and it was then that Sakura realized that they had just kissed in front of their whole congregation of friends. She could instantly feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment at this prospect.

Hikara sighed and shook her head with irritation.

"Could you be any _less_ sensitive?" she asked, annoyance lacing her voice at her sister's words, "Give them a break."

Mari shrugged, a smirk lighting up her lips, "I'm only saying…by the time she gets it out, we'll all be dead and gone."

Despite herself, Sakura couldn't help but give off a light smile. Mari was right. If she was going to let Li know her feelings, she had to do it without hesitation and with as much love as he had given her.

Turning back to the man in her arms, she couldn't help but admire his good looks and chocolate brown eyes staring back at her with great uncertainty. She knew she would never get a chance as good as this ever again and she needed to seize it. She now knew his feelings for her; it was time she returned the favor.

"Li…" she started and she could see his face visibly tense at the sound of her voice. She smiled even wider at his cute anxiousness, "I don't know what I would do without you."

With those few words said, she pulled from his grasp, much to Li's surprise, and turned her back to him, her heart racing at the idea of what she was about to express to him. For so long she had felt this overwhelming desire to tell him of her true feelings for him, to let him know that he was never far from her thoughts, and to express her love freely and without fear of rejection. But that was exactly the problem. She had always been afraid…afraid of rejection, afraid of failure, and afraid of a life without him by her side. Sakura couldn't even bring herself to think of the possibilities that he might not feel the same way or that his heart had belonged to another, but even through all of her stubbornness, she still had that incessant nagging at the back of her mind that told her to go for it.

Well, perhaps it wasn't quite nagging…more of a push in the right direction.

And though she had always been the 'act before you think' type of person, this was one of those times where she desperately wished for more time to think. She wanted it to come out perfectly, wanted her every emotion to be depicted through her words…because Li was important to her and he deserved it all. Anything less just wasn't good enough.

Still, Sakura would try. She would put her heart and soul into her answer and, once and for all, let him know of her love for him. She needed to tell him that her heart ached for him every minute of the day and that he was her only reason for breathing. She didn't even want to think where she would be had he not walked into her life all those years ago…

So, with her heart feeling as light as a feather and her resolve strengthening by way of her love for him, she took a deep breath, turned back around to face Li, took hold of his hand gently within hers and opened herself up to him.

"Li…I-I…" she stuttered helplessly. Why was this so hard for her?! The hard part was already over; she already knew how he felt about her. They had even _kissed _for goodness sakes! The only thing missing was her confirmation that she felt the same but, for some odd reason she just couldn't get the words out.

Suddenly, someone from the side coughed – rather loudly – and almost in an irritating sort of way. Sakura turned her head at the noise and gave another weak smile as she watched Mari raise her brows impatiently. She was motioning to her wrist as if an imaginary watch rested there and shrugged in irritation at what, she assumed, would be a quick and timely confession. Hikara, meanwhile, nudged her sister in a desperate attempt to shut her up and gave Sakura a gentle nod, prodding her to continue.

Sakura gave a half-hearted laugh and turned to face Li once more. He was as rigid as she had ever seen him and she knew it was now or never.

Swallowing her nerves and letting her heart speak for her this time around, Sakura finally spoke, "Li, I love you," she said quickly but confidently. Li's eyes looked shocked, as if he weren't expecting this type of confession from her. Sakura smiled gently at his reaction and continued, knowing that if she stopped now, she'd never get the chance to finish, "I love you; I've loved you for a long time now and I've never…I've never gotten the chance to tell you until now. I've never been able to tell you how much you mean to me and that my life isn't worth living unless you're there beside me and that I couldn't imagine living it without you because I…"

It was at this point that Sakura realized she was rambling and that she was severely out of breath. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst from her chest and a heated blush had already crawled its way to her paled cheeks.

Catching her breath and reeling from all that she had just revealed, Sakura chanced a glance up at Li to gauge his reaction. She couldn't imagine how flustered she must have looked to him but, as she looked up into those brown eyes that she loved so much, she could see, as clear as day, a light, airy smile lighting up his tanned features. Apparently, he was quite content with the results of her confession, regardless of how rushed it may have seemed, and, based on his current reaction, Sakura figured the best thing to do was to finish saying whatever was on her mind, listen to whatever it was he might have wanted to add, and call it a day. End of story.

"Li, you're my whole world and I can't express enough how in love I am with you…" she finished, blushing slightly at how she ended her speech.

Continuing to stare into Li's eyes, she watched as he nodded in happiness, his eyes lighting up with ecstasy. He engulfed her in a tight hug, gently stroking her hair and whispering into her ear.

"That's all I needed to hear," he murmured gently, inhaling her sweet scent of flowers and allowing himself the opportunity to realize that she was finally his. She had confessed her love for him and Li couldn't be happier that she had chosen him to give her heart to.

"Well, it's about damn time," sighed Mari, folding her arms in front of her.

Sakura let out a half-hearted laugh as she released Li from their hug and gently leaned into him. His arm found its way over her shoulders as she let out a contented sigh from the back of her throat. Things were perfect for her and she knew nothing could spoil the moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Well, almost nothing…

All bliss ceased at the sound of Ash's frantic voice and all heads turned to see his eyes wide with amazement and his mouth hanging open as if he'd seen a ghost which, everyone guessed, wouldn't be too far off in this crazy dimension.

"Ash? Is everything alright?" asked Misty, gently shaking her husband to make sure he was okay.

Ash looked to his wife, mouth still slightly ajar, a jumble of words in his mind, yet no way of speaking them, as he finally forced himself to look back to Li and Sakura.

"You're telling me the two of you are _in love_?" he asked, completely taken aback.

Multiple sets of confused eyes shot towards Ash's distraught form, yet it only took a second for Misty and Brock to realize what it was their friend was so blind about.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" groaned Brock, slapping his forehead in response.

"Ash, for the love of…" Misty muttered, rubbing her temples to relieve herself of the sudden tension that had just built in her head.

Ash suddenly looked embarrassed, "I didn't-I mean, I wasn't-I thought they…I mean…" he stuttered in response, embarrassing himself further and offering absolutely no explanation as to the reason for his confusion. After several moments of tense silence, he placed a nervous hand behind his head, a gesture he had adopted as a child whenever he was placed in an embarrassing situation, and conceded defeat.

All eyes, minus Brock and Misty, still bore the telltale signs of confusion as they continued to stare at Ash, wanting some sort of explanation as to what exactly was going on. He looked completely flustered, a light tinge of pink tinting his tanned face, and the most uncomfortable look occupying his face. Sakura was about to ask what exactly Ash thought of them when an eruption of laughter exploded beside her, causing her heart to jump and her focus to switch to the laughing form of Mari.

"Oh, this is rich!" she belted, holding her sides in laughter, her long locks of black flowing elegantly around her face as she rocked her head back and forth. Her piercing blue eyes sparkled in amusement and she could only laugh harder when Ash's uncomfortable look only increased tenfold.

Multiple sets of eyes focused on Mari's struggling form and awaited an explanation as her laughter slowly died down to light gasps and half-hearted chuckling.

"You," she pointed to Ash, "actually thought Li and Sakura were _related_!"

Ash dipped his head lower, trying his best to cover his face in shame, "Brother and sister…" he admitted in a lowly mutter, which only resulted in louder laughing on Mari's part.

"And _you're _supposed to be the _chosen one_! What a joke!" Mari taunted, her laughing tirade continuing.

"Oh Dad…" sighed Aly, shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest, "Anyone with half a brain could tell they were in love."

"Hey!" protested Li, but his gripe went unheard.

"It's amazing that you ever realized your feelings for Mom if you couldn't even guess that Li and Sakura had a thing for each other," added Andrew, not wanting to be left out, "I mean, we've only just met them and we could already tell."

"We were _that_ obvious?" muttered Sakura in embarrassment, dipping her head lower to hide the blush that had suddenly made its way to her pale cheeks.

"Pretty much," nodded Brock.

"Yep," added Aly.

"Obviously," supplied Hikara with a smile.

"I thought the two of you were already married," admitted Andrew with a shrug.

Three groans could be heard simultaneously amidst the group of friends and fighters and, through it all, a delighted chuckle resounded throughout, easing the awkwardness in the room.

"I still can't believe you thought they were related," mused Mari, trying her best to cease in her antics, "Guess that little kid inside of you never really left."

"Heh…" Ash chuckled at his own mistake, feeling better about his little 'mess up.'

Misty ruffled up his hair like she had done so many times in their long past together and sighed, "Well, so much for getting top marks in third grade, huh sweetie?"

"Yeah, so much for that," he agreed, draping an arm over his wife's shoulders and giving her a tight squeeze. A loving smile soon followed as he stared into her vibrant eyes and he whispered softly to her, words that were inaudible to anyone who wasn't within immediate earshot, "You still love me though, don't you?"

Misty couldn't miss the immense amount of love and sincerity that laced Ash's words and it made her heart burn with unseen fire. Her heart beat only for him and she often wondered if he truly knew his worth to her. He was such an amazing, wonderful, loving, and devoted husband that it truly overwhelmed Misty to think that he could ever be anything less. He amazed her in ways she couldn't even describe and it made her want to do something she rarely ever did.

Cry.

Yet, despite her strengths and insurmountable ability to keep her emotions intact and her heart from those that sought to harm her, she couldn't help but let the salty liquid she loathed so much trickle down her face. Feeling like the world was finally right again, she nodded in response to his rhetorical question, leaned further into her pillar of strength and let her emotions run their course. She could feel Ash squeeze her tighter and felt his warm lips gently graze her temple in an attempt to comfort her sudden onslaught of tears. But, unlike the tears Misty had shed over the potential loss of her husband and the safety of her children, her tears were not due to pain.

Misty was happy. She was unexplainably and ridiculously happy. Her heart was soaring now and the weight that had been unceremoniously placed on her shoulders had lifted, leaving her feeling light and alive. She placed a loose arm securely around Ash's waist and watched in teary happiness as Aiden gurgled in response.

Aly and Andrew flanked their parents on either side, exchanging knowing looks and, like their parents, they too were happy.

They were the spitting image of the picture perfect family.

Hikara, who stood across the way from the happy family, let out a soft sigh. The family was the image of perfection. Two wonderfully loving and good looking parents, two steadfast, future heartthrob preteens, and the most well behaved and adorable baby she had ever laid eyes on…tack on a group of kind-hearted and compassionate friends and pokemon and you almost had the perfect family.

Almost.

The prophecy and the business involving the 'chosen one' was truly the only set back this family had. Had someone else been 'chosen,' their underlying fears of evil penetrating their lives would never have existed. Had Satoshi still been alive, bringing together those orbs of power back in the Orange Islands would have been someone else's responsibility. Hikara seriously had to wonder if Ash ever thought about why it was always him, about why he had to put his life on hold because of obligations that he never knew he had, and she couldn't quite wrap her mind around it all. He was such an easy going guy, he had a great family, and was just the typical, all around nicest guy you'd ever meet, but beneath it all, he harbored these strange powers only given to him because of his mysterious title as 'chosen one.'

She just couldn't make sense of it all. How could he keep up such a happy façade when his family and friends were constantly in danger because of him? His life had never been what most called 'normal' and Hikara knew that it probably would remain so. Still, she had to give the guy credit. He had endured such heartache and truly was the savior of the world and yet he never got any recognition for his sufferings or his sacrifices. He never asked for anything in return, only that he and his loved ones be left in peace, away from evil's prying eyes.

But, as Hikara well knew, evil never rested and this time was no exception.

He was so close too, Hikara knew. He was so close to achieving his wish of living a normal life that she had to wonder about the fairness of it all. He had only a single test left, the final leap to having what had been stripped from him so long ago and Hikara knew that, with perseverance and the strength of his loved ones backing him up, he would succeed.

The part that terrified Hikara the most was informing the chosen one of his final test, especially when he was completely oblivious and currently celebrating what they _thought _was the end of it all.

Her job truly was dreadful, she decided. And she was a terrible, terrible person for needing to break up their happy celebrating. But it needed to be done. She had an obligation to helping Ash in any way possible, just as it was his duty to save the world one last time.

And the world would most definitely need saving just one last time.

A/N: Whoa! Finally finished! So, so sorry for the long wait, but I really wanted everything to be perfect and start leading the story into the sequel. Whilst writing this, I realized how much I really enjoy writing about Mari's character. I think one of the main reasons for this is because I think I may have inadvertently mirrored her after my own personality – sarcastic, impatient, and always needing to get the last word in – but I love her! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the little CCS moment I stuck in there. I really spent a lot of time on that particular part cause I think they really deserved it after taking a backseat to Ash and Misty's love. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and now do me a huge favor and gimme a nice little review, yeah? Thanks guys! AAML for life!


End file.
